Those New York City Nights: In Five Years Time
by imthegreenfairy88
Summary: The Sequel to Those New York City Nights. Willow has grown long with her turtle friends and she's ready to move to the next step. New characters, new friends, new loves, new enemies new hurts.
1. Five Years Time

I guess you could call five years a long time? It's funny how your life can change so abruptly after one meeting with someone new. You walk along, minding your own business and then BAM! Life changing experiences hit you head on and all you can do is stand through it.

I met these…Guys? Yeah, that's the best word for them. They became my best friends, one of them I even fell in love with. After five years we both love each other the same as that one night at Casey's grandmother's porch steps. It's funny to think about it now after all this time. It's funny to even believe that everything that happened happened the way it did.

I came to New York to start over, really. I had a boyfriend and thought that we were going to be together forever. Then, that one faithful night walking along those streets, under that New York city sky, I met one of those guys and since then you could say that my life has been…Interesting, more or less.

Leonardo and I have been going strong for those five years. I never thought in all my life I would end up with a guy remotely like Leonardo. He's disciplined, and demanding, and bossy. We clash sometimes I think worse than him and Raphael, screaming at each other at the top of our lungs enough to wake half of Jersey. I have a very wild spirit and he's calm, more placid and is able to control his temper in a manner I have never seen any guy be capable of. In a way, we are kind of opposites. Of course, once you set Leo off, it's kind of hard to turn it down. He's a lot like Raphael in that sense, of course don't tell either of them that because they'll deny the shit outta it.

However, I couldn't think of a more perfect guy to give my heart to. While being all those things, controlling, bossy, overprotective, he is also the most caring, loving, loyal, defending, and beautiful persona I have ever known.

Speaking of Raphael he is still the same. For awhile he had a special someone topside he would sneak off to visit on late nights. Kind of like a booty call, and who could blame the girl? If women knew of the things these boys were capable of I swear there would be a stampede of women roaming the sewers. Then, a few months later he began staying in more and more. He'd patrolled with his brothers but, never stayed out after that. He got quiet, more so than usual and I actually was the only one with enough balls to ask him what had happened. Raphael is a very caring and good hearted guy, just like all the rest of the Hamato clan. None of them deserve heart ache, however that wasn't the case with Raph.

A week after I asked him he finally came to my apartment one night. I still live in New York. It was hard going back and facing it all. I stayed down in the lair for awhile until the Shredder's final death came to be. The City went into chaos, at least to those who knew where the war was to be found. After a few months it died down and gangs went back into their gang's ways.

I found another place, closer to Casey and April's. A year of knowing them and having the same Ninja connections we all had, it was kind of hard to not to become good, loyal friends. I'm glad to have someone like April around, she's like an older sister I never had.

Anyways, Raph came to my apartment smelling like a thick mixture of beer and rum. I swear his breath could have pealed paint off the walls. I helped him in and he spilled all the beans. Her name apparently was Meredith. She was, as he put it "beautiful legs with a nice rack". I'm thinking she meant more than just that but, he was also in a drunken state of a mans stupidity to have the only things functioning at the moment to be his sex receptors.

They had been seeing one another for two months, and it was starting to get "real" for both of them. She thought about the big picture and swore she didn't want to hurt him, but of course she did. She knew she wanted a normal life and you can't exactly have one of those with a giant mutant turtle.

It was funny seeing Raph like that, not funny ha, ha. It was just so much just raw emotion pouring out of him from just some girl. Someone as strong as him, on the verge of tears after telling me how much he loved her and wanted to be with her but knew she deserved better. _Better_. That got me to stop for a minuet and take a shot of my own. I have no idea who could be better than any of those boys. Their hearts are too pure, too real for someone to just dismiss it because of their exterior. But, it goes along with heart ache from a love come and went and not just to one brother, but two.

Michelangelo was out one night, one his usual pizza run. He heard a small scream coming from an alleyway and of course being the knight in shining armor that, that wonderful turtle is, he went to investigate. Upon arrival of the scene he saw two thugs holding down a girl at knife point. He jumped down and came to her rescue and when he was about to leave she asked him to stay a moment. He walked her home, totally forgetting about his pizza that now was ice cold still waiting at the pizza parlor. He told me it was hard to concentrate on anything else but those eyes. They were an almost emerald colored and always sparkled as she laughed at his jokes.

Finally, saying good-night she reached around him for a hug. Mikey froze in place as her wide eyes landing on his. She pulled away slowly, letting her arms fall back to her side and those wide green eyes wonder up and down his baggy hoodie and pants, landing back on his face he tried so desperately to hide in the minimal light. Grasping his hand she tugged his body into a street light and it was evident she knew his face wasn't that of a normal human. However, (and Mikey smiled like an idiot at this part) she didn't scream.

She just stood looking at him for a moment, her eye brow crooked slightly as she tilted her head surveying his body over once more. After a moment of silence and Mikey's heart pounding in his chest she smiled. He couldn't think of how to react, the only other person who didn't scream when they saw them was myself and I had a concussion.

"Wanna order a pizza? I still owe you for like ya know my life." She giggled as Mikey nodded his head quickly in agreement.

She was a beautiful girl. Beautiful blonde locks and those eyes that could bring a blind man to his knees. She was a little shorter than myself but never complained about it. She wore red shinny Doc. Martian boots always, unless it was summer than it was flip flops constantly. Her style was eccentric; I guess is a good way to put it? She always said she could never decide on one color to wear so why not wear them all?

She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat either. She called herself a 'happy medium' or 'what a real woman really looks like'. I always had good times with that chick. She was good for Mikey and made him the happiest I ever saw that kid. If that's even possible to have a happier Mikey, but she was able to pry it out of him.

After about a year of their relationship she broke the news to Mikey, then to us all. I remember it as clearly as it was yesterday. She sat as all down at the lair, looking paler than usual. The color in those normally rosy cheeks died away and that always smiling face frowned, taking a more serious one. Mikey wouldn't look up at us as she sighed and leaned against the large kitchen table. I guess she didn't tell Mikey at first because she thought it would have been cured. She was told it went away, but in cases like hers it normally comes back. And hers did, with vengeances.

Amber was her name and still to this day I miss her smiling face around the lair, bouncing around with Mikey to some weird Indy music she made him listen to. He hated it, but loved her. She died about a month after telling us and Mikey was never the same.

The night of her funeral, after the ceremony we all came back to the lair. I walked close to Mikey as he stayed in front, his head down and a frown that just never suited his always smiling face. He walked up to his room and slowly clicked the door shut as we all watched, not saying a word. What could we have done? Leonardo tried to go and comfort him but I said he needed his time.

A couple hours later, after Leonardo had fallen asleep on the couch from just absolute emotional exhaustion, Donatello was in his lab trying to busy his mind with something other than the thoughts of his miserable brother, and Raphael was out with Casey 'bustin' skulls' I brought Mikey some food. Nothing special, they had some cold cuts in the fridge so I thought a sandwich would be best.

I didn't knock because I knew he wouldn't answer. As I stepped through his threshold I could just feel the anguish and hurt slam against my body, and make my heart literally crumble for him. I set the plate down on his night stand as he didn't move from his laying in the fetal position on the bed; his shell towards me. I sighed softly placing my hand on his arm as I lightly rubbed it in a comforting way that made him turn his head over his shoulder to look to see who came in the room.

"Will, I just can't." He said softly as I nodded and put my legs up on the side of the bed, lying down next to him. He slowly turned onto his shell and looked towards me as I kept my head up on my braced elbow. I didn't smile, I knew I couldn't and I knew that was the last thing he needed was fake gestures of fake feelings that he couldn't express at the moment or for a long time.

Normally sparkling blue eyes were red from crying and just seeing it, seeing Mikey the happy-go-lucky kid I knew for years crying made it all real and hit me like a ton of bricks. He was going to need a lot more than a sandwich to bring him out of his hell he felt his life was becoming.

"I know Mike, I'm not here to talk." I said softly as he nodded his head keeping his eyes towards the ceiling. I leaned over a little and put my head on his shoulder as I felt his body tense. "I just want to be here…In case you need something." I said closing my eyes, knowing this was the bed I was to sleep in for the night. I felt his head bob up and down as his arm slowly hooked around my shoulders.

"Thanks sis…" He said softly as I let my lips curl slowly into a smile.

"Welcome Mikey."

After that, his brothers and I kept watchful eye over him for months. He barely ate, he never came out of his room unless to use the bathroom or be pulled out for morning training by Raphael and Leonardo. Casey even tired to drag him out for new comic book releases but he didn't budge.

I called Hayden and Mikey seemed slightly happier with my little brother around. Of course anyone could tell he was putting on those fake smiles to just appease Hayden. They played video games and Hayden never asked about her, never talked to him unless it was a joke or a prank to pull on one of the older brothers. They just sat on that ratty old couch and played video games and watched action movie after action movie.

Hayden knew her and thought the same as we all did of her. He was sad for his best friend knowing he was grieving and knew the best way a guy could get over something like that was to have someone show him he could still go on living life like he had been. They skateboarded and that winter about five months after Hayden and myself took all the brothers to our families cabin in Maine. He taught Mikey how to snowboard and I think that was the first time in those five months I saw Mikey's real smile. It all got better from there.

Donatello kept a steady job being a tech support for a computer company. He helped people over the phone, telling them troubleshooting answers after troubleshooting answers almost by verbatim to these moronic people. I've actually sat and over heard conversations some of these people came up with. However, Donnie was always the calmer of his brothers. He answered their mundane questions and barely ever got short with a client, although it showed in his tensed shoulders.

He never seemed to find the time for a girl. He always looked and we all thought there was a mystery woman for a month or so, but it turned out to just be nothing more than a "friend", or at least that's how she put it. But, Don never seemed to mind really. He still kept his head up and hopes high.

For these five years it was more than hard to keep them all a secret especially when one of them is my boyfriend. He would hide if my mom or some of my best friends came over without notice. My mom would ask question after question about who this Leo person really was. Hayden would snicker and I could do nothing but glare at that knuckle head.

Of course keeping that big of a secret from an Italian mother is like trying to use a Jedi Mind Trick, it just doesn't happen. She finally found out and that night I thought for sure I was either going to be dragged to the loony bin or have National Geographic break down my door. Surprisingly enough neither happened.

It was the night of Leonardo and my three year anniversary. I made up my whole apartment with candles and white Japanese iris petals laying every where. I kept my window by the fire escaped unlocked because I knew he'd be coming over after his patrol with his brothers. He was in one of Leonardo's rare moods of irritation. Usually only after an argument with Raphael was he in one of these moods, and especially it being a fight that happened on a patrol my guess was he was trying to use his over protection while Raph thought it best to do what Raph does and ignore is brother's orders.

He saw the way the apartment was set up before I even knew he was in there. That moving with the night thing I'm still getting used to, even Boba didn't make a noise to him walking through the living room. I went to check on dinner that I made for us while he walked slowly, starting to feel slightly better about the evening as he saw me in my new dress that I bought for this occasion. It was a beautiful white number, short with a black lacey belt and strapless. Leo only saw me in a dress one other time and it was for my cousin's wedding that I was a braid's maid. It was a horrible pink thing that looked like the Easter Bunny threw up all over me.

After him telling me what happened with Raph he was able to relax a little more. We ate and kissed and I opened a bottle of wine which he thought was cliché but, drank some anyways. He loosened up around me more and more over the years and finally was able to joke around and I found out that HamatoLeonardo actually has a sense of humor.

Then the bomb dropped.

I heard the small beep from the couch as Leonardo finally got the zipper undone on my new dress that was now a bunched up mess around my hips. He quickly got from my body as I still lay panting from his lips leaving mine so abruptly. I was angry, and wanting and glared at the small intercom by my door. It beeped again and with a growl I got to my feet and stomped over to it. Thinking it was just a drunken Hayden, wobbling his way home from the bars and looking for a closer place to crash I didn't hide my anger.

"What?" I asked as I smash my finger against the button.

"Willow?" I hear her soft and nervous voice say from the other side as my eyes slowly widen.

"Mom?" I ask as she quickly answers.

"Yes, yes. Hello honey! I was just in the city and thought I'd stop by." She said her voice a little louder as she; I am sure stepped closer to the intercom thinking her voice wasn't clear enough to begin with.

"Oh, uh…Um, ok." I stammer. How the hell was I going to get outta this? I sigh and look over my shoulder as Leonardo already strapped his katana to his shell and was ready to flee. I hold up a hand and look at him with sad eyes. "Leo, I don't want you to leave." He sighed slowly closing the window to my fire escape as he leaned on the kitchen's entry way.

"What do you want to happen Will? I can't let her see me." He said crossing his arms over his plastron in his 'Leo Stance' as I call it.

"Maybe it's time Leo. I mean, it's been three years." I shrug still wearing the softest eyes I could force out. He sighed again letting his head fall as I walk over to him slowly letting my finger tips brush his beautiful olive muscles on his powerful arms. He picks his head up to meet my gaze as I let a sweet smile cross my features. "Leonardo, I love you and my mother knows that I do. I talk about you, it's hard not to. She just wants to meet you. And it'll be over with. Hayden barely freaked…"

"Willow he said he wished the kitchen was closer so he could use a weapon to protect you from us." He said arching an eye ridge as I smirked nodding my head.

"He was protecting his sister. You would do the same for April." I say crossing my arms now as he shook his head slowly before looking past me and at the intercom. "It's like a bandaid, just do it fast and the pain won't linger as long." I say with a grimacing smile as he furrowed his brow.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes? C'mon just…"

"Willow Harmony, are you still there?" My mother's loud voice booms over my side of the intercom as I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"Yes or no?" I say looking at him as he looked back towards the window once more, I could tell from his muscles flexing that he wanted to just dart towards it and disappear in those shadows of the city.

"You sure?" He asks as I nod vigorously.

"Yes Tiger, I'm completely sure I've wanted you to meet her for a long time. Family means a lot to me, you know that." I saw with a beaming smile rubbing his toned arms as he sighs once more and wraps them around my body. He leans forward kissing my forehead, lingering for a moment before pulling back and looking me in the eye.

"I love you." He says softly as I smile and kiss his lips.

"Love you."

"Willow!" She says before the beep even finishes. I smirk and turn over my shoulder and walk back towards my intercom and lean on the wall.

"Yes mom. I was just…discussing things with Leonardo." I say with a smile looking at him as he slides the katana strap from his shoulder and hurries down the hall to my bedroom and places them under my bed. He comes back leaning back in the same spot as I can't help but have a questioning smile on my face.

"What was that for?" I chuckle as he shrugs.

"You really want me to meet your mother with my katana strapped to my shell? I don't exactly think that is a good first impression. Hi, I'm Leo, a huge turtle and trained Ninja with twin katana nice to meet you." He says in a mocking tone as I narrow my eyes on his slightly.

"Whatever." I press the button. "Come on up mom."

"Well it's 'bout damn time!" She says before I press the button for her to enter the apartment building.

It's not long before she is knocking at my door. I look over at Leonardo as we both sit at the kitchen table, feeling his pulse race faster as he clenches his large hand around mine. I smile and pat it softly as he loosens then lets go as I stand up. I smooth out my dress and fluff my hair slightly before opening the door. I keep it opened so only my body is seen and Leo is still hidden away behind me in the kitchen.

My mother smiles warmly at me as I smile back, feeling my nerves start to get the best of me, my heart feels as though it's going to burst from my chest. This is it. The moment I have been dreading for three years. The moment of life or death reactions, will she or won't she and if she does what am I going to do? My heart started to pound faster as I tired to breathe normally. Their secrecy, his family, my friends, my love is all riding on this one woman standing before me. Needless to say, I'm slightly freaked out.

"Well, are you going to let me in so I can finally meet this wonderful man you've been raving about for years now?" She says throwing her arms in the air as I smile.

"Yes." I say trying to keep my voice calm and collect. "You just have to promise me one thing." I say looking at in dead in the eye. She arches an eye brow and crosses her arms.

"Alright, I'll bite." She says as I take in a slow calming breath to steady my heart rate.

"You cannot scream." I say as her expression slowly changes into a furrowed brow as I try and keep my face from a grimace. "Just, promise." I say shaking my head to my own idiocy. This was a bad idea.

"Ok, I promise. Is he a convicted killer or something?" I can't help but snort back in laughter as I shake my head.

"No. He's just…Different."

"Oh Willow he's not…" She leans closer to me and whispers. "Really a woman is he?" I open my mouth and smack her on the arm lightly.

"No, what the hell is wrong with you?" I say furrowing my brow as she shrugs.

"I don't know I mean you said _different_ and in high school you always had that thought that 'the heart wants what it wants' and going around thinking your bi sexual." I shake my head in a sigh dreading that fact that I know Leonardo is listening intently to everything.

"This is different and he isn't a different sex, just different species…" I say slowly as she looks as though she didn't hear my correctly.

"What?" She asks as I look behind me to Leonardo covering his face with his hand shaking his head. _Wonderful_, I think.

I open the door wider as I pull her inside quickly. Leo stands slowly from the table as her eyes widen and I shut the door, leaning my weight on it to shut it with a loud click. Her mouth slowly opens as I chew on my bottom lip, just waiting for the loud, shrill scream about to leave her throat. I hear her take in a couple of breaths, her chest raising and falling hard underneath her jean jacket and black shirt as I walk over to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom…." I say slowly as she doesn't turn to me but stares at Leonardo, her breathing still trying to steady itself. "This is Leonardo, _my_ Leonardo." I say in a small smile as Leo is able to force one back.

"It's…Nice to meet you Mrs…."

"Maggie." She finally says as he stops extending his hand and furrows his brow. "You can call me Maggie, I don't like it when her boyfriends call me Mrs. Makes me sound old." He smiles and nods his head as I finally let a sigh leave my body.

Then slowly as time went on life seemed to get easier with her meeting all the brothers. She, surprisingly took all of them well. However, with Splinter she did let out a small scream, she never did like rats. After the two years of getting used to everything she is able to talk to all of them and treat all of them like her own, my father even being frighteningly ok with all of them.

He'd talk sports with Mikey and Raph over beers, computers with Donnie and spiritual things with Leonardo and Splinter. It made me smile knowing that my father was so comfortable shooting the shit with all of them with all their differences. He is a 'worldly man' and knows or at least things he knows everything. He's lived through a lot of things and been to many different countries with my mother before I was born. He has many experiences in life under his belt and the guys always found him rather interesting, hearing his different stories and thoughts on life. Leo always told me he liked him after their talks and I'd smile and kiss his head, silently thanking God that this worked itself out so beautifully.

It was an amazing feeling, having both of my families accept one another. I was scared for years, avoiding it because I thought all hell would just break loose. Splinter tells me it is because fate calls for it. It calls for Leonardo and me to be together. I smiled as Leo shifted slightly to his father's unmistakable acceptance for his son's happiness.

"Thank you father." He said bowing his head slightly as I smiled placing my hand over his, kneeling next to him in his father's sandalwood scented room.

"Yet, we do not know what the future has in store for any of us my son. You can only take what is given to you in small portions. Taken all at once can lead to uncertain, shaky grounds on which you will tread if you take such hasty actions." I'm not exactly sure what it meant but Leonardo nodded his head. I had a feeling it had to do with the uncertainty of life and how some of his son's love lives were destroyed from it's swiftly, every changing style.

I'm scared everyday that something is going to happen to him, to myself, to anyone I care about. The risk is even bigger here, with us, with his brother's. New York is a very dangerous place and they're the ones at night fighting that danger. It scared the shit out of me sometimes. But, I can't prevent anything, I can't stop them I can only pray and hope that he comes back to me. They have a duty to take as Ninja, as protectors and I have to respect that.

Since then, the brothers and their father have taken several summer visits to my mother and father's home in Stockbridge. Casey and April tagging along as they stay not miles away at Casey's grandmother's farm house.

Those first three years were always the ones I'll remember.


	2. Friends, Still Catching Up

In those three years I used that new found feeling of everyone being so accepting to finally let my closest friends in on one of the big secrets of my life. I was even more nervous than telling my mother as my closest friend since kindergarten sat beside me on the roof tops of my apartment building.

We had bought a small grill that day and Hayden and Tyler helped us set it up. They both smirked and watched intently from their folding chairs tossing beers back and forth waiting for the guys showed up. She sat on the ledge with a smile as the wind blew across her face, her hair staying put as she kept the short chocolate brown hair in tight pigtails behind her ears in the same hair style she wore on a daily basis since she was in high school. She rarely took her hair down from those short, stubby pigtails that stopped an inch above her shoulders. She tired to tuck her bangs behind her ear as she pushed her dark red cat-eye glasses that set off her deep brown eyes higher up the bridge of her nose.

She was a tom boy like me. She fixed cars and road four wheelers through the back lands of Stockbridge with her three brothers and mine. We were all a very tight knit group growing up in that small town, just houses away from one another. Her mother was like a second to me and visa versa. She'd go on our snowboarding trips to our cabin with us and helped my dad fix our snowmobiles, never scared to get a little dirty.

"It's so pretty out here, I can't believe you _live_ here." Felicia better known as Licia said as she looked out towards the stream of city lights before us.

"Yeah, I can't believe it sometimes either." I said with a smile.

"Hey, you see that?" She asked furrowing her brow and reaching to her side for her trusty companion, her video camera. Ever since middle school she kept that thing attacked to her hand like another limb.

She was always a techo-geek fixing computers and amps. She was in the Media Club in school, and the yearbook staff. She taped our band's sessions and parties and loved to put them to music, cutting and mixing certain videos. Any special occasion our family held, graduations, weddings, she'd put on her computer and make little videos as presents. They were always amazing and looked professional.

"No, what?" I asked looking over at Hayden and Tyler as they got to their feet with large smiles over their faces.

"Something, looked like four shadows just jumped that roof top across the street!" She said clicking on her camera and trying to adjust in front of her.

I heard their feet, like a steady drum beat land behind us as she kept her face looking furiously in front of her with her camera swaying with her head. I smirked and turned around as Hayden handed Mikey a beer, then tossing one to Raph. I got from the ledge and walked over to circle of lawn chairs and stood next to Leo.

I looked towards Raph for his reaction first. He slowly watched the girl on the ledge, leaning forward to see if he could get a glimpse of her face. He made a slight frown when he couldn't grab one and sighed turning towards his brother as Donnie shifted nervously as he did when he met my brothers and mother for the first time. Leonardo had a small smile on his face as he placed an arm around my shoulders tugging me closer. Mikey smiled, hiding his nervousness with that grin of his and took a small step towards her as Tyler chuckled.

"Dude, I'd wait till she wasn't close to the edge. She might jump." He whispered as Mikey narrowed his eyes crossing his arms over his chest.

Felicia turned, her head down looking towards her camera's screen as she stepped from the ledge walking towards us as she kept her head down. She sighed clicking it off her camera and letting her arms fall like dead weight in front of her. I just waited with an anxious smile on my face as I saw her head slowly rising towards the group before her flicking her side-swiped bangs from her face. She furrowed her brow slowly before her expression changed to wide eyes.

"What…the…What's with the turtle costumes?" She asked tilting her head in question as Tyler and Hayden blew out laughter leaning against each other. Raphael rolled his eyes as Donnie cleared his throat.

"They're…Uh, not costumes." I say with a smirk, trying to contain myself from joining my brothers.

"Wait…what?" She asks taking a step closer to me as she eyed the brothers carefully. "Isn't that physically impossible…I mean, what…?" She whispers leaning towards me as I lean back looking her in the eye.

"Apparently not Licia. They're mutants." I chuckle as she slowly turns back towards the brothers. Mikey stepped up first.

"Hey, I'm Mikey." He said giving a small wave as she kept her brow furrowed and gave a single one back. "And you are…?"

"Oh, uh…Felicia. Licia…Well, ya know whatever you want to call me. Not that you have to call me anything I just…Um…Licia is fine." She said laughing nervously before clearing her throat and rolling her eyes to her own embarrassing behavior. Mikey nodded his head slowly pressing his lips together to hide laughter of his own.

"Dude she rambles like Donnie when he's nervous." Mikey said to Hayden as he nodded his head swallowing his gulp of beer.

"Oh man, it gets worse!" He chuckled as Licia narrowed her eyes.

"I am right here!" She said crossing her arms as Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind them, they share a brain." He said as she turned her narrowed eyes towards the turtle in purple. Her expressing lightened as she noticed the soft touch to his eyes and extended her hand to his. "I'm Donnie."

"Feli- Well, you know." She said in a small smile as he nodded his head with one of his own.

Raph stood next to his brother in purple never changing his unreadable expression. She turned towards him as Donnie and her were done exchanging greetings. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest plate as he looked out towards the lights behind her. His intense look made her slowly turn back towards me, chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"That's Raph." I say nudging the crimson clad brother as he let his eyes slowly wonder back to the girl.

"Sup." He said before taking a swig of his beer. She nodded her head to his supposedly greeting and Mikey went to her side. He stopped himself from putting his arm around her shoulders and just nudged her slightly.

"Don't mind him, he gets nervous 'rounda pretty face." Mikey winked as Felicia chuckled lightly.

"Thanks?" She said furrowing her brow in a mock expression of confusion as Mikey smiled. "And you must be Leo I've been hearing about for what, four years now?" She said crossing her arms towards me.

"I had my reasoning." I said with a shrug as she nodded her head.

"Uh-huh. Sure." She said rolling her eyes at me as she extended her hand for Leo. He smiled and took it with a single shake.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a slight bow of the head as she smiled and looked at me for a moment giving me a slight look of approval.

"Pleasures all mine." She said letting her eyes wonder his body for a moment before passing with me a chuckle and nudging my shoulder.

"Hey I saw that!" I screamed flicking one of her pig-tails.

"Aw, c'mon Fearless gets all the chicks!" Mikey whined. Felicia chuckled a little harder this time, a genuine laugh of hers and I felt the weight on my shoulders lift away.

The rest of the night went smoothly. She answered question that were thrown left and right at her from Mikey and even asking a few of her own. She and Donnie got along rather well that first night. The subject of fixing came up as Donnie was explaining his recent project. Her head perked in interest as he smiled explaining things and her adding her two cents on the matter.

"Wow, Don actually has someone he can geek out with." Mikey chuckled as the two lost in conversation both picked their heads up slowly.

Soon after that we had more of those nights on my roof and weeks later she eventually made her way down to the lair to see the lab she had been hearing about. She started getting comfortable around them and actually soon called them friends. She even got used to Raph. She was always a little squeamish around him, being as though she's a shy girl at times and he's well…Raph. But, it diminished and she found herself bickering with him almost as much as I did.

Like this one time.

Felicia and I walked into the large abandoned warehouse that led down to the guy's lair one evening, about two or three months after that first night on the roof tops. I walked in noticing the familiar grunting sounds of Raphael in the corner working on his bike as the Atreyu album I burnt for him blared behind him. I smile and caught his attention as he saw the doors opening. Giving him a wave he followed with a head nod as Felicia smiled giving him a single nervous wave. I open the elevator that takes us down to the lair as Licia stops noticing him struggling with his gas tank.

"Ya know, the bolt might just be stripped." She said walking over to him, being careful of his tools that were scattered across the concrete. He furrowed his brow slowly before turning over his shoulder and moving his eyes up to hers.

"What?"

"The bolt, there." She said leaning in a little over his shoulder and pointing. "It might just be stripped, that's probably why you can't tighten it anymore, and leaving it to sag the way it is." She said with a small shrug as he turned back towards his bike and then back up to her.

"What are ya some kinda expert on bikes?" He asked as a sarcastic remark going back to tightening the bolt. She arched a brow and shook her head.

"No, I just know a thing or two 'bout 'em." She shrugged.

"No offence or nuttin' but youra girl…I doubt you know all that much." He said shaking his head as she opened her mouth slowly taking complete offence to it. She closed it quickly knowing this turtle was the one with the uneasy temper and sighed crouching down beside him.

"Well, if you would just look at the bigger picture other than just one spot where you _think_ the problem is, you'd realize that…"

"Who the hell said I wanted your help anyways?" Raph said dropping his wrenched to the ground and turning towards her as Felicia backed away.

"Well no one, I just thought…" She said in a cowardly manner, backing off before he got too upset. He took a step back keeping his eyes narrowed, more to himself as he realize he may have frightened the poor girl.

She sighed softly to herself as he backed off and looked over at me as I just smiled at her with a shrug. I knew Raphael would never do anything to hurt someone, especially a girl. She started walking back towards me slowly as Raph looked over his shoulder at her.

"Fine!" He said taking the shammy that lay over his thigh and wiped grease from his hands. She turned around on a heel before looking over her shoulder once more at me as I motioned for her to go back. "You know a 'thing or two' 'bout bikes then here..." He said in a mocking tone as she furrowed her brow looking down at the wrench he thruster towards her and back at him. "Then you fix it." He said opening his arms towards his bike as she arched a brow slowly tugging the wrench quickly out of his grasp.

"Fine. I will." She said nudging him out of the way as he caught himself before stumbling. He made a low growl in his throat as she ignored it, going to work on his bike.

She pulled the stripped bolt out with one swift pull, not needing the wrench as she looked over her shoulder at Raphael before dropping it at his feet. He narrowed his eyes at her as she turned back towards the bike, catching the falling gas tank as she positioned it to stay still until she got a supporting bolt to hold it back in place. With a few slow, tightening turns she grabbed his shammy and wiped the grease from her hands off and stood up with a smile.

He kept his eyes in a glare on hers as she arched her brow in accomplishment as she hit him with the shammy letting it fall into his hands and keeping a hold on the other end.

"That's what a girl can do." She said with her still cocky expression over her face and widening smile.

"You screwed in a bolt." He said as a pretentious laugh came out. "That ain't all that hard sweetheart." He said tugging the shammy out of her grasp as she rolled her eyes.

"You were not even aware of the bolt being stripped until _I_ pointed it out. You woulda been stuck up here for hours!" She said looking over her shoulder at him as he crouched back down next to the bike.

"Bullshit." He said taking his previous positing as he laid the shammy back across his thigh.

"Oh my god." She said turning towards him as he lifting his gaze at her. "You're scared that a woman might be able to show you up in something."

"Like hell I am." He said turning away from her as she chuckled.

"Then just admit it." She said crossing her arms.

"Admit what, you know howda use a wrench? Alright, congratulations now ya can leave." He said keeping his eyes on his bike as she rolled hers.

"Well ya know Raph if ya get caught again I'll be right down in the lair." She said as she walked back over to me as I waited for her at the elevator. She smirked as she heard his growl from behind her.

* * *

It wasn't long till my other friends from back home came to visit. It was easier explaining it with my whole family and another of my best friends to back me up.

Riley was second. She was more on the wild side growing up. She was that girl in school that was friends with everyone and didn't call herself popular, she just had that electric personality that you couldn't not want to be around. She plays drums like a beast and is always the first girl to make herself known, anywhere really.

She had beautiful dirty blonde hair, that she turned a bright platinum blonde with black streaks on the underside over the past year. She keeps it about shoulder length with choppy layers, since she was about twelve and decided that it was the perfect amount of hair to have on her head.

She is the same size as me, always was. We always shared clothing and we always said back and forth how I wanted her chest but she wanted my backside. She has her ears pierced three on each and the first gauged to about a size two. The plugs change weekly and she loves her hard, 'punk' persona. Along with her ears she has her lip on the left side pierced and her right nostril. She has three tattoos, one of which is Animal from the Muppets on her left ass cheek. Believe me, I warned her but she was too excited to be eighteen and able to get them without her dad's consent.

She grew up a town away from Stockbridge. Her mother walked out on her and her younger sister when she was really young. She never seemed too mixed up about it she was always very smiley and she knew her mom just couldn't handle it.

Her mom was an eighty's rock singer, which Riley thinks she gets her taste in music from. She was into drinking and her father was more on the calm side which is why Rye thinks they ran into problems. He raised the two girls by himself while running his families musical instrument store in Springfield. Hence, why Riley knows the skins like the back of her hand. She started since her mom left and never stopped. She fell in love with those kits and says it's her 'therapy'.

She settled, slightly since high school but, when the time arises and there are some drinks involved she's back to her normal Riley self. I have known her since middle school. Felicia, her and myself became fast friends and I'm sure are going to stay that way for life, along with our other best friend that came along at the same time Riley did. Her name is Isabella, of course we all call her Izzy.

Izzy is a red head pride and true. Her curly red locks frame her face and flow down to the center of her back as her face has a small splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks bones. Her piercing blue eyes can make any man go weak in the knees and always had that fiery red headed spunk.

She was the girly girl of the group. Wanting to go shopping and had expensive taste with her new _Coach_ bags and _Abercrombie and Fitch_ clothing. She never shared Riley, Felicia and my taste in music either; she was more of a folk music and show tunes kinda gal. However, she did put up with it and it grew on her after awhile.

She was the only child and came from a family with some cash so to say the least she was spoiled. However, she was never stuck up. She always accepted everyone and anyone and never judged them, but everyone judged her. She ignored them throughout middle school and high school. The "popular girls" tried to tag her as one of their own but she always thought they were materialistic. She has one of the kindest hearts I know, loves animals and is actually still studying to be a veterinarian. She's a smart cookie, even though you'll actually have to talk to her for some time before you figure that one out.

Those two had different reactions to the _situation_…

Riley laughed for about a minuet before she realized Licia and I were serious when we sat her down to prep her for the meeting. She stopped and arched a brow slightly before it furrowed into a serious expression and uttered a low "are you serious?" Then came a "no fuckin' way." And an "I have to see for myself."

So she did, and she laughed again. Not as hysterical as she did before, just a breath of air in disbelief with a smile across her face. She slowly walked over to the brothers as Hayden stood next to Mikey who was the first one she approached.

"Hey." He said as she met his eyes for a moment. That wonderful Mikey grin spread over his face making those innocent blue eyes sparkle and she could do nothing but return her own gleaming smile. "I'm Mikey." He said extending his hand as she looked down at it for a second before gripping her small one in his.

"Riley." She said turning down the line of brothers as she moved to Donnie next. "And you're…." She trailed off, examining him for a moment and snapping her fingers. "Purple, so Donnie, right?" She said looking over her shoulder at me as I laughed nodding my head. "Awesome alright." She said extending her hand. "Riley, nice to meet ya." He nodded his head shaking her hand as she moved down to Raphael. "Alright…He's the mean one right?" She said over her shoulder as I slapped a hand to my head.

"The mean one?" Raph asked crossing his arms and arching an eye ridge towards me. I shrugged.

"Dude, how else am I gonna describe you?"

"Ugly?" Mikey shrugged as Raph glared at his brother reaching over Donnie's shell and smacking Mikey upside the head. "Ow…" Riley laughed crossing her arms.

"Well, they're definitely brothers." She chuckled. "But, anyways, you're Raph then?" She asked the brother in red as he sighed nodding his head. She gave him a look in question, eyeing him carefully for a moment before extending her head.

"What was that look for?" He asked furrowing his brow as she shrugged.

"Don't seem like a mean guy to me." She said moving to Leo. "And you're the one that's bangin' my best friend." She said as Leo chocked on his sip of beer, coughing. Riley laughed as I sighed going over to her and shoving her shoulder.

"Nice." I said as Leo cleared his throat of the liquid and Riley's laughter died down.

"What? It was a true and simple observation of his character." She shrugged innocently.

"Shut up." I said rolling my eyes as she laughed harder.

"It's nice to meet you Leo." She said finally as he smiled a little and shook her hand.

As the night went on and all the brother's and Hayden sat on my apartment sofa, talking amongst themselves. Boba perched comfortable next to her trusty companion Michelangelo as he rubbed her ears like it was second nature. Riley and I stood back against my wall that separated the kitchen from the living room with smiling faces. She kept her eyes forward as she tilted the neck of her beer bottle against mine for a moment. I turned my slightly tipsy gaze towards her as she let out a chuckle.

"They're jacked." She said as I nodded letting out a laugh myself.

"Yup."

"How's he in the sack?" She asked looking towards Leo as I laughed leaning closer over to her.

"Amazing. Best sex ever."

"Really?" She asked looking toward me now as I nodded my head trying to muster the most serious face I could at that moment.

"Like ya wouldn't believe." I said leaning back against the plastered wall.

"Huh…" She said folding her arms as her beer bottle slowly went up to hers lips as she tilted the liquid in her mouth.

Izzy screamed. Felicia, Riley and I had to drag her to my bedroom to calm her down. She first started pacing back and forth in front of us as Felicia grimaced looking over at me. I just sighed and put my hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Breathe." I said softly as she nodded her head and began taking deep breaths in and out. Riley exited the room first to go see the guys and try and explain to them it's just how she is. It's true, Izzy pretty much screams at everything from bugs crawling near her to a simple "boo" from someone sneaking up on her.

Finally, Licia and I got her to calm down as she made her way behind us back into the living room. Riley smiled standing in between Mikey and Donnie as they both tried to force uneasy smiles. Izzy gave one back and a small wave.

"I'm sorry for the um…I am kinda jumpy." She said in a nervous laugh as the brothers nodded, except for Raphael who stood with his arms crossed and arched brow. I shot a glare at him as he rolled his eyes and went into my kitchen to grab a beer. "I'm Isabella." She said walking over to them as I stayed by her side. Leo extended his hand first as she smiled taking it, he bowed his head as Mikey jumped up next thrusting his hand towards the girl. She smirked and took it as he kissed the top of her hand with a wink. Leo smacked him upside the head as she gave a slight chuckle.

Donnie acted different than I've ever seen him before. He kept his eyes glued to her as she walked over to him flashing her perfect smile. I thought I saw his knees buckle slightly as he extended his hand, taking hers gently in his.

"It's nice to meet you." He said softly as they caught eyes for a moment, their hands still attached and pumping up and down in front of them. She let a smile slowly cross her face after looking at him for a moment and nodded.

"It is."

That night we all sat on my roof top, drinking and listening to music as I think Leo finally got to see me in my full element. I had my best friends around me, and they knew. They all finally knew this huge secret that had been hovering over my head for three years and I just felt freed. Riley was able to joke around with Mikey. Izzy kept mostly to herself as Riley, Felicia and I all tried to get her to loosen up. Felicia smiled and talked with Donnie about a video she was working on as I kept noticing Raphael look over ever so often at my brown hair, smarty friend. I smiled as Leo asked me what I was smiling about and I shook my head.

"Nothing, just it's a great night."

After all is said and done, those five years later, I'm sitting on my mother's porch in Stockbridge watching Hayden toss a football to Mikey as he leaps for it, catching it with ease. I hear a "show off" from my little brother and then laughter from the Riley and my father at the bottom of the steps watching the two in the yard, Boba and Rufio chasing and running back and forth while Izzy plays catch with them.

Splinter is in the backyard, under our large maple tree on the shaded grass as he meditates watching over his sons as they all play and laugh along our large yard. I see Leo smile down at Riley as she smacks his leg in passing to him climbing the stairs to me. He hands me a beer as I grab his hand pulling him down towards me to catch his lips with mine.

Felicia pulls into the driveway with her old Jeep Wrangler, filled to the brim with amps and mic stands for the night's festivities with Donatello sitting in the passenger seat. I wave with a smile as Leo turns and gives the gleaming brown headed girl one as she bounces out of her tall Jeep, while Donnie climbs out and follows her to the back.

Riley gets up, leaning down towards my father in his wheel chair and giving him a kiss on the forehead before she goes to help her friend empty her trunk. Hayden follows with Mikey as he nudges his best friend with his elbow.

It all seems so normal to us now. This is my family, these are my friends and this is my life. And, I've never been happier.


	3. Prototypes and Circling Thoughts

Willow walked around her apartment in the great City, picking up some things and straightening pillows on her sofa as she heard a rap on her window. Looking over her shoulder she smiled at the familiar shadow standing on her fire escape.

"Hello love." She said as he smiled, giving her a small kiss and stepping into her apartment.

"Something smells good." He said walking into the kitchen as she shut the window not wanting to let the AC out.

"Making pizza." She said as he turned towards her arching a brow.

"Pizza can't smell _that _good." She chuckled a little.

"It's homemade, with chicken and onions, some Italian seasoning, green peppers…" She said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He smirked as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly swaying her body on his.

"This my desert?" He asked pressing his forehead on hers as she chuckled leaning back from him and slipping from his arms.

"Well, if it is I don't want you to spoil your appetite." She said arching a brow. He smiled following her into the kitchen as she checked on the pizza. "So, how are the boys?"

"Tiring." He sighed sitting down at the table as she smiled rubbing his shoulders.

"Want a beer?"

"Babe, when have I ever wanted a beer?" He asked as she rolled her eyes, leaning in towards his neck and kissing it softly.

"Oh please, I've seen the great and powerful Leo cocked off his ass." She said as he groaned putting a hand over his face.

"That was Saki, that was a different thing." He said as she laughed nodding her head.

"Right." She said patting his shoulder and sitting next to him as she put her feet up on his thighs. He started to message her feet as she smiled perching her elbow on the back of her chair as her hand held up her head. "Babe…" She asked softly as he looked up from her legs and into her honey eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You love me right?"

"Yes."

"We've been together for five years…"

"And a month." He said as she smiled nodding her head.

"Right. I just…" She sighed as he stopped rubbing her feet and looked up at her furrowing his brow.

"What's the matter?" He asked pushing his chair closer to her as she smiled rubbing his arms.

"Tiger, I love you."

"I know Willow, what's going on?"

"Are you ever going to ask me to marry you?" She said finally as he sat up straight and his eye widened slowly. "I mean, I know there's a lot to consider and the differences and all but I don't care. I've proven that and either way this is forever. I couldn't hurt you like I've seen Mikey and Raph hurt. I couldn't do that to you because I love you and because I wanna be with you. Forever." She said taking his hands in hers and he smiled a little.

"I didn't think you wanted…"

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed happily as he smiled back. "I love you Leo! I wanna be your wife and have a traditional Japanese ceremony, your so sexy when you talk in Japanese and I want to have your babies and live here, with you forever!" She said as he smiled grabbing her by the side of the face and kissing her deeply. She pulled away quickly. "My pizza!" She said getting from her seat and pulling out the pizza before it burnt.

* * *

Leonardo sighed as he walked through the lair's doors later that night, rubbing a hand over his tired face. Hearing the familiar clicking of his brother's lab he looked up towards the doorway as light from a assuming computer screen or two pooled into the alcove. He walked towards it seeing his brother's face, contorted up in deep thought as he looked over a piece of paper in front of him.

"Don, you should be in bed." He said as Donatello jumped slightly from his brother's voice. Leo smiled a bit as his brainy brother whirled around in his chair with his oversized goggles over his face.

"Leo, you're not going to stay at Willow's tonight?" He asked pushing the goggles from his face as Leo sighed shaking his head.

"Needed to think. She understood."

"She always does. Man, you are lucky." Don said shaking his head with a smile as Leo returned it nodding his head. "So what are you thinking about?"

"I just…" He sighed pulling up an extra chair beside Donnie as he looked from his brother to the glowing screen. He furrowed his brow as he quickly read over a formula on it and the files' name. 'Human Test: Protocol One.' "What's that?" He asked pointing as Donnie smiled.

"Oh this? It's just a prototype I have been working on for awhile. Something far fetched, however if it's done efficiently it may have an awesome effect on our blood types. Over the years I've kept files of our DNA and fooled around with the different variations of what could happen if we were to ingest this certain formula. It might have certain effects, bad and good I'm not sure, however…"

"Don." Leo said holding up a hand to cut off his brother's rambles. "What would it do…exactly?" He asked as Donnie smiled.

"Well, it would change our DNA, causing our bodies to transform into that of what we would appear as humans." He said as Leo furrowed his brow raising his tired head to meet his brother's happy expression.

"Really?"

"Well, that's what it is supposed to do. Like I said, it's just a prototype, thesis if you will. Nothing in the works as ofyet. I haven't even done anything but play around with the files making up mock conclusions of what could happen. I would need actual blood, live cells in order to see if the transformation would take." He said turning back towards his screen as Leo sighed nodding his head.

"Don't work too hard little brother." He said patting Donnie's shoulder as he got up from the chair and left the room.

* * *

"I shouldn't have said anything…" Willow sighed to herself laying back on her mattress as her fingers thoughtlessly twirled in her wavy hair.

As soon as she said it she instantly kicked herself. How could she put that on him like that? He can't possible be thinking of marriage, a family? It might be in the back of his mind, sure but, this is Leo we're talking about, not Donnie or Mikey. He doesn't exactly scream romanticism. He doesn't concern himself with love other than the fact that he knows he loves her and she loves him. He only concerns himself with her safety. His brother's safety, April and Casey's safety. Not family life and a white picket fence.

She never realized this would be a problem until now.

Staring up at her white speckled ceiling she placed a hand over her forehead. He was different, there was no sugar coating or forgetting that fact. He was different and most importantly, not human.

She couldn't have her wedding with her whole, large extended Italian family and friends. Some DJ that thinks they're the funniest thing since the Stooges announcing her and him as Mr. and Mrs. Leonardo Hamato. She couldn't have the white dress with the wedding photos. Flower girls and ring bearers. Stargazer lilies in her bouquet and silky black braid maids dresses with dark pink trim. Her brother's walking her down the isle. The warm, perfect summer wedding she had been dreaming up since she was a little girl.

Listening to Riley, Izzy and Felicia give speeches of her when they were all little girls. Her mother and father making up a slide show of her as a little girl running around the yard with dirt all over her face, and birthday parties.

Mikey toasting his brother with stories of Leo when he was little, and his corky jokes making everyone laugh. Raph hitting on waitresses with Tyler, Casey sneaking beers to the underage kids as April and her girls danced in their beautiful dresses to a series of songs.

Her getting up on the stage and singing a song she would have written for him on that special day as Hayden plays his guitar. Dancing the first dance together to a song as she wore her black Chuck Taylors under her beautiful wedding dress, making her mother and grandmother groan at her.

She furrowed her brow as tears started to gather in her eyes, turning onto her side as she hugged the pillow next to her to her body. It smelt like him, and just made the tears form faster as she buried her face into it, tears soaking into the fabric.

She couldn't have all these things. These materialistic, selfish, ungrateful to what she really has things. She couldn't have them, she could still love him and marry him without all those things. But, she wanted them. She wanted all those selfish, materialistic things and she knew she could never get them. Not with Leo, and if they weren't with Leo she could do without them. He wasn't the problem, she would _never _think of him as the problem.

She knew coming into this what she was getting into. His heart, all of it, forever. No matter what, he was hers and she was his. She couldn't walk away, not now. Commitment. One hundred percent, twenty four seven.

The thought never accrued to her, that it was only her commitment, not him. He could leave whenever he wanted never thinking of the hurt he might cause her, thinking he was a burden on her life.

She cried harder into her pillow to the thought of him thinking such things. She could never leave him, but if he left her she couldn't deal with that kind of heart break.

Leaning up from the wet pillow she pushed her hair from her dampened cheeks and turned onto her back. Her head ached from all the thoughts, memories, wants, needs and thinking too far ahead. Putting words into his mouth and coming up with a million scenarios that might happen, but she knew in her heart never would. Her head wouldn't shut up. She had to talk to him.

Placing his katana strap on the place on his brick wall Leo sat on the edge of it, settling his elbows down on his thighs as he leaned his head into his hands. Rubbing his face a few times he leaned back onto his mattress, bending his arms so his hands rested under his head. He slipped his mask from his face as he rubbed his arms with his forearms.

Marriage.

The word alone made his head spin. He wanted it. He wanted the life upstate, having his brothers visit on the weekends with Splinter. The kids playing in the yard with Boba and another two dogs Willow was sure to want.

He wanted that life for her, for himself but he knew it was never a realistic thought. He couldn't change who he was, Donnie couldn't even 'play around' with the idea of them changing what they are.

They're protectors and even if he could change, would he really want to? For love? For something that they were never even suppose to have. Something that he fell into without even knowing for so long? He was supposed to just save her and let her be on her way, like the millions of other girls his brothers and himself rescued in this city.

Then, her leaving. Something happening to her because he couldn't prevent it, he wasn't there for her when she needed it. Her love just stopping because he couldn't give her the life she wanted, the life she rightfully deserved and shouldn't be denied just because of what _he_ is.

He sighed rubbing his face again as he pressed the heal of his palms into his closed eyes.

She deserves better than this. She deserve a love that doesn't have to compromise. A love that knows no boundaries because Willow can't live with boundaries. She pushes them until they break and fold to her will, much like his heart did without even knowing it. Her powerful way to make him just weak. One touch, one look and he's just, weak.

Maybe someday she'd come to realize this? Maybe one day she'd figure out that she was worth more, worth something that he could never give her. He felt tears start to burn behind his eyes as he clenched them shut under his hands, pressing them in harder. He sighed letting the pressure go from his head as he moved his hands onto his plastron.

"I hope that day never comes…" He sighed to himself.

Feeling a vibration on his lower plastron he reached in his belt and pulled out his Shell Cell. Flipping it open he rested his arm over his eyes.

"Leonardo." He said tired as Willow's voice sighed on the other end.

"Tiger, are you ok?" She asked softly as he smiled a bit.

"Just…"

"Tired?" She asked as he sighed.

"Yeah."

"So, it wasn't anything to do with what I had asked you?" She asked sheepishly as she sat on her full sized bed in her apartment. Her knees pulled up tight to her chest as her grey tank top and light blue boy short underwear were on her, and her on top of her sheets. She looked out towards the window as the city lights shinned in the background.

"No babe." He said sitting up and untying his belt and sliding it from his body. "It has a little to do with the principal of the matter, but not the fact that it's you. I always knew it was you." He said as she smiled twirling her fingers nervously through a strand of hair that fell loosely from her messy bun.

"I know it's you too Tiger." She said softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a smile as she nodded her head.

"Ok. I love you."

"To the moon and back." He said as she smiled again. "Night."

"Night Tiger."

Setting her phone down on her night stand she sighed as she looked back towards her window. Rolling her eyes to the thoughts screaming in her head she laid back on her pillow, tucking herself under her sheets.

"I shouldn't have said anything…" She sighed again to herself shaking her head and staring at her ceiling.


	4. Movin' on Up

"Maybe your pregnant?" Riley asked in a chuckle as Willow sighed from her phone line.

"I'm not pregnant." She said nervously flicking her pen in her two fingers as it made a repetitive thud on the note pad on her desk.

She was in her office, or cubical for a newspaper in New York City that she had fallen into over the years. Submitting an article once about young bands trying to make it big and her vast taste in music, having an ear for what was good and what was 'crap', she was hired as an entertainment columnist. Would be a glamorous, fun and exciting job if she actually got to go out and talk to these bands trying to make it big and interview them herself. Instead she was got to write her opinions on their sound criticized their songs, good and bad. She felt like some backseat show goer that always heard about their performance from word of mouth and never had a real taste of what they could really do. Just some lame ass demo tape that fell on her desk as she was forced to write something on. Writers block and dark coffee was her best friend these days.

However right now, her real best friend of early pre-teen years was on the line as the tired brunette held her throbbing head in her hands, trying to make sense of what was going on with her. Last night was a mess and she got almost two hours of sleep before her alarm clock, which she glared mercifully at watching the hours tick by went off. Getting to work she couldn't focus on anything, until she cracked. Growling at the mocking blinking of the cursor on her desktop computer and grabbing her phone to call a familiar number for a career councilor agency.

"How do you know? You're all emotional crazy lately and asking Leo 'bout marriage….Sounds preggiers to me." Riley chuckled as she chewed her lunch into the ear piece. Willow rolled her eyes.

"I'd know."

"Oh please, that Italian Woman's intuition shit again? It doesn't matter! You can't ever know something like that. Your mom and grandmother are just crazy and were telling you they knew they were pregnant all those times to scare your eggs into early retirement." She said taking another bite of her salad as she sat in the break room of her job. She loved working in this job. It let her talk to kids all day and help them figure out their future. She watched their eyes glow with excitement as the final realization of what they would do for the rest of their life went off like a light bulb in their head. She took a few courses in college to help her react with kids, and they reacted to her very well considering her personal demeanor and effortless ways to still act eighteen.

"I'd know." Saying her words slowly as Riley blew air into the receiver.

"That's like saying you know when the next big band is gonna hit New York. You can't tell."

"Maybe I can!" Willow said with a shrug.

"So why then, why ask Leo about all that? It's not like he can do anything about it. He probably feels like crap now that…"

"I know, I know." Willow whined pressing the heal of her palm into her temple. "I shouldn't have said anything, it's just that question was always there and that day for some reason it was just gnawing at me until I guess I finally just snapped and asked him." She sighed shaking her head. "I'm an idiot. He doesn't need that kind of…He was already seeming to be stressed out that night too."

"You ask him why?"

"No…My head was too occupied with the crazy." She said twirling her hand around her head. "It's not as if any of this matter. They're just…"

"Yeah, but apparently they matter to you Will." Riley shrugged. "Maybe Leo isn't the…"

"NO!" She said sitting up straight in her chair. "Leo is the only one for me. He's everything, I couldn't…No, that is just…No." She said swiping her hand in front of her with each 'no' as Riley nodded her head with a smile.

"Alright, so maybe it's just been five years and you wanted to know your place. Where you stood. It's like you guys have just been dating and fuckin'. Nothing too serious because neither of you ventured far enough to ask the question because of the… _situation_."

"That's true. It's not like we had any steps. Just sex, really and saying I love you."

"Which you two pretty much did off the bat, as soon as he pulled his head outta his…Shell. Ha, ha."

"It's not like we rushed though, it was always there."

"Like a mystic thing going on?" Riley asked with a chuckle. "You two shall be together, I can see it here in my crystal ball." She said in a gypsy voice as Willow rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, we just know. It's there, and it's not going anywhere."

"So leave it be. Wedding or no wedding you love him, he loves you. You can still have one, a small one with us and the guys and your brothers. You're family will still be there, his will. What's the problem?"

"I don't know! That's the thing…" She sighed as it turned into a growl. "I know we can be together and have the ceremony and get married. I mean they have things online to certify you to wed people. Donnie could take it, and help Splinter with it and he could do his whole Japanese thing that I know Leo wants and I really want."

"I want it too, Saki is fantastic." Riley chuckled.

"I can do all that and have my girls and still marry him….It's just…"

"You want a normal life that you know with him you can't get."

"Yeah…Is that selfish?"

"Totally." Riley said as Willow let her head drop onto her desk. "However, you have a right. Looket all the things you've put up with. He could go out tonight and not come back. He fights for this city for the protection with all of his brothers and you have to hope and pray every night he comes back to you. That shit is intense. You take the good with the bad constantly for him and you still love him."

"More and more everyday." Willow sighed as she looked at a metal figurine on her desk of a sea turtle with a silk blue thread ties around his neck.

"It'll pass. It's just one of those things. You're not going to end it. He's not going to end it because I'm pretty sure you'd rip his balls off…" Riley said in a shrug as Willow snorted back laughter. "So you're fine. Just let whatever happen, happen. It's not the end of the world if you don't get your fancy wedding. And that money your parents saved up for the wedding, you can buy a fancy apartment instead of that shithole you live in now."

"Hey! I love my apartment. It's perfect for me."

"What happens if you get an unexpected but totally loving of you and those turtles boys as a roomy?" She asked as Willow furrowed her brow.

"I have an extra bedroom."

"Anyone, um…Using it?"

"Hayden on occasion when he's too drunk to stumble to Tyler's place."

"So…No other occupants?"

"What do you want Rye?" Willow sighed rubbing her head as she looked over at her messenger bag searching for a York Peppermint Patty.

"I want, to, ask you a question." Riley said happily as Willow smirked chewing on the candy.

"You want to move in with me?"

"Are you asking?"

"Do you want to?"

"Are you asking?"

"Ah, woman! Yes! Riley I want you to move in with me, please, oh please move in with me." She said over dramatizing and rolling her eyes as Riley smiled.

"Oh well, I'd hafta check my schedule and…"

"Riley!"

"Yes, thank you love! I love you!"

"I love you too." Willow chuckled. "So why did you…"

"Willow, Janice wants to talk to you." A man in a light blue dress shirt and slacks said as he leaned against her cubical. She sighed nodding her head.

"Babe, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later tonight and we'll work something out."

"Alright, love you. Don't fall on your stomach, or ingest too much yucky New York smog, don't wanna hurt the baby." Riley chuckled as Willow rolled her eyes.

"Good-bye." She said clicking off her phone and sighing before she got from her chair and smoothed out her gray slacks and black sweater vest with a blue silk shirt underneath.

- -

Willow opened her apartment door later that evening as she noticed boxes all around her floor. Furrowing her brow she closed her door and put her leather messenger bag on the floor, peering around the corner as she saw the familiar blonde pushing a mattress into the doorway of the spare bedroom, trying to force it in.

"Uh…Hi?" Willow said as Riley sighed looking over at her friend.

"Hi Will!" She said in a smile.

"What…Um…What are you doing?" She asked stepping over a box as Riley chuckled. Hayden came up from behind Willow holding a box in his hands.

"Hayden let me in." She said pointing to the moppy dirty blonde headed boy as Willow narrowed her eyes on her brother.

"You said she could move in." He shrugged moving into Riley's supposedly new room.

"Yeah, after we talked about living arrangements and sorting out a way to split the bills and…"

"Man, Leo has gotten you all crazy organized." Riley said as Hayden pushed her mattress into the room. Willow sighed pinching the bridge of her nose as she heard a soft knock on the window at her fire escape.

"Just, ah, I don't know." She said rolling her eyes and opening the door as Michelangelo stepped in through the window.

"Hey babe." He smiled as Willow forced a smile back. He furrowed his brow looking around at all the boxes. "You movin'?" He asked as Willow smiled.

"No, Riley apparently is moving in." She shrugged as Mikey smiled.

"Mikey!" Riley said putting down the box in her hands and giving Mikey a hug. He smiled hugging her back as Leo stepped into the apartment. He looked around at all the boxes and up at Willow as she smiled.

"What's going on?" He asked as Willow smiled grabbing his arm by the bicep and taking him into her kitchen. "Will, are you ok?" He asked looking at all the boxes along her floor as he passed them.

"Yeah Tiger, why?" She asked pulling out a cup for him as she took a canister for the tea she kept for him and Splinter.

"Are, are you moving?" He asked carefully, sitting at the kitchen table as Willow smiled turning towards him.

"N-"

"Because I mean, I want to marry you Willow. I love you, I don't want you to leave, I don't think I could…" Willow took a step towards him leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss, moving her hands up to the side of his neck.

"I love you too." She said pulling away slowly and kissing him again. "I'm not going anywhere. Rye's movin' in." She said sitting down on his lap as he sighed nodding his head.

"Oh." He smiled up at her, moving her bangs from her eyes and tucking them behind her ear as she smiled taking his hand in hers and kissing her fingers.

"Dude, if I ever catch you two doin' it on the table when I'm home, leave like a sock or something in the hallway." Riley said moving into the fridge and grabbing three beers for herself, Hayden and Mikey. Willow chuckled placing her head on Leo's shoulder. "Hey Leo." She said nodding her head towards him as she left the room. Leo raised his hand before setting it back down on Willow's waist.

"This is going to be interesting." He sighed as she chuckled kissing his shoulder muscle.

"She already knows I'm loud so that's her own fault." She whispered as Leonardo chuckled a little rubbing her back. "Plus, if she wants to blame anyone it would be you." She laughed getting from his lap as he furrowed his brow pulling her back down.

"Why me?"

"You're the one plowing into me." She said with a shrug as Leo shook his head trying to suppress a laugh.

"You can't say make love or just simply I have some _moves _that you _enjoy_?" Leo chuckled a little getting from the chair and helping Willow set up his tea. She smiled kissing his bicep as his arm reached across her to fill the kettle with water.

"Isn't that what you love about me? My _colorful _vocabulary?" She chuckled turning on her stove as Leo smiled and shrugged.

"Still, you could once in awhile talk with subtle undertones."

"Fuck that!" She said going into the fridge and grabbing a beer and walking into the hallway. "You done moving your shit around fuck head?" Willow asked leaning against the doorway of Riley's room as the blonde looked up from pulling a pair of panties from Mikey's hands.

"You're done 'Willow's freaking out' stage?"

"I wasn't freaking out, you're my best bitch I wouldn't freak out from you wanting to move in. Remember in college we talked 'bout moving in together?"

"True dat boo." She said raising her beer as Mikey chuckled.

"So, what's up? Why the sudden change in movement?"

"Well, the commute was horrible and Billy…"

"Ah…Billy." Willow said with a smile swigging her beer. Mikey's head perked up a little looking amongst the girls.

"Who's Billy?"

"Rye's new sex toy." Willow chuckled looking through Riley's Cds.

"Not just a sexy toy." Riley said rolling her eyes. "I really like him." She shrugged. "He's sweet."

"And dirty, and grungy and hes a pothead…He's not smoking in my apartment!" Willow said pointing towards Riley as she rolled her eyes.

"He quit that."

"Still dirty."

"Whatever. Did you forget about Keith? He was disgusting!"

"He wasn't _that _bad." Willow said rolling her eyes.

"What did he look like?" Mikey asked as Leo walked into the room.

"He was fat!" Hayden exclaimed as Riley chuckled and Willow rolled her eyes.

"He had a beer belly." She shrugged.

"Oh please, he ate junk food constantly! He drank more than me, which is just ridiculous. And would fuck anything that passed him with two legs and a vag." Hayden said sitting at the computer desk that was already in the room.

"Really? Man Willow you didn't think you could do better? I mean your hot!" Mikey said as Leo smacked him upside the head. "Ow…"

"I have done better." She said smiling at Leo as he smirked back. "He was pretty gross…But, I don't know. I was fresh out of high school and I don't know, he was new and exciting and wanted me to move here. He is the reason why I ran into you." She said pointing at Mikey as he smiled.

"Dude that's true. If it wasn't for me, you two would have never met!" Mikey said looking behind him at his brother as Leo rolled his eyes. Willow smiled and walked over sitting on Leo's lap as he sat on Riley's bed.

"So why didn't you just move in with Billy?" She asked as Riley shrugged from the floor, folding a pile of clothes.

"I don't think I'm ready. We've only been together for a couple months."

"How come I'm in the dark here?" Mikey asked spinning Riley's drum sticks in his fingers. "I never knew 'bout this Billy person? I want to make sure he is suitable for the Ryester."

"Well Mikey, he's dirty and a pothead!" Willow said clapping her hands. "How's that for suitable?" She asked as Riley chucked a flip flop at her. Leo caught it before it hit her and smiled as Riley stuck her tongue out.

"He's fine. He has a job, and a working car."

"_Nearly _working car." Willow added. Riley sighed rolling her eyes.

"What's the problem here Will? You honestly don't like him that much?"

"I just want what's best for you and I don't think it's him." She shrugged as Riley shook her head.

"Ya know, _mommy dearest_ I can look out for myself."

"Yeah, just like you did with Jim when he took all your money for coke?" She asked arching a brow as Riley got from the floor.

"If we're going that far in the past I'm gonna need another beer." She said going into the kitchen as Hayden followed.

"I'm out. Got a date with a hottie red head and I swear to God dude, her tits are like this big." He said holding his hands out from his chest as he dabbed hands with Mikey. Mikey chuckled as Leo rolled his eyes. "Later!" He called as he left the apartment. Riley came back into the room with four more beers handing one to Willow, offering one to Leo as he denied it and giving another to Mike.

"Jim was a mistake, I get that. You and Izz and Fe all _make _me get that, over and over and over again. I was stupid and in _high school_ and he had a bitchin' car! It was done within a month anyways."

"Ok true, fine. It's not like I make the best choices in love either."

"Yeah, we can't be all lucky and fall in the lap of a mutant turtle." Riley said looking up at the couple as Willow smiled.

"Well he does have three brothers." Willow said darting her eyes over at Mikey as he furrowed his brow examining a make-up utensil that was in one of Riley's boxes.

"And they're just adorable!" Riley said in a baby voice as Mikey looked up and smiled.

"I'm the cutest one though right?" He asked as Riley chuckled and nodded her head.

"Of course!"

"Speaking of brothers, we should get going Mike." Leo said lifting Willow from his lap and putting her on the bed. She smiled and got up pressing her lips against his.

"After five years, it's still just as gross." Mikey said tilting his head and watching his big brother make out with his girlfriend as Willow flipped him. The youngest brother chuckled rolling off the bed and messing up Riley's blonde head. "Later Ryester! Willow, a pleasure as always." He said bowing before the burnette as she rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the room.

"Love you." She called to Leo as he walked to the fire escape.

"Love you too my darling!" Mikey called back as she heard a smack. "Ow…"

Riley chuckled as Willow pushed more boxes into the room with her feet, carrying two in her hands. She placed them on the floor starting to empty them.

"So what about Mikey?" Willow asked as Riley laughed. "What?"

"Babe, I love you and I know there is absolutely nothing wrong with them and Leo is great…for you but, I don't think I have it in me." She said in a shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that…Well, he's a turtle."

"So?"

"You don't see the weirdness there?" Willow smiled and shrugged. "You're a way stronger chick than I am and more opened minded I guess? I don't know, I mean Mike is great and funny and adorable but…As a lover?"

"Ha, that true. I never really thought of it that way. I guess once…" She laughed again. "He's a good guy though, heart wise."

"He deserve a whole lot of happiness. And he's bursting from the seams ready to give it to someone, but I don't think it's me." She shrugged as Willow nodded.

"We should call Izzy and Licia over." Willow said opening another box. "We'll get this done twice as fast and it's been a hellva long time since I had a girls night." She sighed falling back on the floor.

"Ah man, totally!" Riley said as Willow smiled sitting up on her elbows and swigging her beer. "Oh food! Tell them Pizza! And not that healthy crap Izz likes that gross, greasy stuff that makes you wanna throw up after a slice but you eat more anyways! Oh, and boos!"

"Margaritas?" Willow asked with a Spanish accent as Riley chuckled.

"I knew I loved you for a reason. Screw marrying Leo, we should just get hitched."

"You're not my type." Willow shrugged holding back a smile.

"Not green enough for you?" She asked as Willow chuckled.

"That and the whole lacking a penis thing." Willow said getting from the floor and walking into the living room to grab her phone from the coffee table.

"Hello, strap ons!" Riley said following her friend from her room.


	5. Girl Nights and Enemy Rendezvous

Laughter, loud music and the blending of margaritas announced itself from Willow and now Riley's apartment.

The four young woman sat in the kitchen, an empty pizza box with a half empty pizza box laying on top. Willow snorted back in laughter as Riley explained a story about her and Keith, she insisted on telling as pay back from the early gang bang she got about Billy from all the girls.

Billy was sweet to her, and made her laugh. He wasn't the cleanest of people sure, but everyone has their faults. She really liked him and it's not as if her heart was falling. She wasn't the type to fall, not like her other friends did. She kept walls surrounding her, courtesy of her mother and abandonment issues she developed at a young age.

"So she calls me right, freaking out, saying she's going to ring him up by his balls when he got home because the dumb bitch he was fuckin' left her double D sized bra in his sofa!" Riley said as Willow shook her head laughing a little as Isabella was cracking up and Felicia pouring more strawberry flavored tequila in their glasses. "So ok, kicker! He comes back, all oh hi baby love you miss you…" She said making kissy noises as Willow covered her face with a laugh shoving her blonde friend. "And she's wasted. I mean _trraassseeddd_, ok? And goes off about how the bra could fit watermelons and its bigger than her head, she couldn't even fit two of hers in one cup…Right? And Keith's all, it's not mine! Must be his roommates. Will, _buys it_. She calls me back an hours later saying she was stupid, and he would never cheat on her. The kid could have got away with murder, bloody hands and everything and Will would have been all 'ok' and believe him." Riley finished throwing her arms in the air as Willow shrugged.

"Well, we all have to admit at least he was good at putting on a show." Felicia said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Fucker should work for David Blain." Riley said rolling her eyes as Willow chuckled.

"I was in love and all blinded and shit." She shrugged. "I didn't know any better."

"You were so blinded you didn't even _listen_ to us." Isabella said as Felicia nodded her head vigorously.

"I know, but now I have something better and you all have to agree that its true." Willow said taking a bite of pizza and eyeing each one of her friends. They all smiled and nodded.

"He is sweet." Izzy shrugged.

"And loyal." Felicia added.

"Muscles aren't bad to look at either." Riley chuckled as Willow felt her face heat up.

"He's just…" She sighed happily as all her friends 'aw'ed in unison. Willow shook her head in a laugh.

"So what about marriage?" Felicia asked sipping her heavy liquored drink.

"Well…" Willow sighed jumping up on the counter and sipping her Margarita. "I kinda jumped on him with the idea out of know where. I think I scared him a little." She chuckled. "I do want to, but now thinking about it and letting everything settle, maybe we're not ready?"

"It's been five years, not ready for what?" Izzy said in a shrug as Felicia and Riley nodded.

"I don't know…"

"What's the real reasoning here?" Izzy asked arching a brow as Willow looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it really you're not ready or because you want all those things, what did you call them? 'Materialistic' things, and you _know_ with Leo you can't get them."

"I don't know." Willow groaned. "They're not worth losing him. And we can get married without that crap. It's like Sex and the City when Carrie wanted to marry Big and he asked her to turn around to see her face and she was all done up and looked like a porcelain doll and he freaked because that wasn't her. She let the material things run away with her instead of just a small courthouse wedding." She shrugged drinking her drink as all her friends looked at her with arched brows.

"Ok sweetie…" Izzy started. "That was a _movie_. This is your actual life, with Leo. Do you want to marry him?" She asked as Willow nodded her head slowly. "Do you love him?" She nodded her head again. "Then you're fine. If it's not feeling right, right now, then it will soon enough.

"Maybe it could be because of the fact that he seemed taken aback from it?" Felicia added.

"Exactly." Izzy said clapping her heads. "See my dear, no worries." She smiled rubbing Boba's head as she perched it on Izzy's knee. "Hello my girl." She said in a baby voice. "How are those beautiful teeth doing?" She asked picking up Boba's chop and checking her teeth. "Oh they're just beautiful yes they are." She said rubbing the dogs head as her tail wagged.

"That's gross, wash your hands." Riley said sipping her drink as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Dogs mouths are the cleanest mouths." Izzy defended as Felicia nodded her head.

"True." She said pointing towards Izzy as Willow rolled her eyes.

"Ok, how come Boba always steals my spotlight?" She asked as the dog looked up at her, sitting and wagging her tail. "You're a attention grabbing whore, yes you are!" Willow said in a happy baby tone as Boba wagged her tail faster.

* * *

Four shadows moved across the roof tops of the City, quickly and unseen listening intently over the roaring of cars, pounding of music and honking of horns for the one inconspicuous scream of help.

Stopping at an edge of a line of roof tops, Leonardo looked along the Sky line feeling a small smile crawl onto his face. Michelangelo wasn't far behind as he heard his litter brother's slowing foot steps behind him, then the orange tails of his mask wisp beside him from the wind. Raphael was next with Donatello leaping forward using the leverage of his bo staff to force himself ahead. Raph smirked a little nudging his smarty brother's head as he walked up beside Leo, crossing his arms and staring out at the lights ahead.

"Something seem off to you guys?" Leo asked furrowing his brow as Mikey shrugged.

"Nah, just slow." He said as Raph and Don looked at one another with more shrugs.

"Yeah bro, why what's up?"

"Could be just me?" He sighed as Donnie arched a brow.

"What's going on Leo?" He asked as he turned to sit on the ledge looking towards his eldest brother. Leo sighed again, leaning down and bracing his arms against the cold concrete ledge.

"Willow asked about marriage." He sighed.

"Whoa bro, really?" Mikey asked with a growing smile as Leo nodded his head.

"Congratulations." Donnie said with a smile now too as Raph just grunted in response, moving to the other side of the roof top. "Did you two like set a date?"

"No, we barely even talked about it. She kinda just jumped on me about it. I got a little, I don't know unnerved…"

"Yeah, God help 'im if a woman he loves wants to be wit 'em." Raph said over his shoulder as Leo straightened himself out and looked over his shoulder.

"It's more complicated than that Raph." Leo said in defense as Raph rolled his eyes.

"You love 'er?"

"Of course I do." Leo said crossing his arms and Raph faced the eldest.

"Then there ain't a problem, you're jus' too stupid to realize what you got." He said narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry that what happened with you and Mere…" Donnie stood up quickly and stood between the eldest.

"Oh, hey, did you guys hear that?" He asked as Mikey sat up furrowed his brow.

"No bro, what?" He asked as Donnie glared at him.

"I don't need your pity." Raph said stepping towards Leo and Donnie. Donnie looked over his shoulder at Leo as his eyes were narrowed solely on Raph.

"I don't pity you Raph." Leo said as Raph shoved him back harshly. Leonardo got back to his feet as Raphael sung at him. Ducking from the near blow Leonardo grabbed Raph around the waist and tackled him to the ground.

"Guys c'mon we don't…" Mikey said as he sighed looking back towards the roof tops ahead. He furrowed his brow nudging Donnie's arm as the smarty brother looked up. "That can't be what I think it is dude, can it?" He asked as Donnie squinted a little furrowing his brow.

"I-I'm not sure Mikey." He said as he turned back towards his fighting brothers. "Hey!" He yelled as Leonardo and Raphael moved away from one another, breathing heavily before turning towards their younger brothers.

"What?" They both yelled in unison as Mikey pointed to a neighboring roof top.

"Saw something." He said as Leonardo furrowed his brow moving towards the ledge.

"What?'

"Something moved over there." Donnie said placing a hand on his bo staff and sliding it slowly from his shell.

"That doesn't mean nothin'." Raph scoffed as they all turned around quickly hearing feet land from a long jump ahead of them in the shadows.

* * *

"I don't see how you can deal with it really." Felicia said as all the girls moved to the living room. Willow sat on the couch, a pillow on her lap as Felicia laid back next to her. Izzy sat in a old Victorian chair that Willow's grandmother gave her when she first moved in a kept as Riley laid on her back tossing a ball for Boba, the dog running into the hallway and totting back, her tail wagging.

"With what?" Willow asked watching the moving that played on her TV of a happy couple walking in Central Park. She sighed to herself perching her elbow on the arm of the couch and resting her head in her palm.

"The whole defending the night thing." Felicia clarified, watching the movie as well, before turning towards her best friend.

"It's very Bruce Wayne." Riley said from the floor as Izzy chuckled.

"Except they're not known by anyone, ever and their work pretty much goes unnoticed. Their good deeds and credit fall into the hands of the dumbass cops in this city." Willow said slightly angered as she rolled her eyes at the couple on her TV giggling and kissing and clicked to another channel.

"And Leo doesn't look like Christian Bale." Izzy laughed.

"Good thing." Willow said.

"What do you think he'd look like as a human?" Felicia asked as Willow furrowed her brow turning towards her.

"I don't know, I never thought of it." She shrugged.

"He'd be so jacked!" Riley said as Willow smirked.

"He's already jacked."

"Yeah but, like really cut abs ya know. And that little indent thingy guys get on their lower stomach." She said sitting up and motioning towards her stomach showing where it would be. The girls laughed as Izzy nodded her head.

"That's true, he'd be very attractive."

"Having a nice body doesn't make you attractive." Willow said arching a brow.

"Yeah, it only adds to the extra stuff Leo already has going for 'im." Felicia said. "I mean you guys can't tell me you don't think they're slightly attractive?" She said as Willow's eyes widened, Riley and Izzy both shrugging sheepishly.

"Who? Which one?" Willow asked turning her full attention towards her slightly drunk best friend. Felicia giggled and sat up.

"Well…Donnie's really smart and he gets this adorable look on his face when he's thinking." She shrugged as Riley sat up quickly, placing a hand to her head to steady the spinning feeling.

"You like Donnie? Are you serious?" She asked as Izzy sat forward, all the attention on Felicia.

"Well, not _just_ Donnie. I mean he's really sweet and kind of innocent but…"

"Raph!" Willow said pointing to her dark haired friend as Felicia's face turned completely red.

"No, I don't know? I mean, he's all mad and like passionate about stuff…" She shrugged. "He has that intense look to 'im and, I don't know, this is silly." She said shaking her head and putting a pillow on her lap and hugging it to her body slightly embarrassed.

"No, no, no it's not!" Willow said trying to egg her friend on. "C' mon, Raph is pretty intense. When I first met him I felt the same. I even used to have sex dreams 'bout 'im. None of you better ever, _ever_ tell Leo that!" She said pointing to her friends as they all nodded their heads.

"I had one too." Izzy spoke up as all the girl's heads whipped around towards her.

"What?!" They all exclaimed as her face now grew red.

"Donnie was in a lab coat." She shrugged as Riley burst out in laughter. "Shut up." Izzy said chucking a pillow at her blonde friend.

"Raph was fixing my truck." Felicia shrugged.

"Oh jesus, you're all crazy." Riley laughed as three more pillow were thrown at her.

"Is that what you think?" Willow asked slightly pissed. "I'm crazy for loving a _guy _who treats me really good. The best I've ever been treated _ever _in any relationship? The _guy_ I'm going to marry, I'm crazy for loving him?" Riley sighed shaking her head.

"That's not what I meant. They're good guys, I love 'em all. It's just…"

"You start to see past it." Willow said sitting back on the couch, her arms still crossed.

"I can see how you can." Riley shrugged. "I just haven't gotten that close to them yet I guess?"

"I haven't either." Izzy spoke up. "Oh God…" She said putting a hand to her head. "I had a sex dream 'bout a turtle." Riley snorted back in laughed as Felicia slowly joined in. Willow looked towards her red headed friend trying to suppress a laugh as all the girls were soon laughing.

* * *

"It can't be her can it?" Mikey asked softly, leaning in towards his eldest brother. His chucks tight in his grasp at ready as his brothers all had their weapons exposed looking at the figures ahead of them.

"I can't tell yet." Leonardo said turning towards his brother with a glare. "Stay focused Mike." He said in a harsh whisper as the figures ahead of them started to slowly walk forward.

The brothers all stepped back, gripping their weapons tightly in front of them at ready, waiting for the threat to show themselves.

"It's been many years, turtles." Karai said as she stood with five Foot Ninja coming out of the shadows behind her. All the brothers bent their knees as they watched the older woman before them stand steady, and unmoving as the wind blew her jet black hair wildly beside her.

"Karai." Leonardo growled as she looked towards the blue clad turtle with a small smile.

"Leonardo, you look well." She said taking a step forward as the brothers took one back. She smirked darkly at their hast step back, stopping and placing her arms tightly at her sides.

"What are you doing here Karai?" Leonardo asked darkly as she turned back towards the eldest.

"Business." She said simply.

"Where's daddy dearest?" Mikey asked as her face dropped slowly.

"My father is dead." She said raising her head slowly and keeping her gaze steadily on Leonardo's. He furrowed his brow slowly as his brother's all looked amongst one another.

"Another trick Karai?" Leo asked as she shook her head.

"Sadly. No." She said taking in a slow breath.

"Someone took down the Shredder? I don't believe it." Donnie said as Karai chuckled sadistically.

"Please Donatello, you believe my father would be taken down by anything other than the laws of fate? He died because of health reasons, in his sleep last year." She said trying to keep her voice straight as Leo shook his head.

"He's been in hiding for years now, and he only died _last year_? That doesn't make any sense." Leonardo said as Karai arched a brow slightly.

"I do not ask for you to believe me Leonardo."

"What business are you doing?" Donnie said as she smiled at the purple clad turtle.

"I am to take over the empire my father had built and keep it running, better than my father had." She said sure of herself as the brothers looked to one another confused before turning back towards the Japanese woman.

"What does this have to do with us?" Leonardo asked.

"My Father is dead." She said darkly as the turtles all glared back. "He had a vendetta to be settled with your turtles that in those years of preparing and waiting his life was taken…"

"You're starting something your Father himself couldn't finish Karai. Are you sure you want to stand up to that kind of challenge?" Leonardo asked, his voice strong as it was carried over the wind blowing heavily over the roof tops on his Fall evening.

Karai nearly let her lips turn upward into a sick smile as she reached behind her slowly slipping a blade from it's hold on her back, all the Foot behind her following suit.

"Your words mock me, and my Father." She growled. "You shall no longer have these wicked words leave your wretched tongue, turtle! You shall all perish on the tip of my Father's blade and he will be avenged!" She cried before charging towards Leonardo as he swiftly pulled out his katana, stopping her blade with his.

* * *

The bottle of Tequila gone as the girls all laughed at Wayne and Garth as they rocked out to Bohemian Rhapsody. Willow stood up and rocked out with an air guitar as Izzy leaned back in her chair, her head hanging over the arm as she laughed at her friend.

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?" She squealed the words of Freddy Mercury as Riley stood up doing air drums.

"So you think you can love me and leave me to die?" Riley sang back just as badly as Felicia and Izzy both started head banging jumping up with their friends and dancing around Willow's living room.

The laughing and song died away as the girls fell back into their seats, still giggling softly as Willow sighed looking towards her fire escape. Furrowing her brow she got up quickly feeling her body sober up a bit.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed hurrying to the window as she opened it and helped Donatello in through the window. The girls all looked up as Izzy's eyes widened and she got up quickly from her seat, stumbling a bit as she helped Willow with Donnie.

"Oh my, what happened?" She asked as Riley and Felicia got from their seats and helped the other brothers.

"Foot." Donnie said in pained words as his arm was bleeding slightly. Mikey walked in next limping a bit as Felicia let his arm hook around her shoulder, pulling him to sit on the couch. Raph was next as Riley went to help but he held up a bloody hand refusing it and stepping in himself, placing his hand back over his gushing wound.

"I'm going to start some coffee." Riley said with slightly slurred words as Willow nodded her head having Leonardo come in through the window. He wasn't as badly beaten as his brothers. A few bruises on his shoulders and a slight cut on his bicep but nothing more.

"The Foot are back?" She asked with wide eyes as he looked at her and closed her window locking it and pulling the blinds.

"This was a warning." He said mostly to his brothers as they all looked up nodding their heads slowly. "We'll be better prepared now that we know what's going on."

"Do we?" Mikey asked as Leonardo sighed placing a hand over his forehead.

"We know they're back, that's enough Michelangelo!" Leonardo snapped as Mikey sighed putting his head down.

"They're faster." Donnie said from the kitchen as Izzy helped wrap his arm to stop the blood. Izzy looked up at his face worried and over her shoulder at Willow as she sighed running a hand through her hair.

"As they should be, Karai is leading them." Leonardo said darkly as he sat in the nearest seat, being a windowsill. Willow kept by his side rubbing his arm softly in calming manner. He grabbed her hand to stop her and just held it in his own.

"Karai?" Willow repeated as Leonardo nodded his head slowly.

"Who's Karai?" Izzy asked as Willow nodded her head.

"Yeah? Who… She's a Ninja?" She asked as Leonardo nodded his head again, glaring at the floor ahead of him.

"You never told her 'bout Karai?" Raphael chuckled as Willow furrowed her brow turning towards the red clad turtle. She sighed watching blood seep from his fingers as she walked into the kitchen and taking some things from the medicine kit Izzy had taken out and walking back towards the second eldest. He moved back from her as she grabbed his arm harshly and sat him down.

"I'll use force tough guy, now stay." She said as he sighed and removed his bloody hand. She wiped an alcohol soaked cloth over the wound as he hissed slightly.

"Jesus, what the fuck are ya using, a brillo pad?" He asked as she glared at him wiping harder. "I can't believe you never told her." Raph said with a slight smirk as Willow turned her head towards Leonardo.

"It never came up." He shrugged as Raph let out a puff of air.

"Please. You're still livin' in that mistake." He scoffed as Leo narrowed his eyes slightly.

"There wasn't anything to be a mistake."

"Who is Karai?!" Willow asked slightly more irritated as she crossed her arms facing Leonardo. He sighed running a hand over his face.

"Alright. She was…"

"Fearless' ex." Raph chuckled as Leo rolled his eyes.

"What? How come I never…You never mentioned…I thought that…" Willow stopped and looked down, her brow furrowing deeply before turning back towards Leo. "Did you plan on tellin' me this?"

"There is nothing to tell." He shrugged before sitting up from the windowsill. "She was an enemy that I mistook for an ally that is all."

"And this _ally_, did we have a thing for miss _ally_." She asked arching an eye brow as Leo shook his head with another long, over drawn sigh.

"No. It was mistaken by a select few…" He said raising his eyes in a glare to meet his red clad brother as Raph smirked. "However, no I did not."

"Bullshit. You had it so bad for her you couldn't even lead us in missions sometimes." He said crossing his arms as Mikey chuckled.

"Yeah bro…You were pretty hung up." He said from the couch as he hissed slightly from him pushing his shoulder back in its socket.

"I was not. I was just young and foolish. She had a deceiving character about her and made me believe that she was to be trusted, we all know she was not and I know that…"

"Yeah, now." Willow said looking at him as Donnie shrugged.

"Living in this denial isn't a good way of moving on from it Leo." He said as Leo rolled his eyes walking into the kitchen.

"I am not in denial, nor was I ever romantically involved with Karai or had said romantic feelings for Karai."

"Ya know, when you talk all smart like that you're hiding your real feelings just to allure us in your pretty dialect that you might be hiding something." Willow said watching him walk into her kitchen. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Maybe because you didn't even know to begin with I mean you barely knew you were in love with me until I had to spell it out for you." She said with a shrug. "Was she a ninja?" She asked looking back towards the brothers as they all nodded.

"Yeah, deadly and very good. Almost as good as Leo." Donnie said as Izzy made a face in a grimace.

"Wow…" Felicia said chewing on her cheek nervously.

"Yeah, she wasn't bad to look at either." Mikey smirked as Willow picked her head up looking towards the couch where the beaten youngest brother sat.

"Like, real pretty?" She asked softly as Mikey looked over the back of the couch towards the worried brunette and smiled.

"Not nearly as pretty as you babe. I mean, no one has an ass like yours." He winked as everyone groaned and Raph got from the chair and smacked him upside the head. "Ow, dude! Broken!" He said motioning towards his shoulder.

"Too bad ya mouth isn't." Raph grunted, sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"Thank you." Leo called from the kitchen as Willow rolled her eyes. She looked at Izzy and Donnie as they both nodded. Izzy took Donnie by his arm, helping him up from his chair smiling meekly as he returned it, following her tiredly to the couch.

Willow sighed as she looked at Leonardo, leaning heavily on the sink. She walked over to him jumping up onto the counter next to the sink and looked over at him.

"I didn't love her." He said softly as she nodded her head. "She was just, she was something I've never seen before and her skill was amazing. It nearly matched mine like Donnie said but graceful and beautiful could better describe the difference between us. She was something I lusted after, not truly wanting but was always _curious _about." He said keeping his eyes on his hands gripping onto the rim of the sink.

"Did you two ever…"

"Yes."

"Oh…" Willow said chewing on her bottom lip as Leo slowly leaned his weight from his arms and raised his eyes to meet Willow's face. He looked over his shoulder to see if any of his brother's were lingering in the doorway and saw no one. He couldn't live with them knowing this secret he's kept down for years. With a sigh he picked Willow's head to look at him.

"It was a after a battle, she was captured by Bishop and his men and I had do something. The guys thought it best to leave her, but I just…" He sighed again. "I couldn't. So anyways, after all that we went home and I decided to go out for a patrol, clear my head. I didn't realize I was looking for her until I made my way to the Foot headquarters." He said slightly lowering his voice so the others couldn't hear in the next room. "I sat on the neighboring roof top for an hour before I heard her behind me. We didn't say anything, she just kind of came at me."

_Leonardo narrowed his eyes on her dark ones, as her jet black hair blowing along with her blood red bandanna. He placed his hand at the hilt of his katana sliding it slowly from the hold as she growled running at him. He was about to strike as she pushed the blade aside with her palm, wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders and bringing her lips tightly to his. Pulling away, confused and bewildered Leonardo took a quick step back. She brought one forward, grabbing his hands and placing them at her waist. Sliding the bandanna from her hair she reached at the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Leonardo's eyes wondered over her milky smooth skin before meeting her eyes covered in lust as he felt his knees almost buckle. Without another thought he grabbed her by the back of the thighs, hoisting her body up on his and slammed her back hard against a heating duct._

"Before I knew it, we were…She threatened to slit my throat if I spoke I word to anyone and was gone." He sighed. "I never meant to lie to you." Willow smirked a little tilting her head to catch his gaze as he brought his eyes slowly to hers.

"Tiger, we weren't together yet. I mean that was how long ago? Keith and I had sex so many times I can't even…"

"Alright, alright." Leo said waving his hand and putting his head back down. Willow chuckled softly kissing him on top of the head and lifting it back up.

"I mean it's…Well I don't want to say weird, but yeah I guess weird works. It's weird that you had this, thing. I wanted to know everything about you and that included _almost _love affairs."

"It was far from that. One night stand is probably a better phrase." He said rolling his eyes up to her as she smirked a little.

"Alright, but still. I mean…You believed her to be pretty and apparently you are into Asian chicks and I mean I don't blame you, they're hot." She shrugged as Leo hung his head a little with a groan. "What, they are!" She said in a chuckle as he took his hands and grabbed her around the waist pulling her against him. She yelped with surprise as he pushed his lips to hers.

"I want you." He said softly as he rested his forehead on hers. She smiled kissing him back.

"I want you too but I mean its fine to have a fetish." She shrugged. "It's the same thing when you like um…ya know, tie me up sometimes." She said with a smirk as he smiled back.

"I think my only fetish is you."

"That's adorable and all Tiger, but highly irrelevant. You don't think if I wore like a black tight dress with those chopstick thingies in my hair, in a tight bun, with cherry blossoms on it I'd be sexy? Or, if I was in one of those long silky robes…"

"A kimono." He said pressing his face into the nape of her neck as she smiled, sighing softly to the feeling of his beak nuzzle her skin.

"Yeah that, with nothing else underneath and…" He pushed his lips back to hers, fiercer this time, having her head roll in a kiss with his as she clasped her hands around the back of his neck.

"Alright so when are your friends leaving?" He asked in a pant as she giggled.

"They're drunk and your brothers are wounded." She said as he sighed. "Don't use sex as an excuse to ignore the big issue here."

"But, it's such a good excuse." He said arching an eye ridge as she rolled her eyes with a smile. Kissing his lips again, she jumped from the counter rubbing his arms.

"I love you Tiger." She said softly as he kissed her again.

"Love you."

"C'mon, let's get some blankets and pillows for the living room pow wow we will be holding for these free loaders." She said in a chuckle as he smiled and followed her into her hallway closet.


	6. Morning After

Willow woke up with the feeling of a large familiar arm draped over her waist. Smiling she turned towards the hard form of Leonardo's plastron, kissing his green skin on his collar bone. A soft groan left his chest as she smiled wider, running her finger tips slowly up and down his large arm.

"Morning handsome." She said softly as his golden eyes opened to hers. He smiled for a moment before turning onto his shell, and stretching his arms out behind his head. She came with him, her chin perching itself on his chest plate as he moved a piece of hair from her face.

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked through a yawn as she smiled nodding her head.

"After last night, I don't think I could have slept any other way." She said gliding her fingers along the edge of his chest plate and down his arm, opening her palm against his bicep. He shivered slightly from the touch as a wider smile consumed his face.

"You are the one that…"

"I know I know." She chuckled patting his chest. "Once your turned on there's no turning it off." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't act as though you're the innocent by standard here." He said pointing a finger at her as she giggled and rolled away from him and got from her bed. "You are the one that seduced me, you were drunk last night love."

"Oh, please!" She said pulling up a pair of sweat pants from her floor and tugging a tank top over her naked chest. "You did a whole lot to protest." She said placing her hands on her hips as he smiled, quickly moved from his laying position on her bed to the end where she stood, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her body on top of his.

"How could I protest something so beautiful?" He asked softly against her neck as she shivered to the feeling of his lips moving along her sensitive skin.

"Ya know, once upon a time Mr. Hamato, you used to be shy speaking of such things." She said holding herself up from his body as he leaned up on his elbows.

"Once upon a time Ms. Giordano, I didn't know a woman was wonderful as you." He said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled putting her face into his large palm and kissing it softly.

"Man, how can you do that?" She asked shaking her head with a smile.

"Do what?"

"Still make me want to melt after five years?" She said looking into his eyes as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Talent." He shrugged as she rolled her eyes pushing herself off him and off the bed.

"C'mon _Mr. Fantastic_ I'll make you pancakes." She said opening her door as he smiled and followed her tying his bandana on.

Willow walked into the living room, leading to her kitchen as she noticed the brothers and her friends still sleeping along the floor and couch.

Felicia and Izzy both cuddled close to one another on the pull out sofa bed, snoring lightly. Willow chuckled to herself, stepping over the brother's as Mikey cuddled with his pillow and Raphael snored loudly, laying on his plastron.

Donnie was already in the kitchen making a pot of coffee as Willow smiled at him taking in the wonderful aroma.

"Morning Donnie-boy." She said patting his shoulder as she took down two coffee mugs. "Tiger did you want tea?" She asked as he sat at her table. He nodded his head.

"Please. Morning Don." He said with a smile as Donnie took a seat now that Willow had taken over the kitchen.

"How'd you two sleep?" Donnie asked in a yawn as Leo nodded.

"Good."

"You?" Willow asked taking down a large bowl and whisk, she grabbed pancake mix from the cabinet along with the other ingredients.

"Fine considering that fact that Mikey used me as a pillow half the night." He said rubbing the back of his neck as Willow chuckled.

"He likes to snuggle." She said in a baby voice.

"I'm just glad it was with me and not Raph." Donnie said in a sigh as Leo chuckled a little. "I don't think you would have liked to clean blood from the carpet."

"Wouldn't be the first time." She shrugged.

"Coffee…" Izzy said walking into the kitchen and plopping down at the table, putting her head in her hands.

"Morning sunshine." Willow chuckled as Izzy hissed in response. "Oh, is kitty angry?" She asked patting the redhead as Izzy pushing her hand away.

"Drank too much." She grumbled into her hand as Donnie chuckled. She rose her head slowly glaring at him as he got from the table. He grabbed a glass of water for her and put it in front of her. "Thanks Don." She said softly as he patted her back heading into the bathroom.

"Will, where's your Advil?" He called as Izzy picked her head up.

"Don you don't have to…"

"Found it." He said with a smile coming into the kitchen and placing two pills onto the table with Izzy's water. She smiled up at him putting them in her mouth.

"Thanks Donnie, but you didn't have too..."

"Don't mention it." He smiled over his shoulder pouring some coffee into his and Willow's mug. He took one down for Izzy placing the large bright green up in front of her filled with the wonderful dark liquid.

"You know your way around a kitchen." She said taking in the black coffee as he smiled at her.

"Oh Donnie's a regular Martha Stewart." Willow said tugging lightly on his bandanna tail as he rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Yeah, Donnie's never been arrested." Izzy chuckled as he sighed softly sitting back down with his black coffee.

"Not exactly what I meant." He chucked. "Did you want any sugar or anything?" He asked her as she shook her head taking in another slow sip.

"Rather it black." She shrugged. Donnie smiled at that as Leo eyed the two of them carefully. Willow looked over her shoulder as she stirred the mix, looking from the two and then to Leo as they made eye contact for a moment. She turned back to her bowl trying to suppress a smile and failing.

"Morning." Felicia yawned as she scratched the back of her choppy, chocolate hair sliding into a chair at the table.

"Coffee?' Donnie offered as she nodded her head slowly.

"Thanks Donnie." She smiled combing her fingers through her hair and taking a seat next to Izzy. "So what are you guys planning on doing about that Karai chick?" She asked sipping the black coffee and make a slight grimace as she put a couple spoonfulls of sugar into it.

"We haven't discussed anything yet." Leonardo said in a sigh as he sipped his tea.

"Are you guys going to be alright?" Izzy asked. "What about Willow, will she be…"

"I'll be fine." Willow said flipping a pancake.

"She made her first threat, there will be more." Leo said plainly, folding his hands on his plastron.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Felicia asked as Leo nodded.

"In a way. It's been years since we've dealt with the Foot, or even Karai. Her fighting style has not changed. It won't be much of a challenge." He shrugged as Willow came up behind him knocking on the table.

"You just jinxed yourself!" She said shoving his shoulder as he furrowed his brow.

"I don't believe in superstitions. Just fate and what is dealt to us." He shrugged again as she sighed knocking on the table again for him.

"You sound like a fortune cookie." She rolled her eyes going back to the pancakes.

As soon as she placed the plate on the table Michelangelo ran into a seat and smiled up at her. She smirked back handing him a plate as he looked at his brothers then Izzy and Felicia.

"Morning." He said shoving a pancake in his mouth as Izzy giggled as Felicia shook her head with a smile.

"Morning Mike." Felicia said.

"Do you have a timer in there?" Izzy asked leaning towards him as she rubbed his head. He smiled over at her nodding his head.

"Just about." Don answered.

"Should someone wake Raph and Riley?" Izzy asked looking at the turtle still snoring, fast asleep on his plastron.

"Rye will be asleep for another four hours." Willow chuckled. "And Raph…" She said looking over her shoulder. "Well, do you have a death wish?" She asked with a grimace as Izzy took another sip of her coffee to hide a smile as Felicia shook her head.

"I'll do it." She said getting from the table. Everyone looked up at her with wide eyed expressions as she sighed rolling her eyes. "I'll do it nicely, that way he won't freak out. And if he does…" He said grabbing the bottom of syrup as Donnie was done with it. "That's what this is for." She said shaking it a bit as she walked into the living room.

Kneeling next to the large turtle she smiled slightly looking down at his naked face. She placed the back of her hand on his cheek rubbing it as his head responded slightly, his breathing quickening a bit. She leaned down closer to his face.

"Raph…" She said softly as he rolled on onto his side. "Raphael…" She whispered softly again as his eyes started to flutter slowly. "Wake up." She said placing her hand on his arm and rubbing it softly. His eyes opened and he looked up at her as his brow slowly furrowed. "Mornin' sleepyhead." She said in a smile as he shook his head leaning up. He looked down at his mask by his side, quickly putting it on feeling exposed without it on his face while looking at her. She smiled meekly at him as she got back to her feet. "Willow made pancakes." She said keeping her smile as he yawned a bit and nodded his head.

"Yeah, thanks." He said moving past her as she chuckled. She walked back in placing the syrup on the table as he eyed it, looking up at her. "Wha's that for?" Willow chuckled.

"She thought it would be kinky if she just put it off over her nak- Ow…" Willow said as Felicia smacked her backside with the spatula.

"I was going to use it as a weapon if you lashed out from the morning wake-up call." Felicia said her cheeks still flushed from what Willow had said, avoiding his eyes.

"Ya know that wouldn't of done much right?" He chuckled putting a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"I doubt you would have done anything." She said arching a brow and sitting next to him in her seat.

"How do you know?" He said looking over at her as she smiled flicking her bangs from her eyes and adjusting her glasses.

"Because, like it or not Raphie, you're a good guy and wouldn't dream do to anything to a friend." She smiled taking a bite of her own pancake.

"Yeah, whatever." He said turning back towards his plate as Izzy smirked.

* * *

As the day continued Willow went with the guys back to the lair for their morning practice. Leonardo had spent some time before hand, talking with Splinter in his room about the happenings of the night before. Neither of them came out of the room talking of a plan, Splinter simply looked towards his son's for a moment as they all bowed slowly and walked into the dojo. He moved his gave towards Willow as she was the only one left standing in their living room, her hands holding in front of her and smile softly. She bowed her head as he opened his hand for her towards the dojo, following his son's.

Sitting on the side of the bamboo mats with Master Splinter she watched as them sparred with each other. She knew once they were done it would be her turn with Leo. She smirked slightly to herself, watching the way his arms flexed and moved with his body.

Ducking out of the way of Michelangelo's chuck he rolled against the bamboo matting sliding his katana from his strap and catching the chain, shoving his little brother back. Mikey tuck and rolled into a flip and landed on his feet charging back at the eldest. Leonardo caught him with his shoulder, stopping Michelangelo by his plastron. With a small grunt Leonardo lifted Mikey's body from the floor tossing him over his shoulder and shell as Mikey landed on his. Slipping another katana from his shell in a swift motion, not leaving the youngest brother any time to sit up, he pointed it towards Mikey's throat.

"You lost little brother." Leo smirked slightly as Mikey sighed leaning up on his elbows.

"You were just showin' off for Will." He whined as Leo chuckled lightly holding out his hand as Mikey slapped it before grasping it tightly in his own and being lifted to his feet.

"You say that every time you lose." Donnie said rolling his eyes as Raph chuckled.

"Yeah, to all of us." He added as Willow got from the floor and wrapped her arms around one of Mikey's biceps.

"He's just holdin' back, he didn't want to hurt his big brother and put him to shame in front of his girlfriend. Right Mike?" She said in a smile tugging on his arm as Mikey smiled back nodding.

"Totally. I was doin' youa favor bro." Mike said clapping a hand over Leo's shoulder. Leo shook his head in a smile and took his hand from his shoulder.

"Just keep tellin' yourself that Mikey." Leo said as he took Willow by the hand, letting her body twirl against his and guided her towards the middle of the dojo.

"Lay 'em out real good Will." Raph said over his shoulder as he and his brother's left the room with Master Splinter. Willow smiled at Leonardo as he slowly slid off his katana strap from his body.

"So, Master Leonardo-san..." She said bowing as he arched an eye ridge over his shoulder at her as he placed his katana on a place on the wall. "Where shall we take the training today?"

"When Karai attacks…" He started, his voice changing the tone of the conversation quickly. Willow's smile dropped as she watched him stand before her. "I want you to be ready, if I'm not there."

"Y-you don't think…" She started, wrapping her arms around her body as he stepped towards her.

"I'll be there Will." He said placing his hands on her bare arms and rubbing them softly. She felt a sigh leave her lips, coming deep from her chest as she raised her eyes to his.

"Good." She breathed slowly.

"Just, for a precaution…" He started stepping away from her. "I need to know that you're alright." Willow nodded her head bending her knees slightly as she noticed him changing his footing, opposite to hers. He never gave her a warning, she just took in her surrounds something she was taught years ago by Master Splinter.

She took a step back slowly, watching him intently as he just stood very statuesque. He shifted his weight as she did too on his opposite side. His mouth flicked into a smile for a moment as he quickly ran at her. Taking in a slow breath she bent her knees and stepped out of the way. Grabbing her arm as she moved he twirled her hard against him as she held back a wince from the wind being knocked out of her lungs from smacking into his plastron. He twisted her elbow slightly as his breathing was hot against her neck as she moved to the side, placing her leg behind his and breaking from his hold. He stepped back as she turned quickly jumping into a crescent kick as he moved back blocking it. She followed after him with a round house, then jumping into a spin kick as he turned and blocked each other with his forearms.

She growled slightly tossing a punch towards him as he caught her hand again and she broke his hold with her forearm, turning her back towards him she jumped up, kicking her leg out as it connected with his plastron. He stepped back from her blow charging at her as she moved back with him. He grabbed her by the arms as she smirked a little slipping from his hold by twisting his wrist away from her. She tuck and rolled against the floor as he flipped back stepping in her way as she got up. He grabbed her again holding her tightly against him as she squirmed to get free. He only held her tighter against him as she growled slightly in aggravation.

"Any suggestions _Sensei_?" She asked through a growl as he twisted her wrists slightly. He smirked moving his beak against the side of her neck through her sweat coated strands that framed her face. He took both of her wrists in one of his large hands and held them in front of her. She held back a hiss as he slid his hand down to her thigh patting it softly. She smirked moving her leg in between his and pushed them apart, falling out of his grasp by twisting his hands along with hers as she pushed herself under his legs and got back to her feet kicking out the back of his leg as he fell forward. He turned to get up as she kicked his shoulder down, pressing her weight on him as she kept him against the mat.

"Good girl." He said as she caught her breath. She smiled holding out her hand as he tugged her down on top of him. She chuckled slightly falling in between his legs as he caught her in his arms. "A couple more training session and we'll move to weapons." He sighed tucking her side swiped bangs behind her right ear. "You're not ready…" He sighed slightly, her body moving against his as his chest rose and fell. "But, I hope you won't have to be." She placed her head down on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his head back on the mat looking up at the large arched ceiling, sighing softly. She smirked sliding the strands of his bandana through her fingers.

"Why so broody Sensei?" She said in a pout as he looked back at her in a small smile.

"Just thinking." He said sliding the back of his fingers against her cheek. She turned her face into kissing his calloused palm.

"I trust you Tiger. You've saved me before, I have nothing but my undying faith in you, and your brothers."

* * *

Willow shut the door, locking all her locks in her apartment as she got home. Bending down and rubbing Boba's head as the dog slowly walked over towards the door from her pillow on the floor, Willow smirked flicking her lights on. It had started raining heavily on her walk home from the lair, and lightening lit up her apartment as it still lay in darkness.

"Great…" She sighed to herself as she flicked the switch a couple more times just to make sure the power was really out. Letting out a slow breath she ran a hand through her wet hair and saw a note on the kitchen table. Taking her cell phone from her pocket she illuminated the paper.

"_Went to Billy's. I'll be home tomorrow morning. _

_-Ryester"_

Willow smiled crumbling up the note and tossing it in her rubbish bin as she heard something down the hall. Boba's head picked up as a muffled woof came from the dogs closed chops. Placing a hand on the dog's old head she walked towards the hallway, keeping her back towards the wall.

She saw something ahead coming from her bathroom as she leaned against the shadows, sucking in a breath to keep herself as still and silent as possible. Seeing the figure move closer to her in the hall she narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, catching the shadow's arm with hers and flipped them in an attack maneuver Leonardo taught her years ago for muggers on the street. She placed her foot on their neck as a muffled groan came from their throat.

"Who are you?" She demanded as the man beneath her cleared his throat.

"You're brother." He said in pain as Willow sighed taking her black Chuck Talyor's from his Adam's apple and pulling him to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked her little brother as he fixed his moppy blonde hair.

"Getting my ass handed to me by my sister." He grumbled moving past her into the living room. "Ya know, you did give me a key." He said shaking them in his pocket as she shoved him towards a cabinet.

"Yeah, but it's dark and the guys got attacked last night so I'm a little on edge." She said going through one to gather candles to light the apartment. Hayden helped as he lit them with a long match Willow kept on her counter for incense when she tired to meditate.

"Well ya know, I could have totally taken you if I was ready. You just caught me by surprise." He shrugged as Willow turned towards him holding a tea light showing off her arched brow expression.

"No doubt." She said dryly going into the living room.

"What, your not the only one with crazy Ninja training." He said moving his hands around as he put down the candle he was holding on the coffee table. She smirked a little watching him.

"Mortal Kombat doesn't count Hade." She said rolling her eyes.

"Mikey taught me some stuff."

"Well I'm glad Mikey found a good girlfriend that he could teach it too." She said patting his head as he narrowed his eyes moving her hand away and following her into the kitchen. She smirked over her shoulder as he sulked at the table.

"So, the guys were attacked?" He asked after licking his finger and running it back and forth over the flame from the candle Willow set in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, but keep it to yourself. I don't want mom freakin' out."

"You know I'm a vault Twigs."

"Yeah well, lock it good and tight."

"Attacked by who though?" He asked as she sat at the table with a shrug.

"The Foot, but I guess the Shredder is dead. Said something about a chick name Karai."

"Japanese chick? Very hot." He said nodding his head with a smile as Willow rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. I guess they're enemies and have been for awhile. Before I even came along."

"Geezumcrow." He said itching the back of his head. "So, what happens now?"

"I don't know, they're going to keep me out of it as much as they can." She shrugged.

"Yeah but you've been training for awhile couldn't you like take 'em down?" She chuckled a little.

"Hi have we met? I'm Willow your big sister, I'm scared shitless of confrontation and fighting!" She said in a false, wide smile placing her hand before her as Hayden rolled his eyes.

"When the time came down to it, you'd totally kick ass." He said shoving her hand away and patting Boba's head as she laid her head on his knee.

"Yeah…" Willow breathed sarcastically looking out towards the dark, city through her window. No lights on ahead, rain pounding heavily on her the pane as lightening struck through the sky once more. "Let's hope…" She sighed softly leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.


	7. Best Wishes from Disagreements

"Hey Don." Leonardo said leaning against the lab's doorway, as Donnie looked up from his computer and smiled.

"Hey Leo, what can I do ya for?" He asked as Leo smiled a little walking inside.

"You've been in here a lot lately." Leo said taking notice of the cold coffee near his brother's desk. "You were a bit slow in practice. Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yeah, I've just been busy." Donnie shrugged taking a sip of another fresh cup of coffee.

"With what?" Leo asked furrowing his brow as he leaned over to look at his brother's work.

"Well, do you remember that formula I was telling you about couple nights ago?" He asked as Leo nodded his head. "Well, I think I figured out something with our DNA. The pattern isn't far off from that of Casey's main gene…"

"When did you get Casey's blood?" Leo asked looking from the computer screen to his brainy brother as Donnie smirked a little.

"Well, April and I have run some tests on him a few times, I just kept files of it. I have Willow and Felicia on here too." He shrugged.

"Willow? From what?"

"Remember the arrow incident?" He asked as Leo sighed nodding his head. "It's from that."

"What about Felicia?"

"She gave it willingly to me in the name of science." Donnie said with a smile on his face as Leo arched a brow for a moment eyeing his smart brother's change in expression and smiled back.

"So, what about this formula?" Leo said as Donnie nodded.

"Well, from what I was able to gather between the two types of blood and forging them together to transform ourselves, and what little DNA we have that is not fathered by mutagenic gene than the possibility of us actually changing and becoming humans if probable." Donnie said with a wide smile as Leo furrowed his brow for a moment.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." He shrugged as Leo sat back in his seat looking at the screen for a moment. "Of course, this is something that I would have to test and retest to make sure that it was fully capable to turning us all into…"

"You would want to?" Leo asked moving his eyes to his brother as Donnie shrugged.

"Well it sure would help with a lot of things. We'd still be who we are it would just be for a matter of time that we're out in the 'real world." Donnie said turning air quotations. "I mean think about it Leo, you know how you've always wanted to have your own Dojo. You could take kids off the street and instead of them having no other route than to join the Purple Dragons you could prevent it."

"That's true…" He said softly as Donnie smiled.

"I could get a job in a lab, a_real_ lab…"

"You'd probably cure cancer." Leo said with a small smirk.

"See, we can't keep that talent in the shadows any longer." He said with a chuckle as Leo sighed nodding his head.

"Just don't get too excited little brother, you're not even sure if you can actually do this yet."

"It's a work in progress." He shrugged with a smile. "So, are you going to tell Will?"

"What, about this? No, I don't think it would matter. And really, that's the last thing on my mind when it comes to her." He sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Donnie asked turning in his seat.

"It's just… Willow and I haven't really talked about the marriage stuff since two nights ago." He shrugged.

"Well it's not as though you two have had a night to yourselves." Don shrugged as Leo sighed nodding his head. "Perhaps you should bring it up?"

"Bring what up?"

"Marriage, if it is bothering you that much?"

"It's not bothering me." He said flatly crossing his arms over his plastron. Donnie arched an eye ridge sitting back in his seat.

"Do you know what she wants? In the terms of marriage? Some girls wait all their life for this, planning it to make it this big…"

"Willow isn't that kind of girl." Leo said in the same flat tone eyeing his brother as Donnie shrugged.

"Do you know that for a fact? Have you talked about what she wants exactly?"

"She told me she wants a traditional Japanese style wedding. At least, that's what I gathered from her rant she went off that night she asked me about it." He shrugged.

"Ok, so…At least you know that much which isn't exactly a whole lot. Like I said, perhaps you should just talk it over with her. Clear the air, that way you're both not stewing in this doubt." Leo raised his eyes to his brother for a moment from the glare he kept on the concrete floor of the lap. Lightening his expression he sighed nodding his head, Donnie smiled leaning forward and clapping a hand on his big brother's shoulder. "It's Will, she'll listen to you. You can talk to her about anything, you know that." He reassured as Leo sighed once more nodding his head.

"You're right. There's not point in me being nervous about asking about it. It's not as though I don't want to marry her." He said standing and walking towards the lab exit. Donnie nodded turning back towards his computer as Leo stopped and turned on a heal. "Do I want to marry her?" He asked mostly to himself as Don turned back towards the eldest.

"Well, I wouldn't see why you wouldn't want to?"

"I love her, a lot. I mean she's basically everything to me besides you guys but, what would we do? Where would we live? I couldn't make her move down here, or me leave here and move in with her topside. I can't live like that. Splinter would need help keeping Raph in line, he's too weak now to do it by himself. I need to be down here for him, making sure he's doing well and keeping healthy. I couldn't just abandon you or this lair. This is my home…"

"Leo." Donnie said standing up and grabbing his brother's shoulders, Leo turned his gazed eyes to his brother's. "Take a breath." Leo did slowly as Donnie nodded his head. "Good, now sit." He guided his older brother to a chair as Leo sat back down placing his head in his hands. "Willow has lived down here before and found nothing wrong with it. You could never just abandon us, you're our brother, our leader you need us just as much as we need you. Raph is always going to be himself and Splinter was dealing with it long before you started to. Also, Splinter's health has been hard to deal with for all of us and I've been trying my best to keep him strong. You leaving would not weaken his state, if anything it would make it stronger knowing that one of his sons was able to find love like you have in Willow." Donnie said keeping a strong hand on Leo's shoulder as he nodded slowly.

"I just…It's a lot to think about…" He sighed rubbing a hand over his face as Donnie nodded.

"Yeah, it is but you'll come to a decision about it and it'll be the right one. Splinter himself has told me many times that nothing in this world could tear you two apart. You were both made for one another. Fate would not allow anything more than for you two to be one with each other, were his words. I have never seen Willow's eyes light up like they do when she looks at you. Or any kind of faultier in her love for you just because of what you are or your family. She's been with you as a lover and with us as a sister and friend every step of the way and has never looked back since." He smiled as Leo did too.

"I think you just wrote your best man speech little brother." Leo said placing his hand on Donnie's shoulder as the smarter brother furrowed his brow for a moment. Leo smiled wider pulling Donnie to his body for a hug.

"Shouldn't you like think about that first Leo, I mean wouldn't Raph get…"

"Don you've always been the one I went to about stuff and helped me through a lot of it. Raph and Mikey are my brother's and friends but you're…" He trailed off for a moment pulling back to look at his brother's face as Donnie had a shy smile on. "You're just, you're my best friend." He shrugged as Don shook his head, his smile widening as Leo tugged him in for another hug.

* * *

"So you and Leo talk the big talk yet?" Riley asked as she dropped a box of Oreos into the basket as they walked through the grocery store. Willow smiled pushing it along, leaning against the bars and shrugged.

"A lot of things have happened."

"True story." Riley said tossing a box of Club crackers over her shoulder. Willow watch them fall in as she sighed softly. "So, are you going to?"

"Well, its not as though it ended so well last time. I kind of bombarded him with question and he just looked so…Scared." She said shaking her head with a over exasperated sigh. "God, I wish I could just _think_ before I shot off my mouth."

"Ha, yeah. This comin' from an Italian woman? Doubtful sweetheart." Riley called to her as she walked along another isle putting a bottle of diet Pepsi into the basket.

"It's not just Italian woman. All woman." Willow said in defense. "You shoot off your mouth about your feelings and shit sometimes too, ya Sweed." Willow said as Riley chuckled.

"So, all woman are just doomed to over think their emotions?"

"We think too much, maybe that's the whole problem?"

"Well, we could think like guys." Riley shrugged dropping a few boxes of rice and pasta in. "Nice ass baby, wanna fuck?" She whispered to Willow as the brunette rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"See! It's workin'!" Riley exclaimed in a chuckle as Willow joined in.

"My guy doesn't think like that."

"That's because _your guy _is all 'grr I'm Leo looket me brood about something deep and spiritual." She said trying to mock his tone as Willow shoved her shoulder.

"Shut up, ya know he _can _be funnier than Mikey sometimes." She said as Riley turned towards her friend with her mouth agape.

"No!" She said in a sarcastic tone of seriousness.

"Yes." Willow chuckled. "Where do you think Mikey got it from?"

"Television." Riley shrugged as Willow rolled her eyes again. "So, are you going to try and talk about it again or ignore you said anything at all?"

"Second one." Willow nodded as Riley rolled her eyes now.

"That's stupid. You can't just take it back."

"Why not? He's probably forgotten about it by now anyways." She shrugged. "He's got all that other crap going on now, it's most likely the last thing on his mind."

"So then what? You're just going to forever wonder if he will or won't ask you?"

"Better than knowing that he absolutely won't."

"Well good for Leo. Why buy the cow when you get the milk for free?" Riley said as Willow shoved her again.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon, and I doubt he is. So…" Willow said going to a isle and grabbing a packet of hamburger.

"How do you know though?" Riley asked quietly as Willow furrowed her brow turning towards her blonde friend, holding a bag of bread and dropping it into the basket.

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Well, what if Leo doesn't want to be with you for the rest of his life? What if he thinks that down the road, like that you can't deal with everything forever?" She shrugged. "Like I mean think 'bout it Will…" Riley said moving closer to her friend, hooking their arm's together as Willow walked along with a confused expression. "He being _what_ he is, how can you marry into _that_?"

"I've loved _that _for five years of my fuckin' life." Willow said in a harsh whisper as Riley sighed.

"I know, I don't want to get you upset but…"

"Too late for that." Willow said taking her arm back as Riley walked along side her.

"I'm just sayin' I mean, Will this is a big thing. I know you love 'em but, think of all the things _you_ want. A life in the suburbs, white picket fence and all that. Is Leo able to give you that?"

"I don't _need_ all that. Just him."

"You really believe that?"

"I really do." Willow said in sureness looking towards her friend as Riley smiled for a moment nodding her head.

* * *

"You said that?" Felicia asked looking at Riley on her bed as Willow was in the other room cooking up some food they had just brought home.

"Yeah, well think 'bout it Fee. She might be makin' a huge mistake." Riley said in a hushed tone, getting from her bed and closing her door.

"You've seen them together, they're happy." Felicia shrugged as Riley sighed.

"I know, and I have nothing against the guy, he's great. But, he's not…Good enough for Willow."

"How so?" Felicia asked crossing her arms and sitting next to her friend on her bed.

"Well, the one big thing he's not human." Riley said looking over at Felicia as if she was pointing out the obvious. Felicia rolled her eyes.

"Will doesn't have a problem with it, so why should we?"

"You don't think she deserves better?"

"I don't think you can get better than Leo or any of those boys as a matter of fact. They're like hearts of gold. Yeah, he's not human, so what? He's amazing and makes Willow happy. In these short years knowing Leo, I have never seen Willow more happy than I have my whole life with her."

"You're her _best friend_ Licia, you _have_ to say something."

"Why me? I'm not the one with the problem with it!" Felicia said getting from the bed as Riley shushed her.

"Just can you talk to her 'bout it tonight?" Riley said getting from her bed and grabbing a bag. She put some clothing into it as Felicia moved aside.

"Why, where are you going?"

"Billy's." Riley said in a small smile as Felicia rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should take your own advice about the subject of love." Felicia said going towards the door as Riley furrowed her brow turning around.

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Well for starters, Billy's an idiot."

"He just didn't graduate high school he still got his GED, that doesn't make him an idiot." Riley said rolling her eyes.

"He quit to start a band, which has gone no where." Felicia pointed out as Riley shook her head.

"Whatever, I'm happy."

"Are you really happy?"

"Yes." Riley said going for the door as Felicia stood in her way.

"How come we haven't met him yet?"

"Willow has."

"Once and that was by mistake." Felicia said shaking her head. "If you're embarrassed by him I can underst…"

"I'm not embarrassed by my boyfriend." Riley said glaring at Felicia as she reached for her door handle. Felicia pushed the door back shut.

"Then bring him by." She shrugged. "Willow was strong enough to show us what Leo really was and even before hand she talked about him like crazy, you've yet to mention anything about Billy unless we drag it out of you."

"I don't love like Willow loves."

"So it's love now?" Felicia asked in disbelief.

"Ah, just please move Fee." She sighed as Felicia shrugged and moved aside. She grabbed her friends arm before she left the room and pulled her close to her body in a hug. Riley smirked for a moment hugging her back. "You're a pain in my ass." She mumbled into Felicia's hair as the dark haired young woman smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm a curious creature." She shrugged.

The two girls walked into the kitchen as Felicia smiled to the smell of Willow's chicken cutlets. The sound of the batter sizzling in the pan came into range as they rounded the corner. Riley grabbed her black purse with a picture of a white cassette tape on either side and tossed it over her shoulder. Willow smiled at her and turned around seeing the bag over her shoulder.

"Going to Bill's?" She asked as Riley nodded. "You stayin'?" She asked looking over at Felicia as she nodded.

"For a little."

"I think the guys are coming after their patrol." Willow said turning back towards her chicken, Riley looked towards Felicia. They exchanged glances for a moment as Felicia sighed nodding her head. Riley smiled and walked over to Willow giving her a hug.

"Have a good night with ya man." Riley said bumping her hip with Willow's as she smiled.

"You too." She said forcing another smile towards her friend as Riley nodded and went through the door. Willow sighed as soon as the door clicked shut and turned to Felicia. "Want a drink?"

"Wine?"

"Red or white?"

"Either."

"Red it is." Willow said opening the bottle and pouring some into her large wine glasses she was given from her grandmother with large fruit and grapes in the glass. "So what's with the secrecy?" She asked taking a sip of the dry, smooth liquid as Felicia sighed.

"She doesn't think Leo is good for you." Willow looked at her friend's solemn face for a moment before sipping her drink again.

"She, or we?" Willow asked arching her brow as Felicia shook her head.

"She, definitely she. I have no problem with Leo, or his brother's."

"You've been around them long enough to get used to them." She sighed sitting at the table. "She said something earlier that has just been eating away at me all night." Willow said shaking her head.

"What?"

"That down the road if Leo and I do get married, he'll leave me because he doesn't think himself good enough. That I would deserve better than what he can give me." She shrugged. "Which, we've talked about and I've always said the same thing. It doesn't matter where I go or what I do as long as I'm with him I'll be more than happy." She said twirling the wine glass against the table as Felicia nodded her head.

"I know that."

"Izzy feels the same way." Willow said shaking her head.

"No, Izzy is more…"

"She's just as freaked out about it. I thought out of all of you Riley would be the one totally ok with it. Then you'd take some time but sooner or later you'd be happy that I'm happy…"

"I am."

"Yeah, but they're not."

"What does that matter? Leo loves you and makes you happy, when it comes down to everything it comes down to you and him. No one else. Not your mother, father, brothers, or us. Just you and him. Do you love him."

"More than words."

"Than you're fine."

"Yeah but, is he?"

"What?"

"What Rye said. She has a point. He brings that stuff up a lot. Not in the talk of forever, but still he drops hints. I don't want to live through that. Have him just up and leave because he thinks that I can't take it."

"Prove to him that you can."

"I have. For five years, and he still…" She sighed taking another sip of her wine as Felicia leaned forward.

"Listen, this is all in your head because of something that someone said. He never said anything to that nature recently right?"

"No…Not for a couple months now and the last time he did he had a fight with Raph and Splinter's health wasn't going all that well. He told me he was just waiting for something worse to happen." She sighed shaking her head.

"See, then you're just making something out of nothing. I know you and you'll stew in this anger until you lash out at him and you two have a huge fight because you were mad at him for something he didn't even do."

"Yeah…" She sighed rubbing her hands over her face.

"So, this is what you do. Forget about what Riley said and focus on you and him. Have a romantic dinner with the guy you love tonight and think of nothing else. Not marriage or forever, or anything to do years down the line. Just right then in that moment." She said in calm words and a smile as Willow sighed happily for a moment nodding her head.

"I can do that."

"Good girl. Now, I have to go. That video I have to do it due tomorrow morning and I want it to be perfect."

"It already _is_ perfect." Willow said rolling her eyes as she watched her friend, push up her cat eye glasses back up the bridge of her nose and toss her large messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Yes by your standards." She chuckled leaning over and kissing Willow on the cheek. "Bye love." She said closing the door as Willow waved, turning back towards her glass with a sigh.

"In the moment." She sighed to herself. "In _this_ moment I'm going crazy thinking about the future." She muttered to herself getting from the table and shaking her head going back to fixing her chicken.

* * *

"I got your message, is everything alright?" Leonardo asked as Willow opened her window for him. She nodded her head with a smile wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. He furrowed his brow for a moment, letting it fade as he leaned into her neck taking in her sweet scent. "What's that for?" He asked against her neck as she smiled pulling her head back so her cheek brushed against his and looked into his eyes.

"I love you." She said letting her fingers glide through the stands of his bandana as he nodded his head.

"I love you too. You sure you're alright?" He asked furrowing his brow again as she smiled and nodded.

"I made food." She said pulling him with her into the kitchen. He stopped her, pulling her body into his as she turned placing her hands back on his shoulders. He leaned down pressing his lips to hers as she smiled against them.

"So there wasn't any real reason why you wanted me to come here without the guys?" He asked softly their faces still close to one another as their eyes kept closed. She licked her lips slowly.

"Yeah, I just wanted to have a night with you." She shrugged as he smiled kissing her softly.

"So, no real reasoning?" He asked as shook her head.

"Nope, just to be with you. Alone." She said with a growing smile tracing her finger slowly down his bicep. He smiled back, taking her hands in his as he sat her down on the couch. She went willingly watching him carefully as he sat next to her rubbing his hands together for a moment before leaning forward, his elbows on his knee pads.

"Will, I…" He took in a slow breath and tried to relax a bit as he felt her hands on his thigh. Looking down at it, he looked back at her as she smiled. "Will, about the other night…" He sighed as she furrowed her brow for a moment turning her body towards him and perching her knee on the couch. "When you asked me if I was ever going to ask you to marry me." She nodded her head as he sighed again. "I was a little taken aback by it, and I've been doing some thinking…"

"Tiger really we don't have to…"

"Please Will, I just, I have to get this out." He sighed holding up a hand as she nodded pressing her lips together. "I've been thinking and, well, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?" She asked with a confused expression as he looked over his shoulder at her and turned to face her.

"What do you want from me, are you willing to get into a life like mine and…"

"Tiger, I've been doing it for five years already and haven't gone anywhere." She said in a smile as he nodded his head keeping his serious expression.

"I know, but you've never thought of something more, for yourself?"

"I've never needed to…" She said placing her hands over his. "I have everything I need."

"Have you thought about it?"

"Marriage?"

"Yeah." He said in a shrug as she smiled nodding her head. "What have you pictured?"

"I always had a picture in my head of a big wedding when I was younger." She shrugged a little as his face dropped. She smiled grasping her hands around his larger ones. "However…" She said trying to catch his gaze as it drifted from their hands. "All that stuff doesn't matter now. I have _wanted _it before because I never knew where my life would go. I wasn't aware of who my husband would be and I wouldn't dream of picking someone else for something so ridiculous. I don't _need_ a big wedding with my extended family, and friends, or a reception in a big fancy hall. I just _need _you."

"But, you've wanted those things?" He asked slowly as she nodded her head.

"Once. But, like I said Tiger I have you and I don't want anything else."

"You still want to get married then?" He asked softly as she smiled nodding her head. "Are you sure?"

"Leonardo, I've never felt like this in all my life. I've loved before and I've been through heart break but with you it's different. With you, everything seems…" She trailed off thinking of the right word as she smiled grasping one. "Right." She said simply as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I would never leave you, no matter what happens Leo. I'm yours till my last breath." She said softly, cupping her hand around his face as he smiled into it kissing her lips again. "Are you, I mean…Do you feel the same?" She asked after pulling her lips slowly from his. He opened his eyes on hers as they danced curiously over his, searching for any doubt within them.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." He shrugged as she smile, giggling lightly. He smiled leaning forward and kissing her neck. "I'm going to marry you." He whispered softly. "I just have to do something first." He said standing from the couch as she furrowed her brow watching his hand slip from hers.

"What? Where are you going?" She asked as he walked towards the window.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He said lifting the window and turning towards her with a kiss. She returned it, still confused as he smiled rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "I love you."

"Leo, what do you have to do?"

"Just need to talk to Don about something." He smiled as she kept a furrowed brow nodding her head.

"Ok, is it about the Foot?" She asked as he smiled shaking his head. "Then wha…" He cut her off with another kiss as he stepped out onto the fire escape.

"Get some sleep Will."

"Well, ok. What about…" She said turning towards the kitchen for a moment and looking back at the dark skyline and empty fire escape. "Dinner…" She sighed at the empty space before her. "Ninja…" She growled to herself shutting her window.


	8. Transformers

"Hey Donnie-boy!" Michelangelo said as he strolled into Donnie's lab. The purple-clad turtle sighed looking up at his younger brother. "You livin' in here now bro?" He asked picking up a coffee mug that lay in a row with others that lined Donnie's desk.

"I've just been busy." He murmured, his eyes narrowed in concentrated as he poured a dark green, thick liquid into a test tube. Mikey watched him for a moment as Donnie carefully got from his desk and placed the test tube into a beaker that was above a small flame, as a file popped up on his computer.

"What's that?" Mikey asked sitting in Donnie's computer chair and pointing to the screen.

"Something I've been working on." Donnie said clicking on his keyboard as he leaned over Mikey's shoulder, as a diagnoses started to download.

"Like what?" Mikey asked looking up at the smarter brother as Donnie sighed clicking to minimize the screen and bring up another. Mikey leaned forward, reading the file over for a moment and furrowed his brow. "Dude, I understood like three words and one of 'em was Casey's."

"It's a serum that I've been working on for the past couple months. I never actually thought I could turn it into _something _until recently. I took a sample of our gene from my blood and created this…" He said click his mouse again to bring up an image of his DNA. "If we inject this into our system then our DNA will change…" He said as the bright green mutagenic gene in his DNA slowly disappeared. "It'll only last for a matter of hours before our mutant gene comes back. I can't find a formula strong enough for cancel it out completely without…Well, killing us." Donnie shrugged. Mikey kept his confused expression looking back at his brother.

"So like, we can be human?"

"Yes."

"Wha…Really?" He asked again as Donnie nodded his head. "Whoa…" He breathed slowly as Donnie smirked slightly. "Can I try it?" He asked standing up and walking towards the dark green liquid as Donnie grabbed his arm.

"It's not all worked out yet." Mikey just shrugged off his brother's hand.

"Aw, c'mon Don, you're always sayin' stuff isn't 'prefect' I bet it's fine." He said with a large smile as Donnie sighed.

"I haven't even tested it." He said picking up the liquid and putting a droplet of it on a glass plate, sliding it under a microscope.

"Well, now's ya chance bro!" Mikey said enthusiastically as Donnie shook his head looking into the scope.

"No Mikey. I haven't even discussed everything with Splinter or Leo. I would have to tell them what you are doing first before I just went ahead and changed your DNA."

"Is it like fatal if something happens?" Mikey asked watching his brother move around his lab. Donnie thought for a moment before turning towards his brother.

"No, I don't think so. However that is the reasoning to why we perform tests." He said reading over the file for a moment before shaking his head. "I believe the only differences that would happen is the mutant gene would be too strong that the serum itself would just be canceled out. And, within the eight hours it would be worked out of your system."

"So what are ya waiting for bro?!" Mikey said taking off his elbow pad and hopping up on Donnie's metal medicine table. "I'll be the ginny pig!" He smiled as Donnie sighed. He looked back towards the file, making sure as he poured the dark liquid into a syringe.

"You might get a little queasy." Donnie warned as Mikey just smiled.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before Don." He said his bright blue eyes glowing with excitement.

"Right." Donnie said rolling his eyes slightly. "I just want to have the formula sit, let me just look at the development of the cells over time. They could differ once out of the test tube." He said going back and looking at the droplet on the glass in his scope. Mikey looked at the syringe on the desk for a moment before slipping off the metal table.

"Sure bro, whatever you say." He said with a smile walking out of Donnie's lab as Leonardo came in nudging Mikey's shoulder with his own.

"Sorry Mike." Leo said steadying his brother as Mikey's hands went to his older shoulder's shoulder.

"Yeah, no worries bro. Where's the fire?" He asked as Leo shook his head.

"In a minuet. Donnie can we talk?" He asked walking into the lab. Mikey furrowed his brow.

"What you can't talk to your favorite little brother?" He said placing a hand on his hips as Leo sighed.

"I'll talk to you about it later Mikey, I promise." Leo said giving his brother a smile as Mikey returned it.

"Alright bro." Mikey said turning to leave as Leo closed the door.

"What's going on Leo?" Donnie asked looking at his towards his brother as Leo started to pace.

"You were right." Leo sighed.

"Well, that's usually the general canonesses, however that being besides the point, right about what?"

"Willow, the wedding. Everything." Leo said in a slight groan as Donnie smiled for a moment.

"Well, like I said, most woman plan that certain day of their lives for years and years. Some starting as young as pre-teen girls." He shrugged.

"How do you know that?"

"Marla liked to watch chick flicks a lot." He shrugged again. Leo furrowed his brow for a moment as he watched his smarty brother's face fall slowly. "Anyways, why is me being correct a problem?" He asked removing his solemn expression.

"She wants a big wedding. Family, friends, all that." He said softly as Donnie nodded his head. "I want to give her all that."

"Did she say that is really what she wanted?"

"She said she just wanted to be with me, which I get and I love her for that and for all the compromises she had made for me, for all of us just because we are what we are." He sighed again taking a seat in one of Donnie's desk chairs. It rolled back slightly as he stopped himself reaching out towards the desk. The syringe on the table caught his eye as he picked it up. "What's this?"

"That formula I've been working on." Donnie said taking a seat in front of Leo. "So what do you plan on doing for her because of this?" He asked as Leo rolled the tube in his fingers.

"Does it work?" He asked as Donnie's brows creased.

"I-I'm not sure. Leo, you can't possible be thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Why not, she has done a lot for me." He said softly looking down at the dark liquid.

"Yeah, but…"

"I wanna do it Donnie." Leo said raising his eyes to his brothers. Donnie took the syringe from his brother getting from his chair.

"Leo, there's a lot of different things that we could do instead of…"

"What? Disguise myself for a whole Wedding ceremony and reception? I'm a ninja yes, but I'm not that good. None of us are and I would want you all to be there." Leo said narrowing his eyes slightly. "There's no other way Don and I am doing this for her. She would do the same for me. She's worth it." Donnie sighed watching his brother for a moment as he nodded his head.

"You really sure about this?" Donnie asked as Leo raised his eyes up once more at his brother standing before him.

* * *

"So he just left?" Felicia asked as she walked into Willow's apartment. The brunette nodded her head pacing her living room.

"Why would he just leave like that? He kept askin' me about marriage. I didn't wanna bring it up, I-I wanted to just to have a good night like you said but he kept askin' so I told 'em. I just, I didn't know what else to say, I can't lie to him." She rambled off as Felicia watched for a moment, her head moving back and forth.

"Right." She said as Willow kept pacing.

"I don't understand why he asked me about it though? I mean like, I thought it was done."

"Maybe he wanted to know just how you felt about the whole situation, what you wanted?" Felicia shrugged as she leaned against the kitchen door frame.

"Yeah, and I might want it, but I don't _need _it. I don't _need_ all that shit! I just wanna be with _him_! Why is this so fucked up?!" She said as she dropped down to the floor laying on her back. She groaned palming her face before pushing her hair out of her face.

"Alright, maybe he just wanted to know because he wants to make you happy. I mean, Leo wouldn't just up and leave because you wanted something that he couldn't give you. He would probably try his best to give it to you."

"How can he give me something like this?" Willow sighed from the floor as Felicia moved to lay down next to her best friend on the gray carpet. Both young woman smiled for a moment before turning their heads to face each other.

"He'll do the right thing Will, he loves you."

"I hope so…" She sighed again turning her head towards the ceiling.

"What are you two doing?" Isabella asked as she crossed her arms over her lab coat with a dark purple shirt and dark jeans underneath. Felicia chuckled and pushed herself to her feet as Willow groaned for a moment before getting up.

"Talking." Willow said adjusting her pants and shirt as Izzy smirked a little.

"About what?"

"Leo left earlier after asking Will what she wanted for a wedding."

"Left, like left, left or…?"

"He didn't say where or what he was doing, but he wasn't mad or anything."

"You told him about how you want a big wedding with your family and friends?" Izzy asked as all three girls sat at Willow's kitchen table. Willow sighed nodding her head as Izzy chuckled a little.

"What?" Felicia asked as Izzy shook her head.

"Nothing, but maybe he realized he can't give you all that you want."

"I don't care." Willow said turning towards her friend with a slight glare.

"C'mon Will, you have to care a little?" Izzy shrugged as both her and Felicia narrowed their eyes.

"No, and I haven't for all these years." Willow said placing her hands on her hips. "Ya know, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you and Riley both telling me what _I _want. I don't need a _human_ man just a man and Leo is more man that I have ever met in my life. And the sooner you two get that through your heads the sooner my trust in you two will come back." Willow said walking out of the kitchen and to her room. Her bedroom door slammed shut as Izzy jumped a bit to the loud noise.

"Ah man…" She sighed as Felicia shook her head.

"She's just upset about Leo and everything, it's really stressful. But, you have to understand something." The chocolate brown haired girl said, turning in her chair towards the redhead. "Leo is not your life or your love or anything but your best friend's boyfriend. He has been better for her than anyone could. She cannot get better. Just because he's different doesn't mean he's bad for her. It doesn't mean anything." She said softly as Izzy hung her head a little. "You and Riley should talk." She finished before getting from the table and walking to her best friend's room. Knocking on the wood softly she heard a 'go away'. "It's Licia." She said softly into the door jam as Willow sighed softly.

* * *

"So you're really gonna let me try it?!" Mikey asked over excited as both Leonardo and Donatello arched their eyes ridges at their younger brother, nodding in unison. "Ah man! Totally wicked!" He said bouncing up onto Donnie's medicine table. Leo smirked a little as Donnie took out a swab with rubbing alcohol on it. He rubbed it on a spot on Mikey's green bicep as his little brother still bounced on the table.

"Mikey, try and sit still." Donnie said as Mikey nodded, keeping his large grin on his face.

"You sure this is going to work Donnie?" Leo asked as Donnie picked up the syringe filled with the dark green liquid.

"We'll find out." He shrugged.

"And, it's not going to harm him?" Leo asked looking towards Mikey as Donnie shook his head.

"Like I said, the worse symptom he would experience is a stomach ache, or vomiting. Nothing the pizza champ isn't use to." Donnie said with a smile as Mikey chuckled a little.

"Yeah bro, chilllax. I'll be good, I still got those tumbs from when April made that five pound lasagna." He smiled as Leo and Donnie shook their heads.

"Well, test one of Human Test: Protocol One, time is…" Donnie said peering over his shoulder for a moment at his computer screen. "eleven thirty five PM." He said as he sighed pressing the needling into Mikey's tough skin. The pressed his thumb down as the liquid flowed into Mikey's body. Donnie and Leo stepped back slowly watching their little brother carefully. "Now we wait."

"How long?" Mikey asked looking at the small bubble of blood coming from the needle hole.

"Depends on how long it takes for your body to reac…" Before Donnie should finish his statement Mikey leaned forward putting his hand to his stomach. "Mikey, you ok?" He asked as Mikey nodded his head.

"Yeah…Just…" He leaned forward again as Leonardo went to go catch him from falling off the table. Taking a few steps Leonardo stopped in his tracks his eyes widening slowly, watching his brother's body quickly transform. His skin turned from his pale green to human skin, with a slight bronzed, fresh from the sun look to it. Leo tilted his head a little watching as blonde hair, long to about his ears formed on his little brother's head.

Before the minuet was up Michelangelo transformed completely. His chest and stomach were chiseled and tight as his arms and legs were the same form of before. His long hair fell into his eyes as he looked up at his older brothers, same bright blue eyes focusing slowly on them.

"Whoa…" He said softly, his voice horse and stained as Leonardo walked to him.

"You alright?" He asked as Donnie grabbed a blanket handing it to his brother and Mikey placed it over his lap.

"Y-yeah I'm good." Blue eyes said looking up to his brothers as they hovered around him. "But uh, can I get a little breathin' room?" He asked meekly as both Donnie and Leo took a step back.

"Yo Don, I was workin' on my bike and I can't find my wrench do ya….What the fuck?" Raphael said walking into the room as he picked his head up from wiping off a regulator with a grease covered shammy. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Geez, musta worked if Raph can't recognize me." Mikey said as Raph's eyes grew wider. He dropped the piece of equipment to the floor.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ Donnie, whadya do?!" Raph asked as he looked towards Leo. "And your actually goin' along with this?"

"Actually this was his idea." Mike smirked, Raph furrowed his brow for a moment shaking his head as he blew out a puff of air slowly.

"Never mind, I'll find another fuckin' wrench." He said leaving the lab as the other brothers turned back towards the youngest.

* * *

"Hello." April said as she preached her white corded phone against her shoulder, licking a spoon of cookie dough as she placed some onto a large cookie sheet.

"Hey April."

"Hi Donnie, what can I do ya for?" She asked as Casey picked his head up from the kitchen table putting down the paper her had been reading.

"Does um, Casey have some extra clothing?"

"Well, yeah I think…Wait, why?" She asked turning towards her faïence as he shrugged looking at her. She put a finger to her lips as he rolled his eyes going back to his paper.

"Well, something…Came up." Donnie said looking over his shoulder at his younger brother as he scratched his hair, shaking it around a bit before pushing it back out of his eyes. Splinter watched his son with a slight smirk as Leo leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his plastron. Raph kept a steady glare towards his older brother as he leaned against the opposite counter.

April rushed through the backstreets of the city to an all too familiar manhole cover. Casey slid to a stop behind her hoisting a large duffle bag over his shoulder and pulling the metal aside.

"Babe, you wanna take a pill? Ya gonna kill me." Casey said trying to catch his breath as April ignored him, her knees bouncing with anticipation as Casey moved the cover aside. She slid down the ladder to the sewer below, walking quickly towards the brick wall. Pulling the pipe the doors slip open as she ran down the stairs looking at the familiar faces of the brothers. All besides one.

"Wow…" She breathed slowly, her eyes widening as they scanned over Mikey's fit body. Mikey looked at her a smile as it slowly faded, watching her head tilt to the side as she examined him.

"Babe, you coulda at least…" Casey said as he dropped the bag on the floor. "Babe…?" He asked again as he looked over at her line of sight towards Mikey. "Ha, weird." He said in a chuckle as April finally snapped out of her pre-teen like gawk at the younger brother.

"Uh…Yeah." She said picking up the bag Casey had dropped and brought it to the blonde. "These are some things, they should fit." She said taking out a plain white shirt and pair of baggy blue jeans. Mikey smirked a little as April handed them to him.

"Thanks Ape." He said as she nodded.

"Anytime Mike. You should um…Go to your room and get…Um, situated." She said taking a step back as Mikey nodded getting from the chair and walked up to his room, keeping the blanket Donnie had handed him in the lab around his waist. "So, what happened?" She asked finally looking towards Donnie.

"It's actually my doing." Leonardo spoke up as April furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"Willow and I have been talking about marriage and…"

"Wow, Leo congratulations!" April said wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug. He patted her back softly as she pulled away. "But what does Mikey have to do with anything?"

"Well, he was a test dummy so to speak." Donnie shrugged.

"For…What exactly?"

"For a couple months now I have been playing around with the idea of us being able to turn into humans." He said as she nodded her head. "I was able to figure out a way for that to actually happen…Apparently." He said with a shrug as April's eye widened for a moment.

"W-wow Donnie…That's, wow." She said as he felt his cheeks heat up from a blush. "So, what does marriage have to…" April slowly faded off as her brow creased deeper. "Wait, Willow wouldn't do something like that? She isn't…I mean she's been with you long enough that this shouldn't be an issue anymore."

"It wasn't her, it's me. She has done a lot for me and I just thought that it was the least I could do." He said as April looked confused.

"The _least_ you can do? Leo this is a big deal!" April said as he sighed letting his head hang a little.

"I'm well aware April."

"So, when are you going to…Change?"

"I'm going to make another batch tonight." Donnie said. "Enough for all of us, if we want." He looked towards Raph.

"I ain't puttin' any of that shit in my body." He said.

"Aw, I think Raphie is just scared of needles." Casey said punching his best friend's arm as Raph narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I don't believe in it. Changing yourself for some party? It don't make any sense."

"It's not just some party Raph. It's a wedding, my wedding." Leo correct as Raph rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Still don't make sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense!" Leo yelled before shaking his head and taking in a slow breath. He pushed himself away from the counter and walked into Donnie's lab as Splinter put out his arm to stop his second youngest son.

"I shall speak with him Donatello." The elderly rat said following his son into the next room.

* * *

Michelangelo tugged on his clothing looking down at his body as he sighed softly.

"Man…" He sighed as he heard his Shell Cell go off. Leaning over to his bed he picked up the phone as it slid open. "Michelangelo, you catch 'em we bag 'em." He said plainly as Hayden chuckled slightly on the other end.

"What up man?"

"Dude, you have excellent timing." Mikey smiled. "Somethin' big is up."

"Dude, if you make a joke 'bout your junk I'm hanging up."

"Weird, your mom told me the same thing last night." Mikey joked as Hayden groaned on the other end. "Ha, nah man something major."

"What?"

"I-I can't explain. Just do me a favor and bring some spare clothing. What I got on just isn't happenin'. Cramping my style major."

"What?"

"Just come over to the lair." Mikey said as Hayden agreed and hung up his phone.

* * *

"My son…" Splinter said softly as Leonardo leaned against Donnie's desk. Turning his head towards his father he straightened his body out. "What troubles you?"

"I'm just, I know Willow will want this. I know it'll make her happy..."

"But, what of you my son? What are your feelings on the matter?"

"I'm just ashamed."

"You should never be ashamed of who you are Leonardo. It is who you are that made Ms. Willow fall in love with you. She needs nothing more than you by her side my son, she knows that and so do you."

"I know Father, but I want her to be happy. Truly happy."

"You do not believe you can give her this happiness?"

"Not forever. I'm scared that sooner or later she would finally see me for what I am and leave."

"What do you believe she has seen so far?" Splinter asked eyeing his son with a meek smile. Leonardo sighed.

"She has seen me Sensei, but…"

"Then that is all that matters. She sees you Leonardo and for these years she has been apart of this family I have seen her see only you. I have no doubt in her faithfulness to you, or this family."

"I know Father…" Leo sighed as Splinter lifted a paw placing it on his eldest son's strong shoulder.

"You love her my son."

"Yes Father I…"

"That was not a question." Splinter smiled before walking back towards the main room. "You will do what you feel is right Leonardo. In that sense you and your brother Raphael are alike." He said over his shoulder. "You two will always do what you feel, in your own heart is right." Watching his father leave the room Leonardo stood for a moment, arms crossed and serious frown in thought.

Logic screamed in his head to change plans with Donnie, tell him to erase the files and be done with it. Changing himself for someone else went against everything he believed in. He never needed to change who he was, he liked who he was. There was no thought about it. He was ninja, a brother, a leader and a mutant. Even though he made it his last thought, it didn't make it less of who he was. She saw past all that, she was there for him no matter what. She was able to see past his families differences since the beginning and never look back. She was able to fall in love with him, show him things he never thought he'd experience.

If this one little thing he is about to change about himself for a mere eight hours matters that much, he doesn't deserve to be with someone so understanding. She deserves all her hopes and dreams to come true. And if one of those is to marry the man she loves in a large wedding with extended family and friends then he should be able to put his pride aside and do this for her.

Picking his head up slowly he looked into the black computer screen with his reflection staring back at him. He sighed softly pushing himself away from the desk and crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Leo…" Donnie said stepping into the lab as Leo tore his eyes away from the screen, looking over at him. "Are, you ready?" Looking back towards his reflection for a moment, and his head dropping between his shoulder he took in a slow, deep breath.


	9. Wine and Top Hats

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hayden said as he entered the lair with dark green backpack over his shoulder.

"Hayden, why you here?"

"Gosh Raph…It sure is great to see you too!" The moppy blonde said as Raphael rolled his eyes and went back to watching TV.

"What I believe Raphael has meant is that it is of a late hour, what brings you to our home?" Splinter said as he and Leonardo sat at the kitchen table with cups of hot tea in front of them. Donnie was leaning against the kitchen counter sipping a mug of coffee.

"Mikey asked me to bring some clothes." Hayden said pointing to his shoulder strap as Leo furrowed his brow.

"Mikey already has some clothing that April and Casey had…"

"Pfftt…Casey's clothes? Well, that's why! He'd look like Casey!" Hayden chuckled as Leo rolled his eyes.

"I believe Michelangelo is in his room, Hayden." Splinter smiled as Hayden nodded in response jogging up the concrete stairs.

Knocking on the door he heard a low 'ow' and something stumbling around as the door finally opened. Mikey pushed hair out of his face as Hayden's eyes widened for a moment.

"Whoa dude, you look…"

"You hittin' on me?" Mikey asked arching a brow and leaning against his door frame. Hayden narrowed his eyes a little shoving past his best friend.

"Dude, whatever…You not nearly as pretty as me." Hayden said brushing a hand through his side swiped bangs as Mikey chuckled walking over to his bed and taking a seat in his gaming chair. He handed Hayden a remote as he took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"So what you get me?"

"Ya know my orange shirt with the blue collar?" He asked picking a character for the fighting game.

"Yeah man, that's a pretty awesome shirt."

"Well, you know I love that shirt but I love you more so you can have it."

"Awww, you're so sweet to me." Mikey said batting his eyes as Hayden chuckled and shoved him away. "So what does this make you exactly, like my suger daddy? Because I have some set rules, like no kissing on my mouth." Mikey said looking over his shoulder as Hayden grabbed his backpack and smacked it against Mikey's head.

* * *

"Will?" Isabella asked from Willow's doorway of her room. The brunette leaned up on her elbows as Felicia looked over from sitting next to Willow, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yes?" Willow said crossing her arms over her chest as Felicia moved aside to let Izzy sit next to their friend.

"I'm sorry. I _know_ Leo is good for you. Probably one of the best things that has ever happened to you…"

"He _is _the greatest thing to ever happen to me." She correctly harshly as Izzy nodded.

"Exactly. I never wanted to hurt your feelings on the matter. I just wanted what is best for you, and I suppose my thoughts of happiness for you were along the lines of normalcy." She shrugged.

"What?" Willow asked furrowing a brow.

"I thought you having a normal life would…Make you happy."

"My life hasn't been normal since I've met them." Willow shrugged. "It's a lot more than the fact that he's a turtle." Willow said leaning towards Izzy. "He's also a protector. He goes out every night with his brother's protecting this city, putting his life on the line to save others. One of these times, he might not come back to me. I know that, I've accepted it…It's not exactly going to be my happiest moment if I ever get that call…" Willow said pressing her lips together for a moment to keep her lip from quivering. "But…" She took a breath for a moment. "I know it would have been for the better. I know he loves me and I know he knows I love him. Him being different, or not normal doesn't bother me. You've gotten to know his brothers in the short time you've hung out with them being the leader, the smart one, the hot-head and the funny one. You haven't gotten to see them for who they really are as individuals. You and Riley both have segregated yourself from them, from getting to know them because of what they are. They're not dumb, they see it too. They don't say anything because it happens, they get over it. They're used to being treated like freaks and that hurts me a whole lot more than it could ever hurt them. To just accept the fact that someone doesn't accept them for who they are? I think it's wrong, and once upon a time so did you." Willow said eyeing her friend as Izzy wiped away a tear that dropped down her cheek.

"You're right…" She said softly. "I have been treating them like they're…That…"

"Like freaks." Willow said plainly as Izzy nodded her head. "You don't see the wrong in that?"

"I do, now. I just…I don't know I guess that if I'm not used to something I automatically think it's bad…"

"You were never like that before." Felicia added softly. Izzy sighed nodding her head once more.

"I know, I just…" She let out a slow breath. "I'm just…" She placed a hand over her eyes as Willow leaned forward putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Izz, it's hard I know but you can't let something so small come in between you and these wonderful guys. They're so amazing and smart and funny and once you get to know them and see them for more than just what they look like you'll be trying to convince yourself not to fall in love." Willow smiled as Izzy did too.

"How did you two do it?"

"I was with them, in the lair for a week. I spent a lot of time with Mikey and Donnie within that week and just how quiet and put off Leo was with me made me want to get to know him more. I found myself thinking about him a lot, even when I was home. They'd come and visit a lot of the time and it was just like having brothers. They laughed with me, drank with me, I cooked them dinner…" She shrugged. "It was a little piece of home that I missed. Keith being gone, I really had nothing. You all were busy with school and I only got to see you on the weekends really. Hayden would stop by sometimes if he wasn't out scoring for chicks with Ty. It was just a hectic and lonely time, but I had something that I knew would never let me feel lonely again." She said with a small smile. "They're like my second family." She shrugged again.

"So they're pretty much stuck with you, like us." Felicia chuckled as Willow arch a brow looking over at her friend.

"To put it plainly yes." She said sticking her tongue out.

"What 'bout you Lesh, what did you think when you first met them."

"Wow they're jacked?" She said as Willow chuckled.

"No really." Izzy said in a smile.

"I thought it was a little weird." She shrugged. "But, I got into this conversation with Donnie about a computer program he was working on, and it was just so…Amazing. It was intricate and something I knew I would never be able to figure out in my life time of computer knowledge. Right then and there I realized that they is _way_ more to these guys than just green skin and shells. Also, when he talked to me, he looked at me. He wasn't afraid or shy about anything when he started rambling off about the programming. He wasn't hiding himself, he was just…Donnie." She shrugged with a smile. "After that night I kind of forgot about it?" She said as Izzy sighed.

"So, maybe I just need to like, talk to them?" She said softly as Felicia and Willow nodded. "It's not going to be weird, I mean since you said they knew that I was weirded out by it?"

"Not at all. They'll respect you more that you're taking the initiative to talk to them and that you're actually trying." Willow said with a smile. Izzy nodded and took another slow breath in and out. "I'd start with Donnie. He's usually the more understanding of the bunch. Mikey too." She said with a chuckle as Felicia nodded.

"Raph used to scare the crap outta me." She said pushing her glasses higher up the bridge of her nose. Willow chuckled as Izzy stifled a laugh.

"Really?" She asked as Willow nodded.

"Yeah, a lot. She used to get so nervous around him she practically hid behind me when we went there."

"And, he was fine with it?" Izzy asked confused as Willow just shrugged.

"Raph's Raph. He'll say what he wants when he wants not matter what happens or what the other person feels."

"That means, he used to point it out to me and say 'why the fuck you hidin'?" Felicia said in a deeper voice and Brooklyn accent as Izzy smirked.

"Yeah, he seems like he'd do that."

"Of course Licia was taken aback by it and just stuttered a response of being sorry and she just wasn't used to him. Of course, that just got Raph to rant more about them being different." Willow chuckled as Felicia rolled her eyes. "Which just scared Piglet here more. Until Donnie stepped in and brought her to his lab." She chuckled. "I kinda just laughed."

"But, after all that I mean you and Raph get along now." Izzy said as Felicia nodded.

"Yeah, he knows I was just shy but Raph has kinda a weird way of showing compassion. Later that day of screaming at me about being a narrow minded human, he apologized to me and said he didn't ever want me to feel like he could harm me." She said with a smile on her face. "It was really kinda, sweet." She shrugged as Willow smirked. Felicia narrowed her eyes quickly and got from the bed. "I'm getting more wine." She said grabbing the two glasses. "You want one?" She asked Izzy as she nodded.

Willow turned her head towards the clock reading it said one in the morning. With a sigh she looked back towards Izzy, showing off a meek smile. They both jumped slightly to the front door of the apartment slamming shut.

"Hey Rye, what's…"

"Nothing." The angry blonde responded as another slammed door to her bedroom echoed through the apartment. Felicia peered her head down the hallway as Willow picked her head up.

Felicia walked back to the room holding to full glasses of red wine as she sat on the edge of the bed looking over her shoulder, down the hall to Riley's room.

"What do you think that was about?" She asked as Willow and Izzy both shrugged.

"You know Rye, she won't talk 'bout it until she wants to. And she'll pretend everything is alright." Willow said as Izzy and Felicia both sighed nodding their heads in agreement.

* * *

Leonardo tugged one of Casey's long sleeved black shirt from the duffle bag that was given to them over his torso as he glanced ahead of him at Donatello's computer screen. He furrowed his brow for a moment turning to the side as he sighed softly, trying the best he could to adsorb everything that was happening. Raising his eyes slowly he met Donnie walking into the lab, catching eyes with his older brother as a small smirk went to his face.

"How's the test drive going?" Donnie asked leaning against the door frame as Leo let out a soft laugh.

"Interesting." He said looking down at his hands the slowly running them across the back of his neck feeling the new softness of dirty blonde hair. "Very interesting."

"Are you going to see Will?"

"It's late, I told her I'd see her in the morning…" Leo said looking back towards the image in the black computer screen.

"I think Mikey already made his way over there?" Donnie said furrowing his brow as Leo picked his head up quickly.

"What?"

"Yeah, him and Hayden said…" Leonardo growled softly making his way out of the lab and past Donnie. The smarty turtle furrowed his brow and watched his brother leave the lair. He turned once more to look at the couch which was occupied by the second eldest, watching a wrestling match on TV. "So, you wanna be next?" He asked going up behind the couch and leaning against it. Raphael slowly rose his eyes over his shoulder at his brother and let out a puff of air.

"Yeah right branica. I ain't puttin' that shit into my body." He said turning back towards the TV.

"What happened to Mr. I wanna get laid all the time?" Donnie asked in a mocking tone as Raph rolled his eyes.

"I can get laid plenty on my own, thanks." He growled back.

"Well, if ya change your mind, you know where to find me." Donnie smiled patting his brother's large shoulder and walking back towards his lab.

Raph shook his head with a sigh crossing his arms over his plastron as he tried to focus on the match. His hands twitched slightly to move himself from the couch and walk back towards the lab. His legs wanted to follow as his head kept him in place. With a low growl he shook his head and pushed himself from his seat.

"I'm goin' out." He called into the lab in passing as Donnie watched him storm by. Shaking his head with a sigh Donnie went back to his work.

* * *

Michelangelo walked up to Willow's apartment, knocking on her door. It took a moment before Riley dressed in gray Pink brand sweat pants, bunching around her knees and red faded tank top with darker red piping answered the door. She arched a brow taking in the blonde hair, well built, tall, well built, blue eyed, well built guy standing before her.

"Can I um… Help you?" She asked leaning against the door frame with an amused look on her face. It had to be at least one thirty in the morning, maybe he was drunk and thought this was his apartment, she didn't know. What she did know, was she didn't mind showing him the way to get home. The boy smiled back, perfect teeth and dimples as she noticed a slight dusting of freckles over his nose.

"Depends…" He said putting his arm on the door frame opposite of her body and leaning in slightly. Riley looked at him confused but not at all minding as the blue eyes beautiful boy smiling a cheeky smile at her. _Definitely wasted_. She thought to herself. "I was looking for an apartment on this floor. A couple of beautiful girls live in it. A blonde and a brunette." He said as she arched a brow slightly. He smiled wider.

"Well um, its this floor?" She asked as the blonde headed boy looked down the hallway before looking back into her eyes and nodding. She felt her face grow warm as her eyes darted quickly from his bright blue eyes to his soft lip and back up to those eyes again. Leaning up from the door frame she was slowly loosing her cool attitude. "Well, the only other girls I know of beside me and my friend Willow is this Velmua looking chick down the way?" She shrugged pointing down the hallway, that cornered to another. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nope. I'm looking for two. Willow, sounds familiar though." He smiled again as she furrowed her brow slowly. For some reason her best friends name coming from that voice sounded all too familiar. She felt her heart leap into her throat as she looked into his eyes a little closer. _No, it couldn't be._

"What's um…You're name?" She asked as he smiled.

"Oh Mikey." He said leaning up as her eyes widened a bit.

"Mikey?" She asked her brow still furrowed as he nodded his head happily. "Willow!" She screamed turning back into the apartment as Mikey chuckled following her in and closing the door. As he leaned his back against it the brunette hair girl came into the room wearing a pair of loosely fit light blue AE sweat pants and navy blue ribbed tank top.

"What?" She asked as she noticed a very attractive looking blonde boy standing in her kitchen. "Wh-Who are you?" She asked running her fingers through her bangs that fell from her ear into her face.

"It-It-It's Mikey." Riley stuttered looking between the two quickly as Willow arched a brow.

"What? Mikey who?" She asked slightly annoyed as Mikey chuckled. Willow eyed him carefully before backing away slowly. "Mike…No. Wait…What? When did, how did…What?" She asked as he chuckled harder.

"Donnie made a…"

"Oh my God!" She screamed running back down the hall towards her room as the door slammed shut shortly after. Mikey arched a brow looking at Riley as she stared dreamily at the blonde headed guy. Her head was tilted slightly to the left as her eyes wondered up and down his long fit torso and back to his tanned skinned neck, lightly freckled nose.

"Babe, you ok?" He asked with a smile, dimples showing off in his cheeks as Riley lifted her eyes back to his blue ones.

"Huh?" She asked as he laughed softly.

"Wanna go grab a coffee?" He asked as she smiled a little feeling her face flush before nodding her head. As she grabbed her cassette bag from the back of a table chair and slid it over her shoulder Willow came back into the room trying to catch her breath as Izzy and Felicia were behind her. They both froze in place looking towards Mikey in shock.

"No! You two are not going anywhere!" She said stopping the two as Mikey froze from his grasp on the door knob. "Sit!" She said pointing to the male dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and tightly fitting orange tee with navy blue collar. He sat slowly at the kitchen table as Willow leaned against it ready to interrogate the youngest brother. "What the _fuck_ happened?" She asked as Mikey raised his blue, innocent eyes to her narrowed honey ones.

"Um…Donnie created a thingy that he injected into me. He said he didn't want to test it because he wasn't sure on how we'd react so I volunteered myself and…"

"You volunteered for something you, and _Donnie_ weren't sure on how it was going to react?!" She yelled as he shrunk back in his seat. If they had an older sister, he now would know what it felt like to get his ass reamed by her. Felicia and Izzy just slightly winced as they leaned back against the kitchen counter watching.

"Well, he wasn't one hundred percent on it. But, ya know Donnie he would perfect something and think the most retardest thing was wrong with it." He shrugged as Willow sighed running a hand over her face and fixing her bangs again.

"Michelangelo." She said sternly as he stiffened a bit to the full name. "You do not know what would happen, what _might_ still happen to you because of a chemical reaction or transformation! You could have died! You could get sick! What the _hell _were you thinking?!"

"Donnie said that the only real thing that could like happen is I'd get like a stomach ache." He said looking down at the table as he nervously fiddled with his hands. Riley furrowed her brow sitting next to him as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Will, lay off the kid." She said as Willow sighed crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Leo wanted to learn more about the formula so in a way I was helping you guys out." He shrugged as Willow's head looked harshly back towards Mikey at Leo's name.

"_What_?!" She said as everyone in the room shifted back from her out burst.

"Will, chill." Riley said motioning for her to sit. Willow sighed taking a seat.

"Did he, has he, what…" She sighed again running a hand through her brunette hair as there was another knock on her door. Felicia went to go answer it as Willow groaned sitting up harshly and sung opened the door. "What can possible…" She screamed before raising her eyes. "…Whoa" She breathed as she looked at the dirty blonde haired man standing before her. His arms crossed over his chest that was covered in a fitted black shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows and his forearms flexed slightly from his tense posture. Her eyes danced slowly over his body as she clenched them shut shaking her head thinking of Leonardo, she shouldn't be looking at this guy like that. With a sigh she lifted her eyes back to his and furrowed her brow slightly.

"Will, is Mikey here?" He asked as she felt her knees buckle slightly and put her hand out to grip onto the door jam. He stepped forward holding her steady as she looked up into his eyes.

"What did, how did, when did…" She stammered as he smiled a little.

"Donnie…"

"I-I-I know Do, Ra, Mikey told me. The young one!" She said shaking her head as he smirked a little walking into her apartment. She stepped aside in shock, watching the very attractive male walk in front of her. He had to be six two, still same muscular build, strong arms and dirty blonde hair covering his forearms, head and slight scruff along his jaw line. Tried as she might her heart jumped into her throat from nervous excitement rushing through her body.

The girl's eyes widened as they all followed the dirty blonde male across the room, before he was standing behind Willow, crossing his arms. Riley arched a brow looking at him up and down as her face flushed all over again. Willow looked up from her hand and furrowed her brow smacking her hand down in front of her friend.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Riley snapped out of her daze, along with Felicia and Izzy on Leo and back towards Willow.

"Uh…N-Nothin'." Riley said slightly embarrassed, lifting her eyes back towards Leo for a moment and back towards Mikey. He sat back in his seat, his legs parting and lifted his arms behind his head as he stretched, his muscles flexing under his tanned skin. "Jesus…" She breathed to herself. "I need a cold shower." She said getting up quickly and going to the bathroom.

Willow watched her friend leave as she sighed placing her face into her hands, her elbows bracing onto the table as she rubbed it before running her hands through her hair, pushing her bangs back. She raised her eyes slowly to Mikey as his gaze was captured by Leonardo, shaking his head slightly as if they held an unspoken conversation.

"I can't even…" She whispered mostly to herself before she rose from the table turned slowly towards her boyfriend. He kept his arms crossed looking at her as her eyes moved down his strong jaw and chest, making itself known through his fitted shirt. She let them wonder for a moment more before shaking her head and locking eyes with him. They both stared at each other for a moment. "What did you do?!" Willow yelled smacking his arm. He flinched from her attack, taking a step away from her as she sung again. He furrowed his brow catching her wrist as she tried to hit him with the other.

"I thought Mikey told you?" He asked just below a yell, holding both of her hands as she made an angry pout looking up at him.

"Yeah, why _he_ did it! Not you!" She yelled as he stood steady keeping an even gaze on her and let her hands go, crossing his arms over his chest again. She noticed the tightness of his sleeves against his biceps as she growled, readjusted her eyes somewhere else. The loose fitted, dark jeans he wore came into view as she slowly trailed her eyes back to his abdomen just imaging what it had to look like. She felt heat rush to her cheeks as she sighed and turned away from him completely.

"I did this for you." He said as he looked towards his little brother. He nodded his head in the direction of the hallway as Mikey took the hint and went into the living room turning on the TV and Willow's Xbox. Willow looked over her shoulder towards her friends that still lingered on the counter. They both straightened for a moment from the stare and pushed away from the counter.

"I uh, have to go. Work tomorrow." Felicia stammered as Izzy nodded.

"Yeah me too, I have to sit in on leg surgery tomorrow, early!" She smiled as it faded quickly from her rushing towards the door, grabbing her bag on the way out. "Night guys!" Felicia waved slightly as she forced a smile at Leo and looked towards Willow.

"So uh…Have a good night!" She said grabbing her bag as well as Mikey waved from the couch. She chuckled a little and closed the door.

"I never asked you to change yourself for me." Willow said back to his pervious explanation. She rolled her eyes, walking over towards the sink. She fiddled with her sponge for a moment before sighing and crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled a little.

"I know you didn't." He said walking closer to her. "I thought about it, for months now." He sighed running a hand over his head, feeling the softness of the hair. He slid his hand in front of his face, looking at his it and shaking his head. "I know what you want Will, and you've done a lot for me." He said stepping closer to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. Her body twitched to turn around but she kept herself facing the skin, re-crossing her arms. "I know you love me, either way and I couldn't have asked for a better person to come into my life, and on top of that you're beautiful. You're amazing and funny." He said as Willow smiled a little tilting her head to look over her shoulder at him.

"And…" She said arching a brow as he smirked turning her body towards him. She looked into his eyes and saw his expressions and smiled feeling her heart swell with familiarity. Only thing was missing was his green skin and beak, she mused to herself as he ran his five fingers hand down her cheek. He tucked her bangs hair behind a ear.

"You're everything I could have every wanted and more." He said cupping her cheek with his hand as his thumb gently grazed her soft skin. She felt her heart leap in her throat as he pressed his soft lips against hers. She furrowed her brow taking in the new feeling and placed her hands on his shoulders, moving them down to his tight chest under the shirt. Stopping she pulled back and looked at her hands on his hard body.

"I feel like I'm cheating on you…" She said almost to herself, running her hands over his chest and down his stomach and let out a shuttered breath. "Ah man…" She breathed as he smiled and took her hands in his.

"You're not." He said and she felt her knees buckle slightly to his voice.

"Kay…" She almost giggled dreamily looking up at him as he smiled again and wrapped her lips in another kiss. She moved her hands around his shoulder, up to his neck in his hair and hesitated before going on as he let out a soft noise against her lips.

* * *

Mikey and Riley had left to go get something to eat as Willow prepared a something for her and Leonardo there. She kept looking over at him as he ate, smiling softly. He met her eyes, swallowing what was in his mouth and smiled back.

"What?" He asked as she shrugged and looked back down at her plate.

"Still getting used to it, I guess." She shrugged as Leo let out a soft breath of a laugh and nodded his head, both going back to their plates. He furrowed his brow slowly and looked over at her as she poked at a chicken finger on her plate.

"Is it, bad or…?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"What?" She said picking her head up and looking at him, breaking her away from her thoughts. "No, no, it's definitely not…Bad." She said as a smile went over her face looking at his new form. He nodded his head for a moment, a frown covering his face as she sighed getting from her chair.

She kneeled down on the floor in front of him as he turned in his chair looking down at her. She smirked placing her hands on his thighs as he gave a meek one back, putting his hands on the side of her face. He put his hands down on her triceps pulling her from the floor and onto his lap. She straddled it in his chair, letting her hands wonder over his body, finding their way to the back of his neck as she ran her fingers across his short dirty blonde hair.

"Tiger, I would be lying if I said this wasn't the best thing you could have ever done for me. But, I would also be lying if I said I don't _need _this _form_ of you. Just you." She said a frown of seriousness on her face now as a small smile graced his.

"I know that. Which is why I know I can trust you with this." He said softly as she sighed nodding her head. "It's me Will." He said tilting her head back up to his by her chin. She smiled a little, letting her eyes searched his normal, familiar golden brown ones. A shutter ran through her body as he glided his five fingered hand up her back, under her shirt.

"I just need to know, for certain that this is really what _you_ wanted to do." She said again looking into his eyes and searching for any doubt. His lips turned into a smile for a moment before placing his hands at her waist.

"Will, I did this because I knew that you'd be happy with it." He said as she sighed shaking her head.

"I don't want this to be about me. I want _you_ to think that this was a good choice for _you_!" She said.

"I know it is. I've loved you from the moment I saw you in that alleyway. Something felt right when I held you which is why I saved you that night. I knew if I didn't something would have happened. I was scared to have you wake up and the feeling just grow even more, and have you reject me instantly because of what I was. I didn't want to go through with that which is why I opted to leave you. That's why I never came to see you at your place, why I always kept myself in the dojo when you came down to visit. It didn't seem real to me that you were so ok with us." He sighed as she ran her thumb across his cheek with a meek smile. He took it in his and kissed it softly, she watched as his lips curved around her fingers, making another shutter roll through her body. "I want this." He said softly looking up at her as she smiled trying to fight back tears. He went back to softly kissing her hand as she sucked in a breath.

"You really want this?" She asked softly, he looked back up at her moving her hand from his lips and pulling her body tighter to his own. She let out a soft noise as his lips pressed into hers, opening on them greedily and letting his tongue slid past her lips to hers. She clenched her eyes shut tight, her hand moving up the back of his neck and tilting her head as their kiss became passionate. She felt fire strike through her body and down her legs as he pulled back slowly lightly biting her bottom lip.

It took a moment for them to catch their breath, as she let her eyes finally flutter open. They locked on each other, their chest raising and falling with their heavy breaths, before he leaned up to her lips once more. She pushed waist closer, gripping the hair at the back of his head in her fingers, her chest mashing against his as the rush of excitement hit them again. He pushed his palm down on her lower back, letting it move down her body to her backside as he squeezed her jeans, making her hips roll against his in return.

That was a new feeling. He furrowed his brow for a moment, trying it again with a squeeze as she let out a soft moan against his lips this time, her hips grinding against his once more. He felt his heart beat start to increase as the excitement hit him now. Willow smiled against his lips pulling away slowly and looking down at their laps, and back up at him, biting her lip playfully.

"You don't have a shell to protect _him _from the dry humping." Willow said arching a brow as Leo smiled shaking his head. "You going to be able to walk?" She chuckled as he narrowed his eyes a little, grabbing her backside in his two hands and lifting her body from his. She yelped softly, wrapping her hands around his shoulders as he walked to her bedroom.

Dropping her body on her bed she made a soft noise hitting the mattress and looked up at him. He reached behind him, pulling the shirt from his body and dropping it to the floor as Willow let out a slow breath, as she leaned up on her elbows looking up at his perfectly formed stomach, chest and arms. Her heart leaped in her throat as he leaned slowly down over her, his knuckles pressing into the mattress at her sides. She watched him carefully as his lips met hers, letting his body weight push her back down on the mattress. She let her hand slowly caresses his strong form above her as his lips moved along her skin, taking in her sweet scent.

She slid her hands up his arms feeling the familiarity of them. The same small scars and cuts along his skin with a slightly soft texture under her finger tips. Feeling her mind click on, this was actually Leo she started kissing back just as furious as he wanted her to. He compiled quickly feeling her tongue slide across his, by putting a hand around her back and pulling her up to her pillows. She smiled against his lips feeling his excitement against her jeans as he started tugging at her shirt. Breaking from the kiss he leaned back and she leaned up pulling the shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. She slipped her bra from her shoulders and unclasped it throwing that from her body next. He started quickly undoing his pants, getting the button undone he pushed away from her to stand from the bed and slide them down. She smiled biting her lip and watching him as he slid down his boxers next. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes for a moment as she opened them to the feeling of her pants being tugged off.

Laying his body back over hers he kissed his way up. She arched her body against his face as his tongue dragged along the hot flesh of her inner thigh, up to her hip. He kissed it, slowly closing his lips on the thick skin and letting his teeth glide across it as he pulled back. She placed a hand down at the top of his head as he moved up her body, letting it glide down over his hair and clasping the back of his neck as her body arched into his again from a soft bite against her breast.

Leaning away from her, his hands pushing back hair that fell in her face she looked up at him with a small smile. He smiled back before leaning down and kissing her neck, moving a hand down, the back of his skin gracing over her side and down to her thigh as he opened his palm against the smooth skin. She placed her hands on his shoulders, where she would have normally if he was in this position over her. Feeling the slightest flex of the muscles under her hands from a small movement.

"I love you Willow." He whispered softly into her ear as she clenched her eyes shut from the warmth of his breath washing against her. She nodded her head slowly.

"I love you too Leo." She felt his body lean from hers for a moment, before she felt his hand that tangled itself in her hair, moved down over her breasts and stomach grasping the thick skin of her thigh opening her legs wider. She let out a slow breath as she felt him hover over her again, a hand from one of her thighs leave her skin as the tip of him slowly separated the moist entrance of her body. She almost whimpered in protest as he lingered for a moment, feeling the heat coming off of her weigh down on him. He smiled looking down at her as her eyes were still clamped shut.

Slowly sliding himself inside of her, he leaned his body back down over hers. His movements were slow at first, almost like he was savoring the feeling as he slid out and back in pressing his lower stomach against the curve between her legs. Furrowing her brow she opened her eyes for a moment looking up at him as he looked down at their bodies moving together. She felt a rush hit her as he looked back up letting her feel and see him moving back into her. She moaned softly, placing her head back on her pillow as he laid his head on her shoulder and kissing along it. She could feel herself shaking as he felt like he was moving even slower, and with a growl she lifted her legs pressing the heals of her feet into the back of his thighs to urge him on.

He smiled against her skin and leaned up from her body, bracing his arms as he moved his hips at a faster pace against hers. Pressing her lips together to try and stifle a moan that begged to escape from her chest she arched herself into him again, feeling her chest rub against his. She furrowed her brow again for a moment looking up at his milky skin toned body, hard chest and stomach.

Her brain clicked off. Her stomach almost dropped as she got the idea, she felt as though she was cheating. Her body complied so easily to his as his paced fastened a little more. Gasping from a moan she tired to keep back she felt his hand crawl down her body, to her thigh lifting it from the mattress as he placed it under his arm. Her knee brushed against his flesh as she could feel the muscles in his stomach and rips flex against her calf. She let her leg curve around his back as she gasped in a moan against feeling him thrust into that one spot. Arching her back and gripping her hands into his flesh at his shoulders she couldn't help herself but to moan aloud.

Moving her hands down his shoulders and onto his strong back she swallowed hard, trying to regain her ragged breathing. She felt his muscles in his back flex with his movements as she clenched her eyes tighter, trying to remind herself this was Leonardo. Shaking her head she opened her mouth to speak as it was quickly smothered with his. She moaned softly against his lips as his tongue rolled against hers. Pulling away slowly, she felt his bottom lip leave hers as she sucked on it softly. He made a soft noise in return, brushing his cheek against hers.

She could feel the growing scruff on his face as once again her heart caught in her throat. She gripped her hands into his back as he started to move faster, his hand on her thigh pushing it up higher under his underarm as his fingers gripped into her thick skin. She arched her back once more from a shock of pleasure going through her from his thrust into that spot again.

"Oh God, Leo." She breath heavily. "Say something." She said as his breathing washed against her neck. He furrowed his brow for a moment, gasping for air to let his voice work.

"What, do you want me to say?" He asked in a husky tone, the sound of his voice burring itself into her ears as her body relaxed against her mattress.

"I don't know something." She said in between breaths hitching with each thrust, he kept his furrowed brow leaning up from her body his hips still moving quickly into hers. He noticed her eyes still closed as he felt his strength starting to diminish. He hung his head, placing it on her chest, dragging it his cheek up towards the nape of her neck where he rested his forehead. She let out another soft moan from a thrust on that spot, her finger nails digging deeper into his back and they scratched along it to his sides gripping what little flesh that wasn't muscles in her hands.

That feeling alone was enough to send him over the edge as he let his body move against hers one last time. Their breathing filled the room as they stayed in the position. He picked his sweat coated head from her moist neck and looked down at her face.

"You kept your eyes closed." He breathed as she slowly let her eyes flutter open.

"I know its you." She said softly "I just…" She sighed pushing her sweaty bangs from her face. "I just need to keep reminding myself." He sighed nodding his head as he wiped his the sweat from his forehead against his shoulder. She smiled at the familiar movement he made after them being together and placed her hands on the sides of his face. He turned to look at her as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He rolled onto his back next to her resting his arm against his forehead.

"That was different." He sighed as she smiled a little turning onto her side next to him. She watched his chest raise and fall slowly as she placed her hand on his, letting her fingers drag along the crevasses of his chest and abdomen.

"Good…Different?" She asked with a smile watching her fingers before looking back at him. He smirked a little moving his hand from his head and gripping the hair on the side of her neck back, pulling her closer. Their lips touched again as they both smiled when separating.

"Yes." He said softly opening his eyes on hers as she laid her head against his strong chest. She kissed along it softly as he laid his hand on the back of her head.


	10. Mistakes After Midnight

"_You can't be serious." _

"_What do ya want me to say Raph? I can't…This isn't gonna work out if…" She sighed for a moment ending her pace back and forth in front of her large bedroom window where he stood. "I can't explain it, I love you I really do but somethin' just doesn't feel right with us lately ya know?"_

"_With us or with you?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly as she ran a hand through her dark burgundy hair. _

"_Fine Raph, it's me. Alright? Ya happy? I'm the one that wants this. I can't be with you and have a normal life! You know that I and I know that!"_

"_Where the fuck is this comin' from? I told ya a month ago that if you wanted to get serious wit' me you'd have to give up a lotta shit. You were fine wit' it then!" He yelled stepping in from the window and slamming it shut. _

"_You told me all this while you were plowin' me into next week! I'd agree to anythin' durin' that!" She yelled back as he growled and clenched his fists, turning his face down tearing a whole into her red carpet with his glare._

"_Are you seein' someone?" He asked in a low tone as she crossed her arms over her chest avoiding eye contact. It was silent for a moment as Raphael rose his eyes to her. She adjusted her weight on another foot before looking back at him. She sighed, rolling her eyes and threw her arms out before placing them at her hips._

"_What do ya want me to say Raph?"_

"_The truth!" He nearly screamed as she sighed looking away from him. _

"_Fine! Yes! I am, ya happy? I didn't wanna tell ya because I didn't want to make you… Where are you goin'?" She asked as he stormed out of her bedroom. _

"_Is he here?" He asked opening a closet door as slamming it._

"_No! Will ya knock it off, I had 'im leave before you got here. Just stop!" She said grabbing his by the bicep as he took in a slow breath turning towards her. "I didn't want ya to get hurt Raph…" She said softly as he pulled his arm away._

"_Too late for that ain't it?" He asked glaring at her darkly before he nudged past her, back to her room. _

"_You asked! You wanted to know!" She yelled as he turned around quickly, she had to stop herself from running into his plastron._

"_Yeah every guys wants to know when their girlfriend is cheatin' on them! Jesus, Mere what the fuck! What the hell happened to not givin' a shit 'bout what I am? You told me when we first met that you weren't use to normal anyway! I thought right then that this might at least work for more than two fuckin' months!"_

"_You don't think I thought that too? I was scared and alone when we first met and I just wanted somethin'…"_

"_So that's all I was to you? Just some fuckin' filler for when you found what ya really wanted?"_

"_No! I loved…"_

"_Don't even finish that fuckin' sentence! I hope you and Mr. Right are good for one another. Sorry ya had to be burdened with me for this long." He said climbing out of her window as she grabbed his arm again._

"_Raph, wait! We should talk so you can settle down, an'…"_

"_An' what ?I can forget 'bout you?" He asked harshly as she took a slow step back. He sighed to himself as it slowly turned into a growl punching the chipped wooden windowpane before turning back towards her. "You ever meant it when ya said you loved me?" He asked softly as she rose her face to his, tears streaming from her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered and she pressed them together to stop it. "Yes or no." He growled as she sniffed for a moment shaking her head. His eyes widened a bit, as it was quickly replaced by anger rushing through his system. "I take it back." He said his voice husked from fighting the tears that burned behind his crimson mask. "I hope he finds out what _you_ really are an' you use 'em like you used me. To think, I always thought I was the monster in this relationship." He said glancing at her once more before leaping up the fire escape to her roof top. _

_He could still hear her sobbing from below as he looked out towards the lit city before him. He could feel his heart slowly breaking itself down inside his chest but, ignore it. He clenched his eyes, as his fists balled and pushed and shoved everything inside him. He couldn't let some _'bitch' _get to him. He was a warrior, he couldn't afford to get this heart broken. He heard the soft slid and click of her window as the crying ceased. He could still feel her hands on his body and he wanted to vomit. His mind was racing with her naked body in front of him, the way she moved when he was on top of her, the feel of her skin against his lips and face, her smell. _

_He leaned forward catching himself on the concrete ledge as he braced his arms. His breathing increased as he could feel his throat coating itself for the bile that was raising in his stomach. He growled, punching the ledge in front of him as he looked around quickly before leaping, and catching onto a fire escape of a neighboring building and climbing that to the roof tops._

_He couldn't remember what thought he had at the moment as the wind forced over his body from the power his legs were pushing him away from that horrible place and that horrible memory. He was running from her, from their relationship, from everything they shared. He just wanted it to go away and be out of his head. _Casey._ He thought to himself as he would taste the sweet taste of alcohol and the sweet release of all thought it would give him. _

* * *

Raphael stood on a roof top looking over the streets below. Music from the night clubs around him vibrated through the buildings as people stumbled to their taxis, and train stations. He crouched down, with an intense glare on the streets, looking for anything, straining his hearing over the music and laughter for anything out of the ordinary.

Furrowing his brow he noticed a girl coming out a of club, stumbling a bit with a smile on her face. He felt his stomach drop as the girl flipped her long burgundy hair over a shoulder.

She walked down the street, past a cab that was waiting on the side of the street and turned a corner. Raphael quickly stood, backing up and leaping over a roof top over the street, using a power line for leverage. Seeing the same girl host her oversize purse on her shoulder she quickly looked behind her as Raphael followed her line of sight seeing a shadow come from the streets into her alleyway. He growled slightly waiting for the man to get closer to her.

"I told ya, I didn't need anyone to walk me home." She said, that voice sending shivers slowly up Raphael's spine. The man said nothing and ran at her, grabbing her around the middle, forcing her arms to the nearest grimy wall of the alleyway as she went to scream.

Before she had to the man's body was ripped from her and she just gasped, letting the breath out of her lungs harboring from the almost scream. She saw the man get thrown against the opposite alleyway wall. His body slumped and slid to the ground as she started shaking slightly, staring at the shadow before her.

Furrowing her brow, she felt her body start to calm down as she looked at the large shadow, hearing the familiar heavy breathing. Stepping away from the wall she tired to get a better look, but he kept back to the shadows.

"Raph?" She asked softly as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep in the dark, feeling the need to just run.

"What were ya doin'? It's late and ya walkin' home this late? What the fuck is wrong wit you?" He asked all of his anger he has been burring over the past years coming to the surface.

"What do you care?" She snapped back as Raphael nearly growled.

"I don't!"

"Then you shoulda let me get raped!" She screamed back, tears starting to stream down her face as he watched her. She looked at him for a moment sobbing as quietly as she could, grabbing her bag that she had dropped and started for the streets. He sighed and stepped forward.

"Meredith wait." He called as she froze. Turning slowly she looked towards his shadow wiping her tears. "H-How are you?" He asked as she smiled meekly.

"Could be betta." She said adjusting the strap of her small black cocktail dress.

"Yeah…" He said awkwardly before she took a step towards him. The light from the streets hid his form in the shadows as he took a step back. "Let me walk ya home." He said keeping to the shadows as she stepped forward once more.

"Raph…" She said meekly, taking another step, her body in the cover of darkness now as she noticed the outline of his form. "Ya don't hafta hide from me."

"I ain't hidin' from ya." He said crossing his arms. "I just want to see that ya get home alright."

"Fine, whatever." She said walking towards the streets as Raph shook his head with a growl, climbing the nearest fire escape to the roof tops.

Going the familiar way he remembered for those months, looking over the ledge every now and again to make sure she got into her apartment building safely. Leaping onto her fire escape he waited for her. Seeing her open her door and step inside, locking it with her three locks on her door she looked over her shoulder seeing him on her fire escape.

Opening her window for him he stepped in taking in the scent of her apartment. It was the same as he remember it from before, same set up, same smells. She closed the window behind him, playing with her hair nervously as she walked towards the kitchen.

"You uh, you wanna beer?" She asked over her shoulder as he shrugged.

"If ya offerin'." He said leaning against the wall to her kitchen. She nodded her head, reaching into her stainless steal fridge and grabbing two beers and handing him one. He eyed it for a moment before twisting off the bottle cap. "When the hell did ya start drinkin' Heineken?" She smirked a little taking a swig.

"If ya don't want it give it back." She said holding out her hand as he shot a glare at her, taking a swig. She put her hand back down and rolled her eyes. "I've always liked Heineken." She said arching a brow. "I just always bought Sam's because you liked it."

"That's because it doesn't taste like skunk piss." He said making a grimace taking another swig. She rolled her eyes snatching the beer from his hand and going back into the fridge. She slammed the door shut and handing him a Sam Adam's as he smirked twisting off the cap.

"Happy jackass?" She asked kicking out a chair at her kitchen table and taking a seat. She pushed another chair out from the table with her foot pointing to it as she took a swig of her beer. Raphael looked at it for a moment before sitting. "So, how have you been?" She asked with a breath as he raised his eyes to her after sipping his beer.

"Alright. Uh…You?"

"Fine." She said softly.

"What happened to that Timmy…"

"Tommy." She corrected as he rolled his eyes.

"Whateva."

"We broke up awhile ago." She said taking a swig of her beer. Raph looked over at her as she kept her face down on the table.

"What hap…"

"He was cheatin' on me." She said harshly as Raph arched an eye ridge, looking down at his hand that laid at his belt. "Go ahead say it." She said after a moment as Raph looked back up at her.

"Say what?"

"You were right. I got what I deserved." She said softly, sinking down in her chair as Raph shook his head.

"I don't hafta, you already know." He shrugged.

"You're not gonna say anythin' 'bout it?"

"What do ya want me to say? I ain't sorry that it happened. You did deserve it."

"I really didn't mean to hurt you Raph." She said softly looking towards him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't come here to hear you apologize to me. I don't need ya sympathy."

"I'm not givin' you any." She shrugged. "I just…"

"Don't flatter yaself. Ya didn't hurt me that bad." He said gruffly, taking another swig of his beer. She nodded her head slowly, sipping hers.

"Have you uh…Have you met anyone since…"

"No." He said keeping his eyes on her table. "Didn't have a need to. I was busy." He shrugged.

"Yeah I heard." She smirked a little as he furrowed his brow, looking at her. "Oh please, because it was so hard to figure out you were the Nightwatcher." She said rolling her eyes as he smirked for a moment looking back down at the table.

"I dunno what ya talkin' 'bout." He said looking towards her window. He placed his empty beer bottle on the table and got from the table. "It's gettin' late." He said as she stood up as well grabbing his arm.

"Raph wait…" She pleaded as he did, turning back towards her as her hand crawled its way slowly up his emerald skin. He watched it before looking back down in her green eyes. "I was wrong when I said I didn't love you." She said softly looking back down at her small hand move over the curve of his muscle. "I did, a lot. I think…" She sighed softly. "I think I was just scared of this."

"Then why'd you say it?" He asked, his voice taking its husked tone as her eyes raised back to his.

"Like I said Raphie, I was scared." She said, her body turned into his as her other hand started working it's way to his shoulder. He felt his stomach fill with heat as her familiar softness rain down on his senses. He took in a slow breath, smelling her sweet vanilla and honey scent. "I missed how safe I felt in your arms." She whispered softly as she placed her head to rest on his shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment as his hands wrapped around the small of her back. "Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked softly looking back up into his eyes as he hesitated for a moment. His hands slowly slid from her body as he took a step from her. Her brow furrowed as he stepped from her arms.

"What are you doin'?" He asked narrowing his eyes as she kept her confused expression.

"Nothin'…I just, I missed you an'…"

"You missed me?"

"Yeah…" She said with a small smile as he shook his head with a sigh.

"How?" He asked keeping his eyes narrowed as she smiled wider, moving back towards him. He didn't move, he just let her walk towards him almost as if she was stalking her pray. Placing her hands back on his body as her hands searched up his plastron to his chest and shoulders, hooking them together behind his neck. Her chest pressed against his and he tired to not look down at the perfectly round forming cleavage seeming as though they wanted to slip free.

"You were always good to me." She said softly as her fingers played with the ends of his bandana. "And, you always knew what I liked." She smirked again, looking back up into his amber eyes as he caught a smell of her liquor coated tongue.

"You're drunk." He said looking at her.

"So?" She shrugged slightly. "You gonna feel bad that ya took advantage of me?" Arching a brow she slid her hands from his strong shoulders and started to slid her top from her body. He felt words work their way in this throat to stop her and just leave as the small fabric fell to the floor. She placed her hands at her breasts as her fingers started to undo the small clasp between them. He sighed shaking his head as all he could do was watch, his body refusing him to move.

Sliding the straps from her shoulders, the lacy red bra falling to the ground at his feet as he kept his eyes locked on hers. She bit her lip playfully as she started for the button at her pants, the button coming undone as she moved her thumb and index fingers slowly down the front of the middle of her body. She let the dark jeans fall, pooling at her feet as she slid her fingers into the sides of her black thong. She let a smile come to her face as his eyes darted from hers and over her body once more as she pulled the string from her body, rolling her hips slightly as she took a step back into the hallway that led to her bedroom.

"You can't say you don't want it." She said in a low tone as he rose his eyes back to hers. He nodded his head slowly as she smiled wider, keeping the thong on. "Follow me, big guy." She winked as he finally felt his legs move him towards her.

She opened her bedroom door as he watched her milky skinned backside in the moonlight pooling in from the large bay window. She drew her curtains as he started taking off his gear. She turned towards him with a smile, walking back towards him and helped him, kneeling down in front of him as she pulled down his knee pad. She looked back up at him as he felt her hands move along his inner thighs, slowly. He let his eyes close as he felt the softness of her warm lips kiss along where her hands just were on his thigh muscle. Her hair rubbing against his skin as he felt her pull away. He looked down at her as she got back up on her feet and they both looked at each other for a moment.

"Tell me you want me Raph." She said softly as he kept looking at her, not able to say anything.

"Ya really loved me?" He asked after a moment, his voice covered in husk from it not working because of the lust that rolled through his body. She nodded her head slowly as he took in a slow breath. "You want me?" He asked back as she bit her lip and nodded her head once more. He took one step towards her, pulling her body harshly into his as their lips met. He could taste the strong hard liquor in her mouth but ignore it as a moan escaped her lips.

"Tell me." She said in between their harsh kiss as he nodded his head, keeping his mouth on hers. "I… Want, to hear it." She said trying to separate his lips from hers as he growled and picked her up in his arms tossing her body effortlessly onto her bed.

"I want ya." He nearly growled as he laid his body down on hers. He kissed along her stomach as she arched her body into him.

The room was quiet besides her gasping breaths and his mouth, biting and sucking against her skin. The sound of vibrations against her hardwood floor made him lean up from her body as she looked over at him. He leaned off the bed and picked up his Shell Cell, opening it and seeing Felicia's number. She narrowed her eyes leaning up on her elbows.

"What are ya…"

"Sh!" He said as the phone slid open. "Raphael." He said, his voice still low and husked as he cleared it.

"Hi Raph, I know it's late but um Izzy already got a cab and I kinda told her it was alright for her to go ahead since my building is walkin' distance and stuff. It's just late and I don't really want…"

"I'll be there, give me a couple of minuets." He said getting from the bed and reaching down grabbing his gear and sliding it on.

"Oh, thank you so much Raphie!" She said as he smiled a little.

"No problem Fee." He said softly, turning away from Meredith as she narrowed her eyes getting from the bed and crossing her arms. He hung up his phone as he slid it in his belt after he tied it at his waist. "I gotta go." He said without looking at her.

"Who's Fee?" She asked mockingly at her name as Raph shook his head.

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"I thought we were…"

"What? Gonna fuck because you're too wasted ya know the difference? Nah, not anymore I got more important shit to do. Someone worth my time." He said looking at her as he watched her face fall slowly and take an honest expression of hurt. He smirked a little at his. "Dun worry though, I'm sure Timmy is doin' the same." He said opening her window and leaping up her fire escape.

"It's Tommy!" She yelled back as he chuckled to himself from her roof leaping to another.

* * *

Felicia bounced from foot to foot as she stood outside Willow's apartment building. Riley and Mikey hadn't come back yet to let her in and Izzy went home long ago in the taxi. Her apartment was only four blocks away but, there was no way she walking that alone. She sighed feeling the cooler wind from the ending summer roll across her shoulders as she bouncing again, looking up at the sky and then down the streets around her.

"Hey." She almost jumped to the sound of his voice behind her. She turned quickly to him with a smile on his face, leaning against the brick wall of the alleyway.

"Hi." She smiled a little tucking her bangs behind her ear. "I didn't mean to disturb your evenin' I was just…"

"Dun worry 'bout it. It wasn't anythin' important anyways." He shrugged. "Just an old mistake." He said mostly to himself as she leaned in.

"What?"

"Nothin'. C'mon I'll take ya home." He said as she nodded and followed him into the alleyway. As he turned she caught the faintest scent of vanilla against his skin. She furrowed her brow slowly feeling the slightly ache of jealous hit her stomach.

"So um, when I called ya what were ya doin'?" She asked softly as they walked in silence for a moment.

"Visitin' someone." He said gruffly as she nodded.

"Who?"

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it." He answered back turning down another alleyway as she nodded again keeping beside him. She bit her lip trying to keep herself from voicing all the thoughts that rolled through her head.

_I know Willow mentioned years ago how a girl really hurt him. It couldn't have been her? Did he have a new girlfriend that he was seeing? Why would he ditch her for me? She at least smells nice. _She thought sarcastically as she arched a brow to herself.

She bumped into his arm as he turned to look up her fire escape that led to her bedroom window. He looked over at her as she smiled meekly, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Isn't that why you got these?" He asked tapping her thick rimmed glasses. She just kept her smile as her face grew warmer.

"Yeah, sorry." She said in a nervous chuckle as he smirked for a moment arching a brow at her. He shook his head before leaping up at the ladder, pulling it down with his weight. He held it there for her as she smiled again. "Thanks." He nodded as she climbed the ladder and he followed after. He smiled to himself as he watched her backside in front of him, but shook his head trying to get rid of the left over excitement that was still lingering from moments ago with _her_.

Felicia climbed over the railing of her fire escape and took out her keys in her bag that strapped around her shoulder. She unlocked her window and slid it open as she turned towards Raph who looked around quickly before back at her. She smiled over her shoulder at him as he returned it, following her inside her apartment.

"You want a beer?" She called to him as she made her way into her kitchen. He furrowed his brow to the question.

"You drink beer?" He chuckled, leaning against her door frame to her kitchen as she made a face at him as if she was offended. "I usually just see you drinkin' hard shit." He shrugged.

"You callin' me a lush?" She chuckled as he smiled a little.

"Nah, I just…" She handed him a Sam Adam's as his thoughts were cut off slightly.

"You just what?" She asked sipping her own as he looked back up at her shaking his head.

"Nothin'. If anyone is a lush outta you girls its Iz." He chuckled as Felicia followed.

"She's Irish, that's just her nature." She said in a laugh as he nodded. "So, have ya seen Mikey and Leo?" She asked softly as he rose his eyes to hers. He completely forgot about the serum and his brothers transformation.

"Yeah."

"What do ya think 'bout that?" She asked taking a seat at her bar stool that she had for her small island that played off as her kitchen table and counter. He sat next to her as he shrugged slightly.

"I think it's kinda retarded. They're puttin' poisin' into their systems to be human. We are what we are if people don't like it it's their problem. I think Leo is just as retarded for doin' this for some party."

"It's not just _some party_. It's Willow's and his wedding. Willow has a lot of family that means a lot to her and most of those people wouldn't be very accepting of yours. It's sad, but true. She wasn't exactly thrilled when she saw him." She shrugged as Raph rose his head to hers.

"What?"

"Yeah she was screamin' at him 'bout how he's an idiot for doin' something like that for her."

"He said, since she put up with so much she deserves this." Raph shrugged.

"You don't think she does?"

"If anyone does it's Will." He said in slight defense as Felicia nodded her head.

"I agree, so do you still think it's retarded?"

"Not for him. Mikey just wanted to try it because, well he's Mike. He'll do anythin' once. An' Don, well, he'll do it for the science and get off just from that." He chuckled as Felicia did a little too.

"Graphic, thanks." She said arching a brow as he chuckled harder. "And you?"

"Like I said, I think it's retarded." He shrugged.

"Nothin' wrong with that." She said shrugging herself. He looked over at her for a moment as she took a swig of her beer, looking straight ahead.

"What's that mean?" He asked furrowed his brow, not in a defensive tone but genially confused.

"It means that there is nothin' wrong with wantin' to not change yourself." She shrugged again. "You're fine the way you are. It's society that's fucked up." His eyes widened slightly. That was the first time he's ever heard something so harsh come from sweet, innocent Felicia.

"Ya really think that?" He asked softly as she turned towards him hearing the soft distance in his voice. Nodding her head he nodded his and looked ahead of him to swig his beer. "It's late." He said putting his empty bottle on the counter.

"Yeah, thanks for the walk." She smiled taking his beer and putting them in her sink.

"Any time." He smiled.

"Again, really I'm sorry if I interrupted somethin'." She said softly as he shook his head.

"It wasn't nothin' like I said." He shrugged. "Actually was a good thing ya call me." He smiled slightly.

"What happened…I know you don't wanna talk 'bout it but, maybe it'll make you feel better?" She shrugged as he sighed. "Was it your ex?" She asked nervously as he lifted his eyes to hers in confusion.

"How did…"

"You smell like a woman's perfume." She said leaning against her sink. He sighed and shook his head.

"It was just a mistake."

"It's none of my business but, did you…Two…Um…"

"Almost." He said looking down at his hands. "That's where you come in." He said in a small smile. "She was drunk and walkin' home from a club, alone. She almost got herself raped but I stopped the guy. I walked her home and she offered me a beer. I took it and we started talkin'. Wasn't till I was close enough to her that I realized she was trashed."

"Must have known her to be drunk a lot if you didn't notice any change in her character?" Felicia mused as he shrugged.

"Guess so."

"I thought that she really hurt you thou…"

"She didn't hurt me." He correctly softly. She nodded her head and chewed on her bottom lip as silence settling slowly over them. "I'm over it. Tonight helped a lot, and I have to thank you for that." He said looking back up at Felicia as she felt her face become warm again. "If ya didn't call I would have done somethin' really stupid. I've done a lotta stupid shit in my day but this woulda been up there."

"You always act on instinct." She said almost soft enough to be to herself as he looked at her.

"No wonder Donnie likes ya, ya really smart." He said getting from his seat as she blushed all over again.

"Donnie likes me?" She asked confused as he chuckled.

"Oh, nah. Not like that. No offense I mean ya hot, but I'm pretty sure it's simply a friendship thing." He shrugged. She chuckled a little.

"None taken, and thanks." She said following him back to her fire escape. He turned towards her giving her body a once over as she smiled at him.

"Not a problem." He said softly as she felt her heart leap to his tone for a moment. She swallowed hard and nodded her head.

"Be safe." She smiled as he opened her window.

"Always." He said stepping into the cooler air. "Night." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Night." He leaped over the railing and she heard him slid down the ladder as it slammed loudly against his hinges. She giggled softly to herself sliding her window shut and turning towards the hallway to her room. Sighing softly to herself with a smile she changed into a tank top and shorts, sliding into bed. She giggled softly to herself once more as her eyes closed and she saw his face, and strong arms, beautiful emerald colored skin. She sighed softly as her body slowly settled against the mattress.

"I don't like him..." She said softly to herself. "He's just a friend." She shrugged slightly as she rolled onto her side and sighed softly again. "Oh god..." She said her eyes shooting open as her body froze. "No, no, no. It's Raph..." She said sitting up in her bed. "I can't..." She thought for a moment as she ran a hand through her short, choppy layered hair. "Oh no..." She groaned rolling her eyes and laying back down hasrshly against her mattress.


	11. Scared and Unprepared

The sun was just breaking through the large sky scrapers in the distance of the City as Riley and Michelangelo made their way back to her and Willow's apartment building. Smiles wide on their faces as they walked in pace with one another. Riley's head down as she peered out from the corner of her eye at him. His blonde hair blown back slightly from the wind as he reached a hand up from his back pocket to steady it out of his eyes. The large smile on his face showing off his perfect teeth and dimples.

They left the apartment earlier that evening as Leonardo and Willow were still glaring at one another. Felicia and Isabella had made their way out, some excuse of working and early mornings as Riley emerged from her cold shower. Seeing his body leaning against the opposite hallway wall of the shower just made the feelings of hot strike back through her body. She almost had half a mind to take a step back, slam the door and return in her safe haven of cold, and Mikey free environment but instead smiled. He flashed a brilliant one back almost making her steps stagger as she walked into her room. He hesitated to follow and she held up a finger, lightly clicking her door shut.

Her back fell against it as she let out a low groan. _He is too pretty, too, too pretty_. She thought to herself as she rushed through her clothing drawers to find anything remotely nice. Pulling out a pair of jeans without any holes that she reminded herself her ass looked great in, and a fuchsia short sleeve plain shirt with a small pocket over her breast. Snagging a zip up black hoodie from the back of her bright pink popazon chair, she quickly buttoned her jeans and opened the door. He stood, his head down and legs crossed in front of him as he leaned against the other wall. He smiled lifiting just his eyes to meet hers as pieces of hair fell into them. She felt her heart jump slightly as reached his hand out for her. Taking a slow, uneasy step she placed her hand into his. It was still slightly calloused from his nunchaku, but soft along the other parts of his palm. With a smile she let her fingers lace with his. He looked down at their hands for a moment and smiled a little wider.

"Shall we?" He asked as she almost giggled nodding her head. _This is insane._ She repeated to herself over and over as they walked past the still feuding couple and out the door.

They found themselves walking and talking through the city, mostly in silence as they walked but still enjoying the company. Mikey looked up at a neon sign in the distance and smirked for a moment.

"C'mon." He said tugging her hand with him as she smiled and willingly followed. For some reason she had no problem trusting him, in whatever it was he was going to do. He was klutz at times sure, almost ridiculously childish and a prankster but, something about those eyes. Almost, even when he was a turtle, his eyes were trusting. Loyal. She remembered where she was as the cool wind of the night cut off and she looked around the halogen lit room.

It was a small run down diner she had remembered going to a lot when her, Willow, Felicia, Izzy and Willow's brothers would take an occasional trip to the city as high school kids. They'd save up for months for the train and go in and walk around. Felicia would take random videos of Time Square and them eating in random Diners, run down junky places like this. She smirked as Mikey tugged her along to a booth. And that's where they spent the remainder of the evening.

They're conversations didn't venture too far from skateboarding and music, however Riley never known herself to smile as much as she had. Mikey was probably the funniest guy she had ever encountered. Hayden and Willow were always ones to crack jokes and be overly comedic in certain situations but Mikey was so natural with it. Sometimes, he didn't even realize what he had said was funny to begin with until Riley was wiping tears from her eyes from the fits of laughter.

As they walked back in the crisp morning air, making their way to the steps of the apartment building Mikey smiled up at her, snatching the back of his neck nervously. Riley gave a small one back, placing her hands into her black hoodie pockets.

"So I really had a good time toni- Well I guess this morning." Riley shrugged as Mikey chuckled a little nodding.

"Y-yeah me too Rye." He said raising his blue eyes to hers. "We should do it again sometimes." He pushed as she smiled a little faltering ever so slightly at the persistence in his voice.

"Uh, y-yeah." She stammered back. "We should. I just…" She looking behind her at the frosted covered glass of the old apartment building.

"You just…" He asked stepping up a step closer to her, as his brilliant blues innocently glanced up into hers. She felt her heart thump louder in her chest as she took another step up with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, we should have a small get together. Hayden, and Tyler. I haven't seen Tyler in awhile." Clearing her throat she met his glance again as he still wore his crooked smile.

"Sure. I still have to beat you in Deadly Alliance." He said pointing a warning finger as she chuckled lightly.

"Best of luck my friend." She shrugged opening the door behind her, still looking at his cheerful face. He nodded, placing his hands into the back pockets of his worn dark jeans she knew to be Hayden's as he stepped backwards, jogging down the steps with a graceful manner. She smiled again as he took a hand from his pocket giving her a wave. "Ni-Morning Mike." She called as he waved once more.

"Mornin' Rye."

* * *

Willow sighed in complete comfort of her warm bed as she felt the safety of his large arm around her middle. Opening her eyes slowly in a small smile she glanced at her alarm clock on her high cherry wood nightstand. The red glow made her vision blur slightly as she blinked a few times having the numbers slowly fade into just one clearer image.

11AM.

She yawned to herself turning on her back as she stretched with a high pitched squeak of her muscles loosening and body shuttering in her soft sheets. She closed her eyes again turning once more on her side, towards the person that took up the other side of her bed.

Her mind full awake now, she was surprised to still see him laying there. Normally he would have gotten up, grabbed his gear and made his way back to their lair for their morning practice. Furrowing her brow she laid closer to him placing a hand on his plastron.

She yawned once more as her hand touched the hard surface of his body as it dragged slowly, lazily up onto his beautiful colored skin. The soft graze and cold feeling of her fingertips making his breathing hitch in his sleep and smile to spread over her face. She leaned closer, her head on his shoulder as her lips puckered and touched the coolness of his neck. He breathed deeply in sleep as his eyes started to flutter. She smiled wider, looking at his familiar face, she was glad that Donnie had not made this a permanent thing. Of course, if that had been the case she would have been more than a little peeved with him for doing what he _thought _she had wanted.

She loved this face, she mused to herself as she ran the back of her fingers along his rough, green mask-less face. The texture she's grown to love and know as comfort from all these years. The scars and cuts along his plastron and neck she could trace with her eyes closed. She's examined and looked at every inch of his body and never once could think of herself cowering away, revolted or anything less than totally in love with it. His golden brown eyes slowly fluttered open on hers as a tired smile twitched to the sides of his large mouth.

"Morning." He said, his voice deep from sleep as she leaned in nuzzling her face into the nape of his muscular shoulder. Kissing the skin softly he sighed, breathing in the scent of her hair that fell into his face. "What time is it?" He asked against her ear, it being her time to sigh now.

"11." She said snuggling tighter against his body as he nodded his head. They stayed close, wrapped in each other for a moment before he shot up from the bed. She fell back on the open space her body once consumed and looked up at him. "I thought you knew?" She asked as he looked at her confused.

"How could I have known Willow, I was asleep?" He asked accusingly as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well you usually have your own set_Leonardo _timer! I never have to wake you up! I was surprised as you were to see you still in bed!" She said throwing the covers off her body and pulling any clothing onto her that laid across her floor.

He rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment as he searched through Casey's pants he had worn the night before for his Shell Cell. Calling the lair's phone he heard this Master's old worn voice answer.

"Hello?" The old rat said from the other line as Leonardo sighed.

"Sensei, I apologize, I over slept and…"

"There is no need to apologize my son." He could tell his father was slightly amused from the tone of hast in his voice. "We are not holding practice this morning. It seems that you are not the only one that was to get in _late_." He said as Leonardo furrowed his brow.

"Where have the others…"

"You're brothers Raphael and Michelangelo are still fast asleep. They had a trying evening." Splinter said a smile still in his tone. "And I put Donatello to his bed not too long ago."

"I see." Leonardo said as he glanced over at Willow who had her hands on her hips with an anxious expression on her face to finished their fight.

"How did Ms. Willow take the news."

"Not well at first but, we were able to talk and she was, from my take on it, happy with the outcome." He said smiling for a moment as Willow furrowed her brow.

"As she should be. Will you bring her down later this evening?" He asked as Leonardo nodded before responding.

"Yes Sensei."

"Enjoy your day my son." His smile still in his words as Leonardo smiled himself.

"Thank you Father." He said sincerely hanging up his phone. "We don't have a practice today." Leo said softly turning towards the brunette as she kept her furrowed expression.

"Oh?"

"I over reacted." He said softly as she cocked a hip to the side.

"Ya think?" She asked leaving her bedroom as he sighed and followed.

"Do you have to be so dramatic about it?" He mumbled as she turned around towards him as he stopped himself quickly from running into her.

"What?" She asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I over slept, it was wrong of me to blame you for not waking me when it was my own fault." He said with a even tone. Her eyes searched his, back and forth as finally she smiled for a moment tilting her head to the side.

"Did you just admit you were wrong?" She asked with an amused expression as Leo rolled his eyes pushing past her towards the kitchen. "No, no, no!" She called after him grabbing his arm and turning his body back towards her as he avoided her eyes, looking out towards her living room window. "Hamato Leonardo, did you just admit you were wrong?" She asked again with a chuckle as he arched an eye ridge, looking back at her.

"You're hilarious Willow." He said dryly as she chuckled louder shoving his arm from her and walking into the kitchen.

She noticed the black bag draped over the back of a chair as she smiled to herself. Riley and Mikey must have gotten in early this morning. Leonardo made himself a cup of tea, as Willow nudged him over with her hip grabbing a large coffee mug for herself.

"Excuse me works just as well." Leonardo said moving towards the sink and filling her bright yellow tea kettle with pink flowers over it from the 70s, that she had acquired from her grandmother. She let out an over exaggerated sigh, placing her hand on her hip, and tapping her foot as she eyed him with her coffee pot in her hand waiting for the sink next. "Are you going to be like this all morning?" He asked placing the kettle over the heat on her old stove. She chuckled placing her coffee pot in its place.

"You're the one that called me over dramatic. I'm living up to my title." She shrugged walking into her living room.

* * *

"Good afternoon Leo." Felicia said in a happy tone as she walked through the apartments front door. Leonardo looked up from his second cup of tea, his head in his hands from a small head ache that had started since that morning. "You alright kiddo?" She asked placing her messenger bag with most of her video equipment in it on the back of a chair.

"Yeah, weird head ache. Most likely a side effect." He murmured into his hand, rubbing his face and looking back towards Felicia. "You seem happy?" He smiled weakly as she smiled back, going over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup of Willow's coffee.

"Yeah, I had a um…Interesting end of an evening." She said with a smile from behind her large pink mug.

"May I ask you a question?" Leonardo said leaning forward a bit, trying to hear the sound of the shower still running with Willow still safely inside it. Felicia furrowed her brow walking to the table and seating herself beside him.

"Shoot."

"In all the years that you've known Willow…" He said as a small smile crept over Felicia's face. "Has she ever mentioned anything to you in the terms of her wedding?"

"Yes." She said setting her mug down.

"Such as?"

"Well, for starters she's always wanted a semi large one, considering the size of her family. Which, I've heard that you've already know. Second, music has always been a huge part of her life, so music was always mentioned and extremely important. Even recently. Then colors, dresses things of that nature."

"I've been aware of those myself. I've seen her collection of 'Wedding Mix' CDs." He chuckled lightly as she nodded.

"No help from me either. We've always talked about that sort of thing since we were little girls. Those CDs are from when she had this head over heels crush on Ian Bailer, a Senior when we were Sophomores at our school. Star Soccer player, very nice looking, _dirty blonde_." She said eyeing him carefully with an amused face. "She made most of those CDs in the thought that she'd share it with him. Most of the songs on there are like Boyz to Men and N'Sync." She giggled. He nodded his head with a small smile. "Her song choices now are much more matured. Not, really a lot mind you, but, a little."

"So songs and music aside, has she ever mentioned…" He stopped for a moment listening intently to the still running water and small echo of Willow's singing voice in the shower. "A ring?" Felicia's eyes widened a little as her mouth formed an "O" shape.

"Yes." She nodded with a smile.

"And?"

"She used to tell me, before she met you and was with Keith that she wanted something 'kids could ice skate on', anything less and she'd reject him. Only reasoning was because she wanted him to prove himself to her in all the wrong ways. With you, she's never said whether she's wanted something big or something plain. She's happy with you just being here and she's been passive about glamorous things. The whole reasoning for you changing was so she could give her her large wedding correct?" She asked looking at the blue banded turtle. He raised his eyes slowly to hers from listening intently to her story of Keith and a large ring, nodding his head. She smiled. "She's mentioned before, _this _happened that she didn't want anything materialistic. Nothing too showy. It's Willow for God sake, she doesn't have a "look at me" bone in her body." Felicia said exclaiming the "look at me" loudly as Leo smiled.

"That is very true."

"Anything, and I mean _anything _you present to her to show her your love and that you want her hand will send her above and beyond more in love with you than she already is. If, that's even possible." Felicia said reaching across the table and patting Leonardo's large hand. He nodded his head a few times more before looking up into Felicia's warm brown eyes.

"Thanks Licia." He said softly as she nodded.

"What are friends for." She shrugged.

"And, just, if you don't mind can you not mention this conversation?" He asked softly as she smiled.

"What conversation?" She asked with a shrug as he smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Willow looked into the steam covered mirror, wiping it down with a towel as she sighed softly to herself. He had done the most outrageous and unthinkable thing he could have ever done to himself. He could have gotten sick, or Donnie could have miscalculated something and it could have reacted differently with his already mutated DNA and killed him. Her brow furrowed in her reflection at the thought. Stomach twisting in fear as tears brimmed up behind her eyes. She swallowed them down.

That's not what had happened at all. He wasn't dead, if anything he'll just have a bit of a head ache afterward. If that was even from the formula itself or her antics this morning. She smirked a little at that and leaned forward, shaking her hair between both hands in the towel. Lifting her head back towards the mirror she took in a slow breath of the moistened air around her.

He did this for her. Changed himself, something she _never _wanted, _never _dreamed of wanting, _never _fathomed he would ever do something so ridiculously stupid and dangerous in her life! She shook her head slowly running her hands through her wet, wildly curly hair. And yet, she loved it.

His perfectly chiseled stomach, abdomen that the Greek Gods would envy after. Arms, the same strong beautiful arms she remember waking up inside of, now a color of skin, fresh from the sun. The light freckles that played along his shoulders and forearms that she never really noticed enough before in the darkened olive tone of his turtle skin. Taunt and almost leather skin that she had imprinted on her finger tips for all eternity. Now, his skin was soft and light as she let her hands rule his arms and shoulders. His back, the muscles moving and nudging under her palms as she ran them, clawing her nails across his beautifully built, strong back. Salvia gathered in her mouth at the phantom feeling of it replaying against the skin of her palms as she placed them against the cool plaster of her sink.

Then there was his face. Strong and beautiful with that still boyish charm to it. His jaw line curved almost too perfectly as it met his neck and cheek bones that pronounced themselves stunningly as a smile went over his features. Small dimples inside them, as his beautifully straight and sickeningly white teeth brightened the rest of his face. Full, soft, wonderful lips that laid on the outside of that smile with the same working tongue, warm and slick. Slightly smaller and able to find it's way inside to hers, massaging and claming her mouth as his. _Never _in her wildest dreams would she _ever _considered him to look that beautiful, God like. The only way she could describe him, to herself. Saying these horrific words out loud churned her stomach in a way she had to clench onto the sink to keep herself from heaving forward.

She loved that it only lasted an eight hours. Longer and even indefinite and she might lose herself. She needed to see _his_ face again. That beautifully structured, tanned, muscular prince of a man disguising himself as her lover last night would have been too much to bare for more than their encounter. She'd live through a wedding, holding his hand and excepting a form of a bond, a false, show bond but, nothing more. She was Leo's. Even if that _was _Leo, she still couldn't completely give herself to that form. _He_ would have her in their real wedding. The one that was going to be held in their lair home, under the bustling City Streets. Out of her family's eye of disapproval, and in front of the warmth and security of a family she has loved and called her own for years, and will forever. She would marry _her _Leo.

Sighing happily to herself she wrapped the towel around her body and pushed the bathroom door open. Taking a quick couple steps to the living room, then over her shoulder to the kitchen she furrowed her brow. Peering quickly back to the television being on Myth Busters she smirked.

"Hi Licia." She called before walking over to the couch. The chocolate brown haired Pixi girl smiled as she pushed her cat eyed glasses up her face.

"Hi Will."

"Where's Le…"

"He went out, back home. Said he needed to get some things. He told me to tell you he'd be back here tonight to pick you up for Dinner at the lair tonight." She said all of this too fast and in a forced smile as if she was hiding something. Willow furrowed her brow for a moment.

"O-k-. She said slowly turning back to the hallway to gather some clothing. Coming back in a black thermal long sleeve shirt and pair of worn down jeans, pulling her wet hair into a messy bun on her head, she crossed her arms over her chest looking down at her best friend. "Anything else?" She asked, watching Felicia force herself to ignore the brunette standing, nearly tapping her foot in frustration.

"Uh… Raph walked me home last night!" She blurted out and then shifted in a small wince as if she was just struck in the back of the head. Mental she had been. With a sigh she slowly looked back towards her beaming with delight friend.

"And!?" She asked nearly bouncing over to the other side of the couch and sitting down.

"Well, he walked me home and, we, talked." She shrugged.

"About?"

"Um…Nothing really. He was apparently seeing his ex for something. He walked her home because she had an encounter on the street with a rapist, but she's fine I guess. Raph stopped them."

"Of course." Willow said proudly. "But, he stayed with her? That's weird."

"Yeah, said they were about to… Then I called." She shrugged again.

"About to…What?" Willow asked her honey eyes narrowing slightly as Felicia shrugged.

"He's an adult Will, you can't treat him as if he is a younger broth-"

"That's exactly how I am going to treat him!" She yelled out as Felicia sighed. "How stupid…! Ugh! I swear, that turtle thinks with one head and one head only!" She said shaking her head in disgust as Felicia sighed.

"Can I finish please?" She asked as Willow nodded trying to calm herself. "Thank you. So, he told me all of this because I asked. He seemed really distracted, almost down about something. He told me and then seemed fairly happy that it had been me to call. I can't really explain it." She shrugged trying to bite back a smile. "He just seemed happier at the notion of me calling and interrupting something so, wrong."

"So, then what?"

"He drank a beer, I asked him what he thought about Leo and Mikey and he said he thought it was retarded. He did say that Leo was wrong at first then I defended the fact of everything you've done for them and he said 'if anyone deserves it, it's Will'." She mocked in a deep, rough Brooklyn accent.

"That's it?"

"No, not really…" She smiled for a moment thinking of her bubble of happiness alone in her bed as realization fell over her. "I said that I agreed with him, on him not wanting to do it. I told him he didn't need to change himself." She shrugged. Willow's face slowly spread into a smile as Felicia's cheeks reddened.

"And…." She pushed as Felicia shook her head.

"Nothing, he got up and left. But, later when he did. I couldn't help but just feel…" She sighed for a moment. "Happy."

"Yeah, they leave you with this high. It's hard to come down." Willow smiled remembering her mixture of feelings for Leonardo.

"It's slightly disturbing." Felicia winced at the feeling of her heart soaring. Willow just chuckled.

"It'll pass."

"Do you think that, I mean, has Raph ever mentioned…"

"You?" Willow guessed as Felicia sighed, swallowing her nervous feelings and nodded.

"Ha, nah. He's most likely too scared. Gun shy with the whole Meredith thing. God, I can't believe that whore dragged him in again!" She growled.

"Again?" Felicia asked as Willow sighed sitting back on the couch and watching the show before her as an explosion went off.

"Almost two years ago now, Raph was pretty distressed about something. A losing fight with a bunch of Dragons, Casey got pretty beat."

"Yeah, I remember that…" Felicia said thinking back as Willow nodded.

"He was out searching for more to just demolish and came across Mere. It was raining, around October so it was freezing. Dumb bitch was wearing a tube-top dress and nothing over or under it. He carried her home and wrapped her up in some blankets. She begged and pleaded for him to stay and he gave in. He always gives into her for some reason." She sighed shaking her head before continuing. "She told him things would be different this time. Then, when her being drunk wore off and she woke up next to him she flipped. Threw him out and said if she ever sees him again she's gonna call the cops. That gave me half a mind to go over there and beat the ever livin' out of her. Leo stopped me, along with Splinter. Donnie explained that if _one_ person in the _whole_ City tried to explain to the police that there was a large mutant turtle raping her she'd be submitted." She chuckled as Felicia did too a bit, beside herself from the whole story. Her stomach slowly twisting in slight jealousy at the thought. "Last night she must have been shaken up and…"

"No, he mentioned she was drunk." She said softly as Willow snorted in response.

"Figures. Drunken whore."

"How did they meet?" Felicia asked, eager to figure out the whole reasoning why Raphael had such a connection with this woman in the first place.

"Oh, same crap different story." Willow shrugged. "'Oh please someone stop them, my purse!" Willow shrieked in a mock, scared girl's voice. "'I'll safe you ma'am.'" She said in a deeper Brooklyn accent. "'Here's your purse.' 'Oh thank you, thank you so much. Oh my you're different than any normal person I've encountered.' 'Yeah, I'm a turtle.' 'Oh how interesting will you be savor and lover until I get bored or extremely, death scared of the fact that I'm never going to live a normal life?' 'Sure!' End of story." Willow shrugged as she played out a small scene with different high and low voices. Felicia shook her head in a laugh.

"_You _should be submitted." Felicia said getting from the couch and walking to the kitchen for a snack.

"Whatevs, I just don't like bitches steppin' up on my turf." She said crossing her arms over her chest as she sat, her legs crossed sitting 'Indian style' on the couch. Felicia snorted back a laugh, walking to the couch with a soda and Poptart in hand.

"They're not just _your _pets." Felicia said as Willow's mouth dropped open.

"They're not pets! I don't think of them like that! More brothers. I'm being protective!"

"Sounds like you're being aggressively dominate."

"I'm the female in the pact, isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Wasn't April there before you?"

"Yeah, but she has Casey. She's not exactly in love with one of them."

"Still, she believes them to be like her brothers." Felicia shrugged. "Perhaps you should let her take the sisterly mode for once. Ease back. I mean, Raphie is a big boy, he can learn from his mistakes. He's not stupid, I'm sure he realized what he did last night, or at least what he was about to do was ridiculously stupid. And, if another girl comes along you can't automatically think that they're just going to freak out down the road and leave. You didn't." Felicia said her voice slowly breaking at the end as Willow eyed her carefully.

"Yeah, but I'm different." She shrugged.

"Well, maybe someone that comes along for one of them will be just as different and just as understanding." Felicia said, trying to make herself sound stern as Willow chuckled a little.

"Maybe."


	12. In the Moonlight

Willow looked down at the two outfits she laid out for herself on her large queen size, dark magenta bedding. Chewing on her thumbnail, her eyes flicking back and forth over the jeans, black dress slacks, long sleeve black shirt with boat neck, and an emerald sweater with white ribbed tank top. She sighed rolling her eyes.

She couldn't figure out why she had been so nervous. Since Felicia had left her to get ready, she kept wondering why this feeling arose in her stomach. This stomach churning, butterfly infested, twisting feeling that made her palms grow clammy. She wiped her hands across the hips of her sweat pants and sighed running them up through her straightened, long hair. She let grow longer the past months and it was nearing the center of her back. She loved the feeling of Leonardo stroking her long brunette strands.

She smiled for a moment, beside herself and sighed once more, straightening her side bangs back in place to the right. Picking up the dark colored jeans from her bed she slowly slid them on, next with her white tank top over her matching under garments. She turned towards full-length her mirror for a moment, checking her back side and with an approving sigh she slipped on her sweater.

It was turning dusk out as Willow made her way to the familiar manhole cover in a short alleyway a block away from her apartment building. It was already pushed aside, her guess from one of the brothers, knowing her on time attendance. She pushed it over more with her foot and went down the ladder, taking in the familiar musky scent of the sewer.

She made her way to the familiar bricks that secretly hid to the untrained eye a place she called home. Before she place her hand on the piping to open the doors they opened themselves to Michelangelo's smiling normal, green face.

"Hola Senorita!" He exclaimed as she giggled and gave the youngest a hug.

"Hi Mikey. Wow, smells fantastic in here!" She said making her way down the cement stairs, noticing the kitchen with pots and pans filling the stove. "Been busy Mike?" She chuckled as he nodded.

"Leo wanted a big dinner." He shrugged. "Couldn't exactly leave him by himself in the kitchen." Mikey laughed.

"Leo was cooking?" She asked in disbelief as Mikey laughed louder.

"Yeah, a bit. He wouldn't give up. He didn't do half bad."

"Huh…" She said as she eyed the blue clad turtle in the kitchen stirring in a pot. He turned slowly and saw her face with an amused, arched brow expression. Putting the spoon down he ran towards her, grasping her around the waist. Her feet lifted from her ground as she giggled and put her hands at his shoulders as he spun with her in his arms.

"Hello, love." He said setting her back on her feet as she smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"You're making dinner?" She asked motioning towards the mess of the kitchen as he smiled meekly before turning from her.

"Trying." He shrugged as she smiled hugging her body against his arm as her fingers clenched onto his. She kissed his shoulder as he smiled for a moment. "You look beautiful." He sighed looking down at her face, sliding his fingers through her soft hair as her face burned red.

"So, how can I help?" She asked turning towards a pan and grabbing the wooden spoon as Leonardo pulled her back towards him by the waist. She chuckled and was turned back towards his face as she kissed his beak. "What?"

"No helping. You have a night off of cooking. Mikey and myself will deal with this. You go sit." He said pointing towards the table. Rolling her eyes she kissed him once more and walked backwards towards the table sitting.

"Well, Leo do you think that maybe you should stir that pot so that the spaghetti doesn't stick to the…"

"Don't be a backseat cooker Will." Mikey said over his shoulder as he handed a spoon to Leo.

"I'm just making sure that you two don't…" Leo turned around and shot a glare at her as she bit her lip for a moment and cleared her throat. "So Mikey, how was hanging out with Riley?" Mikey's face spread into a wide smile as Leo smirked himself.

"It was nice, we talked." He said causally. Willow smirked for a moment.

"About what…?" She pushed as he smiled wider.

"Well, skating and movies mostly. She told me she's never seen the Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid and I told her that was ludicrous and she needed to right away!" He exclaimed while stirring a pot. Willow giggled and nodded her head, picking at a piece of Italian bread.

"She say anything about Billy?"

"Uh….No actually." Mikey said with an amused tone.

"She said something about heading that way tonight when I was getting ready." Willow shrugged. Mikey froze for a moment as she picked the piece of bread apart, not noticing his suddenly stiffened posture. "She didn't seem all that thrilled." She said looking back towards him as he let out a soft breath and continued stirring. "Is Raph up?" She asked patting her hands together to dust the crumbs off of them and getting from the table.

"Yeah, he's in the dojo." Leo said nodding in the direction.

"I just need to ask him something." Willow smiled talking into the alcove as Leo furrowed his brow, turning towards Mikey as he shrugged.

Sliding her hand slowly along the cold bricks a smile went across her face to the repetitive smacking of skin against leather. She slowly slid open the large wooden door of the Dojo, watching him punch his large fist forward as it connected with the old, faded red leather punching bag. He brought his head up to her as she entered looking back at the bag with another punch.

"Hey slick." She winked as he sighed stretching his arms out, stepping back from the bag.

"What's up?" He asked turning away from her and cracking his knuckles as she walked towards him.

"Have a good night last night?" She asked dryly as he shook his head, turning to look at her over his shoulder. She arched a brow at him as he sighed.

"I dun wanna hear it." He said turning from her and reaching for his sais.

"Do you really think it would have changed anything Raph?"

"I didn't do it, did I?" He said turning back towards her as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, thank God Licia needed you."

"Even if she didn't call I still wouldn't of…"

"Oh bullshit!" She cut him off as he rolled his eyes and turned back to his sais running a rag over the tip, shinning them. "You were totally going to and you know it." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"You ain't my mother, you can't tell me what I can and can't…"

"The hell I can't! You know it was stupid!"

"Nothin' happened!" He snapped back throwing the rag against the barbells in the corner.

"But somethin' could have!" She yelled as he growled and turned from her.

"You're bein' retarded. It ain't even your business."

"Her hurting you is my business." She said a little spfter, walking closer to him as he twisted his sai in his hand, sliding it back into place on his belt.

"She can't hurt me anymore Will, and you can't keep protectin' me from her." He said, his voice slowly dropping as he crossed his arms over his plastron. She sighed walking over to him and leaning against the metal holds of the barbells..

"I just want…"

"I know, I know. Jesus… If you weren't meant for Fearless I don't who is. You two nag the shit outta me worse than a girlfriend and mother combined." He said turning towards her in a small smile. She smirked back punching his shoulder.

"Whatever keeps you sane." She shrugged.

"Barely…" He muttered as she punched him again. "Easy! I'm breakable." He said as she rolled her eyes. "So…Licia said somethin' to ya 'bout last night?"

"Yeah, she did." Willow said looking down at her shoes as she tapped them together slowly, before peeking back at the red-clad brother from under her lashes. He arched an eye ridge at her.

"And?" He asked slightly impatient as she laughed softly, leaning away from the barbells and walking back out of the dojo. "Hey! I asked you somethin'!"

"Smells good huh?" She asked ignoring him completely as he growled under his breath. He caught up to her in the alcove grabbing her by the tricep. She looked at his large hand wrapped easily around her arm and back up to his amber eyes, arching a brow slowly. "What?"

"What she say?" He asked softly, looking down to the main room for a moment. Willow follow his gaze and smiled wider.

"She just told me what happened." She shrugged. He nodded his head slowly letting her arm go as she kept her wondering expression on his face. "That's it?" She asked as he looked back towards her and nodded taking a step back.

"Yeah." He said plainly, walking into the main room. Willow watched him walk away as she shook her head with a small laugh.

"Men…" She mumbled to herself following after him.

* * *

Dinner was finished as Donnie and Mikey made their way in front of the TV for a movie. Raph went to Casey's for a beer and most likely than not staying till he crawled back early tomorrow morning. Leo and Willow stayed in the kitchen as she dried a dish that he handed her.

She smiled at him as he gave a small smirk back leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I love you…" She said in a soft sing-song voice. He smiled wider as she leaned her body against his arm, resting her chin on his shoulder as she placed the plate on the counter.

"I wanted to show you something." He said placing another plate on another dish towel. She picked it up drying it off quickly and stacking it on the other.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She asked turning back towards him and only raising her eyes to his as he looked at her out of the corner of his, keeping his smile.

"We'll finish up here, you'll need your jacket." He said nodding towards the table behind them where her jacket hung on the back of her chair. She nodded her head and wiped off another dish.

"So we're going out?" She asked after a moment of silence as he chuckled lightly.

"Yes."

"Like, out…Out?" She asked slightly confused as he chuckled again.

"You'll see." He said leaning against her as she grasped his bicep letting him hold her weight as he leaned over her to put the dishes away. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him as she smiled before his lips kissed her. "Ready?"

"When you are baby." She said kissing him against as he laughed and took a step from her walking to the table and grabbing her jacket. He held it open for her as she smiled and put her arms through. He placed it on her shoulder smoothing out the ivory corduroy. "Thank you." She said with a smile as he nodded, holding out his arm as she hooked hers through his.

"We'll be back later." He called over his shoulder. Mikey held up a hand in acknowledgement as Donnie smiled.

"Sure thing Leo, have fun." He said as Leo turned back towards Willow with a smile as they walked up the stairs.

He held open the manhole cover for her as she pulled herself up the ladder, kissing him on the way out as he jumped out after waiting for her to look around the empty alleyway. He pushed it in place with his foot as he took her hand, guiding her through the shadows as the night was already thick in darkness.

They turned two corners, a block and a half away from the manhole they left and he jumped up to a fire escape pulling the ladder down. He held it in place as she watched him carefully. He caught her eyes with his and nodded his head to jester her to go first. She smiled and walked to him climbing up the cold metal. She placed her foot over the railing, stepping onto the platform of someone's fire escape and pressing her lips together to keep silent.

"Leo…" She whispered softly.

"Sh…" He said coming up beside her quickly as she covered her mouth from a scream. "What?" He chuckled as she slapped his arm.

"What's wrong with you?" She hissed. "I thought you were still down there." His shoulders shook with laughter as he leaped up to another platform, leaning down and holding his hands out.

"C'mon." He said shaking his hands at her as she furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"Grab on." He said, still whispering as shook her head.

"Are you crazy?" She hissed back as he sighed.

"Will, I'm not gonna drop you, grab on."

"I'm not worried 'bout you." She said looking over her shoulder at the ground two stories down.

"Will, just hold my hands it'll take a second, I promise. Then we're on the roof from there." She bit her lip and looked back at him, bouncing her weight from foot to foot. She looked over her shoulder at the dark street and back to his trusting eyes. She smiled for a moment, stretching her arms to his as he grasped her around her wrists.

She bit her lip harder to keep from yelping as he placed her feet on the platform in front of him.

"See, wasn't that bad." He said with a smile, tilting her face to his by her chin as she smiled and nodded her head. "Trust me." He said as she sighed softly.

"Always." He smiled taking her hand in his as he climbed the fire escape to the roof. She took in a slow breath as she noticed the wind pick up around her, sending her hair to wisped past her face, lifting from her shoulders as his bandana flowed with it. She closed her eyes as he took the large step first to the high ledge, putting his hands out for her as she opened her eyes slowly looking at him above her, the moonlight showing itself from behind a smog cloud. He smiled for a moment as she felt her heart leap up in her chest. Always in certain moments she would feel that certain pulse of undeniable love for him. Taking in a breath she placed her thick soled Doc Martin boot on the ledge and he lifted her up on the ledge.

She smelt the wind more clear up her, away from the streets and different restaurants and apartment cooking. The ocean was in the air as she sighed softly to the scent. He walked backwards, holding her hands as he lead her to the other side of the roof. She smiled at him as he kept his smile and eyes on her.

"This is my favorite place in the city." He said softly as he finally moved out of her sight line. She gasped, taking her hand from his and placing it over her mouth and looking out at the skyline before her, glistening against the water in the harbor.

"This is beautiful…" She whispered as he smiled.

"Not comparatively." He said back, looking at her from the corner of his eye as she smiled turning head towards him.

"Smooth." She said, adding a soft chuckled as he leaned forward against the cement ledge. She followed, leaning against his side as his arms crossed in front of him. "This is beautiful Tiger." She said, laying her head against his shoulder as the moon moved from another cloud and shimmered against the rippled waters.

"I wanted to show you this, and ask you something." He said, seeming as though he was searching carefully for his words. She furrowed her brow slowly lifting her head to look at him.

"Ask me what?"

"Something important, actually." He said keeping his eyes out towards the water. His expression in a serious frown as she took in a slow breath.

"Ok, well…What?" He smiled to himself before turning his face towards hers. He reached into the side of his belt as she watched his hand, almost disappear in the shadows of both their bodies. It reappeared before her, a small black box. She furrowed her brow again, slowly as she reached towards it letting her finger tips trace against the soft faux velvet. "Wha…Um…" She stammered as he kept his smiled, moving his thumb as the box crept open, reveling a small white gold band with a small diamond in the center. "Leo…" She breathed as he took her hand with his free one.

"Willow Ann Giordano…" He said softly looking into her eyes. They darted to the ring for a moment and then back into his as her mouth slowly opened. "Will you marry me?"

"Where did you get this ring?" She asked looking back down at it as he sighed.

"April has been accumulating money from us for awhile." He said as she took it out of its place and looked at it closer.

"What?" She asked looking at him as he shrugged, leaning against the ledge.

"Rewards, things like that. April would take the money for our efforts. She kept it in a savings. That and a lot of the money Donnie made doing his tech job."

"So, you bought this?" She asked still confused as he nodded his head. "You, you walked into a store and picked this out and handed the sales person money?" She asked in disbelief as he chuckled a little and nodded his head again. "Was it a woman?" She asked her brow creasing further as he arched an eye ridge.

"What's that matter?"

"Because you're… Attractive…When you're in…That other form…Like, ya know human. And if it was a woman she was most likely flirting with you but you're, you so you wouldn't of known. I should have went with you!" She said crossing her arms as he rolled his eyes in a sigh.

"Will." He said trying to break into her train of thought.

"What?"

"You didn't answer my question." He said softly, lifting a finger and pointing to the small black box in her hands. She pressed her lips together and looked back down at the delicate ring and back to him.

"It was a stupid question." She shrugged. He furrowed his brow, sitting up straighter.

"What?"

"You already know the answer." She smiled slowly, handing him back the box. His brow creased again in disappointment as she rolled her eyes and stuck out her left hand. "I'm not placing my engagement ring on my own finger." She sighed wiggling her fingers. He smirked shaking his head and taking the ring from the box and sliding it slowly onto her ring finger.

She looked down at it on her finger, the smile growing wider on her face. She jumped up in a squeal, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He took a step back, supporting her body that was thrown onto him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is real." She said softly into his neck as he nodded.

"Very."

"Are you sure?" She asked furrowing her brow, thinking of the different things he was going through for this wedding for her. All for her. She felt her stomach twist to the thought and then the small circling of his cheeks against hers.

"Never been more sure about anything in my life." He said softly into her ear. She sighed, placing her forehead on his shoulder.

"We're getting married…" She sighed.

"Yes we are." He smiled. She pulled back from his, placing her hands on his shoulders to hold him away from her to read his expression.

"This is happening…" She said in a serious tone as he kept his smile.

"Yes, it is."

"Wow…" She breathed.

"Yes." He said in a chuckle.

"You're so calm… I don't understand why _that's_ a surprise. You're always calm… I feel like my heart is gonna pop out of my chest…"

"Did you want to sit..?" He asked in concern as she chuckled patting his shoulder, turning from him to lean her back against the high ledge.

"No…No. I don't think sitting will help."

"You, you want to get married…Don't you?"

"Yes! Yes I do! Of course I do Leo."

"Good." He sighed. She smiled a little sliding closer to him until her side rested against his plastron. He kissed her temple softly, moving her soft hair aside with his beak. "I love you." He whispered softly as she felt a chill rush over her skin and down her spine.

"That never sounded more true, than at that moment." She said in surprise, turning to look at him. He smiled, tucking her wild hair behind her ear, and cupping her cheek in his hand.

"That's because it was." He said, letting his eyes dance over hers. She smirked placing her small hand over his.

"Oh shit." She gasped.

"What?"

"We have to tell my mom…" She sighed. She grimaced, shrinking away from him as he laughed.

"I know. We could go this weekend. Call her and tell her we're coming down." He said letting his fingers play in her hair as she sighed feeling more relaxed.

"Ok. This weekend then. For real, this is really happening."

"You keep saying that as if this isn't." He arched an eye ridge.

"I just feel like… I don't know. That…It's not." She shrugged. He tugged her head forward as his lips pressed against hers. She moved her body into his as his hands circled around her waist. He pulled back, opening his eyes on hers as she let out a soft sigh.

"Was that real?" He asked.

"That always feels like a dream." She whispered. He smiled leaning into her again with a soft kiss. "Man…This is really happ-" He kissed her again, placing his hand at the back of her neck, forcing her lips harder to his. She clenched her eyes shut tighter, putting her hands on his shoulders and slowly sliding them across the muscles until her wrists crossed out behind him pressing her chest to his.

"Are you finished?" He asked, pulling away from her lips to look down at her face. She smiled nodding her head. "Wonderful. Let's get you back to the lair to warm you up." He said rubbing his hands over her arms. She nodded with a smile following him back down the fire escape.

She bit her lip as the thoughts raced through her head at that moment. Her stomach fluttered in suspense as she wanted to know what was going to happen. She was anxious and as she placed her hand on the cold metal railing of the fire escape the moon uncovered itself again that night, shinning down on her small diamond. Her heart caught in her throat as she looked at it and down the level to his face.

He turned towards her holding his arms out to caught her. She smiled sliding into them as he held her by the waist. Her eyes caught with his and her smile widened.

"What?" He asked setting her down.

"I never felt like this." She shrugged.

"Like what?" He asked looking down to the ladder and stepping down on it to hold it steady for her with his weight.

"Whole." She said stepping down and looking at him, eye level as he held her to the ladder with one arm.

"Me too." He said softly. "Weird isn't it?"

"Very." She chuckled.

The light from the apartment they were on clicked on as a man on the other side of the window rushed towards it, opening the curtain. Leo grasped Willow's waist tighter against his body, swinging himself with one hand and leaping down the fire escape. He pressed her back tightly against the alleyway wall and placed his larger hand over her mouth to cover her yelp of surprise from the leap.

"Who's out there?!" The man yelled, opening his window and looking out onto the empty platform.

"Sh…" Leo said softly, looking up at the fire escape as the man stepped out onto it. Willow smiled under his hand as Leo's eyes darted up at the man, holding a bat in his hand and leaned over the railing.

The man grunted something to himself before going back into his apartment and slamming the window shut. They heard it lock and the curtains close before Leo released his hand. She chuckled lightly as he let out the breath he was holding.

"That was exciting." She said in a smile as he groaned and walked to the alleyway. "What?" She chuckled following after him. "Can you remind me to have you teach me those amazing Ninja skills?" She said laughing as he shook his head.

"You're the one that made noise." He said over his shoulder, lifting the manhole cover.

"You were trespassing!" She said in between laughter. He sighed shaking his head as he opened his arm for her to enter the sewer. "Wait till Raph hears this."

"No! This is not to be mentioned." He said sternly as she only laughed harder.

"Yes Master." She said bowing and laughing again as he rolled his eyes and dropped down the ladder first.

"Get down here!" He growled as she chuckled moving down the ladder and pushing the manhole over her head into place.


	13. Complete Awareness

Leonardo and Willow sat in her powder blue 2007 Toyota Yaris as Leo drove to her mother and father's house in Stockbridge. It was a nice day at the end of Summer, breaking slowly into Fall. The leaves in the trees were just starting to slowly turn from green to orange, some red and yellow. Willow stuck her head out of the window taking in the fresh scent of the air, as Leonardo drove down her side street.

"Willow, put your head back in." He said looking over at her, taking a hand off the steering wheel and pulling her back into her seat. She smiled sitting back in her seat and rolling up the window a bit. She adjusting her hair and rolled her eyes over to him.

"You sucha fuddy duddy." She said grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. He sighed looking down at their perfectly fit, five fingered hands and back up at her as she leaned against the window, her eyes searching the tree line, and blue skies.

"I love you." He said giving her hand a small squeeze as she looked back over at him with a furrowed brow.

"I love you too Tiger." She said smirking slightly. He smiled back, looking back towards the road, turning into Willow's long drive way.

Looking in the back seat, Willow smiled at her old chocolate lab sleeping in the back. Patting Boba's head she let out a yelp of a yawn and Willow giggled, lifting her sunglasses from her eyes, pushing back her bangs and hair she got out of her car. Leo got from the drivers seat and opening the back door for Boba.

"We're here girl." Willow said waiting for Boba to hop down into the lawn. Her dusted grey tail slowly wagged as she looked up a Willow and then trotted into the large lawn. "Good girl." She grabbed a bag as Leo took one, tossing it over his shoulder and holding his hand out for hers. "Babe, I got it."

"It's heavy." He said keeping his hand out.

"Tiger, I'm good. I can carry my own shit."

"You sure?" He asked arching a perfect honey colored brow as Willow nodded. "Fine." He sighed rolling his eyes and walking towards the porch steps.

She smiled at him walking away, tilting her head to the side and admiring his new form. His dark blue-gray short sleeve t-shirt clung to his back muscles, showing off every graceful movement he made. His arm bent with his large duffle bag over his shoulder, showing the bulge of a muscle in his bicep. His loose fitted worn looking blue jeans with a plain brown belt shown off slightly along with the seam of his baby blue boxers she had bought for him a day or two ago when he bent down to pet Boba as she played at his legs.

With a happy sigh she followed him to the stairs of her porch, grabbing his free arm by the elbow before he took the first step. She tugged lightly as he turned towards her, about to ask 'what' she captured his lips in a kiss. Smiling against them, he took his arm from her grasp and placed it at her waist, pulling her body closer.

"What was that for?" He asked as they slowly pulled apart. She kept her eyes closed, moving in for a light kiss again.

"I can't kiss my fiancé?" She asked arching a brow as he smiled to the word.

"No, please do." He chuckled as they both climbed the wooden steps.

Opening the old screen door she went into the kitchen looking around for her mother, or anyone in the house.

"Hello?" She called into the empty room.

"Willow!" She heard her mother's voice said from upstairs as foot steps came soon after. Willow chuckled putting her bag down as Leo put his on top of hers. Maggie turned the corner of the living room and walked into the kitchen. She paused for a moment looking Leonardo's body up and now before smiling at her daughter and embracing Willow against her body. "Hello my baby girl." She said hugging her tighter as Willow smiled patting her back.

"Hi mom." She said as Leo smiled waiting for his hug. Maggie eyed him for a moment and then furrowed her brow.

"Who's um, who's your friend sweetie?" She asked as Willow chuckled. Maggie smiled at Leo for a brief moment before pulling Willow by the elbow to the other side of the kitchen. "You broke up with Leo? I didn't think you two would ever break it off. But, I do suppose it's for the better…"

"Mom this is…" Willow said trying to explain as she gestured towards Leo but Maggie tugged her in for a whisper again.

"I mean considering what the _circumstances _were and all, not that it was a bad thing, but I mean you can't just have some_one_ like that in your life for too long and…"

"Mom!" Willow said grabbing her mother's shoulder and stopping her ramble as Leo shifted uncomfortably still standing in the entry way. Willow chuckled to herself, pushing her mom back over to him. "This _is_ Leo." Maggie furrowed her brow at her daughter and looked the tall, muscular, very handsome man before her and her daughter up and down before looking over her shoulder towards Willow more confused.

"This is Leo?" She asked arching a brow and shifting her weight in disbelief.

"Hi Maggie." He said with a nervous smile as she registered his voice raising both eye brows in surprise.

"How did…What did…When did…"

"Ha, that's what I said." Willow chuckled going back to Leo's side as he rolled his eyes.

"Donnie had been creating his serum for awhile, fine tuning it and one night we were discussing it." He shrugged looking at Willow for a moment as she bit her lip in anticipation. "Mikey tested it first, so far there has been no complications."

"So this is what you're going to look like from now on?" Maggie asked as Willow shook her head.

"Not forever, it only last for eight hours, then he has to take another one. I don't like him pumping his body with drugs." Willow said giving him a stern look over her shoulder as Leo smiled putting his hands on them.

"Don said it wasn't harmful to us and we're tested regularly. I chose to do this because of something I actually need to ask you Maggie, and Paul." He said turning towards Willow's mother as she nodded her head.

"Ok, Leo. Shoot."

"I have asked your daughter for her hand in marriage and I was just wondering if I could get your and Paul's blessing?" Maggie placed her hand to her mouth before pressing her lips together tightly looking as if she was about to cry. Willow winced pushing Leo back slightly before Maggie jumped up clapping her hands in excitement before wrapping them around Leo's shoulders. He leaned down a bit to the smaller woman and hugged her back. "Is that a yes?" He asked her, but looked towards Willow as she laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes it's a yes! Oh God, Willow, he's beautiful! I have a beautiful son-in-law, I have a beautiful son-in-law!" She sang and started to dance around the kitchen. Leo chuckled rubbing the back of his neck as Willow shrugged.

"You are hot."

"Paul!" Maggie yelled into the air as Willow sighed looking over at Leo as he smiled at her. Willow's father rolled himself from the other room into the kitchen as the confused expression faded into a smile.

"Hey there Peanut." He smiled rolling himself over to Willow as she smiled, leaning down and kissing her father. "What brings you over this way?"

"Well, actually Leo and…"

"Where is he? Who's this?" Paul asked after raising his hand to shake the man standing in the doorways hand.

"Dad, this is Leo." She said as Leo moved forward shaking Paul's hand.

"Hello again Paul." Leo smiled as Paul's mouth slowly dropped open.

"Well then, you sure have… Changed." He chuckled. "What happened?"

"Oh something Donnie made." Maggie said waving her hand at her husband as Paul smiled and nodded his head.

"Well, ya lookin' good son." He said rolling himself towards the fridge.

"Oh God, your children will be beautiful!" Maggie gasped as Willow rolled her eyes.

"And she's off!" She said gesturing out with her hand and grabbing her bag from the floor. Paul chuckled opening a beer and handing two to his daughter as she offered it to Leo. He smiled holding up a hand to refuse. She smirked handing it towards Maggie as she ignored it, still staring at Leo. Willow sighed rolling her eyes and shaking the beer at her mother. "Mah!"

"How many do you plan on having?" Maggie asked taking the beer as Willow snorted in laughter looking over at Leo. He looked back at her in a scared, confused expression Willow only laughed harder.

"Don't know, like five, six? Around there." Willow said with a serious face as Leo's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked as Willow bent over with laughter and Maggie crossed her arms.

"I think ya gonna give the poor kid a heart attack." Paul said shaking his head as Maggie shook her head.

"You think you're _sooo _hilarious." She said rolling her eyes as Willow wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Oh, yeah I am." she said as Leo rolled his eyes taking their bags to Willow's old bedroom.

* * *

Felicia chewed on her lip furiously as the phone attached to her ear rang once, paused, rang again, paused. She had logged onto her lap top a few minuets ago to see that the new system she had installed came equipped with a bug. Now, all her files and everything she had been working on for a short film was nearing deletion.

"Donatello." The familiar voice and name brought a quick smile and long sigh of relief.

"Ah Donnie! Just the turtle I need! You _have _to let me come over. Please, please, _please_ tell me you are not workin' on something?" She asked, her voice pleading, sounding as through she was already on her knees to beg. Donnie smiled on the other end.

"No, nothing important. What's up?"

"This stupid program for my class that my teacher told us to go online and download put a flippin' virus or something on my lap top. I'm going to lose everything I've been working on for the past month!"

"You didn't make a backup disk?" He asked, she could hear something clanking in the background, and the echo made it clear he wasn't in the lab. Possible the old run down warehouse where the entrance from the street was.

"Everyone keeps askin' me that…" She sighed, almost to herself. "No, I didn't. I was too wrapped up in getting it done and not suspecting _this _to happen! I just…What do I do?!" She said as he could hear her clicking away on her keyboard. He smirked a little.

"Don't touch anything for starters." The sound instantly stopped. He chuckled a little. "Bring it down. I'm in the street entrance." He said as she sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said clapping her lap top shut and putting it under her arm. "I'll be there in a giffy! Don't go anywhere!"

"I'm planted where I sit. Promise." He said, amusement still in his words as she smiled a little.

"See you, thanks again Don."

"Don't mention it. Bye." He shut the phone and place it beside him on the grease covered cement as he looked up at the Battle Shell. He leaned down, closer to the ground to peer under the cab as he smiled at his brother, twisting a wrench under the large vehicle. "Fe's coming down." He said as Raph tilted his head back to look at his little brother.

"Oh yeah? How come?"

"Something with her computer. Virus."

"Well, is she wanted it done right and free what better place to come than here?" He chuckled a little as Donnie nodded.

"True."

"You could charge her." He said, still laughing.

"Yeah, right and have her turn me down. You'd be pissed at me for months." He snorted as Raph slowly arched an eye brow and looked at his brother.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Donnie shrugged as Raph pushed himself from under the Battle Shell, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, right nothin'." He said leaning against the hood.

"Raph, c'mon. We all know." Donnie said shaking his head.

"Know what?" He demanded back as Donnie chuckled lightly, stopping as a growl left his older brother's chest.

"Alright, alright. Geesh. Felicia, you have a thing for her." He shrugged. Raph snorted and leaned down under the cab.

"You couldn't be more wrong. She's a good friend." He said reaching up into the under cab as the wrench twisted in his hands. Donnie crotched down, bracing his forearm against the driver's door and peering at his brother.

"Dude, you're so transparent Casper would call you on it." Donnie said arching a brow as Raph shook his head, turning back to his work.

"Whatever man."

A few moments later, as Donnie opened the hood the large door from the street opened, sending in the light from the setting sun. Felicia pushed her large sunglasses up from her face and into her chocolate brown choppy hair. Under her arm was her lap top she kept pressed tightly to her side, with her oversize deep purple bag draped over her shoulder. Her dark forest green jean jacket laid over her delicate frame as a dark rust orange pull over hoodie set tightly under that. Dark straight legged jeans with black ballet flats on her feet, tapped tightly through the large space of the guy's street entrance and garage.

"Donnie?" She asked softly, her brow creasing as the door shut behind her. She saw better when the glare of the sun from behind her was shut out and noticed a man standing in front of the Battle Shell, half of his torso stuck in the engine. "Um… I don't think you should be…" She sighed mostly to herself. "Do you know the guy's?" She asked walking cautiously over to the guy in the hood. He pulled his head out, with a slight smirk on his face, wiping the grease off his hands with a shammy. "I'm Felicia. And you are…?"

"Donatello." He said in a chuckle as she gasped, taking a slow step back.

"Do-Donnie?" She stammered as he chuckled again, flicking his dark brown hair from over his brow.

"Yeah, this the computer?" He asked gesturing towards the lap top under her arm. She nodded slowly pushing it towards him as he kept his smile and opened it. He held it against his arm forearm as she let her eyes slowly wonder over the human male's body before her. Dark, brown hair choppy and a shorter length than Mikey's but longer than Leo's. Long strong arms as he always had that came from large broad shoulders, under a dark brown shirt and baggy already grease stained jeans.

"Y-y-you took the serum…?" She breathed softly as he rose his light hazel eyes to hers.

"Yeah, I was curious. I wasn't aware of the company." He smirked a little as she felt a rush of heat hit her cheeks.

"Hey Donnie-boy did ya get that alternator figured… Oh hey Leesh." Raphael said with a slight head nod as Felicia felt her mouth slowly drop open and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. He stepped out of their elevator, shrugging himself off the inner wall as he walked into the garage. He was the same height as Donnie, but larger. You didn't have to know he was built by forcing him to flex, the tiniest movement against his taunt tanned skin let a large bulge appear. He wore a black short sleeve shirt and plain baggy jeans, like Donnie's were already stained with oil and grease and black boots on his feet. He smiled as he walked over to his brother and Felicia, tossing a piece of engine back and forth in his hands.

"Y-y-you both took the… You said you didn't want to chan…"

"Yeah Donnie didn't wanna try it on his own." He shrugged.

"Where's Mikey?" She said, averting her eyes now that she knew she was gawking at Raphael.

"He's out with Riley." Donnie shrugged. He had moved now as the lap top laid on the hood of the Battle Shell. "Man, this teacher must be a genius." Donnie said sarcastically. "Did this coast you anything?" His concentrated expression never left the computer screen as Felicia shook her head.

"No, nothing. Just had to get it off line."

"That was smart of him." He said still deep with sarcasm, arching a brow with a snort as she nodded her head. She let her eyes wonder back towards Raphael as he leaned against the hood looking at her. She felt her cheeks heat up again as she looked back over Donnie's shoulder.

"So Don, you got a lot of work cut out for you with that huh?" Raph asked tearing his eyes away from Felicia as Donnie nodded. "You should probably go down to the lab. Get better reception or somethin'." Raph shrugged as Felicia smirked a little. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah you two go and have fun." He said waving his hand as he took the computer from the hood and walked towards the elevator.

"Wait Don, don't you need my help?"

"Not exactly. Do you know how to break down fire walls in order to re-root the program too…"

"Ok, no. You're right you should take care of it." She sighed as he smiled and pressed a button to call the elevator up.

"It should be taken care of once you crazy kids get back." He winked as Felicia's blush returned.

"C'mon." Raph said nodding his head in the direction of the far corner of the garage as he pushed himself from leaning against the hood. She noticed something covered in a white sheet as Raph walked towards it.

"W-Where are we going?" She stammered nervously as she followed against her own real will. She couldn't stop her body from following him. He absolutely captivated her and it made her stomach twist in a weird sensation. Confusion mostly. She sighed as he whipped the sheet off of his motorcycle.

"Wow…" She breathed as she looked at his shinny red metal and beautiful taken care of body.

"She's a beauty ain't she?" He chuckled folding the sheet and draping it against one of his work benches. "Been workin' on it for years now. Never road her in the daytime." He said as his dark eyes landed on hers. She felt her knees almost buckle to the look boring into her. "Let's go get somethin' to eat." He said grabbing a helmet and handing it to her. She took it with a smile and nodded.

"Alright."

"You like it fast?" He asked as she climbed onto the seat. She froze to his statement as he chuckled a little.

"Wh-What?" She asked in almost a gasp as Raph gave a soft husky chuckle.

"You used to ride four wheelers and shit right?" He asked kick starting the engine. It shook a little to his strength and she gripped tightly around his middle. Her eyes widened again as she bit her lip, letting her hands slow down as they moved over every cut in his abdomen under his black shirt. She silently thanked whatever God for having her be seated right now because she was sure her legs would have gave out under her.

"Yeah. I did, still do." She said placing the helmet on.

"Did you like it fast when you road 'em?" He asked again backing the bike up and opening the garage door with a button on a nearby wall. Her cheeks were on fire as she could tell he was phrasing the question a certain way, just to get this reaction.

"Y-yeah, I did." She said clearing her throat as he let out another husky laugh.

"Good." He said as the engine revved and he took off down the alleyways.

* * *

Willow smiled as she placed her messenger bag on her old black carpeted floor. Her walls a deep purple with a large black down comforter and purple sheets. She laid down in her full sized bed and sighed taking in the scent of her home.

"Ah, missed this bed." She said with a smile as Leo looked over at her from placing his duffle bag on the floor and sat next to her on the bed. "Lay back." She said tugging on his arm as he chuckled a little laying back next to her. "See, comfy right?" She asked looking over at him as he moved a little and nodded his head. He placed his hands over his abdomen as she smiled and turned towards him. "You're quiet." She said running her finger along his strong jaw line.

"Have you been with Keith in this bed?" He asked looking up at her as she furrowed her brow stopping her hand from running her hand down his chest.

"What?"

"Well you were with him for awhile." He shrugged. She snorted back a laugh putting her head down on his chest.

"Tiger, he was horrible at what he did. Nothing was even compared to what you can do for me, and yeah we did on this bed. These are new sheets my mom bought awhile ago and I've flipped the bed." She shrugged. "So technically yes, I have done thing in this bed that I am not too proud of with someone that I loath with every fiber of my being, however I love you and I would be more than happy to make new memories on here." She said with a sheepish smile as he smirked back.

"I love you too." He said leaning up, and moving her hair back from her neck with the tip of his nose as his lips slowly opened against her skin. She shivered to the feeling as he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her on top of him. She giggled into his neck as he started pulling her shirt up her back.

"Willow!" She heard her mother's voice yelled from down the hall. She groaned against Leo's lips, before rolling off of his perfect body.

"You don't move." She said pointing towards him as he started to lean up on his elbows. He stopped and smirked nodding his head. "I'll be right back." Moving quickly towards her door she opened it, sticking her head out. "What?!" She yelled back as Maggie chuckled.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"I don't care mah, anything. Ask dad." She said closing her door.

"Ask Leo." Maggie called back as Willow sighed.

"He's fine with anything! Just make whatever!"

"Ok, ok. Don't think I can't come up there at any time either!"

"Mah, I'm twenty six, I think I can…"

"Not in my house you can't!" She yelled back as Willow rolled her eyes. She closed her door and walked back to her bed as she noticed her TV was on, and Leo laying down with his hands behind his head, flicking through the channels.

"Comfy?" She asked dryly as he smirked and leaned up, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down on top of him. His lips pressed to hers as she ran her hands down the back of his head to his shoulder.

"I am now." He said grazing his lips softly along her jaw line.

* * *

"I guess it's because I've always been fascinated with people. Seeing them react a certain way because a certain predicament. Saving memories too, that's another reason for keeping the camera with me. I just, always wanted to be prepared for something someone might do that they'd say later 'ah man, I wish we could have video taped that.' With me around it was never the case. I taped everything." Felicia shrugged as she took a swig of her Dr. Pepper.

Her and Raphael had stopped at a small pizza place in the village. He had mentioned going there to get pizza once before with Casey and said it was amazing. Driving with him was the most exhilarating experiences she had ever had. The wind rushing through her jacket and up her sleeves as it gave chills down her spine. The feeling of her front pressed fully into his strong, muscular back and feeling the move of his hips as he shifted in his seat or twisted the throttle. She always peered over his shoulder when she knew he was speeding up, watching his hand grip the handle bars of his bike, the muscles in his forearm flexing as he twisted it in his palm.

Raph smiled at her and sipped his Coke as he listened to her explanations. They were well thought out and she never seemed as though she was hiding herself from him. Like, she never needed to change herself around him. She was just Felicia. There was something about that, the lack of need to impress anyone that got him. She was comfortable in her own skin and she never needed to prove herself or compromise. She knew she was a geek and she accepted it. His smiled widened from the thought as she looked back up at him sharing the smile.

"What?"

"Nothin'." He shrugged picking up another slice. "So, you still have your Jeep?" He asked in another almost cocky smile. She smiled, letting her head fall as she looked at the table.

"Yeah, don't tease me 'bout that. There's nothing wrong with her. She just needs a new fuel pump, and possible an alignment, and some new break pads…"

"Alternator, new engine." He joked as she rolled her eyes with another smile.

"Shut up! I'll be able to fix her."

"I don't think Jesus could fix her." He chuckled chewing his pizza. She tossed her used napkin at him as he caught it and put it on the table.

"So what 'bout you?" She asked after a moment of silence fell over them. He looked over at her from looking out into the streets, clearing his mouth with another sip of Coke.

"What 'bout me?" He asked leaning his forearms on the table.

"Well, you said you didn't wanna change yourself and I'm confused to why now you changed your mind?"

"Well, like I said Donnie wanted to try it." He shrugged.

"There's no other reason?" She asked arching a brow. He made a face and then shook his head.

"Nope. Mikey was out and Don wouldn't stop buggin' me so I said fuck it and went for it." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Well, how do you like it?" She asked a little softer moving closer against the table.

"It's… Weird." He said leaning forward again. "But this," He said opening his arms towards the table and out the window. "Being here, and in daylight." He lowered his voice slightly. "It's really kinda amazin'…Not havin' to hide or keep in the shadows." He wiggled his fingers slightly as Felicia smiled, watching him intently. "It's nice." He shrugged leaning back.

"Licia!" I familiar voice rang through the small pizza parlor. She rose her wide brown eyes up to her blonde haired friend's, who had a very handsome blonde guy next to her. They walked close to each other but, neither holding the other's hand. She smiled for a moment and realized the blonde, handsome, and tall guy was Mikey.

"Hi Riley." She said with a small smile as Riley looked over their table, back and forth between Felicia and Raph. Raph caught Felicia's gaze as narrowed his eyes for a moment before giving a small shake of his head. She gave a slight nod in understanding. Riley's brow crooked as she took in the large guy sitting across from her usually timid and shy friend. He was beautiful to say the least and not someone you would want to mess with. His dark short, almost buzzed hair and strong broad shoulders under his tight black shirt fit that persona he gave perfectly. Mikey's large smile slowly spread over his face, dimples forming in his cheeks as the other guy at the table made eye contact.

"Raph…?" He asked softly leaning in as Raph groaned and shook his head. "Dude! You said you weren't gonna…"

"Can it Mikey!" He said tugging his younger brother into the booth next to him. "You wanna make it so Jersey knows our business, Jesus."

"Sorry dude, it's just, I mean… Whoa! You're dreamy…" He said putting his head on Raph's shoulder as Raph let out a growl and shoved him outta the booth and onto the black and red tiled floor. Riley and Felicia giggled as Riley helped the poor boy to his feet.

"So Raphie… Wow." Riley said eyeing him slowly as Raph shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I don't like blondes." He grumbled under his breath as Riley chuckled.

"I'm not naturally blonde." She said leaning forward and giving him a wink. Felicia rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her. She likes anything with male reproductive organs." She said shoving her friend off the table and moving their pizza over towards the window.

"Penis Leesh. It's a penis. You can say it, I know you can." Riley joked as Felicia's face flushed to the word.

"Shut up. You're so classy you know that." Felicia said rolling her eyes as Riley chuckled again.

"So is this like a date?" Mikey asked putting his hands on the edge of the table and leaning forward.

"No." Raph said as Felicia looked over at him from under her lashes. He looked out towards the window and she let out a soft sigh that her herself could barely hear.

"Sure seems like a date. Who's paying?"

"We both are." Felicia shrugged as Mikey looked towards Riley.

"They're going Dutch, how cute." She said putting hand over her heart and her head on Mikey's shoulder as he chuckled.

"So does that make what you two do dates?" Felicia asked a little more harshness to her tone from the teasing.

"Yeah." Riley shrugged looking at Mikey as he smiled. "He's hot, why the hell not!" She smiled back wrapping her arm around his waist.

"We're ecstatic for you." Felicia said dryly as Raph let out a soft laugh. His arms across his chest moving with it. Felicia caught his eyes for a moment as a small smirk turned up on her soft lips. He returned it as Riley rolled her eyes.

"We're going to the movies, you two wanna join?"

"What are you seein'." Raph asked before Felicia had a chance to decline.

"Quarantine."

"That weird lookin' zombie movie?" He asked as they both nodded. "Yeah sure, I'm in. Leesh?" He asked looking towards her as she shrugged. He smiled and leaned over taking out his wallet and putting a bill on the table. "Let's go." He said getting up as Riley and Mike walked out of the parlor.

"Hey, I thought I was gonna get half."

"Next time." He smiled as she furrowed her brow and got from her booth.

"Ok, but I'll pay for the movie tickets!" She said as he nodded his head with a smile.

* * *

Dinner was finished and Willow and her mother were already in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes and putting away the left overs. Paul watched Leonardo stand from his chair and grab some things left on the table and cleared his throat.

"Leo…" He called before Leo left for the kitchen. He looked back over at Paul, taking the closest seat next to him and putting the things in his hands back on the table. "I have something for you." He said with a smile wiping off his face from dinner and taking a sip of his beer. Leonardo nodded his head as Paul reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a long envelope. Leo furrowed his brow for a moment as Paul slid the paper across the table. "Let's just call this an early engagement present." He whispered as Leo kept his confused expression opening the envelope. He took out a check and read the number as his mouth slowly dropped open.

"Paul, I-I couldn't except this, this is…"

"Please, it would insult me if you didn't." Paul said placing a hand on Leonardo's shoulder. He smiled for a moment looking back down at the check and back over at his father-in-law.

"Paul this is…I mean…"

"I want this to be a down payment on this Dojo Willow has been talking about lately. She's excited about it, because you're so excited about it and believe me I can tell you are." He said eyeing Leonardo as his golden eyes danced over the check before looking up at Paul. "I know this human form is only temporary, but that doesn't mean you can't do something with it. Maggie and I were discussing this while you and Willow were outside with the dogs. We're behind you one hundred percent, as long as Will is." He said in a slight shrug. "This is a future for my daughter in something _you _were born to do. I know you were. Your discipline that Splinter instilled within you is an amazing thing. You can make a lot of money doing this, and being in love with her is all and good but I have to_ know_ my daughter is financially stable along with emotionally. This…" He said tapping the check as Leonardo listening to him carefully. "Is your key for keeping my daughter that way, and yourself. You're life together will be long and happy I have no doubt of that Leo, you're the only _man _I have ever known to make my daughter the way she is when she's with you." He said placing his hands over Leo's and patting them.

"This means a lot to me Paul. And, it'll mean a lot to Willow." Leo said with a smile as his father-in-law nodded returning it.

"I'm glad. You deserve it Leo." Paul said placing his hand on Leo's shoulder and squeezing a bit. "I never thought that I would find a guy for my daughter that I wouldn't have to worry about keeping her safe or happy." He said his tone cracking a bit as he cleared his throat, putting his head down a little. "I have no doubt in my mind that you're going to be that guy for her." He said giving Leo's shoulder another squeeze and dropping it to his wheelchair. "Come on, Mags has some pie in the kitchen." He said clearing his throat again wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, after turning from his son-in-law. Leo smiled and followed the man into the kitchen.

"Hi daddy, I made you some M&M cookies." Willow said with a smile as she licked some cookie dough off a wooden spoon. Paul smiled at his daughter as she leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks baby." He said looking over at Maggie as they exchange glances. He nodded his head as she smiled and looked towards Leo.

"Want some too Leo?" Maggie asked as Willow scooped some on her finger.

"It's reeeallly gooodd." Willow said walked over to him as he held up a hand.

"I'm fine, I'll have a cooked cookie." He said as she made a pout.

"Just taste it." She said leaning against his chest as he grabbed her hand from going near his mouth. "Please…" She pleaded as he sighed and moved the finger to his mouth. She smiled as he licked the dough off and she moved closer to him for a kiss. He smiled and kissed her back as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey, hey, not in the kitchen. Unsanitary!" Maggie said grabbing some water from a spray bottle and spraying Willow's backside with it.

* * *

Felicia buried her face into her hands, as her forearms clenched against the side of her ears to keep the intense screaming out of her head. Raphael chuckled every now and again as she looked over at him in disgust. She found nothing the least bit humors about this movie. She leaned over to look past him at Riley and Mikey as they both were talking. Their voices hushed, but faces illuminated for a moment as the scene grew brighter. Riley's eyes flicked back and forth over Mikey's as a flush of pink reached her cheeks. Felicia furrowed her brow, letting her eyes wonder for a moment down as she noticed Mikey's hand on Riley's thigh. Felicia's eyes widened as she sat back in her chair shaking her head. Billy was not going to be happy about that.

She sighed softly to herself fixing her eyes back on the screen and relaxed for a moment, seeing nothing was happening of interest in the movie. They all stood around talking and disscussing something.  Then Felicia screamed as something fell in the background causing most people in the theater to jump or do the same. Raph chuckled again as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Chill, it's only a movie." He said softly into her ear. She felt a rush of heat course through her from her stomach, up her chest and onto her cheeks as the hot breath made an imprint on her ear. She nodded her head slowly, trying to swallow down the saliva that made it's way into her mouth from the pure want of turning her face to his. It was so close, she could feel his shoulder leaning against hers and the heat from his body burning a whole through her jacket.

She adjusted her glasses as her hands let her face from covering her eyes as another gush of blood left a victims body.

"Oh God…" She groaned as she moved her head into Raph's shoulder. She felt the vibrations of his laugh against her face as she took in the scent of him. It was the same, she smiled at that. At least something was the same about him.

She knew she liked this new form, she could be insane and blind not too but, she didn't use it against him like Riley was with Mikey. She didn't think it was fair. As soon as they poor boy turned back to who he really was Riley was going to become indifferent with him. Not knowing whether her emotions she was feeling for his pretty face and beautiful body were real, or just lust. Riley rarely summed up her emotional attachment with men to be love. Often then not it was lust and once bored she'd toss them aside and have the other come along. She says is because she just doesn't want anything serious, that she is too young to be in love but, anyone close enough to her knows the real damage that stems much deeper than that. Abandonment. If she throws them away before they can her, she won't get hurt. If she tells herself not to fall and goes for guys with lack of a personality or anything in common with her, just sex and the need they both have then she keeps herself from really loving them in the future. She was more messed up then the four of them combined. Not that Riley would ever admit that.

With a sigh Felicia removed her hands once more as the dialogue of the movie, horrible, pointless dialogue went on and on she adjusted her glasses. She felt Raphael's hand slide down onto her shoulder as she looked over at it. It took up pretty much the whole thing, as his fingers just reached onto her arm. He started moving it slowly back and forth as she looked back over at him.

"You ok?" He asked softly, his face actually concerned but, a hint of amusement in his amber eyes. She sighed again, those were the same too. She nodded, biting her lip as he took his hand quickly from her shoulder and to the side of her face, pressing it into his chest. She nearly gasped at the sudden movement and then was very grateful as she sound of a scream rippled through the theater and blood gushing and splattering from someone's body followed. Raph removed his hand and patted the side of her face with a chuckle. He placed it back over her shoulder and stayed like that for the remained of the movie.

* * *

"So…" Willow said as she laid on the hammock under two large oak trees in her front yard next to Leo. Her head laid on his arm, as it was bent under her head, stroking her long strands softly. His foot laid over the edge as he rocked them softly back and forth. "What were you and my dad talking about?" She asked softly as he turned his head to look at her.

"Something interesting actually…" He sighed. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He dropped it onto Willow's stomach. She furrowed her brow and opened it.

"Holy shit!" She yelled, getting quickly from the hammock as Leo rolled off and onto the ground. He landed on his stomach and caught himself, pushing himself back to his feet. "What the hell is this?" She asked her tone both angered and completely confused.

"You're dad gave it to me for…"

"My dad?!" She exclaimed as Leo nodded. "What the…Why?"

"For our future, it's an engagement present he said." Leo explained as they stood away from each other, the hammock between them. Willow shook her head looking back down at the check under the large moon.

"This is insane."

"I know, I refused it but he said he would be offended if I didn't take it. He wants me to open a Dojo." He said with a slight smile as Willow's head snapped up.

"Wha…Really?" She asked softening her voice as Leo nodded. Her mouth dropped open as Leo sighed for a moment in relief. "For the Dojo…?" She asked again, softening still as Leo nodded again, walking around the tree to her. He slide his arms around her waist slowly as she held the check up against his chest. "Tiger this is, I mean, you've always wanted…"

"I know." He smiled.

"We're really doing this." She said again as tears started to form.

"I know that too." He said looking down at her as he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too. Man, this is… Wow."

"Yeah." Leo agreed putting his head down on Willow's shoulder.

"I feel like Bruce Lee's wife Linda." She giggled as Leo furrowed his brow looking down at her. "Ya know, _Dragon_, that's your favorite movie Tiger." She said rolling her eyes as he nodded.

"My experiences I believe are slightly different than Bruce Lee's." He said arching a brow as she giggled again.

"Yeah maybe." She shrugged. He rolled his eyes and turned his head to kiss her neck softly. "We're really getting married." She sighed.

"We've went over this before haven't we?" He asked dryly picking his head up and looking at her.

"I know, but now that my parents know it's like… Real."

"And it wasn't before?"

"No, it still was. I guess it just hadn't fully, really seeped in yet. Now, with this. We're spending the rest of our lives together." She said looking up at him as he smiled. The wind blew softly, the smell of Fall lingering in the air. He caught a strand of hair from going into her face and held it there as he cupped her cheek.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He smiled leaning down and kissed her lips softly.

* * *

Raphael and Felicia spilt up with Riley and Mikey after the movie. They were talking about going to a diner for something to eat, but Felicia said she couldn't even be around food after that movie. Raph chuckled and they said their good-byes and went to his bike.

Opening the garage door with a button Donnie installed on the bike he pulled into his spot, cutting off the engine. Felicia smiled, taking off the helmet he let her borrow and handing to him as he got off the bike.

"That was fun." She said as he held out his hand for her, steadying the bike as she got off. He nodded with a smile.

"I can't believe you were so scared at that stupid movie. Blood didn't even look real." He joked as she rolled her eyes.

"Well you would know." She said dryly moving aside as he placed the sheet back over the bike.

"Good thing you don't." He said looking over at her as she nodded, biting her lip. "I had fun too." He said in a sigh and leaning against his work bench.

They were a couple feet away from each other and Felicia's body was screaming at her to move. His ankles were crossed, as were his arms over his strong chest. The muscles in his bicep pronounced as ever against the black short sleeve shirt. She looked down at her feet after a moment, not willing to take it anymore.

"We should do it again sometime." She said finally, lifting her head back to his. He furrowed his brow and then nodded slowly. "We don't hafta go out, ya know." She said taking a small step towards him. He watched her carefully, eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion as she came closer. "Like, we don't have to leave the lair. We could just watch a movie here sometime. Order in." She shrugged as he nodded again. She stepped over his tool box in the middle of the floor and tripped slightly. She cursed herself in the stumbled as he moved quickly grabbing her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"You should come with a warnin' label." He said righting her back to her feet. She giggled nervously as he shook his head, trying not to laugh. She slowly let her hands run down his arms as her eyes moved back to his. She tired to move her gaze else where but she was locked. His amber, dark eyes torn into hers and she felt instantly vulnerable about everything. Her glasses, she hated those and never felt sexy in them. Her nose, the slight point of it, and the almost crookedness of it from when her brother threw a baseball at her when she wasn't ready. Her plain brown eyes, there was nothing beautiful about them. They were deep, almost chocolate brown and she always wished for green or blue. Isabella's eyes were beautiful and intense. She always dreamed for eyes like those.

He placed his hand on her soft cheek and she broke out of all her rambling thoughts. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. She furrowed her brow for a moment as she felt her body move closer against his. She didn't want this, she didn't want him to think that she wanted him just like this.

He leaned forward too now and she knew it was going to happen. Her heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't make her voice work to stop him. She didn't want this, but every fiber of her being was telling her she did. She wanted it so much it hurt. Letting her eyes slowly flutter close she could feel his hot breath against her lips as she licked them slowly. She could hear his slow, steady breathing as he inched closer, any second and they would be connected.

"Hey Raph, you home?" Donnie's voice called out as Felicia jumped away, clearing her throat. Raph sighed and still leaned against the work bench like nothing just happened.

"Yeah…" He called out, his voice cracking in the slightest as he cleared it. Donnie smiled and made his way over to them.

"Oh hey Licia. You're computer is all fixed, files and everything still intact." He smiled proudly as Felicia furrowed her brow for a moment trying to remember what he was talking about.

"Oh. Oh! Thank you Donnie!" She exclaimed running over to him, carefully to avoid any tools and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her back with one arm, sliding around her tiny waist. Raph watched, his jaw clenching slightly as he leaned himself off the bench.

"You can come down and get it. Leo called." He said lifting his gaze to Raph. His head turned up and nodded. "He wanted to talk about some good news with all of us."

"He can't wait till he gets back?" Raph asked slightly annoyed as Donnie shrugged.

"Guess not. C'mon, come get your lap top." Donnie said, turning and keeping his hand on the small of Felicia's back as he guided her with him to the elevator to the lair. She smiled up at him, still in his human form and then over her shoulder at Raph.

"You comin'?" She asked him as he seemed to linger around his bike. He nodded his head following the two of them into the elevator.


	14. Family, Fighting, Realization

Willow nuzzled her cheek against soft, leathery textured surface as she began to stir awake. With a yawn she turned, not being able to as she felt a pair of strong arms around her middle. Opening her eyes slowly she noticed a blur of green before her and a smile growing across her face.

"Morning beautiful." He sighed, placing his beak into the side of her hair, kissing it softly.

"Good morning." She sighed happily snuggling into the warmth of his blankets and body. "So," She started, her voice still heavy with sleep as she turned on her side, into his plastron. She started running her finger tips across his chest. "Are you going to tell them?" She asked closing her eyes and placing her head on his shoulder.

"I believe it would be good timing." He sighed.

"You were hesitant last night. And, on the phone I didn't even believe that you suggested it." She chuckled lightly as his chest vibrated on her cheek from his own.

"I was so excited about it, I wanted to scream it to the world. I just wanted them to know." He said as she perched her chin on the top of her hand that laid against his chest.

"You're amazing…" She sighed happily as he smiled, running his thick finger across her soft cheek.

"It pales in comparison to you my love." He said as she rolled her eyes, and rolled onto her back and off his bed. She went around the room, slowly blowing out the candles that dripped wax across his brick and concrete wall. "You always do that." He said sitting up as she looked at him in question.

"Do what?"

"Make that face when I say something…."

"Cheesy." She didn't let him finish. He sighed running a hand over his face.

"It's not a cheesy line to me, love. I mean them. I'm not used to this, everything I say may sound as though it's a line to you but I mean it with my whole heart and nothing more." She smirked at him walking over to his side of the bed as the covers slid down his plastron from sitting up. She leaned down, her hands pressing into the mattress as her lips brushed his. "You believe me?" He asked softly, their lips never parting as she smiled wider.

"Always. Now c'mon Romeo. I wanna tell them the good news!" She said grabbing his arm and tugging his heavy body off his bed.

The newly engaged couple made their way down the cement steps to the living area, hand in hand. Willow smiled at her brother-in-laws with a slight chuckle as Donatello and Michelangelo fought over news of cartoons.

"Dude, c'mon you gotta understand the significance that is X-Men. You can't just dismiss it as though it doesn't…" Donnie held up a hand quickly as the channel changed to the local news.

"Mikey, don't over exasperate your small vocabulary, you might fry something." He said his face in a straight expression as his eyes remained on the screen. Mikey sighed in a pout crossing his arms over his chest. He rose his eyes to the two descending the stair way and his face brightened.

"Mornin' you two! When'd you get back?" He asked as Willow went over giving him a kiss on the beak and moving to Donnie who got one on the cheek.

"Late." Leo said in a yawn as Willow smiled rubbing his shoulder.

"We had a couple of appearance we had to make with my mom and dad before we left." Willow sighed as Leo groaned to the memory.

"I've never been more aware of the superficiality of girls in my life." Leo sighed as Donnie chuckled.

"Who so bro? What, you get hit on or something?" Mikey asked turning his body towards the conversation at the edge of the sofa. Willow chuckled.

"That would be an understatement." She said as Leo let out a soft groan again. "I basically didn't exist to them. I was pushed aside multiple times, so they could grab his arm and feel his muscles." She said laughing a little.

"You weren't jealous?" Donnie asked furrowing his brow, but a smirk evident on his face.

"A little, however I'm the one with the beautiful ring." She said wiggling her finger as Leo smirked, leaning towards her cheek for a soft kiss. "So is Raph up yet?" She asked looking around as Donnie nodded.

"In the Dojo." He said looking back towards the news.

"Raphael!" Willow screamed into the air as everyone around her winced, covering the sides of their head.

"Jesus Willow…" Mikey grimaced rubbing his head.

"What? What is it?" Raph asked running into the living room, sai at ready by his side. His chest heaving with heavy breaths under his plastron.

"Nothing, we just have news." Willow smiled as he narrowed his eyes on her. She chuckled wrapping her arm around his and walking him back towards the couch and pushing him to sit between Donnie and Mikey. Splinter had made his way out of his room from the loud yell, leaning on his walking stick.

"Master, please take a seat, Willow and I have news." Leonardo smiled as Splinter returned it taking a seat in the lone chair next to the couch.

"What is this news that has caused such a commotion this early in the day?" He asked as Willow smiled, nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet as Leo's face slowly spread into a wide smile.

"Willow and I went to visit her parents as you all know and I was approved Willow's hand." He said as Mikey 'wooed' and Donnie smiled smacking his brother's arm as Raph nodded his head.

"Way to go man." Donnie said as Leo nodded.

"That isn't it though." He started again as everyone quieted down again. Leo cleared his throat as Willow handed him a small piece of paper. "I was given something, an early engagement present as Paul put it…"

"What, what is it?" Mikey asked excitedly, bouncing on the couch to sit on his knees.

"This…" He said handing the paper over to Donnie as he took it, looking at it. His brow furrowed slowly before his eyes shot up in surprise.

"Oh my… Are you joking?!" He said, getting quickly to his feet as Raph and Mikey did the same looking over his shoulder.

"What? What?!" Mikey asked bouncing against Raph's shell as he growled and nudged him back.

"It's a check numb nuts, clam down."

"Check for what?" Mikey asked as Leo's face spread wider.

"A Dojo." He stated as Splinter lifted his head slowly with a smile.

"That is amazing my son." He said, steadying himself to stand as Leo helped, earning a pat on his shoulder and a soft hug. "You are to have your own Dojo in the city?" He asked as Leo nodded.

"It's something to start. I'll have to plan out the program and give out fliers telling everyone where it is. Speaking of, I have to find a decent space. Hopefully nothing that needs too much fixing." He grimaced at the thought as Willow hugged his arm to her.

"Tiger, this is more than enough and you have a whole construction crew staring you in the face. Without the adding of my brothers and Casey. Riley would help, and Felicia. Izzy would probably be good at delegating and not much else." She chuckled as Leo relaxed slightly.

"Wow Leo… This, this is outstanding!" Donnie said, placing a hand on his eldest brother's shoulder.

"Think of all the kids you're gonna keep off the street bro!" Michelangelo said with a smile matching his older brother's. "The Purple Dragons are gonna have a run for their money man." He chuckled.

"I am very proud of you my son and Willow, you're parents are the most gracious people I have ever encountered. I thank them with my whole heart." Splinter said bowing his head as Willow smiled, taking his hand and patting it.

"They'll be more than happy that you feel such a way Master." She said bowing hers as he smiled.

"So, have you planned a date for the celebration?" Splinter asked as Leo's eyes widened a bit. Willow chuckled shaking her head.

"It's too soon now, and something Izzy and April have always told me is that you don't set the date, the Hall does." She said rolling her eyes.

"So we have time then." Leo sighed as Willow shook her head with a laugh.

"And you tell me your positive about this? And make fun of me for being so stressed?" She asked walking into the kitchen as he shook his head.

"I am more than one hundred percent positive with spending my life with you, there are no doubts about that. However, the ceremony itself… All those people in your family…" He said his voice softening as Willow turned towards him to try and make out the rest of his statement.

"All of which will not matter at the moment my son." Splinter said patting Leo's shoulder. "Once the day has begun you will think of nothing but that beautiful creature and your life together." He said with a smile as Leo nodded with one of his own.

"Thank you father." He said placing his hand over the elderly rat's.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe it." Felicia said as Willow nodded in excitement.

"I know, it's unbelievable. They were so accepting and then the check! That was so unexpected. This change they can make scares the ever living out of me but, as much as I hate to admit and it's one of the greatest thing that has happened to us." Willow sighed as Izzy shook her head placing her red wine on the coffee table in Willow and Riley's apartment.

"No girl, you have every right." She said waving her hand to dismiss it. "He has to know. And he trusts you with this and you obviously don't care either way. This happening and what Donnie has created is just amazing. If it wasn't for Donnie…" Izzy sighed. "He's amazing." She said as her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Whaattt….?" Willow dragged out slowly as Izzy snatched her glass of wine, swinging the last of it quickly.

"He is just extremely intelligent to think and come up with something that could manipulate DNA like that. It's astonishing." She shrugged. Riley chuckled as Felicia shook her head slowly sipping her own wine.

"You're totally denying the love you have for the smarty brother!"

"Not love…" Izzy said shaking her head. "Appreciation for an equally intelligent mind." She shrugged again as Riley laughed louder, Willow joining in. "You two should never drink wine." She grumbled getting from the couch and pouring herself another glass in the kitchen.

"Ah, c'mon Bella! You know we're just fuckin' with you." Willow called as the red head shook her head in response taking her seat back.

"He's a friend nothing more. I appreciate him as a…._Person_, so to speak but nothing more than that." She clarified as Felicia rolled her eyes and Riley grabbed a pillow smacking her upside the head.

"You're ridiculous!"

"Oh please! How's Billy? Or have you forgotten that you still have a boyfriend other than a certain _turtle_ baby brother?" Izzy shot back, snatching the pillow from Riley's hands as her blue eyes narrowed.

"Oh! Mikey and I are friends, he knows that. And Billy, he's just…"

"A piece of trash?" Izzy finished for her.

"Guys, maybe you shouldn't…" Felicia started, watching her friends with wide eyes bicker back and forth from her seat on the floor, pillow clenched in her tense grasp.

"Shut up!" They both yelled as they snapped their head's in the chocolate brown haired direction before turning their glares back at one another. Felicia pressed her lips tightly together before sitting back.

"You don't know a thing about Billy!"

"That's so weird," Izzy said in a false lightened mood. "neither do you!" She snapped.

"Because your taste in men are so much better? Or is it just a normal thing for you to sleep around with whomever is in your line of sight at that drunken moment?" Riley spat as Izzy's bright eyes narrowed. "Burying with each slurred word and sloppy kiss the fact that mommy and daddy always tired to buy your love?"

"Oh yeah, I'm the slut?" Izzy nearly hissed. "Have you seen your history in men _Riley_? Have you noticed the fact that they last, oh what _a day _before you toss them away with pure _boredom_ or the real fact being that you're just scared shitless of commitment!"

"Bullshit." Riley said turning her head from Isabella as she did the same, both crossing their arms over this chests.

"Wow…" Willow said sipping her wine, with wide eyes as both sets of blue eyes came to hers.

"You two have some fuckin' issues." She said as Felicia flinched for the impact. Willow just sat staring at her friends as Izzy and Riley both caught each other's gazes, their eyes slowly lightening as laughter erupted from their mouths. Willow's shoulders shook as she leaned forward in her chair, tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Jesus fuckin' Christ!" She said, still laughing. "I thought I was the fucked one. I have a _turtle_ for a _fiancée_!" She said, laughing louder as Riley and Izzy did as well. Felicia just shook her head, the pillow covering her rounded cheeks.

"You know it's weird…" Riley stated as the laughter died down. "I can't picture you with anyone else." She said almost in a question as Willow smiled nodding her head.

"I know, weird huh?" She chuckled as Felicia and Izzy nodded in agreement.

"What 'bout you Leesh?" Riley asked sipping her wine.

"What 'bout me?" She asked back, her chin propped up on the throw pillow.

"You and Raph seemed pretty cozy at the movies." She shrugged with a smile as Willow's eyes went wide.

"You and Raph went to see a movie? Where was I?!"

"You were home." Felicia shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal…"

"Yeah, they spent like, all day together." Riley said as Felicia sighed looking down at the carpet.

"What happen… Wait, Raph went to a movie? He took the formula?!" Willow said louder as Felicia grimaced.

"Yeah, Donnie was tryin' it out and wanted to do it with someone. Raph was the only one home." She shrugged.

"And oh man, you should have seen 'em!" Riley exclaimed turning towards Willow as Felicia rolled her eyes. "He was b-e-a-utiful! Those muscles…" She said letting out a slow whistle.

"Wow… I always wondered what he'd look like…." Willow mused almost to herself as Izzy chuckled.

"Me too." The red head agreed.

"He was alright." Felicia shrugged, still staring at the carpet ahead of her.

"Alright?!" Riley screamed in shock. "He was sex walkin'." She chuckled as Felicia rolled her eyes once more and Willow shook her head with a laugh.

"So, was this like a date? Why didn't you tell me?" Willow asked after the laughter died again. Felicia sighed and shook her head.

"No, Riley and Mikey asked us if we wanted to go. Raph said sure, I tagged along. I only went there because Donnie fixed my lab top for me and they were both fixing the Battle Shell and…" She sighed tucking a strand of hair behind her ears and adjusting her thick rimmed glasses. "He's just a friend." She shrugged her face burning with a blush.

"Yeah… Seems it." Izzy snorted sarcastically as Riley joined in.

* * *

It was nearing three in the morning as Felicia sat on her couch, in her dark apartment, watching endless infomercials. Her legs shook under her as she ran her fingers quickly through a short pigtail.

Her mind raced through the events that happened in the last week. Her best friend of what seems like life has gotten engaged and was going to be starting a new life with someone. Willow was always concerned about what she was going to do when she 'grew up' and now knowing exactly where that road was leading her it was like the stress lifted from her shoulders. Her smile was brighter, her voice happier. She was a whole new Willow. Felicia smiled for a moment at the thought and then sighed once another rounding thoughts popped back into her brain. She had numerous nights like this lately.

The idea of being alone forever crawling up from the darkest side of her mind. She was never a girl that called attention to herself. She stayed in the back of her classes throughout her independent life in college, learning and vigorously taking notes. She'd get advances sure, she never thought herself to be ugly or unworthy of a man's attention. It was just finding the correct one that seemed to be taking it's toll.

She read too many books and dissected too many movie lines to have a real man come along. Someone that existed in this universe and not some made up one in the beautiful mind of Jane Austen or Nicholas Sparks.

Fiction. She lived her life off fiction. Her and Willow both had been fooled with the idea of the 'perfect man' and the 'purest idea of love' all their lives. Disney was first on her list to blame. Where was her prince charming to come and slay the dragon of loneliness and whisk her away to a life of endless bliss and happiness? He seemed to be absent as of late. Or her first true love that made everything seem more magical than what life really was. Made everything tingle with excitement through her body and make her beg for more, just one minuet or second of just their pure existence near her, close to her. Where was that? Willow already found her Edward so where was her Noah?

She sighed, grabbing the remote and clicking off the television for the third time that night. She knew sooner or later, after another chapter or two of her latest Meg Cabot indulgence she'd find herself back in the same seat, still warm from when she last left it.

Passing the window she head a soft knock against the glass as she furrowed her brow, snapping her head in the direction. Walking over and trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness outside of it and the glare from her light over her stove she gave up and opened it. She smirked for a moment, leaning her body half out of the window, looking up into dark amber eyes.

"Ya know, ya could get killed doin' somethin' stupid like that." He said, his large green hand bracing his strong body as he leaned on her windowpane.

"Not when I have ninjas on speed dial." She said ducking her head and going back inside. He followed her, closing the window behind him as the cool Autumn air filled her apartment. Summer was coming to a close far too quickly.

"Why you up?" He asked after a moment as she flicked her lights back on so they weren't standing in the minimal light coming from her kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep. Why you here?"

"I was doin' rounds." He shrugged. She furrowed her brow for a moment taking in his demeanor.

"Rounds?"

"Yeah one of us usually goes around after our patrols and checks up on you guys. We never did it before but Mikey and Don started getting antsy just doin' a patrol around the city and then headin' home without checkin' on you girls first." He shrugged again.

"So you get the duty tonight?" She asked arching a brow as he smirked for a moment.

"Yeah, somethin' like that." He said averting his eyes from her as he took a swipe of the room quickly.

"You wanna…" She began turning towards the kitchen as he shook his head.

"Nah, you look like shit." He chuckled. "Get to bed kid." He said heading back to her window that he had entered from. She nodded her head with a smile, walking back with him.

"Well thanks." She said dryly to his comment giving a slight roll her of eyes. "And… Thanks…" Her voice a little softer as a small smile played at her lips. "For the checkin' I mean." She shrugged as her face burned with red. He smiled and his hand slowly rose nearing her flushed skin before it fell back to his side.

"Don't mention it. My job ya know?" He said climbing out the window as she nodded, her lip held tightly between her teeth. He grasped her window starting to close it as her hand flew up quickly to stop it.

Her eyes widened at her jester as he ducked his head to look at her in question. Her eyes darted from her hand, firmly gasping the chipped wood to his amber eyes, an eye ridge arched slightly. She chuckled at his expression as sighed, loosening her grip.

"I just, um…" She stumbled as he furrowed his brow. Her eyes started moving everywhere but his face.

"What Leesh?" He asked in a sigh as she cleared her throat.

"You wanna hang out sometime?" She said quickly as he smirked for a moment.

"Yeah." He said as her eyes went back to his in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll pick ya up tomorrow." He said with a smile standing up straight. She furrowed her brow and then nodded quickly.

"Oh, ok. Like what time?" She asked still slightly flustered with his eased reaction. He let out a low, husky chuckle.

"Eight is usually the norm for datin' times right?" He asked leaned his head under her windowpane again to look into her eyes.

"Yeah…" She said her face feeling like it was on fire again. "Usually." She shrugged. He smiled again, as his hand touched her warm flesh, his hand cooling it down.

"See ya." He said leaning up and sliding her window shut. She nodded as she noticed the fleeting crimson of his bandana fade off her fire escape.

Her heart thudded loudly in her ears as she pressed her cheek to the cool glass of her window. Her head was spinning. She felt like she could fly around the room, as a smile, large and wide crept onto her features. Then it dropped quickly.

Could she save herself from falling too quickly? She had never felt like this before with anyone she was around. The wanting and heart pounding feeling that rang throughout her whole being when he was just mere feet from her. It was amazing and confusing all in the same instance. She never thought that something like this could happen to her. She never believed in it because she spent most of her life doubting it with the main word of Fiction.

He was different, he was kind and gentle with a rough edge that could shake anybody's ego. He had eyes that tore into your very soul, seeming as though they were instantly judging and dissecting everything about you. Every embarrassing thing, every lie, every moment of your life he looked as though he instantly knew with that smug smile. Always slow to form and almost crooked as it graced his wide mouth. He was deadly and brooding, mysterious and… Sexy.

She arched a brow to herself rolling through the persona of Raphael again. He was all those things. The cocky asshole that did what he want, when he wanted and got what he wanted when he wanted it without a second opinion or thought. He did it without question or rule. He let his heart take control for most of his actions never listening to the logic that could be screaming to do the responsible thing in his head. He left that for his older brother to worry about. He was the fight and power behind their unbreakable team. He was the passion and fire that erupted in all their battles.

She had to hold herself up on the side of the couch as she felt her knees buckle to the idea. Her heart thudded even louder in her head as she saw that smug smirk cross the features of his human face in her mind. Slight scruff from a five o'clock shadow that was dark, almost black on his tanned cheeks, with a lone dimple sunk into the skin on his left.

"I'm insane." She muttered to herself as she made her way to her bedroom, stripping of her clothes she had worn all evening and into a pain gray tank top and boy short underwear with Felix the Cat and his Magic Bag.

She snuggled down into her thick, dark green sheets and closed her eyes with a loaded sigh. All the thoughts that ran through her mind earlier, Mr. Wright and her Prince Charming all circled one main factor. Raphael. She had gotten to know him in the years of their friendship and a crush certainly did start to bubble. Never acting on it, never giving herself time to even think about it starting wearing down as the crush started to grow. Yet, she still didn't know him. She knew things about him, his family, the raising he had but not the real person he hid from everyone. That persona hiding underneath the rough exterior and hard attitude. She wanted to know more, she was always so intrigued to know more about him, thinking she could never get enough. There was always something, a movement or facial expression that caught her off guard that she instantly wanted to know why. The inner workings of his mind and soul, she wanted the in. Not because she felt as though it would bring them closer even though that would be a defiant beneficial factor, but because she wanted to make sure that this was real. These feelings, this thudding, low sound in her head that was caused by the hammering in her chest, she wanted reassurance that it was all true and real. Without that, she'd never admit to anything. She'd live the rest of her life, denying every feeling the rush of heat that came to her cheeks when he looked at her with that smirk or, when his body brushed against hers, or when his musk scent filled her senses. She'd deny it to her grave without that reassurance.

Closing her eyes that had been staring blankly at the ceiling as these thoughts rolled through her brain, heavy and tired. She positioned herself in her sheets, trying to fall asleep again. His face slowly fogged itself into her mind as she felt a sudden twist and pull on her stomach. She was sure her heart was going to explode. She turned onto her side, daring to crack open an eye and look at her clock. Red mocking numbers blurred into her vision reading _4:16_. Sighing once more, she rolled over to her other side and started out into the dark of the city. Faint lights hiding behind buildings and around corners crept to the edges of her window and on the metal of her fire escape as she searched the skyline ahead. For a moment she thought she saw a silhouette in the neighboring roof top, but her eyes, heavy with exhaustion closed and slumber took her over.


	15. Simple Simplicity

Karai landed on a roof top, crouching in the darkness as four Foot Ninja ascended behind her, covering her flanks. She peered over her shoulder for a moment and back at the alleyway, covered by the night.

Soft whispers could be heard, carried with the wind from her left as she followed the sound, looking down two stories at an open window and a large shadow on a fire escape. She furrowed her brow for a moment, watching and listening as she watched the small girl with glasses smile, and a faint color of pink come to her cheeks.

The window closed with a quiet click slowly making itself into her ears as the shadow turned and their bandana tails flowed rhythmically beside them as they leaped up to another fire escape. Skillfully climbing and jumping until the large, familiar shadow was on the neighboring roof top, looking for an available out.

Their eyes locked and Karai sank lower to the cold cement of the building's ledge, trying to cover her body in complete darkness. The shadow before her hesitated for only a moment before walking closer to the ledge, standing and staring. She could feel their eyes on her body, screaming at her to show herself. Narrowing her eyes back on the darkness she stood, grasping the hilt of her katana at her back.

The Ninja behind her twitched to move but she held up a hand to keep him where they were. This wasn't going to be a fight, not tonight. Not with just one. She needed them all.

Then she realized as a slow smile crawled over her lovely face. This was a girl's apartment, and this freak before her is the reasoning for her flushed cheeks. She had taken a liking to whichever one this was, and Karai knew exactly where she lived, now.

_Foolish creature. _

If he hadn't made a show of himself, standing and squaring his shoulders daring Karai to attack she wouldn't have been the wiser. He was easily begging her to fight. Just them, alone without his brother's without her Ninja just them. After all these years of taunting and chasing he wanted just them. There had only been one that wanted this and she knew all too well which.

Leonardo was much too noble to have them fight on their own, without his brother's to help him take down their biggest enemy aside from her father. Donatello, much too cautious and Michelangelo too carefree to have even noticed her standing there. Her smirk spread to a smile as realization dawned on her.

_Raphael. _

The shadow stood, motionless as Karai's smile never left her face. She turned quickly to face her Ninja as they stood. With a nod of her head they fleeted into the night, across the roof tops in which they came. They'd be back soon or later to gather more information on whoever this girl was and ruin the freak's heart that had graced the girl with that sickening feeling of heat.

* * *

"Show me the ring!" April exclaimed as soon as Willow walked into April and Casey's apartment. Willow chuckled lightly at her older, red headed friend and extended her left hand. "Oh God! Leo sure has some taste, doesn't he? Who knew?" She chuckled as Willow nodded with a wide smile.

"I know, right. I didn't even hint. It's freaky. It's perfect though." Willow smiled looking down at her hand and stroking the hard diamond lovingly.

"So, you two set a date yet?" April asked, after eyeing her friend with a wide smile.

"I thought the hall set the date?" Willow said in amusement as April agreed pouring herself and Willow a cup of coffee and setting them down on her kitchen table as they both took seats.

"Well yes, but I thought you two wanted a traditional Japanese one first?"

"Oh that, yeah! We're just waiting on Donnie to get his license for it and Splinter is going to do it but Donnie will make it all official." Willow smiled as April giggled.

"I can't believe this. Where are you having it?"

"Down in the lair of course."

"Haven't you thought of doing it up some?" April asked sipping her coffee.

"Riley and Mikey were all over that with ideas. They kind of made my head spin a little, talking so fast about it. Mikey seemed really excited. Of course Izzy was all about decorating and traditional flowers and all that. Felicia and Donnie were going to get the robes for us." She shrugged as April nodded.

"Well, count on Casey and I to be there."

"Oh no doubt. Speakin' of, how is the hockey puck?"

"He's good." April chuckled. "He out getting us a new client."

"On his own?" Willow asked with wide eyes as April only laughed harder.

"Well, he has to grow up someday."

"Glad he figure that out." Willow said sarcastically as April shook her head.

"Oh, before I forget!" April said jumping from her chair and reaching up on her white two door fridge and grabbing a stack of magazines and books. Willow arched a brow for a moment as April spread them out before her. 'Modern Bride'. 'Simple Wedding'. 'The Everything Wedding Organizer'. 'Elegant Bride'. Willow sighed moving only her eyes under her lashes to give April a small smile.

"What's all this?"

"You're homework." April chuckled. "I've known you for quite sometime now missy and come to the realization that you will have absolutely no idea where to even begin with a wedding. The dress, the look, what you want and what is actually _possible_."

"It's my day, isn't _everything _possible?" Willow asked flipping open a magazine as April eyed her doubtfully. "Ok then."

"Ha, yeah and when did Leo turn into…" She trailed off, furrowing her brow as Willow arched one questioningly. "Who's that rich vampire you're always going on-"

"Edward Cullen…" Willow sighed rolling her eyes. "He's fictional, you read the books! And, you all need to stop it with that! I think Leo is getting seriously jealous."

"Like you said, he's fictional." April shrugged. "Leo does have the hair though." April chuckled as Willow rolled her eyes.

"Edward has bronze hair, Leo has dirty brown. I _like_ dirty brown."

"Ok, _now_ you're thinking way too much into this." April laughed as Willow sighed.

"Wedding! Remember!"

"Right. Izzy and myself have come up with some things." April said flipping to a page that had been marked with a bright pink prostate. Willow gasped as the page opened to a table, covered in a rose pink table cloth and silver glassware, pearl white plates, bowls and spiral, metal silverware. "Told you." April said proudly."

"I-I wasn't even thinking of…This…" Willow said running the tip of her finger over the beautiful page. "Wow."

"Izzy thought of you instantly." April chuckled. "It's very classy." Willow snorted shaking her head.

"Yeah, that's exactly the first thing you think of when you think of me."

"Oh shush. You like it don't you?"

"Love it."

"Leo has any objections?"

"He doesn't care what I do as long as he's there and dressed in a tux that's all he cares about."

"Good." Was all she said with a wide smile as Willow shook her head.

"Do I have veto power?" She chuckled as April did as well.

"I suppose Izzy and myself can grant you some."

"Red heads of the world unite." She said dryly as April laughed a little louder.

"Damn skippy."

* * *

"Why don't you just put on that red sweater you were wearin'?" Riley sighed, as she laid on her back, legs dangling off Felicia's bed as she ran her fingers slowly through her choppy platinum blonde hair.

"Because I don't wanna look too… Showy." Felicia shrugged as she tugged on another heather gray plain shirt with a small pocket over her left breast.

"So causal then?" Riley asked sitting up on her elbows to asses Felicia's next outfit of choice. "That's cute."

"I don't wanna look cute." Felicia grumbled as she ripped the clothing from her body and threw it to the ground like it was diseased.

"What do you want to look like then?" Riley asked rolling her eyes and laying back on the bed in a sigh.

"I don't know. Does Raph seem like the kinda guy that goes for 'cute girls?'" She asked using air quotations as Riley chuckled, peering at the brunette by looking down her body at the end of the bed where Felicia stood, hands on her hips wearing only a pair of tight, dark flare jeans and a black bra.

"No." Riley chuckled, lifting her chin towards the ceiling. "But, he doesn't seem like he'd go for _you_ at all, so…"

"What?"

"Well, you're more a _Donnie _girl." She shrugged as Felicia's mouth dropped open. Riley tilted her head to look at her mouth agape friend and furrowed her brow. "What?"

"What does that mean?"

"You're a nerd." She shrugged as Felicia just opened her mouth wide again and Riley rolled her eyes looking back towards the ceiling. "Because that's a new thing to you?" She asked a chuckle as Felicia shook her head and turned back towards her closet.

"I'm not a nerd! Just because I'm smart and quiet and rather spend my nights reading books than going out and getting wasted doesn't make me a nerd!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there killa. I was just sayin' that because you asked." Riley said sitting up as Felicia shook her head, her back still facing her the blonde. "There is nothing wrong with being who you are Leesh."

"Right. So what, am I supposed to go all Sandy Dee on him and smoke a cigarette with a leather jacket and tight leather pants?" She asked in angry sarcasm as Riley chuckled.

"As long as I get to be Rizzo."

"So what, that would make Izzy Frenchy?" Felicia chuckled as Riley let a soft one go.

"And Willow would be Jan." She said before snorting and laughing even harder. Felicia shook her head, letting her smile slowly fade as she pulled on a baseball tee, with black quarter-sleeves and a white middle with the an eight on the back.

"What about this?"

"No, that's Willow's. Wear something of _yours._" Riley said after sizing her friend up out of the corner of her eye and going back to ranking her fingers slowly through her blonde hair.

Felicia sighed and turned back towards her closet for the hundredth time. She'd never had this feeling before. Utter confusion as she tired to make herself look presentable. She never had a worry about it before, it made her who she was. Her choice of style. Smart, yet fun.

However, now dealing with someone that she knew never went for smart and only fun and possible sexy and devilish was making her stomach churn with worry. She wasn't sexy and she definitely wasn't devilish. Her idea of showing cleavage was a polo shirt with the buttons undone that stopped about half way to her breasts. Not even a inch of skin showing. Her mid-drift never was seen by anyone other than herself. Summer she wore one piece bathing suits and even then she wore a long sundress over it. She was modest and liked it that way.

Running her hands through her chocolate hair her bangs fell slowly back over her forehead. With a sigh, she adjusted her thick rimmed cat-eyed glasses on her scrunched nose. Pursing her lips she appraised her closet once again.

_Sexy, but causal. Sexy, but causal. _

The words kept running through her head, and yet she could not for the life of her figure out their meaning. Causal was a shirt and jeans and apparently after the fourth time showing said plain shirt and jeans to Riley it was lacking that certain something. She tired a red sweater for just amusement as Riley's eyes lit up and her head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. She couldn't wear that! Red? Of all colors! She had to find something different.

Tilting her head in confusion she heard her bed groan as Riley pushed herself onto the floor and dragged her feet to Felicia's side. They both stood, looking into the lightened closet, Riley with her hands on her hips as she brushed her bangs back into place.

"Here." Riley said simply, picking up a deep plum cardigan sweater and a black tank top, with a lacy edges on the top and bottom. Felicia arched a brow at her friend as she shoved the clothing towards her. "Perfect." She said placing the clothing over her friends nearly bare chest at arms length.

"But, this is…"

"What? It's not that bad. You'll have to put on a push up though." Riley mused as she went over to her friends dresser. Felicia eyed the clothing that was pressed against her body as she lifted her eyes at her friend going through her underwear drawer.

"What are you do…" Before she could finish Riley turned to her with a wide mischievous smile. "No." Was all the dark brunette said as Riley chuckled, tossing the red garment at her. "This was a joke gift!"

"And now the jokes on Raph." Riley chuckled as Felicia sighed.

"I'm not putting it on."

"It's perfect!"

"There are sparkles on it!" Felicia defended shaking the red push-up bra at her friend as Riley laughed harder.

"Just do it and quit ya bitchin'. Raph won't even know… Unless…" She smirked. "You plan on _showin'_ him your undies? In that case, I'd totally go with those Felix ones you got in there." She whistled shaking her hand. "Sex-ie." She said as Felicia groaned, rolling her eyes and walking out of her room. "I'll know if you don't put the bra on! You boobs don't make cleavage on their own missy!"

"Well we all can't be graced with C cups!" Felicia yelled from the bathroom as Riley chuckled.

"You and Willow with this boob business. It only matters if their a handful." Riley defended laying back on her friends comforter.

"Ok, you and Izzy always say this and yet I've never heard any man in their right mind actually confirm it."

"That's because you date assholes." Riley shrugged. "Get your cute ass in here and lemme see."

Felicia looked at herself in the bathroom mirror as a sigh slowly went through her parted lips. She turned pushing the sweater closed a little more as Riley was completely right about the show visible cleavage. She should never listen to her. Maybe she'd leave and she could change into that heather gray shirt. With another sigh and roll of her eyes she exited the bathroom, crossing the hall into her bedroom.

"You look perfect! Sexy, and causal." Riley said with a gleaming smile as Felicia shook her head. It's so easy for Riley to say it and yet, she couldn't even comprehend the idea. She felt exposed and as if she was over doing it, just for a simple date? With Raph? _He wouldn't even notice. _She thought glumly as Riley hopped off the bed and opened Felicia's make-up bag.

"I can do that."

"I want to, it's fun playing dress up!" Riley chuckled as Felicia sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "What shoes are you wearing?" She asked as Felicia pointed to her black beat up Doc Martains at the edge of her closet. "No." Riley shook her head. "Wear those boots Izzy let you borrow." She said with a smile as Felicia's eyes widened.

"I wore those for Halloween!"

"Yeah, and now you're gonna wear 'em tonight."

"I think this is ridiculous. He's not even going to notice half of this shit. It's totally uncalled for. It's just a date. We're probably going to just watch a movie at the lair. Which is _fine_ with me. I want that. I want to be comfortable with him. I shouldn't have to…" She sighed shaking her head as Riley held it still applying foundation.

"Most of those things are true. He's _totally_ going to notice as soon as he lays eyes on you. Raph isn't stupid, and you look amazing, even more so when I'm done your face. Shoes, fine you wanna wear those ratty things be my guest. It's almost as worse as Willow with those disgusting Chucks she's got. I'm waiting for her to ask if she can wear them under her dress." Riley snorted as Felicia smiled.

"You know she already considered sneaking them in right?"

"Oh Izzy and I will _burn them_ if she does!" Riley said shaking her head as Felicia laughed. "I know Leo is going to be made to wear Chucks. Which, actually is a good idea and kinda hot."

"Just the idea of them in suits…" Felicia said quietly as Riley let out a soft moan.

"Mmm… Yeah. And then after, at the reception. Mikey's hair will be all crazy messy from the gel to hold it back and him being fed up and shaking his hands through it…" She sighed biting her lip. "And, rolling up his dress shirt sleeves and loosening his tie, unbuttoning his shirt, showing off his tanned chest and neck and…"

"Alright, alright!" Felicia said grabbing the closet book to her and fanning Riley's face. "Jesus, you wanna minuet alone or something?"

"I need to stop, you're right." She sighed. "Billy has been wondering why I've not been hanging out with him." Her voice grew softer as Felicia's eyes traveled down to her friends frowning face. She watched for a moment as Riley's brows slowly furrowed, and her head tilted to watch more carefully as the eye shadow brush swept slowly over Felicia's eye lid.

"What did you tell him."

"That I was just hanging out with Willow because of the wedding plans… And, I think he's, I don't know. He seems as less interested in me as I am in him. He gets mad really quickly too."

"Mad how?"

"Well, the other night we were watching a movie and Mikey called me. I answered." She shrugged. "Only because, I don't know really. I just saw the name and…" She sighed again. "Anyways, he asked me who it was and I said it was a friend and he demanded details and I said who it was and once he knew it was a guy he freaked on me. Telling me to get the fuck out and if I wanted to fuck another guy I shouldn't waste my time with him. I told him it wasn't like that and he just seemed to get even more riled up so I left and let him cool down. Two hours later he was at our apartment and apologized." She sighed again, looking down at her hands resting on Felicia's knees.

"Seems like a winner." Felicia snorted as Riley shook her head.

"He is a really good guy. He's just, confused and has a lot of things to worry about. I mean, when I met him he was just getting over an addiction and out of rehab, I just wanted to be there for him."

"I don't understand the attraction to men with tortured souls."

"It's not an attraction. I am attracted to _him_ but not the fact that I want to help." She shrugged as Felicia sighed and nodded. "I just, I want him to be ok. Once he's ok maybe we can figure something out. But, I don't know this whole up and down bullshit is giving me a headache."

"Which is why Mikey is an easy out." Felicia mused, looking out her window as Riley sighed.

"I'd never use Mikey. He's too good. But, it's also so easy with him. To just sit and talk, or just sit and not talk. Just be close to him and not have to say anything at all. Comfortable. It's comfortable with him, like I've known the kid my whole life."

"But, he's a _freak._" Felicia said, her eyes still set on the slowly fading sun from behind the buildings of the city as the sky turned purple.

"It's not that." She sighed as Felicia shook her head.

"It's not. They're wonderful. All of them, for being exactly who they are without any formula or anything. They is nothing wrong with them. It's not like they asked for that to happen to them. Think of how tortured Mikey must be, how he must feel everyday knowing that you're going back to some other _man._ Something he can't ever be without a chemical to help him get there."

"I-I never thought of it…"

A knock at the front door made both girl's heads snap in the direction. Riley shifted from her knees to her feet as she gave Felicia a once over. Her face still hanging low, and Felicia could tell her mind was miles away. She sighed and cupped her hand around the blondes cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb.

"You'll figure it out." She said softly before turning out of bedroom door and walking to the small kitchenette and towards her front door. With a sigh and running her hands nervously through her short, choppy dark hair she opened the door.

Raphael stood beautiful at six foot two, leaning his large forearm against the door frame of Felicia's apartment. A small smile at his lips spread wider as he rank his eyes slowly over her small frame. She felt her face heat up instantly as those dark amber eyes landed on her own.

"Hey." He said with a slight nod of his head as Felicia tried to bit back another smile. Clearing her throat.

"Hi." She chocked out as the hand behind his back came forward and he held out a single red rose. She smiled wider looking at the delicate flower and back at him as he shrugged.

"Donnie said it'd be a good idea." He said as she smiled.

"It was."

"Good." He smiled as she took the rose.

"Come in." She said moving aside as he walked past her. She pressed the soft petals to the tip of her nose as she took in the sweet scent laced with the scent of his cologne as he passed. She removed the rose quickly as took in a deep breath of the air around her.

Riley walked into the kitchen, grabbing her bag from a chair as Raph smile at her. She gave a meek one back kissing Felicia on the cheek before leaving the apartment with a timid click of Felicia's door.

"What was that 'bout?" He asked with a furrowed brow as he leaned his shoulder into the separation of her living room and kitchen. She watched his muscle form in his biceps as his large arms crossed over his board chest. The fitted black shirt he wore, under a beat up leather jacket, clung to his body almost perfectly. Too perfectly. Another flash of heat burned in her face. She shook her head to herself and cleared her throat once more.

"Sh-She just needs to figure some things out with Billy." She said with a shrug as Raph nodded. "So, um… You look nice." She said, trying to fight back another blush. He smirked, his perfect dimple in his perfectly five-o'clock shadowed face made itself known as he looked down at his feet that were covered in the same boots as last time.

"Thanks. You uh, you do too." He said looking back up at her, tilting his head up only slightly as he let his eyes slowly, once more rank over her body. She couldn't fight back the blush this time.

"So, um, where we going? I thought we'd just hang out at the lair?" She shrugged, suggestively as he shook his head.

"Nah, too stuffy. Let's go out." He said, not suggesting at all, almost telling, so certain of himself. She felt her stomach twist, in another sure pleasure she felt from last night.

"O-ok." She stammered as he smirked once more pushing himself away from the wall and walking over to her. His body got closer with ever stride. His boots making a slight noise on her hardwood floor, matching the tone in her ears from her pounding heart. He stopped, inches away from her body as the smirk on his face never faltered. She felt her breath hitch, as she sucked it in from the contact of his hand on her exposed forearm.

Slowly gliding his large hand down her soft skin she had to fight the urge to close her eyes as she looked up into his. Finally, he took her small hand into his grasping it gently and walking past her, tugging her body beside his softly. She followed willingly, grabbing her bag on the way out and locking her apartment.

She tired to not smile as he held her hand the whole time, as her free hand locked the door. Turning back towards him, his beautifully crooked smirk against his lips still showing as she gave one back turning to walk down the hallway.

They walked out into the cool night as Felicia tugged her sweater closer to her body from the chill of the wind. Raph walked over to his bike that rested snugly against the sidewalk and took out a red helmet handing it to her from his side. She took it, as her body shuddered from another gust of wind and goose bumps crawled over her skin. He furrowed his brow, watching her shake against the cold as he shrugged out of his jacket.

She watched him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was doing as he held out the jacket towards her. She held tightly onto the helmet, looking at the leather jacket and the back at him. His face was almost pleading as he shoved it at her again. She placed the red helmet against the back seat and slowly, cautiously judging his expression slid the leather from Raphael's hands.

"You're gonna be cold." She said softly as he smirked and grabbed his own helmet. He only had on that black shirt, which apparently was long sleeved, but rolled up at his elbow and really did fit to ever curve of his muscle as she watched his back muscles move with him when his back was to her. The twist returned, along with a strike of heat, starting from her face and slowly rolling down her body.

"Cold blooded remember." He said softly, leaning towards her as he steadied the bike for her to get on. She smiled and slid into the large jacket. The lining was silky and a deep crimson as she slid it against her cold skin. The linger warmth of his body engulfed her own as she sighed softly, tasting the scent of his cologne as she did.

He took off down the dark streets and just like last time, she clung onto his body as tightly as she could. She felt the soft fabric of his shirt in her finger tips as the rest of her hand was covered with the long sleeves of his jacket. She felt a vibration in his chest and back as she grasped tighter when he sped up. She smiled herself, placing her cheek onto a strong shoulder blade.

"So where are we going?" She yelled over the roar of his engine and gust of wind. He chuckled again, she could feel it against her chest as he turned his head for a moment.

"Some place, nice." He said over his shoulder and looked back towards the road as she furrowed her brow.

"I don't think I'm dressed for _nice._" She said slightly nervous as he chuckled again.

"You'll be fine. It's not fancy or nothin'." He explained, turning his head periodically so she could hear over the wind. She nodded her head against his shoulder as he smiled, turning his face back towards the road.

She could smell the sea air getting closer and the scent of the city diminish as she tried to get a glimpse of where he was taking her. They could be leaving Manhattan completely but, where would they go from there? She wondered as she finally felt him slowing as he took another corner towards an alleyway. She took in a deep breath of ocean air once more as he turned the rumbling bike off, the vibrations slowly stopping from under her.

She unclenched her hands from around his waist as he looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk. She slid off the helmet, her hands instantly going to her hair as she smoothed it down, running her fingers through it. He got off the bike, holding it steady as she handed him back his helmet. He placed it on the handle bars and held his hand out for her as she arched a brow for a moment and let her cold hand fall into his warmer one. The heat was like an electric bolt, striking up her arm and into her face as he tugged her to her feet easily.

"This is my favorite place in the city." He said as he kept her hand in his and walked over towards the docks. She felt her breathing stop as she looked out towards the beautiful display before her.

The city was fully lit, lights glistening off the water in the harbor as she let her eyes wonder quickly across the skyline. She smiled and remembered the first night she and Willow sat on Willow's roof top, looking at the beautiful lights and the first night she met Raphael and his brother's.

"It's beautiful." She said softly, then looked over at him as he turned his head at almost the exact moment they made eye contact. He nodded, his lips slightly pursed and brow deeply furrowed as he leaned forward, crossing his arms over the railing, and lifting a foot to rest on the second.

She copied his movements, leaning her body slightly closer to his and felt his heat washing against her cold body as he turned towards her at the contact. His smirk was back as he lifted an arm from the railing and snaked it slowly around her waist, tugging her body against his side. She felt her face heat up, aside from the cold and her stomach twist. She molded perfectly beside him and tired not to think too much of that fact.

Clenching her eyes shut from the scenery before her she focused on something else. Anything else. She didn't want to get too caught up too quickly. She spent the whole night prior going over tactics in her head to keep this exact moment from happening. The comfort. The warmth rolling through her, the feeling of her heart hammering on in her chest. She ignored it all as she felt his thumb slowly start to moved up and down in a soothing motion on her side. Her heart sped up faster, and her stomach twisted, mixing with the heat and she thought for sure this was how she would die.

"So you like it?" His husk voice broke the silence as she snapped her eyes opened to the same glowing lights and glistening water before her. She nodded her head, not trusting her voice and he said nothing else. She took in fast gulps of air to full her lungs so she could try and talk normally for a moment, ignoring the hammer and heat.

Before she could manage a word his voice broke through the silence again.

"Wanna go grab somethin' to eat?" He asked, and she could tell from his tone that he was smiling. She nodded, turning her head towards his and almost stopped breathing again altogether as she noticed how close his face was to his. The smirk never faltered again and he never took a step back as he turned his body to nearly brush against hers.

Wind blew from the ocean and he brushed hair that wisped in her face back behind her ear and ran his thumb slowly across the warmth of her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the soft feeling and swallowing the salvia gathering in her mouth. Her eyes darted quickly to his lips, as the pink of his tongue slowly rolling over his full bottom lip and back into his mouth. She made herself stay where she was. The muscle in her legs begging for her feet to just move an inch closer, push herself to her tip toes for just one second so their lips could touch. But she stayed where she was and his smirk never left.

"Y-yeah. I'm definitely hungry." She said after a moment of their eyes dancing over each others. He smiled wider for a second and then took a step from her and pulled her along with him back towards the bike.

They stopped at a 'mom and pop' pizza parlor that Raphael said was the best pizza in the whole city. Felicia chuckled, apparently he thought a lot of run down pizza parlors in the city.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shrugged as she walked into the warm, small restaurant covered in yellow tinted lights and red, and white checkered table clothes. Raphael order to large pizzas and Felicia arched a brow at him.

"Mikey." He shrugged as she chuckled.

"Is he joining us?" She asked as they took a seat at a high table, with two stools. Raph shook his head opening his Sam Adams as Felicia sipping her coke.

"Nah, it's for later. You wanted to go watch a movie or somethin' after?"

"Yeah, what's playin'?" She asked, leaning her elbows against the high table as he snorted, shaking his head.

"Whatever we have at the lair." He said almost bitterly. "This only lasts so long." He shrugged, motioning towards his body as she shook her head, looking down at the table. "I'd rather we did go somewhere." He sighed, almost frustrated as she raised her eyes to his face. It scowled down at the table as he twisted his bottle cap in his fingers.

"I like the lair." She said softly as he rose his eyes back up at hers. She smiled sweetly as he returned a small one.

Holding the pizza as best she could with one hand and grasping onto his soft black shirt with the other Felicia buried her face into the warmth of Raphael's back. He chuckled and the husk of his voice sent vibrations along her skin.

"Hold on tight." He said amused as she sighed, clenching her eyes.

"It's a short ride, right?" She said as he nodded in reassurance.

"Like two turns and we're there. You won't drop the pizza and I won't let you fall off." He said in complete certainty that made her doubt drift away.

"Ok." She said, clenching tighter as he snorted a laugh and took off towards the street entrance to the lair.

The large, metal double doors opened as Raphael's headlights closed in on them. Felicia never lost her grip on the pizza or on Raphael as he sped down the twisting alleyways with skill and beautiful manures that couldn't be performed by a professional biker.

He kicked his stand down and steady the bike for her to get off as he took the pizza from her hands. He waited for her to grab her things and adjust herself before he extended his free hand to her. She took it almost automatically as they walked towards the elevator that led down to the underground lair he called home.

"What did you wanna watch?" She asked, trying to cut through the silence in the ride down as he looked over at her with a smirk and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." He said. "Mikey'll probably pick it and bug us the whole time."

"You don't have a TV in your room?" She asked curiously and then furrowed her brow at what she had just said.

"Well, yeah…?" He said almost as confused as she was. She swallowed the hard lump of nerves in her throat and continued with her thought process.

"Well, uh, we could, if you wanted, watch it there." She shrugged.

"Do you?" He asked in a hurry as she looked over at his wide eyed expression. She smiled and looked back down at her feet with a shrug.

"Yeah." She answered and everything seemed to flow much more simply now.

"Hey Pippy!" Mikey called from the kitchen as he and Leo both looked up from what they were doing when the doors slowly slid open. Felicia chuckled and waved as Raph grumbled something along the lines of 'idiot' or 'numb nuts' to his overly enthused brother.

"Felicia." Leonardo greeted from the table as Raphael dropped the pizza on it in front of his older brother. "Mikey, why'd you make Raph get you this if you're making food already?" He sighed, going back to running a cloth over the gleaming metal of his katana.

"Because dude, this is like the best pizza in the _world_. I couldn't have him _not_ get me some!" Felicia giggled as Raph rolled his eyes going into the living room. He began to look over the vast amount of DVDs they had collected over the years on the large book shelve beside the even larger television. "You guys gonna watch a movie?" Mikey asked with a smile as Felicia opened her mouth to speak but Raph shot a glare at the youngest.

"Alone, yeah." He said curtly as Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Mikey needs to practice his katas anyways." Leo said over his shoulder at his little brother as he sighed rolling his eyes once more.

"Don't you have to be somewhere Leo, like away from me?" Mikey asked grabbing a piece of pizza as Leo chuckled.

"Nope, Willow is coming down later this evening and I am all yours until then. And I suggest you eat this after so you don't cramp up like last time." Leo said standing up as he slid is large blade into it's hold on his shell and quickly grabbing the pizza from his brother's hands before it entered his mouth.

"Aw man, c'mon! I'm so…. Hungry! I could die!" Mikey said as he went for another slice and Leo quickly moved in front of him, blocking his way to the pizza.

"I've seen you eat your weight in chips for the past hour. You're not anywhere near deprivation. Now, go." Leo pointed towards the Dojo as Mikey pouted and turned a heel, grumbling under his breath. "Have a good evening you two." He called over his shoulder as Raph slowly made his way back towards the table beside Felicia.

"You uh, you ready?" He asked softly as she smile, easily and nodded. So much simpler. So much ease to it now. She sighed happily as he took her hand in his again and walked with her up the stairs to brother's rooms.

He opened the door for her and she stepped in, shrugging out of his jacket and placing it on a set of barbells in the corner. He watched her carefully from the doorway, before softly clicking it behind him.

She closed her eyes and took in the familiar scent of him with the linger cologne he applied earlier still linger in the air around his bed. She sat on the edge of it and looked up at him as he slowly walked into the center of his room.

"It ain't much." He shrugged as she shook her head.

"Simplicity is best." She smiled as he gave one back and sat next to her. "What did you choose?"

"Oh, uh, Willow let us borrow Sin City and I've never seen it…"

"Oh awesome!" Felicia said grabbing the DVD that Raph extended towards her as she got from the bed and placed it into his player. "I can't believe you've never seen this? It's amazing."

"You've seen it?"

"Only a million times." She chuckled.

"We can get somethin' different if you-"

"No, I haven't seen it in awhile. It's not a movie you tire of." She explained as she sat back on his bed, towards the middle, Indian style. He smirked, watching her causal posture and leaned back against his headboard, crossing his arms over his chest as he kicked his boots off, crossing his legs at his ankles.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile and pushed herself back, sitting next to him and leaning back on the headboard as well. The movie started as she felt his arm move beside her as her hand lay limply against her stomach. His fingers slowly brushed against the soft skin on her arm, slowly crawling their way up to her hand until he grasped it tightly, pulling it over to him and laying it against his stomach. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes as his smirk was on his face and his dimple making itself known in his cheek that faced her. The twisting and heat returned in her stomach as he softly rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

She could feel his hardened stomach beneath her hand and arm as it rested against his abdomen. The lump returned in her throat as she tried to swallow it down, feeling the nerves kick in slowly. She wanted to do so much to him and had no where to even start. She wanted to just jump him right then and there but that would give him the wrong impression. She never wanted him to think less of her, or less of himself.

She sighed softly and he turned his head towards her with a furrowed brow. She met his worried gaze and gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. He smirked for a moment and squeezed back as he returned his eyes back to his television.

Her eyes went to the screen for only a moment as they gazed back at him from the corner of her eye and her breathing hitched. His tongue slowly darted out from his mouth and painfully slowly dragged itself across his full bottom lip. The heat twisted in her stomach and her hips twitched for a moment. She looked back towards the screen, clenching her eyes shut and opening them as Goldie and Marv started going at it in the heart shaped bed. She groaned softly at the scene as Raphael chuckled beside her. She could feel his stomach muscle tightening under her hand.

Then his hand left hers on his stomach. She froze as she felt the weight shift beside her as he turned on his side. Half of his body covered her own as she sank down into his sheets, laying her head back against his pillows. She could smell his scent filling her scenes from all around her as his dark eyes bore into hers. She swallowed hard as his hand that once held hers moved to the side of her face, softly grazing her cheek. He watched his fingers move across her soft skin and down the side of her neck as she closed her eyes to the caress.

"Do ya know how beautiful you are?" He asked furrowing his brow as if it were a real question and not just a random line. She snapped her eyes open and looked back into his as she shook her head. He sighed, as his hot breath washed against her face. "Ya really not as fuckin' smart as Donnie goes on 'bout then." He said fighting back a smile as he leaned off of her.

He went back to his previous position beside her, arms crossed over his chest and feet crossed over an ankle. She tried to steady her heart beat as she started up at his brick ceiling, gasping for air. Her body felt cold without the warmth of him hovering that close to her. She wanted more and yet nothing at the same time. She didn't want to ruin the feeling and she didn't want the feeling to begin with. Slow, she wanted to take this slow but things were too simple. Too hot for her to handle.

She slowly repositioned herself back against the headboard, hands against her stomach as he smirked to himself, reaching over and grasping her hand in his. He left his hand on her stomach this time and she felt her body tense. It wasn't as flat and tight as his was and she tried to suck in to hid that fact. He looked over at her with an arched brow and she let out the breath she was holding, slowly escape through her parted lips.

"What are ya doin'?" He asked with a furrowed brow, but slightly amused.

"Nothing." she shrugged as he rolled his eyes and laid his hand flat on her stomach. She placed her hands over his as he gripped the silky fabric of her tank top and opened it flat again. She let out another slow breath to the feeling as he turned his head over to her as it still leaned against his headboard.

"You keep doin' that." He said still looking towards her as she looked back.

"Doing what?"

'Breathin' all heavy and shit? You ok?" He asked in amusement again as she sighed once more.

"I think so." She shrugged.

"You want me to take you ho-"

"No." She said quickly as he smiled.

"Good."

"I'm comfortable." She sighed again as he smiled wider, turning back towards the screen.

"Good." He said again, slightly softer as she felt a smile of her own. He took his hand from her stomach, and lifted it up over her head. She watched it hover for a moment as he she looked back at him with a confused expression. He nodded his head forward as she understood and leaned up. He snaked his arm around her shoulders and down her back until it rested at her waist and softly tugged her body closer against his side. She couldn't fight back the smile as she turned her body into his, laying her head down on his strong shoulder.

His fingers lazily ran patterns across the skin on her hip. She turned her face into his shoulder, close to the side of his neck and took in a slow, long breath letting it out with a smile. His body shuddered the tiniest bit from the hot air from her breath washing against his neck as she smiled when his hold around her tightened.

* * *

I........... suck! I'm sorry its taken me forever to write this but I've been working on like three other things and retail during the holidys is just the worst thing ever. Also, I didn't know if you all noticed but Twilight came out, and yeah I've been obsessed with Edward Cullen since Twilight came out as a book. So I was just a little TOO excited for that fact and Rob Pattinson has just been preoccupying my time lately with all his British sexy glory. hahaha. So am very very sorry and Missing Piece (for those of you who are reading that as well) is on a little hitaus at the moment. Apparenlty the writers block hasn't been lifted from my brain just yet. It'll come along though, I have faith! Thank you all for sticking with me and my crazy randomness!! Love you!!


	16. Shying Smiles with Fighting Chances

A/N: Ahhhh MAN! I have sucked lately! I'm sorry. My updates are coming shorter and shorter, but they're coming I promise and I am NOT giving up on this story I love it too much! Thank you so much for everyone that is still reading this and I am so incredibly happy that people still keep up with my crap and read and favorite!

* * *

Leonardo slammed Willow's body against her hallway wall as a small noise came from the back of her throat. His hands moved along her soft skin at her sides, lifting her shirt as she went with a smirk up and over her head. His body pressed tightly against her own as she felt every curve of his perfect chiseled chest mash against hers.

"I hate…" She panted against his lips. "This." She finished as he smirked and moved his lips from hers, kissing along her jaw bone, down her neck nipping the sensitive skin between his full perfect lips.

"Seems it." He murmured as she growled at him, grabbing a fist full of his hair at the back of his neck and turned so his body was slammed against the wall. She didn't have to fight him for long before he let his body move harshly where she wanted him. He looked down at her, trying to fight back a smile from the scowl on her face and flush of her skin from her excitement.

"You shouldn't have to do this!" She said narrowed her eyes on his as she growled once again, moving her lips hard to his and shoving her tongue into his mouth. She felt his large, skillful hands move down the curves of her body, snaking around the small of her back. His hands graced the back of her thighs once softly before he lifted her from the floor by gripping the thick skin on the back of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting her body closer to his own.

"I had to go out and look for a building with Donnie today." He shrugged as her lips moved down his tanned neck kissing his strong, beautiful jaw. "It's the only way I can. I have to work everyday love, you'll see me like this a lot. Not that I mind if this is the welcome I get." He chuckled as she growled louder biting against his sensitive skin. "Ow." He pulled back.

"You shouldn't have to hide yourself!"

"But, we don't live in that world Will." He groaned setting her feet down on the floor, running a hand over his dirty blond hair to the back of his neck. "Willow, this isn't a problem for me. I know you love me as I am. I know either way that we're meant to be together, no matter what happens. You can stop trying to prove it to me. Just be happy for _us_." He said as she sighed and nodded.

"It's just…" She sighed once more running her fingers through her long curly hair. "I just feel like…Ah, I don't know. I feel wrong."

"Well don't." He said, his voice turning stern as her sad eyes looked up into his from under her lashes. Still the same golden brown they always were. The same ones that made her knees weak and heart stop. She sighed out of happiness this time and leaned up to his perfect lips. "If you're going to marry me like this and keep things a secret than I don't want you freaking out on me at the alter." He said as she chuckled nodding her head. "You'll get used to it this way." He shrugged a bit as she nodded once more.

"You're right, per usual." She said rolling her eyes as he chuckled. "Speaking of marriage." She smirked taking his hand into hers as he automatically laced their fingers together. She looked down at their hands and smiled, before meeting his gaze again. "April gave me some homework. Want to help me study?" She asked with a playful grin before tugging his arm to follow her into the living room.

"I suppose I don't have a choice?" He asked as they sat on the couch and she turned towards him in a pout.

"You don't have to help, I just wanted to see what you thought and what you might like, you don't have to if-." He placed a finger over her lips before leaning to place a soft kiss on them.

"Not what I meant. I was talking about the situation we had ourselves in earlier…" He said nodding his head towards the hallway and she giggled.

"Oh _that_. Don't worry Tiger." She smirked patting his thigh as he grasped her hand tightly in his own and tugged her with his strength as she fell over his lap. She laughed as his hands gripped her waist and picked her body up to straddle over his lap.

"Were you just patronizing me?" He asked tickling her sides as she leaned forward, hanging her head on his strong shoulder as she giggled and tired to grab his fast hands.

"N-No." She laughed out. "I-I meant, ah God! Stop!" She said leaning back up, fighting back laughter as his hands moved down to her thighs and knees. She fell back on the couch as he followed bracing one hand for his weight on the back of the couch as the other still moved quickly over her sensitive, ticklish areas.

"You meant what?" He asked in amusement as she still laughed.

"Leo, please. I meant, that we'll get to it soon, I-I just…Stop!" She cried again as his hand stopped on her stomach. She sighed wiping away tears from the corner of her eyes and narrowed them up at him. "You're an ass. I was going to suggest that after I showed you these that we do something along the lines of what happened in the hallway. However, now I'm not so sure." She said as he sat up and pulled him with her, settling her on the cushion beside him.

"Alright you have my attention." He said putting his hands on his lap and looking over at her as she smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I love you so much."

"Believe me I'm well aware." He whispered softly leaning over to her and kissing the side of her neck softly. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before pushing him back.

"Stop distracting me." She said scooting closer to the edge of the couch and spreading out the magazines and books April had given her.

He finally noticed the coffee table covered in books and magazines with 'Bride' and 'Wedding' plastered over the covers. Pinks and whites, flowers and cakes, wedding dresses and braids maids. He furrowed his brow looking over them slowly before sitting closer to her.

"Don't um, don't the men usually have no say?" He asked in a grimace, opening a magazine and closing it quickly.

"I know _Ninjas _don't have a lot of experience in this field…" She chuckled. "However, neither do I. So, I was thinking since it's _our_ wedding perhaps _we_ should pick things out together." She smiled sweetly over at him as his pursed lips loosened into a easy expression. He tilted his head examining on of the pictures as she smiled and moved closer to him. "I liked that one too."

"You did?" He smiled over at her as she nodded enthusiastically. "Good. So, we're on the right track then?"

"Seems it." She chuckled once more as he leaned in and kissed her rounded cheek.

* * *

Felicia rolled over on her back, feeling her shoulder protest to the movement. She groaned softly, and yawned, taking in the scent of her room. Furrowing her brow she opened her eyes slowly looking up at old bricks.

She sat up in a bed, red sheets and bedding and a snowy television in front of her. She felt the bed move at her side as she turned her head. A large scarred shell greeted her as a soft snore left the turtle beside her. She smiled for a moment.

"Raph." She said softly. No response. "Raph." She said a little louder, nudging his large green shoulder, feeling the taunt leather skin. "Raph." She said louder, using her full voice as he stirred.

"Wha?" He grumbled, rolling onto his shell as Felicia moved to let him lay down.

"We fell asleep." She smiled as he rubbed his amber eyes.

"Yeah… I guess so." He said, his voice husky from sleep. He sat up and looked over at her as she bit her lips nervously fixing her thick rimmed glasses.

"So uh, if you want I can sleep on the couch or…"

"No, no. I can uh, take you home if ya-"

"No! Uh," She cleared her throat and smiled. "No, I like it, um, here." She shrugged as he looked at her for a moment reading her expression. She shrugged again. "I was comfortable."

"You were?" He asked in disbelief as she shrugged again and nodded. "I'll go down stairs." He said grabbing his pillow as he latched her hands onto his large bicep.

"No, um, that's not what I meant." He looked down at her hands around his green skin as she watched his eyes, looking down at her own hands. She unwrapped them slowly and placed them back over her lap.

"So you want me to stay here?" He asked furrowing his brow as she looked up at him slowly, watching his dark amber eyes dance over hers. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest. She felt dizzy, and like she couldn't concentrate on anything but those eyes.

_Just say something, anything. Say 'yes, please for the love of all that is Holy do not leave me alone in this bed. And also, could you stop completely and utterly controlling my emotions with your eyes because it really starting to affect my moods and my excruciatingly, hyper aware hormones.' Yeah, that'll go over well genius. _

_He's just looking at you, you _have_ to say something! Speak! This can't be anymore difficult than with any other guy. Which makes it even more difficult because this _isn't _any other guy. It's Raph, fuckin' Raph! I don't understand why he asked to take me home… Oh God. Maybe he doesn't want to stay with me? Maybe he had a horrible time tonight! Oh, no. That's it. He is trying to get rid of me._

She rolled her eyes at herself, bringing them away from his as he sat back down on the edge of his bed.

"I-I um, I don't have to stay if you don't want me to." She stammered out as he smirked waving his hand to move her over. She furrowed her brow, but followed his instructions as he smirked and laid back in his pervious position.

"I want you, to feel comfortable." She said softly and slowly. She was now completely aware of her mouth going dry. She cleared her throat softly as he arched an eye ridge, watching her expressions. "I had um, fun…" She said trying to regain her voice back, looking down at her hands that twisted nervously in her lap. Raph tilted his head from where he was lying down and looked over at her, a smile slowly coming across his wide mouth. "It was nice." She shrugged. He snorted and pulled her by the shoulder down on the bed. She chuckled lightly laying back down on the pillow that he laid out for her.

"I had fun too." He said closing his eyes, his arms bent behind his head. She looked over at him for a moment and back up at the ceiling as smiled up at it.

* * *

Donatello walked into a electronic store with a wide smile on his face. Michelangelo and Hayden close as his heels with the same smile scanning the room quickly. They had left the lair that afternoon, Mikey calling Hayden to join them so Donnie didn't 'make his brain hurt with all his geek talk'. Raphael was still asleep with his door closed and surpassingly locked when Donnie went to go ask him if he would like to join as well.

Donnie moved quickly out of the way as Mikey's eyes lit up to the large display of the a Wii system in the back and nudged Hayden with his elbow.

"Let us know when you're done gettin' off to your new toys Don." Hayden called out over his shoulder as he and Mikey chuckled, making their way to the video games. Donnie shook his head with red going to his lightly stubble cheeks, scanning the store quickly to make sure no one over heard the crude comment.

Shaking his head once more with a light sigh, he turned down an isle of computer parts. He looked up and down the isle for what he needed, solely concentrating on finding it with his eyes furiously scanning the racks in front of him. He kept his hands in his dark, baggy jean pockets and light gray shirt on with a zipper down argyle sweater over it, that Willow had given him that morning. She was it was going to get chilly out and made sure both brother's had something warm to wear. Mikey settled for a black long sleeve thermal shirt.

Moving along the isle as his eyes still scanning for what he was intent on finding, he felt someone bump into his side. He himself stumbled back a little before regaining his balance and turned quickly, catching the person, their footing just as unsteadied and helped them right themselves back on their feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" He stopped a smile washed over his features as the petite red head lifted her wide green eyes to his soft hazel ones. "Are you ok?" He asked softly as her already flushed face, covered in a dusting over her nose of lightly brown almost orange freckles turned even more blotchy red as her eyes slowly scanned over his large chest, seeing the defined muscles under his opened sweater and gray shirt

"Y-yeah…" She cleared her throat, composing herself as she flipped her beautiful curly auburn hair over her shoulder. He took in a slow breath of it and smiled to himself. "It was my fault, I was enamored with technology." She chuckled as he smiled wider.

"It does have a rather substantial intensity all its own." He chuckled back.

"I'm Izzy." She stated, extending her arm that once laid on his shoulder, wishing to put it back and feel the movement of his muscles as he shook her hand. Instead she let her eyes flicker to the tight shirt and smirked once more, before returning to his depthless hazel eyes.

"Donnie." He said shaking her soft, warm hand as her eyes widened and her smile faltered.

"D-Donnie…" She stammered out as he chuckled again nodding his head. "Jesus…" She breathed out, taking a step back from him and looking over his body fully. He felt a slight heat rush to his cheeks again as her beautiful green eyes ranked up and down his newly formed body. "That stuff really works huh?"

"Yeah it-"

"Izzy!" Mikey called out as he and Hayden made their way down the isle.

"Mikey." She chuckled, shifting the items in her hand to the other as she gave the younger brother a hug. She stood back letting her eyes slowly do the same to the blonde as Donnie narrowed his eyes. "Outing with the boys?" She questioned, turning back towards Donnie as he removed his angered expression for a forced smile and slight shrug.

"Something like that. I needed to get something for my computer and they both decided they needed to come along. My conclusion was to bug the ever living out of me. So far, my thesis is correct." He said crossing his arms over his chest as Hayden sipped his soda loudly through his straw.

"Ya know man, when you talk all dorky and smart like that, totally makes me wet." Hayden stated with a straight face as he stuck the straw into his mouth again. Mikey snorted in laughter as Donnie shook his head in a sigh.

"See." He said gesturing towards the two as Izzy chuckled lightly.

"They are charming." Izzy said dryly as Hayden rolled his eyes and ran his free hand over the her red hair.

"You're just upset you can't get with his." He said, running his fingers through his moppy, dirty blonde head. Izzy snorted in laughed as Donnie shook his head.

"Idiots." She said as Mikey and Hayden chuckled moving down another isle of video games. "So uh, how are you feeling? Are they're any um…" She lowered her voice to a whisper leaning in as Donnie did as well, letting his shoulders hunch as his hands stayed inside his jean pockets. "side effects?" Donnie chuckled shaking his head.

"No, nothing we've come across. Including all the um, _relations _that Willow and Leo have um," He cleared his throat softly. "been doing, that's mostly what I was afraid of." He shrugged and she saw that his face was tinted slightly pink. She smirked watching his eyes go anywhere but her own.

"The adrenaline of it." She stated as his hazel eyes finally shifted back to her own. He smirked for a moment before nodding his head. "Well, that would be a good way to test it." She chuckled as his cheeks flushed all over again.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked after a moment of silence as she smirked.

"I actually came to look at the stereo systems for a possible DJ."

"DJ?"

"For the Wedding. Willow was set on having one and only playing the songs _she_ picked out. Which, we were all planning on doing tonight."

"You were going to buy a new system?" Donnie asked a little shocked as Izzy chuckled.

"Rent maybe. I just wanted to see the set up really. Some of these DJ's with their turn tables and 'scratching' doesn't exactly seem too classy. Tyler was actually considering after his ushering duties to take the honors of being her DJ. He did it for school parties in high school, shouldn't be any different." Izzy shrugged. "And, he knows her music."

"She is trusting Tyler with such a daunting task?" Donnie chuckled as Izzy smirked.

"Well, I am actually. It's just music and considering Willow's taste in it, you can't really mess it up. She likes pretty much everything." She shrugged as Donnie chuckled once more.

"That's true."

"So, you're going out tonight?" She asked softly, stepping a bit closer as Donnie nodded, his hands still kept in his pants pockets as he straightened himself out to her body moving closer. "Well, keep this city safe. And, um, be careful." She said patting his shoulder.

"Will do." He said as she passed him with a smile. He let out a small breath as he watched her walk to the front of the store. "Man…" He sighed to himself as Mikey slung a long, lean arm across his brother's shoulders.

"Are ya done geekin' out Don? I'm starving." He said as Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, some of us do have lives other than our computer girlfriends." Hayden added as Donnie narrowed his eyes on the younger boy as Hayden took a step back. "Sorry man." He said softly as Donnie sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah I'm done." He said picking up a part he had been eyeing for awhile and walking towards the front of the store. "Mike, you know anything about what's going on for tonight?"

"Patrol, nine o'clock sharp." He responded in a mock of Leonardo's command that he received earlier that morning. "And don't be late Michelangelo." He added as Donnie rolled his eyes.

"What about the girls?" Don asked moving up a spot in line as Mikey smirked.

"They're having a Wedding night." He shrugged. "Will is supposed to pick out a design she likes for her dress, cake, all that crap."

"Maybe, before we head home for the night we should check on them?"

"Don't we always?" Mikey asked as he pushed his video games with his brother's purchase winking at the sales girl at the register. She smiled, trying hold back a giggle as Mikey leaned back on the counter. "Have I ever mentioned you're a genius?" He asked his older brother as Donnie shook his head with an eye roll again, paying the girl and shoving his brother's bag hard onto his chest.

* * *

"Raph, you really didn't need to walk me home." Felicia said as she opened her apartment door. He smirked with a small shrug.

"Well, since we slept the day away, I thought would be nice of me to walk you home." He said leaning his forearm against the door frame of her apartment. She chuckled lightly and opened the door, holding it for him.

"Because you're _such _the gentlemen." She said sarcastically as he shrugged out of his leather jacket placing it on the back of one of her set of bar stools. She leaned against her kitchen island counter, tucking her arms under her chest.

"I do try really hard." He shrugged arching a dark eyebrow as she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"You wanna beer or something?"

"Nah, Leo'll kill me if he finds out I hada drink before patrol."

"Water then?" She asked holding out a bottle of water as he smirked and took it from her small hands. His fingers brushed against her soft ones and she caught his dark amber eyes as his smile widened.

"So you girls plannin' the whole sin-dig tonight?" He asked leaning his elbow on the counter as she shrugged.

"At least the music. April and Izzy are pretty much doing everything else." She shrugged as Raph nodded.

"And Will is alright with that?"

"Well, I don't really think she had a choice." Felicia chuckled. "April and Izzy believe that Willow isn't capable of her own happiness, apparently. I think that her wedding, planned her way would be pretty…" She shrugged. "However, arguing with those two is like talking to a brick wall."

"I'm surprised Willow isn't puttin' up more ofa fight." Raph chuckled as Felicia shrugged again.

"She's really nervous. She's kinda happy that she doesn't have to do that much." Felicia said as she twisted her bottle cap on the counter, leaning against it. Raph looked at her as her face slowly fell in their conversation.

"What 'bout you?" Raph asked nodding his head towards her as she lifted her head back up to his amber eyes, his brow furrowed in concern.

"What about me?" She asked tilting her head, forcing a small smile. Raph shook his head with a snort.

"You've been her best friend since like what, you two were in diapers right? You got no say?"

"I wasn't asked." She shrugged, her head falling once more as her fingers continued to roll around the bottle cap.

"That's bullshit." Raph said as Felicia snapped her head back up.

"What?"

"You're the best friend, right? You should have more say than Izzy, especially April." He said rolling his eyes. "Tell 'em you want some input. You know her better."

"Well, I mean I guess I could…" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just say what ya think is best." He shrugged as she lifted her eyes from under her lashes slowly back to his.

"Alright." She smirked. He slapped his hand down on the counter.

"Good." He said with a nod and crooked smile. "I have to get goin'. Don't forget what I told ya." He said pointing his finger at her as she smirked, lifting her hand to her forehead for a salute.

"I-I captain." She chuckled.

"I'll see ya 'round." He said grabbing his jacket and tossing it over his shoulders, and his arms through.

"You'll see me around…" She said softly and then stood up quickly. "Uh, I mean, um, why? I mean, um…When?" She sighed and he chuckled lightly.

"We're gonna stop by Will's later." He said heading for the door as she nodded and opened it for him.

"Oh." She said looking down at her feet as she shifted her weight. "Ok, so um, later then." She looked back up at him as he nodded with the same smug smile and headed for the hallway.

"Later."

* * *

"Are you kiddin' me? We're not listening to 'Wind Beneath my Wings' at my wedding!" Willow said as Riley laughed on the couch next to her.

"It's a beautiful song." Izzy fought as she held out the CD. April chuckled, holding her wine glass to her lips before sipping.

"It's an absolute horrendous song with no symbolic meaning to Leo and myself, whatsoever!" Willow said again snatching the CD from Izzy's hands and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Izzy said standing up to retrieve her CD.

"I still think that you guys should dance to 'I'll Be'. That's a pretty song with a strong meaning." April shrugged as Riley rolled her eyes and Willow sighed with a shrug.

"I don't know, still doesn't fit."

"What about 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf?" Felicia said as Izzy snorted in her wine glass, shaking her head quickly as she swallowed.

"No, she's not dancing to a _punk_ song as her first song." She said as Willow looked towards Felicia with a smile.

"That." Willow said shaking her finger at her best friend. "That is perfect. That's our song!" She said clapping her hands together. "Ah man, let's play it!" Willow said setting her wine glass down and jumping off the couch for the stereo.

"It's a good choice. And it's not _punk_." Riley said in the same tone of disgust the Izzy had used. "It's actually really pretty. The singing has a beautiful voice, and its not punk, it's more metal than anything." She shrugged as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She grumbled taking another sip of wine.

"I played this for Leo before." Willow smiled. "He liked it, actually." She shrugged with a small giggled as she made her way back to the couch. "It fits us almost perfectly, the lyrics, ah. It's perfect!" She said with a small smile and clap of her hands as Felicia smiled back. Riley rolled her eyes again.

"You two are adorable."

"What is up your ass grumpy smurf? You've been moppin' around here all day!" Willow scowled crossing her arms. Riley shook her head taking a sip of her rum and coke. She said that she needed something stronger than wine.

"Nothing." She shrugged as Willow sighed.

"Fine."

"It's your day or whatever, I don't wanna ruin it." She said with another shrug as Willow rolled her eyes this time.

"Its far from my day and if there is something bothering you the Wedding can wait."

"No it can't!" Izzy said looking at the two as Willow threw her arm out, palm up to hush her friend.

"I broke up with Billy."

"Good." Izzy said taking a sip of her wine as Willow snapped her a glare towards the red head. She shrugged. "What? He was an ass."

"He was troubled." Willow corrected as Riley snorted.

"Yeah, _troubled_. He accused me of cheating on him with Mikey and called me a whore…" She shrugged again. "Whatever it doesn't matter. I told him I was done after that anyways. He doesn't even know me. Spent most of his time with his precious weed and video games anyways." She grumbled sipping her drink.

"You don't deserve someone like that. You deserve so much better." Willow said softly, patting her friends knee as Riley sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. The great guy is out there for me right? I get that. But, what happens when I don't see it or, I push him away, or…" She sighed again. "I get scared and…and, do something really stupid." She said letting her head fall as Willow smirked.

"You'll just know not to, and if you do something stupid or get scared then he's not the right guy." She shrugged as Riley lifted her eyes back to her friends.

"It's true honey. I thought that I'd never settle for someone like Casey. Loud and outspoken, knuckle head that obsessed with sports…" April said with a grimace that turned into a soft smile. "And when I met him, I thought he was an idiot, baboons ass with no sense of decency or had a gentlemanly bone in his body. But, I couldn't stop thinking about him. And that first kiss I knew, I couldn't be without him." She smiled wider as Willow did as well. "You'll know." She shrugged.

"You will." Willow agreed as Riley sighed letting herself relax a little with a small smile. "What about Mikey?" She suggested slyly as Riley's head snapped up with wide blue eyes.

"What?"

"Mikey, you two are like inseparable lately." She pointed out as Riley chuckled shaking her head.

"No, it's not like that. Mikey, he's it's different. There is no way…" She sighed softly. "It's different." She shrugged as Izzy and Willow snorted nodding their heads.

"Sure it is." Willow said with a smile as Riley sighed, rolling her eyes.

"So anyways," Izzy said clapping her hands. "What about this?" She asked Willow shoving a Wedding magazine from across the coffee table in front of her. Willow tilted her head looking at the long fitting, silk dress. She pursed her lips and shook her head looking up at her friend.

"No, I want Cinderella puffy, not…"

"That's elegant."

"I have way too much thigh and hip to move in that thing." She pointed out turning the page. "Next!" She said as April chuckled.

"Ok," The older woman said putting her wine down. "What about cake?"

"Red velvet!" Willow said at once as Felicia laughed.

"That's a groom's cake." Izzy said making a face as Riley laughed now.

"So, there is going to be a groom there isn't there?" Willow asked with an arched brow as Izzy rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Do you want me to help or not?" She asked as Felicia snorted. "What?" She asked wiping her head towards her chocolate brown-haired friend.

"Nothing, it's just…" She bit her lip and shrugged a shoulder. "She seems to be doing good on her own with out you acting like Attila the Hun and bossing her around."

"Ooo…." Riley said getting up from the couch and going into the kitchen to get another drink.

"No, no! It's not what I meant!" Felicia protested shaking her hands in front of her as Willow smirked.

"What did you mean exactly?" Izzy snapped as Willow rolled her eyes and slapped her hand down on the coffee table.

"Hey! She's right, you're worse than a Nazi right now. Calm yourself. And it's not _just you_ doing this, and helping me._ All_ of you are. I want everyone's opinion." She smiled as Izzy huffed and got up to get another glass of wine.

"What do you want to play after your guy's song?" Riley asked sliding down the back of the couch into the cushions as Willow smirked.

"'Decode'."

"Oh _lord_! What is wrong with you?" Izzy groaned from the kitchen as Riley and Felicia chuckled.

"What? It's a good song?" Willow shrugged as Riley and Felicia laughed louder.

"Are you sure Edward got your invitation?" Riley asked in between laughter as Willow shook her head, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at her.

"Shut up! I just like Paramore. I have a lot more of their songs I want to play. Like, 'My Heart' for one. That's a good song. The next time Leo and I dance we'll play that one. Oh and 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Frank Sinatra! And, 'Your Song' by Mayday Parade. Oh, and, and 'My Everything' by New Found Glory!" She said bouncing on the floor, flipping through her large CD case as April chuckled and Izzy groaned.

"Hey what time is it?" Felicia asked as Riley furrowed her brow, leaning her head back on the arm of the couch and looking at the clock on the wall.

"Almost one, why?" She asked looking back at her friend as Felicia shrugged.

"Just, um, wondering."

"The guys should be back soon." Willow pointed out as April nodded.

"Unless something came up." She shrugged as Felicia and Willow both looked at her with concern.

"Came up, how?" Willow asked as April smirked.

"Nothing they can't handle." She assured her as Willow sighed nodding her head.

"Right, right. If Leo heard me doubting him again… No, you're right, nothing would happen." She said, forcing a small smile when a soft rap came from the window. Willow jumped to her feet quickly sliding open the heavy window in an instant.

She threw her arms around the first one standing in front of her tugging their body into hers. They place a large arm around her back, patting it softly as she sighed and leaned back.

"Are you alright?" She asked and then furrowed her brow. "Hi Raph…" She said pushing him aside as he shook his head and went inside.

"I'm fine, thanks for askin'." He said as Willow latched herself to the one she first intended on. Leo smiled, pressing his face into the side of her hair and taking in a breath of it, in the cold night air.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly as he chuckled, picking his head up and nodding for his brothers to head inside. They smiled sliding in through the window as Leo pulled Willow from himself and looked at her.

"Are you?" He chuckled as she shook her head with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean April said that something could be holding you up and I got worried and I know that you can handle yourselves and everything that still doesn't mean I can't worry about you, I have that right, to worry. You can't make me not, especially when the Wedding is coming and Donnie said he was almost finished with getting his license and teaching Splinter the right ceremony and…" Leonardo leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers as she clenched her eyes shut, tugging his body closer to hers, gripping her fingers into his strong, green biceps.

He pulled back slowly, running his hand along her cheek and pressing back her hair that flew into her face from the wind.

"I'm fine." He said looking into her eyes as she nodded. "We're all fine, nothing happened." He smiled. "It was actually a slow night."

"But, they won't all be slow." She said softly, her head falling as he caught it by her chin with his large finger, turning it back up to his.

"No, but that doesn't mean we won't be prepared." He said as she nodded again. "You trust me?"

"Always."

"Then know that Will, I wouldn't lie to you. We'll take care of anything, I know that." He said as she nodded once more, leaning her body on his chest plate and hugging him to her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled nuzzling her face up to the nape of his neck.

"C'mon, Mikey's probably blowing a gasket that you hugged Raph and not him." He said as Willow chuckled, turning back towards the window.

Raphael ducked into Willow and Riley's apartment window, hearing the soft murmurs of Willow asking if his older brother was alright. With a roll of the eye he let them fall on the dark hair brunette that sat on the floor, her legs hidden under the coffee table, her soft brown eyes went to his. Her short choppy hair in pigtails against her neck and her deep red, cat eyed glasses perched on her petite nose, and a small smile on her soft, full pink lips. A smile of his own went over his face before he pushed it down and walked into the kitchen with a shake of the head, going into the fridge.

Felicia looked up as the first turtle went through the window and a blush went to her cheeks as Raphael's bright amber eyes met hers. She looked down for a moment and back towards him as she noticed a smile falling from his wide mouth as he headed for the kitchen.

She got up without another word as Riley faded out of her conversation with her and Isabella that she must have been in the middle of, following the small brunette with her eyes. Felicia wasn't exactly listening anyways.

"Weird." Riley said looking back towards Izzy with a furrowed brow as the red head smiled.

"Not so much." She pointed as Felicia made her way to the small kitchen.

Felicia leaned against the doorway and he turned towards her, flickering a smile on his mouth before turning back towards the fridge and holding out a beer for her. She took it with a smile taking a step towards him, as he brought one towards her.

"Hey." She said softly, twisting the cap off as he nodded his head once.

"Hey."

"Good night?"

"Borin'." He shrugged as she nodded, looking down at her opened bottle, chewing on her bottom lip. "So you do what I told ya?" He asked as she smirked nodding her head, her face still facing the bottle as he smiled and took another step towards her. "Really? Wha'da say?"

"I said that Willow was doing fine on her own and that Izz was acting like Attila the Hun." She shrugged as Raph chuckled.

"Nice."

"Willow agreed with me." She shrugged again. "Izzy pouted about it, but got over it." She chuckled. "In the long run, Willow's wedding is about her and Leo and will be beautiful either way." She smiled with another small shrug as Raph smile back.

"So, you stayin' here tonight?" He asked after a moment of their feet shifting back and forth. She looked up at him with a small smile with a one shoulder shrug.

"Uh, well, I don't know…" She said furrowed her brow as it faded into slight worry. "Why?"

"Do I need'ta walk ya home lata?" He asked as she smirked.

"Did you want to?" She asked softly as he snorted with a smile.

"Are you stayin' here?"

"I might." She shrugged.

"Yes or no Leesh." He said plainly as she chuckled and looked up at him.

"You can walk me home." She nodded as he smiled heading back into the living room. She watched him walk away, biting her bottom lip with a smile.


	17. Best Brother Wedding Planners

"So hey bro," Michelangelo called in between chews of chips. "who's gonna be your best man?" He looked over his shoulder and back of the couch at his passing older brother, that was sliding his katana back in their hold.

"Uh, well I already chose him." He shrugged, stopping beside the couch as Mikey's eye ridges creased slowly together.

"Who?" He asked as Raphael started to jog down the stairs towards the kitchen, glancing in their direction for a moment and then back to rummaging through the fridge.

"Uh, Donnie." Leo said, averting his little brother's blue eyes as they widened.

"What?! Dude!" He exclaimed getting from the couch as Raph watched from the kitchen, drinking from a orange juice carton.

"What's the matter?" He called out, closing the fridge and walking into the living room.

"Leo chose Don to be his best man!" Mikey yelled pointing towards the brother in question as Donnie walked out of his lab.

"Why are you all yelling? I'm working on something." Don scowled, lifting his goggles from his head as Raph shook his head.

"You kiddin' me? Donnie?" Raph asked walking over to Leo as the oldest sighed, shaking his head.

"It made sense at the time. You're still going to be in the wedding." He shrugged as Raph snorted and Mikey scoffed.

"Yeah, dude as what? Ushers? Oh, my, my, my what a honor!" Mikey said sarcastically as Leo sighed once more.

"It wasn't like that, we had something to talk about and when he asked I said yes." Don shrugged as Raph scoffed again, shaking his head.

"Dude, how could you? I mean, I'm the little brother! I'm the awesome one! Why'd you even… I mean, Donnie?! Dude!"

"Mike, it was the right decision." Leo said with sorry eyes to his brother as Mikey pouted, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Bullshit." Raph rolled his eyes. "Don just got to 'em first." He waved it off, walking back towards the kitchen.

"When'd you ask 'em?" Mikey asked, looking towards Don. Don sighed and shrugged.

"It was, uh, a couple nights before he purposed."

"We were talking about something and all my pros and cons on the matter and Don was there." Leo shrugged, slightly flustered from wide eyed stares he was getting from Mikey and a crossed arm, smug smirk from Raph. "It just seemed right at the time." He sighed as Raph rolled his eyes and continued his walk back into the kitchen.

"Donnie is probably the better choice Mike." He called over his shoulder.

"How?!" Mikey protested.

"I'm gonna get wasted and you're too much of a numb nut to write a good speech." He chuckled as Leo snorted, covering his mouth from a laugh.

"I could write an awesome speech." Mikey grumbled sitting back down on the couch as Leo sighed and walked back towards the kitchen.

"So, you're not upset?" He asked softly to Raph as he leaned against the counter.

"It's your choice man." He shrugged. "I mean, it's not like I didn't think about it, 'cause I did, but, ya know, it's your call." He shrugged again as Leo smirked.

"If I got to you first, it'd be a different situation. I still want you to make a speech." Leo smirked moving his gaze from his brother's as Raph did the same, both looking in different directions of the room.

"I know." He mumbled softly, pushing himself from the counter and jogging back towards his room.

* * *

Willow and girls moved themselves in and out of shops in Manhattan for the better part of the day. It was nearly four o'clock in the night and Isabella sighed rubbing her sore feet in the seat of the restaurant they all stopped at. Felicia adjusted her glasses as Riley sat beside her sipping her beer, along with Willow who rolled her eyes at April's protest.

"That dress was amazing on you!" April said shaking her head and sipping her martini.

"It made me look like a tire. Or barrel! No, way." Willow pouted as Riley snorted in her beer, trying to hid her laughter. Felicia elbowed her, fighting back giggles of her own.

"I think that the bell dress is perfect for your shape. The ones we've picked weren't right." Izzy shrugged, sipping her drink as Willow gestured towards her.

"See! Bell, like Cinderella. Taffeta and tool! I want a princess dress!" Willow smiled sipping her margarita.

"For someone that didn't care, you're starting to act like a bridezilla." Riley said as Izzy snorted this time.

"I know what I want. Every girls dream is to find the perfect man and have the perfect wedding. I found the perfect man and I want my perfect wedding!" She said pounding her fist down for emphasis.

"I think you two created a monster." Riley said leaning over the table to Izzy and April as they rolled their eyes.

"It's getting easier to see it all play out. I was just nervous. But, this I mean, how can I mess this up?" Willow asked with a shrug. "It's Leo and me. There is nothing more perfect than that. It's just, you can't mess up anything he does, ever because he's perfect and I mean, me, well there's a lot of work there and I'll most likely look plain in anything I wear in comparison to him and his brother's. But,-"

"Shut up." Felicia said in a chuckle. "You can't mess up_your_ wedding. This is what you want and Leo is going to like anything _you_ do because it's _you_ doing it. He's just as much in love with you as you are him. So, get over it." She finished in another chuckled as the rest of the girls joined in. Willow nodded.

"I suppose you're ri-"

"Damn right I'm right!" Felicia said as Riley raised her glass.

"Here, here!" She said clinking her glass with Felicia's.

"You've been hanging out with Raph waaay too much." Willow laughed as Felicia shrugged, swigging her beer.

"Maybe you're right. But, it's good for me."

"Damn skippy!" Riley said slapping her hand down a few times on the table as Izzy shrunk down in her seat to people starting to look their way.

"So, those invitations, the ones with the plain white embroider with the beading on top," April started, turning to look at Willow as she nodded with a smile. "You liked those ones?"

"Yeah, the ones with the slight deep red to them too. But, I want it to be a really class, deep magenta."

"Oh, that would be pretty." Izzy gushed as Willow smiled, nodding her head.

"I know right! Ok, so those and we should really start looking at flowers, oh and a hall. I have to pick a hall!" Willow said in a gasp as April chuckled.

"It's alright. I've been looking around and there is this really beautiful hotel down on Spring street, not far off from the gardens we were talking about having the ceremony at. It's not that expensive and it's a beautiful grand place, with enough space for everyone."

"That's all I was worried about, was how many people and…"

"Well, that's the next thing we should do." Izzy said clapping her hands. "We need to make a guest list."

"Oh, God…" Willow groaned covering her face with her hands.

"Well, I can help with that." Felicia shrugged as Riley nodded.

"You two basically have the same family." She chuckled as Felicia laughed.

"And you have your mother to help." April suggested. "She'll know who you'll want to invite and even those who you won't…" She chuckled. "But, the more you invite, the more presents you get!"

"Presents are good." Willow nodded. "Speakin' of my mom, I need to tell her about this she'll wanna come down and help pick things out." She sighed as all the girls nodded and finished their drinks.

Getting back to the apartment, Riley and Willow settled their things down on the kitchen table as Willow sighed, picking up the phone to call her mother. Felicia sat in a chair looking up anxiously at Willow as her fingers twirled the phone cord nervously.

"Hello."

"Hi daddy, is mum there?" Willow asked softly as Felicia smirked.

"Oh of course pumpkin, hold on." She heard her father call out her mother's name as the phone was transferred over to her.

"Hey baby, what's up?" She asked as Willow chewed her bottom lip.

"Well I've been planning out the wedding with April and Izz all week and I wanted to talk to you about it, see how its playing out."

"Oh sweetie that's great! I was so scared you'd wait till last minuet. I know how you can be, it's so great of you to have friends like April and Isabella." She smiled as Willow rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, exactly what I was thinking." She grumbled. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and help-"

"Actually, your father and I were just discussing that a few nights ago. We had a plan that you and the boys should come down here. We're gonna invite some of the family, just a little get together. Pre-wedding party so to speak." She sounded so enthused as Willow's eyes widened to the thought. Her heart started to pick up and Felicia got from her chair quickly to her friends side, pressing her ear close to Willow's. "You grandmother is dying to meet his man that finally was able to get you to settle down." Felicia chuckled lightly as Willow shoved her away. "Being of course the boys will be in their human disguises."

"Well, yeah how else are they-"

"Good, so we were thinking maybe this weekend, I already called your grandma and told her. Your aunt Ruth and Janice are coming as well." She said with a happy sigh. "Oh baby, we're all so proud of you. I love Leo you know I do, as he is normally and everything but, I mean showing him off as I saw him as a human you are going to be the luckiest girl to them!"

"I don't see it like that Leo is Leo to me and-"

"Oh, of course baby. He will always be just Leo to you, no matter what. But, your grandma and aunts don't need to know that." Willow sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah I know mah."

"Good. So, next weekend?"

"I guess, I mean I'll have to talk to Leo 'bout it but-"

"Oh great! And the girls are invited too! That means you Licia, don't think I didn't hear that giggle." Felicia smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Hi Mrs. G." She called over the phone as Maggie chuckled.

"Hello daughter number two. So, this weekend, talk to Leo and call me back. I already called everyone so they should be arriving at around two or three, so you guys should be here by noon, unless you all come up the night before. Oh, actually that might work better! Come up the night before that way I can have those boys help set up everything!"

"Wait, you already planned everything? What if I have things to do?"

"Well, do you?"

"Well, no but Leo will-"

"Well good. Oh, this is going to be so great. I love you, call your brothers and tell them as well!"

"Wait, why can't you…ah…" She sighed. "Fine, yeah. I love you too."

"Bye baby." The phone went dead on her end and Willow sighed hanging up.

"Well," She said crossing her arms and looking at Felicia as she jumped on the counter. "Leo's gonna kill me."

"Oh, I doubt that."

"They can't afford a weekend away from the city, not with that crazy Karai chick walkin' around."

"Casey and April can keep an eye out, it'll be fine. Believe me the faster Leo meets your family the shorter the divorce will be." Felicia chuckled as Willow shoved her again.

"Shut up, you know your mom and brothers are gonna be there too, don't forget."

"Yeah, but they'll be timid animals comparatively." She laughed again as Riley walked out of her room into the kitchen.

"She's right." She said before going into the fridge for a soda.

"You don't even know what we were talkin' 'bout!" Will complained, flopping down in Felicia's open chair. Riley chuckled.

"Your crazy ass Italian family." Willow groaned, putting her head in her hands. "This is gonna be a fun weekend!" Riley clapped her hands as Willow dropped her head on the table in another groan.

"I have to talk to Leo." She mumbled getting from her chair, grabbing her bag and jacket and heading to the door.

"We'll come with!" Felicia exclaimed as Riley smirked mussing her hair up.

"Anxious to see Raphie-boy again?" She asked as Felicia pushed her hand away.

"No, all the guys too."

"Uh huh." Riley chuckled as they followed Willow out into the hallway.

* * *

Willow pulled the hidden lever for the lair doors with Riley and Felicia close behind. She sighed for a moment before walking inside being greeted by the elderly rat.

"Hello my daughter, how you are this evening?" He asked kindly as he slowly clicked his way down the large staircase. Willow hurried to his side, taking his arm in hers.

"I have been better Master." She said solemnly as the wise rat lifted his face to hers.

"Such a sour expression on such a beautiful face. What bother's you my child?" He asked patting her hand as she smiled for a moment with another sigh.

"My mother is planning a pre-wedding gathering at her house this weekend."

"That is wonderful Willow." He said in a true tone of happiness as Willow shook her head.

"You are all invited, she wants you all to be there."

"And we will." He said keeping his smile and tone as Willow's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wait, what? What 'bout…"

"My child, those trials of our past will come to us sooner or later. We will face them when they do. Now, is a happy time for you and my son to express your love and devotion. You will not worry about such nonsense when the time is not right." He said in a stern, still caring voice. She nodded her head as he held her hand in between the two of his paws. "He will be worried as my Leonardo always is. He will love you no matter what and the time your mother is planning will be wonderful for us all." He said patting her hand as he walked back into his room.

Willow watched Splinter walk away as her eyes went back to the stair well, and Leo's room where he leaned against the banister. His arms were crossed and he stared down at her not removing his gaze. She felt a soft shiver call over her body from the intensity of his glare. He heard their conversation. How long had he been standing there? She sighed and looked towards Riley and Felicia as they made their way over, Riley placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Now or never champ." She whispered as Willow sighed nodding her head and desending the stairs.

He watched her carefully with every movement she made. Her eyes flicked from over to him to back down at her slowly moving feet, back to him. Never once faltering in his glare. She wrapped her arms tightly around her torso, as another shiver crawled over her. This was going to be interesting.

"Can we, um, talk?" She asked softly as she finally padded her way over to him. His arms still crossed and posture still leaning against the banister.

"I think we need to." He said flatly and turned towards his room, leaving her behind. She sighed following after him.

He waited for her to enter his dimly lit room, candle light flickered against his brick walls, and in any other situation it would have been considered romantic. But, the gnawing feeling in the pit of Willow's stomach was telling her other wise. She kept her arms around her, tightly as she heard the soft click of his door closing and almost winced.

"So?" He said from right behind her and her she fought to keep her body from trembling.

"My, um, mom invited us all down for the weekend."

"Sounds nice." He said, his voice still on edge as she nodded slowly. He moved to her side now, slowly coming into her vision as she let her eyes raise up to his. They were still hard on hers and she averted back down to his carpet quickly.

"She wants you all to come."

"You said, what exactly?"

"I tired to-to tell her…" She sighed feeling extremely anxious, still feeling his eyes trying to tear into hers. She flickered her eyes to his for a moment and back down at the floor. She felt like a little girl again, getting scowled for drawing on the walls. "She didn't exactly give me any time to explain anything. She already invited my family and-"

"And you didn't think to consult me on the matter first?" He asked as she rolled her eyes now crossing her arms over her chest, shifting her weight on another foot.

"Leonardo she was the one-" She started out, her voice slowly raising and he cut her off.

"So, why did you agree to something like that Willow, without consulting me about it first? You still haven't answered my question." He asked, his brow furrowed in anger as she sighed for the umpteenth time that night moving herself to his bed.

"If you stopped interrupting me I could!" She snapped as he narrowed his eyes. "She wouldn't let me explain and she told me to talk to you about it and call her back but I know my mother and she already _told_ me that the family was coming. So, whether you're going to be there or not I have to and if you plan on making a horrible impression with me family before our wedding than be my guest! You don't even know what the Foot are up too! You have no idea where Karai is or what-"

"We're working on that, exactly the reason why he need to _stay here_." He growled at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Then you _stay here_," She said mimicking his tone of voice as he narrowed his eyes for a moment. "and the rest of your family who are invited will come and make a _wonderful _impression with my family. But! None of that will fuckin' matter, because the only person that will _need_ to be there for _our_ wedding party is _you_ and _I_. And since _you _need to have some kind of macho, 'eyes on the city' kick right now then I guess this whole thing is pointless!" She stood in front of him, her chest heaving from harsh breaths of her anger getting the best of her. He watched carefully, his eyes lightening on hers as he let her calm down.

"This is important to you?" He asked, his voice softer as her brows furrowed for a moment and then she nodded. "I didn't think it was going to be that important to you." He shrugged. "I just don't understand why you couldn't have come to me about it first?"

"I-I didn't have a choice Tiger," She said slapping her hands on her thighs and sitting back on the edge of his bed. "she cornered me." She shrugged as Leo let out a soft groan, running his hand over his face.

"She's your mother, there had to of been some kind of way to explain to her that you needed to wait. At least wait to talk to me about it." He said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." She breathed, letting her head fall as Leo sighed, dropping to his knees in front of her and grasping her hands tightly in his own. "She's a very persuasive woman." She shrugged as Leo smirked.

"I am fully aware of the persuasiveness you woman hold in your family." Willow smiled, lifting her eyes to his. He leaned up giving her a chaste kiss before sighing once more. "Just next time, _try_ and explain that you have to discuss these weekend trips with me first." He edged as she nodded her head.

"I know, and I knew you'd be upset but-"

"I'm not upset with you love." He said giving her another soft kiss. "I'm just frustrated with leaving. If it were just myself going, that wouldn't be a problem. But, since she wants all of us it's a little harder to be ok with. Everything that has been going on and we haven't heard anything doing with the Foot or Karai since that night." He shook his head letting it fall on Willow's shoulder as she stroked the back of his neck, down his strong shoulders against the edge of his shell. "It's just frustrating. I don't know when she will strike again, but I feel it will be soon and that, it's just…"

"Frustrating?" Willow finished as Leo sighed again.

"Yes."

"We'll figure something out." Willow said softly, trying to come up with a way to sooth his tension she was feeling in his shoulders as he nodded his head against hers.

"Casey will call us if anything happens and with myself or Raph driving it is really only a forty-five minuet ride back into the city." She felt his wide mouth smile against her bare shoulder as she rolled her eyes.

"In who's car?"

"Well either yours or Riley's. Felicia's jeep would most likely die on us. Or we should always use Tyler's." He smiled picking his head up as Willow shoved him playfully.

"Yeah right. So am I to guess that our first purchase instead of a nice home would be to get you a fast car?"

"I didn't say that, you did." He smirked standing up as she rolled her eyes.

He pushed her back on his bed and crawled up her body, straddling her waist. He lifted her hands that were softly skimming the taunt skin of his biceps, putting them over her head. She squirmed against his hold but, did little to get free. She knew it would be useless.

"Actually the more I think 'bout it," She stated with a smile as his beak started to softly glide across her forearm, up to her shoulder and against her neck. "the thought of you shifting gears in a fast call is starting to turn me on a little." She giggled as he freed on of his hands around her wrists to slowly cross the curve of her side, still holding both her wrists above her head in one of his hand. Goose bumps washed over her skin as she let out a soft sigh from the feeling of his lips pout against her pulse point. "So, we're done fighting?"

"Who was fighting?" He asked, his voice filled with a dark husk as she shivered under him.

"No one." She smirked as he nodded his head.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"I can't believe we have to go and meet Will's family." Mikey sighed from the couch as Riley and him playing a video game. Donnie, Raph and Felicia sat in the kitchen nodding their heads.

"It honestly won't be that bad." Felicia shrugged, looking from the little brother to the older two.

"What if they don't like me?" Mikey pouted as Riley chuckled.

"Who wouldn't like you?" She asked nudging his shoulder as he smirked.

"Yeah besides, they put up with Hayden." Raph called out as Felicia chuckled.

"Yeah, believe me Mike you have nothing to worry about." She said as she took out her cell. "Speaking of which, I need to call that shithead." She chuckled as Raph snorted along with her.

"Yello." Hayden picked up on the other end as Felicia shook her head with a smile.

"Hey weenie, you need to go to your parents this weekend."

"Oh yeah that pre-wedding whatever. Are the guys goin'?"

"Yeah, all of 'em. What's Tyler been up too?"

"I have no idea, he hasn't come out with me in forever. Has Will heard from 'em?"

"No, neither have I… Huh…" She bent the phone from her mouth and turned to Raph. "Hey have any of your guys heard from Tyler?"

"No, well, he went to a hockey game with Casey couple nights ago." Donnie shrugged as Raph nodded.

"I'll call 'em." Hayden sighed from the other line as Felicia agreed. "He likes to drop off the face of the earth every now and again."

"Doesn't he have a new girl in his life?" Riley asked from the couch as Raph and Donnie shrugged.

"Probably." Hayden mumbled.

"You call him and then call me or Will back."

"Yes ma'am." Hayden chuckled as Felicia rolled her eyes hanging up.

"Well, that solves that problem. So, now all you guys have to do is mental prepare yourselves for a very long weekend." She chuckled as Donnie winced and Raph rolled his eyes.

"It's just a family, I think we can handle an out there kinda family." He said shaking his head as Donnie smirked.

"I guess that does make sense, considering the foundations of our family." Donnie laughed as Felicia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you just wait and see." She said walking back towards the living room. Donnie and Raph exchanged glances for a moment before turning away with worried expressions.

* * *

A/N: It's shorter than my pervious ones I know BUT the next one I am hoping to be pretty long and it's also going to be fun to write! So, I shouldn't be lacking too much. hahaha. Hopefully! Keep your fingers crossed.

Oh and for those Twilight fanfic fans out there who read my shit I have a story coming out soon for it! I hope its good! haha.


	18. Meet the Family and Tomorrow a Hangover

"Don't be nervous." Willow breathed out as she went back over to her full size bed, shoving a hand full of clothing into the large duffle bag that was on it. Leonardo leaned his shoulder against the door jam leading into the hallway, watching his fiancé rush back and fourth past him in an erratic behavior. He sighed shifting his weight on another foot and crossing his ankles as Willow stopped and ran back towards her closet, grabbing another pair of jeans and tossing two pair out letting all the clothing that had been on top fall out onto the bed.

"I'm not nervous." He replied for the third time, fighting back a smile as Willow shook her head rushing back towards her closet.

"No Tiger, it's ok to be nervous. It's fine, I mean, there is nothing to be nervous about but, still it's fine if you are." She stammered as he breathed out a soft laugh, pushing himself from the wall and catching her by the shoulders her in front of him as she started to turn back towards her closet again.

"Will." She let her eyes flicker up to his soft brown ones, gaining her complete attention and letting herself calm under his gaze. "Everyone is down stairs waiting. It's just a weekend with your family. We have all done this before and I'm not scared of your family. Nothing they do or say will make me not want to marry you, or stop loving you." He said sternly gripping his hands tighter into the soft skin of her arms but, a smile on his lips. She sighed softly letting her eyes move down his blue button up shirt covered torso and her hold body relaxing into his, laying her head on his strong chest.

"You promise?" She asked softly as he smiled and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "My grandmother can be crazy, you've never met my grandmother," she lifted her head to look up at him "and my grandpa is a handful! They'll both ask you random questions that make no sense and she can be mean, and not even know it and he is crude and loud. I mean Leo, I don't think-" He kissed her rambling lips as she sighed against his soft ones.

"Let's go." He said tugging on her hand. She turned back to her room as he pulled her towards the apartment door, swinging her large duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Oh but, wait, Tiger there's my other…" She said reaching for another pair of jeans and he pulled her towards him with a smile.

"Will, shut up." He chuckled as she sighed and nodded following him out of her apartment. She locked her door as Leo waited with a smile, his hand extended to hers. She took it with another sigh and walked along side him, their hands lightly swinging in between their bodies.

"I feel sick." She groaned when Leo pressed the down button for the elevator. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head as the doors opened.

"You're over reacting." He shrugged as she shook her head.

"I don't think you get it." She sighed, holding her palm to her forehead and brushing back her side swiped bangs.

"I understand a crazy family just as much as any other person Willow. I have three brothers."

"Who were raised with good values and morals. My family are like screaming banshees comparatively."

"Have you seen Mikey after eating a package of pixie sticks? Same reaction." Leo asked in a joking tone as Willow sighed.

"Leonardo, this is serious."

"I'm well aware of how serious Willow, however, I still think you are over reacting. I'm not going anywhere." He told her, taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. "Ever."

The doors opened and the couple made their way out to the street where his family and her friends waited for them. Willow's car was filled with luggage and Riley and Michelangelo in the back seat. Felicia, Raphael, Donatello and Isabella where all in Felicia's old jeep idling behind them, their bags stacked in the back.

The chocolate brunette honked her horn with a smile as Willow sighed shaking her head and Leonardo waved at them before making his way over, tossing Willow's bag in her trunk.

"We're gonna get going, you following us?" He asked resting his forearms over Felicia's rolled down driverside window as she nodded, adjusting her thick rimmed glasses.

"Yeah, we'll be right behind ya." She smiled as and Leo patted the car door before walking over to Willow's drivers side. She was leaning against the car twirling the keys on her finger, but he caught them in mid-swing.

"What are you doing?" She asked watching as he tried to move her aside with a small nudge of the back of his hand. He smiled leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Will, you're not driving." He said simply as she backed away with narrowed eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And why the hell not?"

"You're all worked up and jumpy, that's not good on that highway. I'll drive and you can calm down."

"I'm perfectly fine Leonardo, I do not need you to-"

"Willow, please just get in the car." He said a little more stern she narrowed her eyes and turned in a huff. She made her way around the back of the car and got into the passenger seat, slamming the door of her blue Yaris shut. He sighed and slid into the driver seat, starting the car. "Please Will, I don't want to fight." He said holding his hand out on the center console as she looked down at his large open palm. She let out a soft sigh and grasping his hand tightly.

"Me neither." She breathed as Mikey leaned forward on his elbows looking between the two as Boba sat next to him, licking his cheek.

"Road trip! I'm totally excited! Can we stop for T-Bell?" He asked as Leo sighed and Willow smirked.

"We're not stopping." Leo said as Riley groaned leaning against Mikey's strong back scratching Boba's ears as her head laid on Mikey's lap.

"C'mon Leo! You're not being fair! We should totally stop and get some tee-bell…" She whined as Leo sighed, pulling into traffic as Felicia followed behind him.

"See, this is why I don't want children." Willow said looking over at Leo with a smirk before glancing back out her window, their hands still grasped tightly in the center.

* * *

Three hours and two stops later Leonardo pulled down the long driveway to Willow's family home. She smiled up at her childhood home and sighed turning to look at the line of cars in the driveway.

"This is bigger than excepted." Riley said with a chuckle as she stepped out of the car, letting Boba out with her. Rufio came running down the porch steps, greeting Boba as they both ran off into the large yard together. Riley waved with a smile at the small family already gathered on the porch.

Willow's mother stood, waving widely back with a smile as Leonardo opened the trunk and Riley grabbed her duffle bag, as Mikey made his way to the back to grab his things. Felicia pulled in moments later and they all got out of the cramped jeep, stretching and gathering their belongings from the back. Leonardo smiled at Felicia as she walked over to him, hoisting her back higher on her shoulder.

"She not moving?" She asked as Leo craned his neck to look inside the passenger side noticing Willow biting her thumb nail. Her hand moved quickly up and down, from her elbow being perched on her knee that shook up and down.

"Nope." Leo sighed as Felicia rolled her eyes and moved to the side of the car tapping lightly on window. Willow snapped her head up at her best friend as she smiled opening the door a little.

"What?"

"You plan on coming to say hello?" She asked with a smirk as Willow sighed and nodded her head.

"Might as well get it over with." She shrugged as Felicia rolled her eyes tugging her hand to pull her to her feet and shut the car door.

"Willow Marie!" She cringed to the sound of her grandmother's voice yelling out over the large yard. Felicia chuckled as she turned to walk up the porch steps. Tyler ran down at them as Felicia moved out of the way with another laugh.

"Hi Tyler." She said as she moved to hug Willow's mother and then her own that were standing to greet everyone on the porch.

"Will!" Tyler called out as he leaped over Rufio and Boba playing, to rush over to his sister, wrapping his arms tightly around her and spinning her around the yard. "Oh so, so, so glad you're here! The heat is no longer on me! Oh thank God!" He said shaking her back in forth in a hug as Willow groaned from the tightness of it.

"Ty, air…" She chocked out as he let her go.

"Sorry. Sup Leo." He said putting down his sister as he held out his hand to pound fists with the eldest brother. Leo smirked shaking his head as Hayden came down the stairs next.

"So, what were they asking you?" Willow asked as they made their way to the porch. Hayden walked over helping Riley with her bag as Mikey gave him a nod in hello and followed everyone to the porch where the family waited.

"Grandma thinks I am a man whore, aunt Dana thinks I'm gay and mom and Jane say I'm just going through a phase." He said as he wrapped his arm around Willow's shoulder as they walked up the porch steps.

"Oh, well you are gay." She said shoving his arm away and making her way towards her mother and Felicia's mother Jane. Tyler's mouth dropped open in offense as he turned towards Leo who had a large smile over his face and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're marryin' a horrible woman. I hope you know that?" Tyler warned as Leo chuckled lightly patting his shoulder in passing as he made his way into the porch screen house.

"And, this is Leo." Willow announced turning towards Leonardo as he ducked his head into the small area filled with woman, sitting in patio furniture with glasses of wine perched in front of them on the large glass table. All their eyes looked towards him as soon as he entered. Willow smiled with a slight grimace, turning away from the table of women and placed her hands on his broad chest.

"My, my, my." a heavy set woman with dark brown, almost black hair with piercing blue eyes said, flipping her curly thick hair over her shoulder. She leaned forward in her seat, placing her forearm across her crossed legs. "This is Leo?" She asked as Willow smiled up at Leo before mouthing 'I'm sorry' and turning back towards the woman.

"Yeah, aunt Dana this is Leo."

"I told you." Maggie said in a giggle as Jane smiled, standing from her seat that Felicia perched herself on the arm of.

"Hi Leo I'm Jane, Felicia's mom. Where are your brother's?"

"There is more of him?" An older woman who was assumed to be Willow's grandmother said with a scrunched up nose. "He doesn't look Chinese." Willow groaned slapping a hand to her forehead as Leo chuckled lightly with a shrug.

"It's actually Japanese and we were adopted." Leo explained lightly as Willow's aunt Dana swooned over his voice. Maggie rolled her eyes swatting her sister's arm as Jane chuckled.

Raphael and Donatello walked into the screen house next followed by Michelangelo as Dana gasped and Jane's brow arched slightly, elbowing Felicia's rips. She fell into her mother's seat with a wince as she rubbed her sore side.

"Oh good lord in heaven." Dana said in a breath as Maggie chuckled shaking her head.

"Hey boys. Beers in the fridge." She said as Willow nodded moving past the four brother's and making a B-line to the kitchen.

"She's a little nervous." Leo said hoisted his and Will's bag higher on his shoulder.

"Nervous? Of what?" Her grandmother scoffed as Maggie sighed.

"Nothing mah, I'm gonna go get another glass of wine you want one?" She asked turning towards the table of woman. They all nodded as Riley made her way inside leaning her chin on Mikey's shoulder he turned to look at her with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her to lean against his front. "You want one too love?" Maggie asked Riley as she smiled and nodded.

"So which one are you?" Grandma asked pointing towards Mikey as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Uh, Mikey." He smiled, flashing his dimples.

"Oh Jesus, you are a cutie." Dana said as Mikey blushed slightly.

"Isn't he?" Riley said smacking his cheek as she moved to sit down.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Grandma asked sipping her wine as Riley's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, no we haven't-"

"You two aren't dating?" Dana asked as Felicia snorted, moving her hand to cover her face as Izzy chuckled, covering it with a cough.

"No." Riley said looking towards Felicia and Izzy frantically for help as Izzy shook her head, going into the house, followed by Hayden as they burst with laughter once the door shut behind them.

* * *

Willow sung open the large black refrigerator grabbing the first thing she saw and untwisting the cap. Coors Light. She sighed, at least she didn't grab a Guinness so she'd have to chew it. She heard the swinging door from the porch open and the house door open next as her mother walked in with a smile.

"You're fine." She sighed over exasperated as Willow rolled her eyes.

"Good for you to say, you're not the one that is getting her brother-in-laws and future husband gawked at like man candy!" Willow said throwing her arm out angrily towards the window where she could see her Aunt Dana's eyes move slowly up and down on one of the brothers.

Maggie laughed taking out another bottle of wine and uncorking it as she pored four glasses. "They're fine. I'm sure they're used to it, I mean they are beautiful." She said in a smile, tiliting her head back to look out the window.

"Mah, stop! You're not funny."

"Oh Jesus Willow, you're over reacting. Calm down." Willow took a slow breath as Maggie looked towards Hayden and Izzy who came in next. "Izz, sweetie, can you help me with these?" She asked holding out two wineglasses for her to take outside. "And you, grab beers for the boys! They're going to need them." She said pointing a finger that grasped onto a wine stem at Willow as she nodded and went into the fridge gabbing two Coors Lights. She went back outside in a deep breath with the three beers in her hand, handing one to Leo and one to Raph as she went to sit in her mother's chair.

"And you, you're which one?" Grandma asked Raph as he swigged his beer and wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

"Uh, Raph." He said clearing his throat as Grandma arched a brow and looked towards Willow.

"Short for Raphael grandma." She said with a sigh as the older woman made a face and shook her head.

"And the one that's hiding in the back?"

"That's Donnie." Willow answered for him as he smiled and Mikey wrapped an arm around his shoulders pushing him forward.

"You were all adopted?" She asked as Leo nodded. "How old are you?" She looked only at Leo as he looked back towards Raph who hid a smile by swiping his beer.

"I'm twenty six." He stated as she moved her gaze towards Raph.

"Twenty five." He smiled. "We're alla year apart." He shrugged as Grandma nodded.

"You're real parents must have been busy. Speaking of which, where is your father? You only have a father now, correct?" Willow ran her hands through her hair nervously, her leg beginning to bounce up and down on the ball of her foot again as Leo smiled and moved to her side. He rubbed her shoulders soothingly as she placed a hand on his.

"Yeah, he is back home staying with some family friends of ours." Leo answered. "He has been feeling a bit under the weather lately."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that it would have been nice to meet him."

"He'll be at the wedding." Willow answered as Leo moving one on his hands to her neck, rubbing the back of her skull through her thick hair. She sighed softly leaning into his touch as Dana eyed them carefully.

"Oh, you two are in love." She whispered as Willow turned towards her with a wide smile. "You've been together for five years and you're still that happy? That's uncommon." She arched a brow.

"They're not exactly a common couple." Felicia answered for them as Willow and Leo both sent her a smile.

* * *

Willow, her mother and her aunt plated the dinner they prepared with the help of her grandmother and other girls as they all sat in the kitchen. Maggie smiled over at Willow as she passed her a salad bowl to bring out into the dining room where all the men, including her father and grandfather were sitting.

"This is completely barbaric." Izzy grumbled as she was handed a plate with silverware.

"What's that dear?" Maggie asked looking towards Willow as they both smirked and rolled their eyes.

"This whole woman cook, men eat thing. It's a complete insult to all the things woman have worked for and achieved in time." She said in a huff as Felicia sighed shoving her towards the dining room.

"Excuse me," Grandma said looking towards Izzy and then furrowed her brow, looking towards Riley who sat at the table with her. "what's her name?"

"Izzy." Riley said in a smirk as she let her eyes flicker from Izzy's back to Grandma.

"Izzy but, I have been married fifty years and in those fifty years I cooked and cleaned and had five children."

"That's an achievement in itself." Felicia said with a smile as she patted Grandma's shoulder.

"They don't make you girls like they used to. You wouldn't last three seconds in the life I lived before you ran out the door screaming in fear. That, makes a strong woman." She said pointing at Izzy as she took another sip of wine.

"I think what Izzy meant was times have changed mom, that's all." Dana offered as Grandma rolled her eyes.

"Smells good in here." Tyler said with a smile, breaking the tense silence as Willow sighed in relief. He leaned over and kissed his grandmother on the cheek as she patted his cheek, before gasping it in her hands and squeezing.

"How does a boy so handsome not have a steady girlfriend?" She asked as he sighed and moved towards the oven and looked over his mother's shoulders, gripping them in his hands.

"Not this again." He sighed. "Ah man, Grandma's sauce. Did Willow mess it up?" He asked looking at Maggie as she laughed and smacked his hand away with a towel.

"Shut up." Willow said from beside him as she cut up vegetables.

"Last time you attempted it, it tasted like feet." Tyler said with a face as Riley and her mom started laughing.

"I was like twelve last time, this time I have the master to help." Maggie cleared her throat, putting her arms over her chest as Will smirked. "Master-_s_." She corrected as Maggie smiled.

"Better. I thought I told everyone to stay in the dining room?"

"Grandpa was getting impatient." He chuckled as Hayden came in next with Mikey.

"We're here to get rolls." Hayden said as Mikey ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"He can wait to eat just like everyone else." Grandma said as Hayden smiled nudging Mikey's side.

"Watch this." He whispered as he turned his head towards the dining room and pushed the door open a little. "Hey Grandpa, Grandma says we all gotta wait."

"What!?" The voice of a tired old man called from the living room as Hayden snickered and pushed Mikey back out of the way. "What the hell is your problem?" An old man with a thick head of graying hair, navy blue polo shirt and khaki slacks asked his wife as he came storming into the kitchen. "You tell us all to sit in here and wait, when the fucking food isn't even ready yet?" Tyler covered his mouth with his hand from a laugh as Maggie smacked him upside the head. Grandma got to her feet.

"If you weren't such a pig you'd be able to present yourself like a gentlemen in front of those boys!" She yelled back.

"Those boys don't give a shit what I do! I want my dinner!"

"You're going to get it if you just go back and sit down!"

"If I get back in there and it's not on the table in five minuets I'm leaving." He said pointing towards his wife as she rolled her eyes.

"And where are you gonna go? McDonalds? Fine! Go eat that food! You never appreciated mine anyways!"

"Ah, the hell with you!" He yelled back going into the dining room as Hayden started laughing. Grandma glared at him, and smacked him in the arm with a wooden spoon from the counter.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Go give the ogre his rolls." She said thrusting a bowl of bread at him as she turned towards Izzy and motioned for her to follow. She jumped to a walk, nervously making it out of the kitchen before Hayden got to the door.

Hayden and Mikey sat back down in their seats, with a free chair beside Mikey. Raphael was next to it with another free chair and then Leo beside that. Donatello sat with two free chairs beside him and then Paul, and Willow's grandfather at the head of the table.

"So Leo, what do you do for a living?" Grandpa asked as Leo rested his hands in front of him on the table.

"I, teach martial arts." He smiled as Grandpa nodded with a face of approval.

"None of you boys in the service?" He asked looking towards Raph as they all shook their heads. "Shame, this country could use some boys like you at a time like this. And, what about you?" He asked nodding towards Mikey as he shoved a roll into his mouth. Hayden chuckled taking a swig of his beer as he relaxed back into his seat.

"I ah, run a kids party service." He said swallowing the roll as Raph shook his head and Leo ran his hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head with a wince.

"Oh boy." Raph sighed as Willow's grandfather gave Mikey an odd look.

"A party service for what son?"

"Kids birthday parties." He shrugged as he turned towards Raph. "What?" He asked softly as Raph just shook his head with a smile.

"What are you fruity in the pants for something?" He asked as Raph leaned forward in a laugh, and Hayden and Tyler nearly chocked on their beers. Hayden went behind Mikey and pounded fists with Raph as they both tired to settle their laughter.

Riley and Izzy walked in with bowls of spaghetti and meatballs setting them down on the table in front of Grandpa and Paul. Paul smiled up at the girls as Riley smiled back looking over the table at Mikey.

"You might want to go sit beside him." He whispered into her ear when she bent over to place the bowl on the table. She smirked and looked back over at the youngest and his pale, sad face.

"You want another beer baby?" She called as Mikey lifted his head to her voice and furrowed his brow. She nodded her head towards Grandpa as a smile went across Mikey's face, flashing his dimples.

"I would love one, thanks babe." He said holding out his empty to her as she walked around the table next to him, leaning her body against his side and running her hand down from his shoulder and across his chest. Leaning her face into the side of his and giving him a kiss on the cheek she dragged her lips up to his ear and grasped the beer bottle from his hands.

"You owe me so big for this." She whispered in his ear before kissing him again and walking back into the kitchen. Mikey's face kept his large smile as he sighed happily, sitting back in his chair.

The rest of the woman came out with more bowls of food and bread and settled themselves into the free seating. Maggie sat in between her father and Paul and Grandma sat on the other side of Grandpa. Dana sat next to her with Mikey on her left and Riley on his. Raphael was next to her and Felicia was next to him. Willow sat in between Leo and Tyler and Hayden sat next to him with Donnie on his left.

Willow leaned over to Leo as he took another bite of the delicious food, trying to hold back any noise like the rest of his brother's were making. She smiled as she watched him eat and kissed his slightly stubble cheek. The rest of the table immersed in their own separate conversations filling the small room with voices.

"Love you." She whispered as he smiled and turned towards her.

"Love you too, you really made all this?" He asked motioning towards the table as she smiled and nodded.

"Well, I know you boys can eat, and I know those two can." She said pointing towards Hayden and Tyler. "And those two." She smirked pointing towards her father and grandfather. "A lot of food seemed appropriate. There is pie and cookies too." She said running her fingers over the back of neck, smoothing out his soft hair there and fixing the collar of his light blue button down shirt.

"You are amazing." He said leaning over and kissing her cheek as she giggled and Hayden made a gagging noise. Dana started tapping her wine glass with the side of her fork as Felicia and Riley joined in. Leo leaned back over to Willow and smiled from the wide smile on her face. "What's that mean?"

She turned her head and leaned into his ear. "At a wedding it means that bride and groom have to kiss." She said through a small laugh as he nodded brushing some hair from the side of her face, cupping her cheek in his large hand and bringing it closer to his for a soft kiss. Maggie and Dana 'awed' with happiness before clapping their hands.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married!" Maggie squealed, getting from her seat and hugging Willow's shoulder and moving to Leo, throwing her arms around him, bringing his body into her chest. Leo smiled patting Maggie's arm in return as he looked over at Willow as she pressed her lips together, tying to hold back her laughing.

"Hey, I thought I was the baby?" Hayden asked with a pout.

"Bring home a girl once of these days and we can talk." Maggie said waving off her son before placing her hand back on Leo's head, as Tyler chuckled.

* * *

A small bond fire set up in the backyard of the Gionado home was burning bright as a large cooler of beer and wine sat near the chairs circling the fire. Hayden sat with a smile, his acoustic guitar on his lap and beer between his feet on the ground. Tyler sat beside him laughing from a story he was telling about him and Willow in high school. Felicia, Izzy and Riley sat next to each other on a bench with Mikey, Raph and Donnie in separate chairs all beers in their grasped. Leonardo sat with Willow on his lap and his head back with laughter as Willow's face was blushed red.

"That's not even the best part!" Tyler said after taking another sip of his beer. "So, Will walks through the Football field, still in her Field Hockey skirt and shirt to this kid and whacks him right in the head with her stick! He didn't even see it coming! His buddies started calling her out and Hayden wasn't havin' any of that with his skater friends." Tyler chuckled motioning his beer towards Hayden as he smiled.

"Some douche called her a crazy bitch! She is, but I mean no one can call her that but us." He chuckled as he and Tyler clanked their bottles together.

"Then these three hear 'bout it days later and all hell breaks lose!" Tyler chuckled as Riley nodded and Felicia blushed.

"It was time those Football piece of man whore trash learned some manners." Izzy said sipping her wine as Riley clapped her hands.

"Here here!" She chuckled as Willow laughed along with them.

"Way to go Will." Raph said raising his bottle to her as she mimicked the gesture.

"Yeah really, a Field Hockey stick?" Leo asked with a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"Next time we're out we'll be sure to have Casey bring one for ya." Mikey chuckled as Raph nodded.

"Yeah I'm good with that." Willow said sarcastically as Leo nodded.

"Better be." He whispered into her hair as she smiled moving into his chest.

"So are you ready for the real shit tomorrow?" Riley asked looking towards the happy couple as Leo smiled.

"I think I'll be fine."

"What 'bout you?" Felicia asked looking down the line of brothers. "Wait until you meet the uncles, and more aunt's. They're just as bad." She said as Donnie made a grimace. Mikey shrugged sipping his beer as Raph just snorted, sitting back in his chair and parting his legs.

"I think we can handle a buncha Italians." Felicia smirked and Tyler reached over from his seat towards the empty cooler.

"We're tapped." He sighed as Felicia smiled and got from her seat.

"I'll get 'em, I gotta go to the bathroom anyways." She said as Raph followed her with his eyes until her body went into the darkness that lead to the porch steps. He heard the soft creak and bounce of the screen door opening and closing as she entered the house and returned his attention back toward the conversation.

"So, Donnie-boy you got that speech written yet?" Riley asked widening her legs and taking up most of Felicia's space on the bench.

"Some, not all. The wedding isn't for awhile." He shrugged as Willow nodded.

"I still have to get the invitations I like, I have to check out that hall that April was talking about, set a date, call a catering company, pick out a cake, pick out a dress, flowers, tuxes, place settings, napkins, glassware, bands, Deejays-"

"Babe…" Leo said rubbing his hands up and down Willow's arms as she sighed and relaxed into his touch. "Calm down. Too much, you're gonna explode." He chuckled as she nodded.

"Dude, when did you become a chick?" Hayden asked looking at Willow with concern as Tyler chuckled. Willow narrowed her eyes and tossed an empty beer bottle at them as Tyler caught it before it smashed into the patio cement.

"Nice asshole, we would have never heard the end of it from mom." Tyler said placing the bottle beside his own as Willow smiled.

"I gotta go take a leak." Raph said getting from the chair as Mikey watched him walk away.

"Notice those two sneakin' off a lot together?" He asked looking at Riley as Willow rolled her eyes.

"Leave 'em alone. You really think Raph is one to procrastinate about something he wants? He wants it, he'll take it."

"Does _it_ want _him_ though?" Izzy asked as Willow shook her head.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" She asked as Leo looked up at her slowly. She smiled. "Who wouldn't want a Hamato brother all for their own?" She correct as he nodded his head.

"Uh huh." He said as she rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss his sun-kissed colored skin.

* * *

Raphael walked into the house, catching the screen door to the house before it hit against it's frame and running his hands on his back pockets of his jeans. He could feel the beer making his head a little fuzzy as he caught himself on the back of a chair at the kitchen table. He leaned back up, looking into the living room noticing the small light seeping from the bathroom down the hall. Walking towards it and knocking lightly with a sigh he leaned his shoulder against the wall. A moment later the door opened as Felicia smiled tucking a stand of hair behind her ear, her glasses removed from her face and her pigtails out, her choppy short hair mussed up around her head.

Her blazer dark green she had been wearing all day was removed and showed off a black ribbed tank top, with purple ruffled lace going over the top of her breasts. Her shoes were kicked off in the doorway, as her bare feet peaking out from the top of her dark washed flare jeans rolled around on the carpet nervously.

"Wow…" Raph said as his eyes widened slightly taking in Felicia's new appearance.

"W-what?" She asked her face burning from a blush as she dropped her eyes from his.

"You uh, just look, different." He shrugged. Her eyes slowly moved back to his as a smile smirk tugged at his lips and the lone dimple making itself own in his stubble cheek.

"Good different?" She asked as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, good different." He smirked as she smiled back. "You done in there?" He asked pointing towards the bathroom as she looked behind her and nodded.

"Y-yeah, sorry. Uh, lemme just get my stuff." She said going back in and shoving things that laid on the floor into her small overnight bag. Raph smirk as he noticed a lacey fabric poking out from the top before she shoved her glasses and contact lens solution on top of it.

She grasped her bag and started for the door as Raph stepped in her way to get in on accident. She blushed and moved to the side as he did the same. They both laughed as Raph grabbed her by the upper arms and picked her up, moving her into the hall. Her face felt like it was on fire as he winked at her and closed the door behind him.

She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a few beers and another bottle of wine before making her way back down to the fire pit. Riley and Mikey were sitting on the bench, together seeming like they were deeply immersed in their own conversation. Izzy had moved to take Mikey's seat next to Donnie as they're heads hung together in deep conversation. Willow and Leo were gone from their chair and Tyler and Hayden tossed a ball out to the dark yard for Boba.

Felicia shrugged tugging her sweater she had draped over the back of a kitchen chair tighter around her body. Seeing as her seat was taken and took Raph's feeling the warmth of it engulf her body and sighed back into it. She could smell him all around her and sighed again, twisting the bottle cap off her beer and taking a swig.

"So how are the sleeping arrangements going?" She asked looking over at Tyler and Hayden as he shrugged.

"Well, Hayden's got an extra bed so Mikey will probably want to sleep with his boyfriend."

"Oh, you got that right baby." Mikey said sipping his beer and winking at Hayden as Riley giggled, her body relaxed into the side of Mikey's as his long, lean arm draped over the back of the bench.

"Leo is with Willow, that's obvious. Uh, there is the couch and the guest room, I have that air mattress. If it were warming we could get out the tents."

"Yeah too bad for not having tents." Riley said her eyes slowly moving to Mikey as she looked away quickly before he could noticed and sipped her wine.

"Grandma and Grandpa have the basement, so we can't use that bed…" He sighed. "I don't know, maybe we don't sleep?" He shrugged as he turned and looked at Raph who made his way back to his seat.

He stopped in front of it staring down at Felicia as she smiled up at him. "You're in my seat." He smirked as she nodded.

"Mine was taken." She said pointing towards Riley and Mikey. He nodded and picked her up from it. She let out a small squeak as Raph set himself down on the chair and placed her on his lap.

"You could have just asked." She grumbled, tugging her sweater around her body tighter as Raph smiled, leaning over the side of the chair to grab his beer he left there.

"Yeah but, where's the fun in that? And, I would have missed out on the noise you made." He smiled, whispering the last part and leaning his face closer to hers. She felt it go hot and flush all over again as her heart rammed against her ribcage.

"I'm gonna head in." Tyler said sitting up and stretching. "I'll put out the extra blankets and pillows and leave 'em in the living room. You guys can fight amongst yourselves."

"Sounds good." Raph said still looking up at Felicia as she smiled, starting to feel all the alcohol from today wear down on her nervousness.

"Maybe we should go in too? You have a big day of dealing with_ Italians_ tomorrow." She said mimicking his words from earlier as his smile widened.

"If you wanna." He shrugged as she got off his lap. Hayden stood at the same time with a stretch and winked at Felicia.

"Night love birds." He called as he jogged up the porch steps. Felicia rolled her eyes as Raph took his beer and waited for her to go first.

Inside the house it was quiet and she could almost hear Raphael's breath behind her as she slipped off her flats and put them with everyone else's shoes. She looked over her shoulder at him as he shrugged out of his leather jacket, hanging it on the back of the kitchen chair.

"So, our best bet would be the guest room." She shrugged. "We called it first." He smiled at her and nodded, motioning for her to lead the way. She started to feel the nervous feeling gnawing at her stomach again, but shoved it down with another swig of beer.

The guest room was between Willow and her parent's bedroom. Opening to door to the dark room, Felicia flicked on the lights and smiled at the inviting bed. It was big enough for the both of them and all she could concentrate on right now was the fact that his hand landed on her hip as his body pressed up from behind hers.

He leaned over, looking around the room before giving her a gentle push to go inside. She took a step and then another as she heard the soft click of the door behind her. Her hands went through her hair before she turned around and smiled up at him. He didn't smile back and the butterfly, gnawing feeling was back.

He slowly made his way closer to her, sickeningly slowly as her hands clenched and unclenched in fists at her sides. Her heard started to beat faster as his body finally made contact, brushing softly against her. He lifted his hand, cupping her cheek in it as his thumb slowly ran over her soft skin.

"I think I've wanted to do this since I saw you on that fuckin' roof top." He whispered, his voice a thick husk as she felt her knees tremble. He leaned in and finally, no more interruptions, no more guessing or games. His lips pressed on hers and she reached up to his large arms, gripping her hands into his taunt skin. Her legs gave out and she felt his other hand move behind her to the small of her back to keep her body pressed tightly to his.

He pulled back slowly, taking her bottom lip with him between his lips as he went and finally opened his eyes. She kept her close for a moment longer before letting them flutter open, looking up at him.

"We have a long day tomorrow." He smirked as she nodded slowly, trying to figure out any coherent thought that was going through her mind right now. She found none. All she found was images of him throwing her against that bed and ripping her clothes off. Her hands searching his board, chest and tight abs, down his strong, muscular back and… "Night." He said before turning away. Her mind was too slow for her body as it reacted, reaching up for his arm.

"Wait, what?" She asked as he smirked.

"I was gonna go sleep on the couch." He said pointing his thumb behind him as she sighed.

"No. You're sleeping in here." She said pointing towards the bed.

"You want that?"

"Yes." She said almost too quickly as he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright. I need to go to the bathroom, and you can get ready for bed." He said as she nodded and watched him walk towards the door and close it.

She quickly ripped off her sweater and pants, unclasping her bra from her back and pulling it out of the tank top and placing it on the other pile of clothing. She smiled as she climbed into the cold bed, thinking of his reaction as he walked into the room to her nearly naked.

She was still wearing her underwear and tank top but still, it was less clothing than he had ever seen her in. Maybe he would follow suit and take off everything down to his boxers. She felt a familiar twist in her stomach that shot down to her legs at the image of him undressing in front of her.

Finally the door opened and she felt a frown on her face as he came into the room still wearing his shirt, but had only boxers on. His jeans made a soft clank with his belt as he placed them on a chair near the door and walked over to the bed. He pulled the sheets back and noticed the soft cream color of Felicia's legs tucked away under them.

Without a moment to filter through his thoughts he reached out and ran the back of his hand over her thigh and down to her knee. Goose bumps appeared in the wake of his touch as he smirked and climbed into the bed.

"Night." He said again with a smile laying on his back and placing his arm behind his head. She laid down next, feeling the warmth radiate off his body as she shuttered to her side covered in coldness. She hesitated for only a moment before turning on her side and tucking her head under his chin and draping her arm over his chest.

"Night." She said happily, with a large smile as she finally drifted to sleep.


	19. Meet the Family introductions

The next morning Willow shuffled down the stairs in a pair of Leo's boxers and his blue button down shirt he had been wearing the day before. She stumbled into the living room with a yawn and groaned at the buzzing in her head as she looked towards the pull out couch. She noticed two pairs of feet sticking out under the old covers and leaned over to see who was sleeping. She covered her mouth in a chuckle as Riley's platinum blonde head was snuggled up against Mikey's tanned hard body.

Shaking her head she went into the kitchen smiling at her parents and Grandparents who were already awake. The smell of coffee made her mouth water as she quickly grabbed a cup and poured herself some.

"Rough night?" Grandpa asked with a smirk as she tired to fix her unruly hair that was a mess on top of her head.

"Too much to drink." She muttered as she hopped onto the counter next to her mother and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Recovery gets harder and harder the older you get." Maggie laughed lightly running her fingers through her daughters pony tail.

Leonardo walked into the kitchen next, wearing a pair of black Adidas sweat pants and tight white under shirt. His hair was as equally a mess as Willow's was as she hopped off the counter and reached up into the cabinet for the tea she kept for him in there. She grabbed the old tea kettle as her Grandmother moved out of the way so she could fill it with water.

"What are you doing?" Grandma asked as Willow turned on the stove and heated the water.

"He doesn't drink coffee." She said motioning towards Leo as he leaned next to Paul at the kitchen table. He yawn and ran a hand over his face before shaking his head.

"Babe, I could have made it." He protested, but sighed seeing it was already done. "You move too fast."

"This coming from a ninja." She joked as he smirked and walked over to her pulling her body into his and nuzzling his face into the nape of her neck. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and released her from his grip. "You gonna go work out?" She asked in a pout turning and grasping his arms before he slipped away completely.

"Only for an hour." He smiled kissing the tip of her nose. "Thanks for the tea love." He said as she kissed him back on the lips.

"Welcome, I'll keep it warm for you. Donnie's going to want coffee." She chuckled as he nodded and started putting on his pair of running shoes he had at the back door that lead onto the porch.

"Where is he going to work out?" Grandma asked sipping her coffee as Leo smirked and nodded his head to Willow in a gesture of good-bye as he jogged down the porch steps.

"He runs around the block a time or two. Good way to get the juices flowin' so early in the morning', mah." Paul said, giving his daughter a wink before he rolled himself into the living room. Willow patted her father's shoulder in passing as she set Leo's hot water on low.

Paul made his way to the side of the pullout sofa bed and nudged Michelangelo's tanned shoulder once getting a small noise out of the mess of blonde hair. He chuckled lightly nudging him once more as Mikey sighed and tugged the pillow over his head.

"Man Leo, gimme like five more minuets."

"Not Leo, son." Paul said in a laugh as Mikey's head shot up. "Mornin' sunshine."

"Paul, hey man, uh, what's up?"

"Just followin' orders. Donnie needed you boys up before ten to take another dose." He said with a still bright smile on his face as Mikey sighed and nodded his head. "Are you sure this stuff isn't problematic for you boys? I don't want you pumpin' yourselves with all these chemicals just for appease our family." He whispered softly as Mikey smiled leaning up from the bed, rubbing his hands over his face a few times.

"Nah, Don said it was fine." He said in a yawn, stretching out his long limbs.

"Alright, I just wanna double check. The syringe is in the bathroom, bottom drawer under Maggie's hair dyer. Willow wanted it somewhere safe so Gran wouldn't suspect anyone doin' drugs. That's the last thing we need." Mikey nodded with another yawn as Paul moved aside for him to head up the stairs to the bathroom.

Jogging up the steps he pushed a hand through his long, messy hair in a repetitive manner, tying to smooth it back. Rounding the corner at the top of the stairs he pounded his fist on the guest room in passing, pausing for a moment he shook his head deciding not to stay and witness the wrath of early Raphael and continued onto the bathroom.

Raph groaned, rolling onto his back as the pounding on the wooden door stopped. The pounding in his head was still there and growing louder, forcing him to curl a hand around his forehead. He felt something warm against his stomach and a tickle of hair on his bicep as he opened his eyes and looked down at Felicia curled up against him. Her head resting on his shoulder, his arm securely wrapped around her little waist and her hand draped lazily over his abdomen.

He smiled to himself for a moment before yawning and feeling the return of the pounding in his head. He groaned once more, closing his eyes to the brightness of the room and tried to sit up. Felicia made a soft noise and clung tighter to his waist as he snorted to himself and moved his arm from around her. He tried to carefully remove himself from her grasp but, she just clung tighter.

"Fee." He whispered softly nudging her shoulder. She made another soft noise, nuzzling her head into the side of his neck as he moved his hand to the back of her head almost by reflex. He sighed to himself remembering all the mornings he had woken up in the same situation with a completely different girl clinging to his completely different, _normal _body. Shaking his head he pushed himself away from her and got off the bed, standing up and grabbing his jeans by the door.

He walked into the hall, closing the door shut softly behind him and making his way into the bathroom. Mikey pulled a tourniquet around his arm, tugging it tighter with his teeth as his blue eyes shot up to the door and Raph in the doorway.

"Jesus bro, knock much?" He asked with the plastic tube between his teeth as Raph closed the door behind him.

"You look like you do that a lot spaz-matic? You doin' drugs without us knowin'?" Raph asked with a smirk, crossing his arms over his broad chest as Mikey rolled his eyes and pressed the needle of green liquid into his vein.

"Not my fault I'm the only one payin' attention to Donnie when it comes to serious shit." Mikey grumbled between the tube, with a furrowed brow.

"Whoa, easy buddy. You havin' a with drawl or somethin'?" He chuckled as Mikey hissed to the liquid being pumped into him and dropped the tube from his teeth thrusting it at Raph.

"Dude, shut up." He sighed holding his finger over the small wound that let out a bubble of blood. "You know I hate needles." He nearly whimpered as Raph made a pout face and ran a hand around Mikey's already messed up hair.

"Aw, I know Mike, and what a tough boy you are for doin' it yaself." He said in a baby voice as Mikey shook his head and walked from the room.

"I'm gettin' Donnie."

Donnie turned over once more onto his back deciding it had to be at least somewhere near the morning. He looked towards the blacked out windows of Hayden's childhood room with the young man himself snoring away above him. Donnie rolled his eyes at how he 'called' top bunk. None of that matter anyways, Donnie couldn't get a wink of sleep last night. He was worried he'd forget to wake up. He was worried that he didn't pack enough of the formula and he was even more worried that Willow's family would suspect something was going on. This was all too risky, but they were in too deeply for it to make a different if he said anything. He loved Willow and her whole family, even her grandparents were starting to grow on him in their overbearing manners, however the possibility of _his_ family being found out still weighing heavy on his conscience.

He heard a short tap on the door and turned his head across the clothing, soda can, CD cased littered room to his little brother's blonde unfamiliar head popping through. He sighed softly to himself realizing he was right about it being morning and he finally could let at least the worry of him over sleeping be erased from his mind.

"Dude, you up?" Mikey whispered softly as Donnie nodded in the darkness of the room and slid the covers from his body. He hopped and brushed his way through Hayden's mess to the door and out into the hall.

"You wake up Raph?" He asked, scratching his side under his shirt and sighing to himself as he pulled back a trace of something sticky. Wiping it off on his jeans Mikey chuckled and nodded.

"He's in there right now. You see Leo yet?"

"He was probably up already. He keeps a small one for himself in Willow's room." Donnie said through a yawn as he made his way towards the bathroom.

He knocked softly on the door and it opened soon after to Willow leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand and another, still steaming hot next to her. She smiled at Don, lifting the coffee to him as he let out another breath of relief.

"Thanks."

"No worries, you probably caught something sleepin' in Hay's room." She chuckled lightly, then her face dropped as she looked down into her dark brown colored brew. "Listen guys, I just want you to know that I am really appreciative about this. I mean, all this crap can't be _good_ for you…" She held up a hand as Don opened his mouth to reassure her otherwise and cut him off. "I know, I know it's safe but still doesn't mean I'm not going to worry. I just want this to work out and I mean, I love you all so much and Leo and I wish this didn't have to be like _this._" She said motioning her hands around at all the tall, muscular, men around her as they all shrugged their shoulders, almost in unison. She smirked and shook her head. "Just promise you won't hate me after this is all done." She whispered softly as Don let out a soft sigh and Raph clicked his tongue in disapproval. Mikey didn't say anything, he just wrapped his long arms around her body, pressing her to his warm naked chest. She curled her hands around his shoulders and tugged him closer.

"We could never hate you Wills. You're like a sister to us." Mikey whispered as Donnie nodded placing a hand on the small of her back, rubbing smoothing circles. All those thoughts about being found out, the nervousness and constant worry of getting caught seemed less important somehow. Seeing Willow this upset about it their situation made him slowly realize that for her, and his older brother, the brother he would be best man to, was completely worth it. He smiled to himself, letting his hand fall away from Willow's back as she turned towards him with a force smile.

"You've gone through so much. We couldn't possible just ignore all of that and hold this one little thing against you. It was our choice to make for the sake of our brother and our new sister." Donnie said tucking a piece of a wild curl behind her ear. "We are safe and enjoying the time with your family, they're great." He smiled as Raph nodded, his mouth pressed in a thin line. Willow eyed him a moment longer before turning back towards Donnie.

"You should save that 'they're great' thing until after you meet the rest of 'em." She chuckled humorlessly. Donnie smiled and gave her shoulders a small hug.

"We're big boys, we can handle it." Raph said as Willow turned towards him once more and nodded.

"Come get coffee." She said as more of a demand than an invitation, still looking at only the second eldest. He pushed himself from his lean against the shower's edge and followed her out of the cramped room. "You're mad." She stated once the door was shut and Raph said nothing. "You have a right to be, I'm hiding who you are basically. I'd be disgusted with myself if I-"

"That's not- It's uh, somethin' different." He sighed out as Willow stopped on a step of the stairs and turned towards him.

"Different?" She asked back as he sighed and made his way down the stairs. She followed after him. He just nodded his head as they walked past the living room into the kitchen.

Felicia, Riley and Isabella were all sitting at the kitchen table with a large plate of muffins and bagels in front of them, each with a cup of coffee in hand. Willow smiled at the girls before walking over to the coffee pot and pouring the Raph some. He had his head turned towards the dark brunette at the table as Willow handed him his cup. It took him a moment to realize the repetitive poking in his side was Willow's chubby, long finger trying to get his attention.

"Thanks" he muttered as Willow smirked and followed his line of sight of at the table to the girl in glasses. Her hair was still a slight mess, long waves of chocolate cascading down her shoulders and back and her bright red glasses standing out against her peaches and cream complexion.

"You girls all sleep well last night?" Willow asked walking to the empty seat at the kitchen table.

"Not as well as you I assume." Riley stated sipping her black liquid as Willow's face blushed red.

"We were on our best behavior last night." She said simply as they heard someone's racing up the porch steps. Willow's body tensed as Raph eyed the screen door with squared shoulders for a moment then relaxed visibly so as Leonardo walked through it with a slight layer of sheen on his tanned, toned skin.

"What?" He asked his brother as Raph shook his head.

"How was your run Leo?" Izzy asked, letting her eyes linger against his now translucent shirt a little longer than Willow liked. She glared at her red headed friend as she just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine." He stated simply eyeing Willow for a moment before going to her and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to go shower quickly before the guests arrive." He said softly against her cheek as she nodded and watched him walk out of sight.

"We should probably start getting ready too." Felicia said getting from her chair. She looked up at Raphael for a moment and then followed Leonardo's path up the stairs. He followed after her, using slow steps to keep behind her.

She turned into the guest room they used as their own the night before and clicked the door shut behind her softly. Sighing at the closed door, he entered the room without knocking and stopped dead in his tracks. Felicia's bare back was to him as her hair that was pulled up by her shirt slowly fell back over her cream like skin. She turned a look over her shoulder at him covering her chest with the shirt in her hands.

"Jesus, Raph." She breathed out. "You scared the shit outta me."

"Sorry. I thought you heard me behind ya." He said trying too hard, with everything he had not to smile. "Want some help?" He asked taking a step closer as she watched him for a moment and shook her head.

"I'm fine." Her tone changed, it was more dry with almost an icy undertone. He arched a dark brown brow at her before crossing his arms over his chest.

"You ok?"

"I don't know, you tell me." She snapped out tossing her night shirt on her duffle bag and rummaging through it quickly to find another. He watched her muscles contract under her skin with her angry movements and adjusted his footing, and averting his eyes down to the floor before he felt himself get too carried away. "I wake up and you're gone."

"I had somethin' to do, or did ya not remember…" He waved a hand up and down his body. "This ain't who I am."

"I_ know_ that." She said turned as she snapped her bra into place with a glare. "You could have woken me up or somethin'. I just-" She breathed in for a moment and let it out slowly. "What are we doing?" She asked as her voice softened.

"Fightin'." He said plainly as she smirked and shook her head.

"No, no. I mean us, _this_." She motioned at the space between them. "You kissed me last night."

"I wanted to." He shrugged.

"Ok, that was the only reason?"

"I was a little tipsy, so were you." He shrugged again.

"So, that's why you kissed me? You're _blaming_ it on alcohol?"

"Well, what do ya want me to say?"

"The truth! I want the truth as to why you found it necessary to follow me in here after I said I was going to change, to sleep with me last night and to kiss me that same night Raphael! I wanna know why!"

"You didn't say you were gonna change I thought you were gonna take a shower or somethin'. Maybe I needed to change?"

"So, you're avoiding me?" She asked placing her hands on her bare hips, hanging beneath a pair of baggy light pink sweat pants. She looked down at her barely covered up torso and rolled her eyes. Turning back to her bag she waited for his answer.

"I'm not avoidin' ya. I'm just-"

"Using me." She cut him off as he glared at her back now.

"No! Do I look like someone that uses anyone? I'm the one that gets used." He barked back as she turned towards him tugging a white shirt over her head.

"Is that what this is 'bout?" She asked her voice going soft again. "Meredith?"

"No, it has nothin' to do with her." He said avoiding her gaze as she took a step closer.

"I'm definitely not her."

"I never said you were." He said turning his glare back at her, finding her close enough to touch.

She looked up at him for a moment, his eyes still in a hard glare, his eyebrows furrowed and his usually full lips pulled into a tight, thin line. She let her eyes wonder down his day old beard across his cheeks, and some stubble on his strong neck. She found his hands tightly clenching into his forearms over his chest and placed her small ones over them. Looking back up into his eyes she let a small smile grace her face waiting to see one flicker on his. When one didn't come she sighed, looking back down at their hands.

"Raph, I don't know what this is, and I'm not going to pretend its anything if you don't want it. But, I'm just, I'm tired of tiptoeing around it. I like you." Her eyes met his again as his face softly relaxed. "I like you a lot and when we get back home I want to spend time with you."

A soft knock came at the door as Mikey ducked his head wet blonde head inside. He looked around the room for a moment, pushing the door opened fully as he smiled seeing the two of them in the middle of the room, Felicia's hands on Raph's and his posture slightly relaxing towards her. Mikey leaned against the door frame with a smile.

"What?" Raph asked gruffly without looking towards his little brother.

"One of the showers is free." He shrugged as Felicia tore her eyes away from Raph's and smiled at the youngest.

"Thanks Mike." She said walking back towards her bag to get her toiletries she quickly ducked past Mikey with a small smile and out the door.

"What was that about?" Mikey asked as Raph sighed and let his head fall.

"None of ya business numb nuts. Get outta my way."

"You gonna shower with her?" Mikey asked wiggling his eyebrows as Raph rolled his eyes and shoved past his little brother pushing him into the door frame.

"I'm gonna use Willow's."

"I think her and Leo are still up there?" Mikey stated as more like a question, with a look of disgust as Raph sighed and shook his head.

"I'll go hose off in the back then." He said sarcastically as Mikey chuckled.

"Like the good ol' mule you are bro." He laughed patting his brother's larger shoulder as he made his way towards Hayden's old room.

* * *

Willow pressed her ear against her bathroom door that she had shared with her brother Tyler growing up. The water was still running and she could feel the steam seeping out from under the door. She smirked, opening the door and closing it with a soft click.

His clothes, as usual were in a neat pile on the vanity. A small green bag lay next to it with his tooth brush and shaving cream she had bought for him a couple weeks ago, even though she told him she liked his growing stubble.

"Willow?" His voice asked as she smirked shaking her head.

"Yes."

"What are you doing?" He slid the curtain away to reveal only his head dripping with water that graced down his muscular shoulders and forearms. She bit her lip watching the water droplets glide over his tanned skin. "Willow?"

"What?" She asked back, her eyes snapping up to his as a slow smile of realization crossed his features.

"I'm almost done." He said, trying to bite back a larger grin.

"Are you?" She said lifting her shirt over her head and letting it drop to the floor as she slid down her sweat pants. "Mind if I join you?" She asked slipping her thumbs into the waist band of her panties.

"Depends." He said with a smirk.

"On…." She dragged out as her hands rolled the strings of her panties around her hips.

"They're coming in a few hours." He said trying to avert his eyes on her naked torso, looking directly at her face. She pushed her panties down to the floor and walked to him, kissing his lips softly as she tugged the shower curtain aside.

"Exactly why we should conserve water." She smirked as he sighed and stepped out of the way for her to stand under the showerhead. She tilted her head back, exposing her beautiful next to him as he watched the stream of water slowly cascade down her chest, stomach, between her thick thighs and to the shower floor rolling downwards to the drain. He sighed clenching his eyes shut as he heard a soft giggle escape her lips.

"What?" He asked focusing his attention on just her face as she reached towards him for her shampoo.

"You said you were _almost_ done. What did you do yet?" She asked eyeing the bar of soap he had forgotten about in his hand. He looked down at it and shrugged. She rinsed the shampoo from her long hair and held her hand out in front of her. He arched a brow and placed the soap in her palm as she twirled her finger in a circle, motioning him to turn around.

He shook his head taking the bar from her and moving her aside so he could use the showerhead. She brushed past his body slowly, letting her backside grace his lower abdomen as he squeezed the bar of soap tighter, leaving indents of his fingers.

"You're killing me." He said through gritted teeth as she chuckled running conditioner through her hair. He quickly ran soap over his body and rinsed off hoping out of the shower as Willow moved under the hot water, letting her head go under it as she laughed.

"You sure you don't wanna stand under some cold water for a few minutes tiger?" She chuckled as he sighed running a towel over his body.

"You're evil." He called back as she laughed harder. She opened the shower door and swatted his backside, covered in a towel hard enough to make a _smack_.

"And you're sexy." She smirked before shutting the curtain again.

"Just wait till we get back to New York." He grumbled leaving the bathroom and walking into Willow's bedroom.

* * *

"Willow, _hurry up_." Raphael complained on the other side of the bathroom door as she scrunched her wet hair into curls around her face. She rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"You're worse than Riley." She grumbled, opening the door and walking out.

"Finally." He said shoving past her, kicking the door shut with his foot and locking it. She looked after him as Leo finished buttoning up a clean charcoal gray shirt, rolling up the sleeves to his elbow. His slacks were black and his shirt tucked in with a black belt.

"Hello handsome." She smirked going over to him and smoothing out the crease on his chest from him lifting up his arm. She buttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt, leaving his tanned, toned neck and collar bone exposed. He smiled down at her, softly kissing her lips with a light nip.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted back brushing a curl from her eyes. He hand his hand down her shoulder covered in a light cerulean blue cardigan sweater. Her black sundress, that tied around her neck and stopped inches below her knee puffed out from the small amount of tool and taffeta stuffed in the seams. Her black painted toes wiggled a little inside her pep-toe matching blue heeled shoes. She smiled, pressing her toes forward a little out of habit to reach Leo's lips in another soft kiss.

"You two are disgusting." Mikey said leaning against Willow's old bedroom doorway. He dressed in a light, almost power blue button up shirt, following his older brother's example and rolling his sleeves up his tan forearms to the elbow. His jeans were a dark wash with a few man-made scruffs and tears at the knee and sides. Leo chuckled as Willow rolled her eyes over to Mikey's. "They're arriving." He said with a coy smile.

"Ready?" She asked turning back towards Leo as he let out a soft breath of air.

"As I'll ever be I suppose."

"Why you so dressed up?" Mikey asked as Leo and Willow walked from her room. Willow smiled, her arm still slipped around Leo's bicep and turned to regard the younger brother.

"He wanted to make a good impression. I think he looks nice." She shrugged.

"You look nice." Leo said whispering softly in her ear as she giggled and Mikey gagged behind them. "Mature Mike." Leo said as they descended down the stairs.

The sounds of people's voices got louder as they rounded the corner to the living room. Kids were sitting on the couch, looking bored out of their minds already as Willow waved at them.

"Hey Will." A little boy with dark curly hair grumbled as she chuckled.

"My cousin Tony." She whispered to Leo as he nodded. "He just turned thirteen and couldn't be bothered with family affairs. Their all like that at that age." She chuckled as they walked into the kitchen.

"There they are!" A loud, booming voice announced as Leo and Willow walked through the kitchen's doorway. Leo cringed slightly as his eyes scanned the packed room. He made out Riley and Izzy with large knowing smiles and Felicia next to them, offering a similar grimace in almost apology.

"Hi everyone." Willow said, clearing her voice as she stepped aside to let Mikey in. He ducked past a few people, grabbing a beer from the counter and sliding in next to Riley. She turned towards him with a growing smile, letting her hand glide over his torso.

"You look nice." She whispered softly as he smiled and nodded.

"You too."

"This is my fiancé, Leonardo." Willow said, loudening her voice as Willow turned towards Leo and tugged him to her side, walking more into the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you honey." A short woman with big, blond hair said with a crimson smile on her lips. She looked towards Willow, giving her a wink and she laughed.

"Aunt Susan." Willow whispered, tilting her head to Leo's ear as he bent closer to her hear as they passed the shorter woman, moving to the next. "Uncle Tommy." She said louder, giving the large man, standing a near head taller than Willow a hug. His large arms engulfed her tiny body in them, nearly crushing her to his broad chest.

"So this is the guy that's stealin' my little Bunny away?" He asked as Willow's face blushed bright red and swatted at the man's chest.

"Yes, but he would never steal me, I go willingly." She said giving Leo a wink as he smirked and extended his hand to Tommy.

"It's good to finally meet the large family Willow has went on and on about."

"We're a rowdy bunch, that's for sure." Tommy smiled taking Leo's hand and shaking it. "Good grip." He commented as Leo smiled putting his hand back to his side. He clenched and unclenched his fist a few times, trying to get the feeling back in it. Tommy turned to Willow with a smirk and looked over his shoulder at the crowd. "Ally!" He called, his voice booming over the others talked as a petite woman with black hair, graying on the sides excused herself from a conversation with another younger couple, almost the same looking age as Willow and walked towards them. "This is my wife, Ally." He said putting his large arm around her tiny shoulders. She smiled extending her hand to Leo as he did the same.

"You're a handsome thing." She commented with a slight southern accent. "Where did ya'll sweep this one up?" She asked Willow as she laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh ya know, just the sewers of New York." Willow said looking towards Leo as he forced a smile and gave her a warning look. Tommy's loud laugh echoed through the room grasping almost everyone's attention.

"Ya know where she gets her humor from don'tcha?" Maggie called over the crowd. She smiled pointing her fingers to herself as everyone joined in the laugh. "So, now that we're all pretty much acquainted, gentlemen, why don't you fire up the grill and us woman will get to the real cookin'."

"Sounds good baby." Paul said rolling through the crowd and out onto the back porch as Donnie held the door for him.

Raphael came into the kitchen and frowned a little, hearing the commotion from upstairs he had missed slowly dissipating. People made their way outside to the porch and on the lawn, some staying in the kitchen lingering around the happy couple. He walked to Leo, giving him a pat on the shoulder in passing, and stopped as he noticed a man about the same size as himself making his way past the few people left in the kitchen.

"Hey Raph." Willow smiled, looking past Leo up at him. He nodded once, keeping his eyes on the couple ahead as Willow rolled them back in front of her.

"So, you're Leo huh?" The young man with a shaved head asked as the young woman next to him elbowed his stomach. "I just wanna make sure." He whispered down at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him." She said waving her hand towards Leo. He smiled and looked towards the man, the same height as him and extended his hand.

"I am Leo, nice to meet you…"

"Chris." He said grasping Leo's hand tightly and shaking it once. "You take care of her." He said pointing towards Willow as she rolled her eyes and swatted Chris's hand away. Chris and his girlfriend walked towards the porch as Willow waved Donnie over to them with a smile.

"And that was?" Leo asked rubbing his hand from yet another handshake that was threatening to break all his bones. Willow smiled and grasped Leo's hand lightly, rubbing smoothing circles on the back of it.

"One of Tyler's friends. They've known each other since like grade school. Over protective, because I _need _another over protective man in my life." She sighed sarcastically looking up at him then to Raph.

"Can never have enough protective." Leo smirked as she rolled her eyes. Donnie came over to them, handing Leo a beer and Willow a glass of red wine. Mikey came back through the doors from outside and shook his head.

"Whoa dude, that was somethin' else." He said as Willow shrugged.

"I tired to warn you."

"I missed all the fun." Raph groaned as Mikey chuckled.

"Oh believe me, this wasn't even the tip of the ice burg." Willow groaned, giving Leo a quick kiss on the cheek and making her way outside, leaving the four brothers in the kitchen.

"So gentlemen," Donnie stated, eyeing his brothers and then back towards the screen door. "we can either hide out in here and wait for the worse to pas over or face it head on." He said with humor in his tone.

"We've never been ones for hiding." Leo stated, his brows furrowed in concentration, the way he looked as he was about to unleash his katana and run forward into battle.

"We've never had to really face somethin' like this before." Mikey's voice was almost meek as he cracked his knuckles at his sides.

"We do pretty much everythin' for family." Raph said crossing his arms over his chest. Leo looked over at him and gave a small smile and nod of his head as Raph mimicked it back.

"That's one hellva family." Mikey breathed out as Donnie chuckled.

"That's what liquor is for." Raph shrugged as Leo snorted in a laugh.

"Stay close, and be mindful of your surroundings." Leo said with a smile as his brother's nodded. "This is nothing we can't handle, together." Leo took a long swig of his beer and a deep breath. "Come on." He said, squaring his shoulders and walking towards the door.

"I thought maybe for once he'd let one of us go first." Mikey grumbled as Raph rolled his eyes and shoved his little brother forward by the back of his neck.

"Just go numb nuts." He said walking ahead as Donnie chuckled coming up behind them.

**A/N:**

Ok, so how much do I suck?! I have like four stories going on right now, none of which are finished. I feel horrible, but that damned Edward Cullen just keeps seeping into my head, along with Jace Wayland. They're taking over my head!!! Leo needs to fed for himselves most the time and its horrible! Poor thing. haha

I hope to finish this! I AM going to, along with all the others! I just need inspiration to do so! REVIEWS! Comments, concerns, all of those! I NEED them to fed off the Vampire and Shadowhunter! They're evil! haha

Anyways! I hope you liked it! The real family fun starts next chapter! I was going to add it in this one but, I thought it would just drag on and on and no one wants that! Yawn fest. So, next chapter! And what of Riley and Mikey? Raph and Felicia? DUN DUN DUN. haha.


	20. Meet the Family: The Take Over

"So…" Willow looked beside her at the woman with a full smile and mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. Her Aunt Susie on her father's side caught Willow by the arm as she made her way down the porch, making a B-line towards the cooler of alcohol like a beacon of light, given off from the good Lord above. "Your mother had told me they were cute, but Jesus…" She breathed.

Susie had always been closer to her than all of her other Aunts and Uncles, even some cousins. She was the youngest of Paul's siblings, himself being the eldest. The middle child was her Uncle Jerry. Her Grandmother Pearl had gotten pregnant with her father at the age of sixteen and married soon after finding out. After battling Brest Cancer for four years her Grandmother died at the age of sixty-seven, her husband following not soon after. Her Aunt Susie always reminded Willow of her Grandma Pearl.

"Yeah." Willow smirked at her young Aunt. "They're, uh, they're somethin'." She stammered, trying to squirm her way towards the cooler.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Go get somethin' to drink." Susie chuckled. "With this crowd, you're gonna need it." Willow laughed in a rush and nearly jogged over in her heals towards her older brother.

"Dude." She called out as Tyler's head popped up from chatting with a leggy blonde. "Open, open, open!" She chanted almost wishing she had some magical skills to make a cup of Rum and Coke appear in her hand at will.

Tyler chuckled, opening the cooler and pulling out a bottle of Rum and a bottle of Tequila. _Oh dear brother, thy knows me too well._ Willow thought to herself as she grabbed the bottle of Tequila and twisted off the cap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tyler said ripping the bottle from Willow's hand, mid-swig. The bitter liquor barely made it to her lips as she licked at them quickly, trying to gasp as much poison into her body as possible. "Easy She Ra! You want lime and some salt maybe?" He chuckled taking them from the small plastic table beside the cooler and giving her a piece.

"Here," The leggy blonde said as Willow eyed her for a moment then slowly started to recognize her. "Let me make you a drink." She smiled kindly taking the bottle from Tyler's grasp. He smiled down at her as she pour Willow a shot and gave her a salt shaker. "To hold you over." She giggled in a small child-like way. Willow nearly groaned at the sound but bit her tongue.

"Molly right?" She asked as the girl looked up and smile before returning back to her concoction. "So I guess this is your chance to meet the family too?" She asked her brother's new girlfriend. She had seen pictures on his cell phone, small pixilated things that didn't do the girl justice. She was beautiful, stunningly so and legs that seemed to go on forever under her blood red sundress and tan cardigan, making Willow feel completely inadequate in her own.

"Well, I thought it was the best time seeming as you and the guys would be stealing most of the spotlight." Tyler said in a sly smile as Willow narrowed her eyes at him before taking the shot quickly and sucking on the lime. She threw the rind in the fire pit beside her as Molly smiled at her, presenting a yellow drink.

"Molly's Special Lemonade." She gleamed with a bright smile on pale, pink full lips that made Willow self-consciously press her chapped, un-glossed ones together. "Two or three of these should definitely do the trick." She said as Willow took it with a smile.

"Thanks." Willow smirked back thoughtfully as Molly nodded and slipped her hand through Tyler's arm.

"So, are you excited about the wedding?" She asked as Willow shrugged, trying to bite back a growing smile.

"A little."

"Leo's beautiful." Molly gushed as Willow's eyes narrowed a bit and nodded her head once in a shift motion of agreement.

"Hey!" Tyler pouted as Molly giggled and leaned up on the tips of her toes to kiss his pouted lips.

"Don't worry baby, I'm just sayin', being observant." She said with a shrug as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Seems every woman here is being a little _too_ observant if you ask me."

"No one asked you." Riley said coming up from beside Willow and tossing her plastic cup that was once filled with something into the fire pit. She grasped a can of Coke from the cooler and poured a shot or two of Rum in with it. "Hey Goldie Locks." She nodded her head towards Molly as the girl attacked to Tyler's arm smiled for a moment before it fell and looked confused. Tyler he rolled his eyes and said 'never mind' under his breath as Willow covered her laugh with a snort turned cough. Riley chuckled lightly excusing herself and Willow as she dragged the bride to be away.

"Wowzer." Willow breathed out as they both laughed full-on out of ear shot.

"I had to endure a conversation with her while everyone was waiting for you guys inside!" Riley groaned sipping her cocktail as they made their way over to the pool patio where Felicia and Isabella were sitting.

The pool was covered but the air outside was cool enough in the Autumn air for Maggie to pull out the tables and chairs she had just put away that Summer. Willow sighed, falling into the cold cushion of a seat as Riley did the same, over doing it a bit and falling into Willow's lap. The girls laughed as Riley scanned the crowd of people that were set a few feet below them, across Willow's family lawn.

"Where's ya boo at yo?" Riley asked turning to look a Willow over her shoulder as she laughed and shrugged.

"Probably getting bombarded with my Aunt's phone numbers." She said rolling her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be like, ya know, _helping him_?" Izzy asked skeptically as Felicia smirked looking out at the lawn filled with laughing and drinking. Willow followed Felicia's line of vision and smirked.

"Possibly, but this is so much more fun." She said watching Leo and Mikey trying to squirm out of a conversation with her two single Aunt's on her mother's side, both with a glass of red wine in their chubby, gaudy gold covered fingers.

Willow chuckled lightly tapping the backside of her hand against Riley's leg, asking her to get up. Riley looked over her shoulder, rolled her eyes and stood up for Willow.

"We can't leave them alone for a minuet." Riley said placing her hands on her hips as Willow laughed and tugged Riley to follow her down to the boys.

"So you like playing Mikey's girlfriend?" Willow asked softly and could have swore to see Riley's face turn a soft shade of pink.

"It's fun." She shrugged. "It's just, I don't know…" She sighed softly. "He's a good kid." Willow nodded and dropped her arm from between Riley's and slipped it through Leo's.

His whole body tensed for a moment before his eyes met hers. She smirked at him and he let out a soft breath before crashing his lips down on hers. She stumbled back a step before placing her hands on the sides of his scruffy face.

"Easy there Tiger." She whispered and pulled away, letting his nose graze her cheek.

"You have no idea what I had to just endure with your absence."

"Does you butt feel like a pin cushion?" She giggled, giving it a soft pat as he growled lowly and grasped her hand in his.

"Careful Mrs. Hamato, you might start something you cannot finish." Willow stopped for a minuet, letting her eyes flicker back to his as a smile spread over her face.

"You two are so in love is starting to give me a rash." Riley said, interrupting the moment completely as Willow groaned and rolled her eyes to her best friend's.

"Yeah really bro…" Mikey said scratching the back of his neck as Willow _tsked _and smacked him in the stomach. He chuckled and pulled her away from Leo in a hug as she clung to his little tight body.

"So, you having fun?" She asked softly as she looked over her shoulder at Riley walking with Leo to the cooler.

"Your family is nuts dude." He whispered as she giggled and nodded her head.

"I gave you all fair warning."

"True but, Jesus." He breathed out as Willow smacked him again.

"Wills!" A woman called out as Willow sighed and turned towards the voice. "Does this one belong to you?" She asked. Her cousin Kristen asked holding onto Leo's arm in a death grip.

"C'mon lets go save your brother." She said over to Mikey as he chuckled and followed her over to the cooler.

Maggie grabbed Willow's arm and started tapping the side of her beer bottle with a plastic fork. Mikey smirked, draping his arm over Willow's shoulder as she squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze of everyone's sudden attention.

"Everyone listen up!" Maggie called as family members started coming around from the front yard seeing what was going on. Everyone's voices slowly dropped down to soft mummers around the large back yard and Willow's eyes searched frantically for Leo who was smiling at her from near the cooler. "We're here today to celebrate our Willow's engagement and to meet the wonderful man who was finally able to keep her under control long enough to clip her wings." Willow's face burned red as she suddenly became more interested on the chipped paint on her toenails than anything else. Mikey hugged her closer to his body as everyone's laughter died down.

"Where is he…" Maggie called out getting on her tip-toes to look over the crowd and smiled waving her hand to motion Leo to come to her. She pulled Willow close to her side by her hand, putting her and Leo's hand together as he set his beer down.

"When's the date?" Someone called out as Willow blushed once more, looking up nervously at Leo as he gave her a reassuring hand squeeze.

"We haven't figured that much out yet." He answered coolly as Willow's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"But, they do have colors and arrangements worked out." Izzy yelled out with a smile on the pool's porch where she and Felicia leaned against the railing, over looking the yard.

"When's the shower?" Another woman called as Maggie waved her hand at them as Paul was by her side, handing her a glass of Champagne that everyone seemed to have acquired. He leaned up, handing one to Willow and Leo next as they took it with a smile looking towards each other, with growing smiles. He rolled back over the grass to Maggie's side, taking her free hand.

"Oh, that won't be until the wedding is decided. Now, I say we raise our glasses," Her and Paul both did at the same time as everyone around the yard did the same, "and give our blessing and happy wishes to the couple. May everyday be an adventure." She finished with a smile sipping her champagne with a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Here, here." Riley called out as Mikey chuckled clanking their glasses together before taking a sip. Everyone around called out words of encouragement as Willow and Leo smiled at each other, tipping their glasses to clank gently and taking a sip, their eyes still holding each other's gaze.

* * *

"So when did you two planning on having children?" Maggie's sister Dana asked as Leo choked on his beer with Willow on his lap. She laughed, patting his back softly as he leaned up a little onto her.

"We're not sure yet." Willow chuckled softly. "Uh, he has a lot to do with the dojo and I'm still working on getting out of that damn cubical." She sighed smiling over at Leo as he coughed softly, sitting back in the lawn chair that was set up around the fire pit.

Family members and friends went on their way, talking of long drives home and not wanting to catch traffic as the reminder sat around the warming fire on the cold Autumn night.

"Jesus let them at least have the honeymoon before you start talking about my baby _having_ a baby." Paul said shaking his head as everyone chuckled softly.

"I don't even know if I want kids." Willow shrugged as Leo's brow slowly furrowed and looking up at her. She noticed his intrigue and she shrugged again. "If it happens then that's fine but, I don't know… I'm not ready now." She said looking only at him as he nodded his head, his brow still furrowed together as she sighed and ran her fingers through his soft hair, to the back of his neck.

"You two don't need to be having this discussion now." Maggie assured them, looking only at Leo. "If my daughter is known for anything it's the fact that she is indecisive on almost every aspect of life." She stated matter-of-factly and Willow arched a brow.

"Oh am I?"

"Of course you are." Maggie said rolling her eyes as Willow narrowed hers. Maggie let out a exasperated sigh, looking beside her at her husband and then over at Felicia who shared a seat with Izzy and Riley who sat on Mikey's lap. "Girls please help me out here."

"You do change your mind, a _lot_." Felicia said softly as Izzy let out a long breath.

"A lot is an understatement." She said emptying her red cup of the last sip and Riley snorted in response.

"Alright, alright _fine_. I'm indecisive, whatever. Just means, I know _exactly _what I want, _when_ I want it." Willow shrugged as her body shook a little from Leo's laughter under her. "Whatever." She grumbled sipping the last of her beer.

"You two really should be setting a date." Maggie said with a little harshness to her tone as Izzy sighed.

"The place I want is booked up until next summer and…"

"That's perfect!" Willow said clapping her hands together making Boba and Rufio both jump awake beside her father. "We have all this year to plan, and accounting for my procrastination skills and my apparent indecisiveness we'll have everything ready to go next summer, how is that not perfect?"

"Well, are you sure you want it to be that late?" Izzy asked arching a perfectly shaped brow as Willow rolled her eyes.

"Late? I was thinking at least a year from now." Willow smiled turning to look back at Leo. "Do you think it's too late?"

"You're mine now anyways." He smiled rolling the engagement ring around on her finger. He smiled lazily up at her as she leaned down and kissed his scruffy cheek. "What's a few more months?"

"Well, alright." Izzy sighed, exasperated. "I suppose if you _want_ it _that late_ then, I'll call the place tomorrow and get a date."

"A date." Willow sighed, a smile slowly spreading over her face. "We're gonna have a date." She leaned down to Leo again, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck and taking in a long breath. "We're getting married." She sighed softly, her lips moving against his skin as she spoke. She felt his body tremble under her slight as she pulled away and looked into his honey brown eyes, with a slight sparkle to them. She didn't know if it was because of the fire or his excitement until a slow smile graced his face.

"We're getting married." He repeated, leaning to her lips for a soft kiss. "Love you." He whispered softly against them as a shiver ran up her spine.

"To the moon and back." She replied with a smile as a gagging noise made them both look up. Mikey and Hayden leaned forward in their chairs, faking dry heaves into the ground as Riley laughed beside them. Tyler and Raph looked at each other from behind the two boys and leaned forward in their chairs to smack them upside the head. Two smacks echoed through the backyard as Molly giggled beside Tyler in his seat and Felicia rubbed the back of Mikey's head.

"Ow…" They groaned out in unison as they sat up and glared at their brothers.

"Dumbass." Raph said shaking his head. Riley took over rubbing Mikey's head, bringing him into her chair as he made a spectacle of crawling in her lap and nuzzling his head against her neck. Felicia stood up, rolling her eyes at the two of them and headed towards the house. Izzy followed after her, moving quickly away from the happy couples that she sat between.

"Licia, wait." She breathed out as she ran up the porch steps that lead into the house. Felicia held open the door for her, going into the house and heading for the liquor cabinet.

"Want a shot?" She asked with a monotone voice, reaching for a bottle of Capitan Morgan's.

"You ok?" Izzy asked, hopping up onto the counter as Felicia shrugged.

"Peachy." She handed Izzy her shot drowning hers down and pouring another.

"You seem it." Izzy said sarcastically, arching her brow and taking her shot slowly. "You've been in a weird mood all day, what's with you?"

"You notice how Raph was parading himself around here all day? Like he _enjoyed_ the attention all those woman were giving him." Felicia said turning towards her friend with a glare. "Squeezing his muscles, and cooing over him like he's some…fuckin, I don't know Backstreet Boy or something. Its disgusting." Izzy shrugged.

"They don't usually get that kind of attention, they might be starved for it. Something in their minds might actually like it and want to see how far they can push it, since they might never get a chance like this again." Izzy stated as Felicia blew out a puff of air.

"Could you _not_ be so goddamn logical for a second and actually consider _my_ feelings! I mean, he _knows_ I like him, how could he not? I basically threw myself at him the other night and he didn't do shit. Well, we kissed but I mean…"

"You kissed!?" Izzy nearly screamed as Felicia hissed at her to shut up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She said smacking Izzy's leg as she winced.

"You kissed Raph?"

"Kissed, made out, what's the difference?" Felicia grumbled taking another shot. Izzy glared at the bottle and snatched it away from the dark brunette and slammed it down on the counter behind her.

"Stop it! What's gotten into you? You never care about boys, or…"

"Maybe that's what's gotten into me! I _never_ care, I _never_ even noticed how guys reacted towards me. I always watched you guys, for years and years I sat back and watched and now something, I don't know. Raph, he's just so…"

"Mean?"

"No! He's so much more than that! I mean he's passionate and caring. Looket how he treats his family. It's like his life to protect them and make sure they stay brothers. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

"But, he's so cold and distant."

"Not when you get to know him." Felicia sighed, rolling her finger along the edge of her shot glass. "He looks at me sometimes and I just feel, I feel like he can _see_ me. Ya know? Like, that's all there is in this world, is me and him and my stomach starts to get all butterflies and my heart pounds _so_ hard in my chest," She placed her hand against her heart and clenched the fabric in her fist. "I just don't know how to explain this to him. Or, what he'll do, how he'll react…" She let out another long puff of air, as her bangs blew out of her eyes. "This is stupid."

"I didn't know you felt like this about him…" Izzy started at her wide eyes as she opened the bottle and pour the two of them more shots. "But, he's, I mean, you _know_ what he is, it's just… Weird, isn't it?"

"Not for me. I don't care. I mean, yeah, at first I was skeptical and unbelieving that my feelings could possible be _this _strong for him, being what he is but, I am. It's, I just, I don't know…" She sighed out again.

"Ok, well, he's good to you right?"

"I don't know yet."

"Ok, is he a good kisser?"

"Amazing."

"Huh… Alright, well there's that." Izzy shrugged as Felicia groaned and smacked her leg again.

"Helpful." She said placing her elbows on the counter in front of her and burring her face in her hands. "What do I do." She mumbled into her palms as Izzy rubbed her back.

"Tell him?"

"Pass." Felicia's muffled voice said as Izzy chuckled lightly.

"Ok, don't tell him and live in this awful life of never knowing and wanting something you can completely have at any moment but, just torture yourself with never taking that step to get it." She shrugged hopping off the counter as Felicia lifted her head towards her redheaded friend.

"What are you two doing in here?" Donnie asked as the screen door closed loudly behind him. Izzy and Felicia both jumped, placing their hands over their hearts as Donnie smiled shyly. "Sorry, Ninja." He shrugged as Felicia chuckled and Izzy let out a slow breath.

"Want a shot?" Izzy asked as Donnie shrugged again, putting his hands inside his pockets and walking towards them.

"What kind?"

"Rum." Felicia said handing him her shot glass filled to the rim.

"I don't normally drink." He said eying the light brown liquor as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"You only live once." She said filling her glass and clanking it softly to his. She took her shot down quickly as Donnie followed suit, grimacing at the harsh taste.

"Ouch." He said rubbing his throat as Izzy laughed.

"Wait till you try Whisky. Burns all the way down." She said tracing her finger from his chin, down his neck and placing her hand, palm down on his broad chest. Felicia smirked as she watched Donnie place her hand on Izzy's, squirming uncomfortably under her warm hand.

"I'm gonna head back outside." Felicia said, trying to hold back her laughter as Izzy nodded, her eyes still locked on Donnie as a slow smile went to his face. She titled her head to the side noticing his dimples for the first time.

"You have dimples." She said letting her hand cup his cheek as he nodded and took her hand in his once more. Felicia shook her head, grabbing an arm full of beers before going back to the fire.

"And where have you been?" Maggie asked, holding out her hand for another beer as Felicia chuckled and handed it to her.

"Just talking with Izzy."

"About the wedding?" Willow piped up excitedly as Felicia kept her smile and shook her head.

"Just some stuff." She shrugged as she took her seat next to Raph. She handed him a beer as he took it with a smile.

"Thanks." He said, leaning over to her ear to whisper it softly. She felt a shiver roll through her body as she nodded lamely.

"N-no problem." She stammered out as Riley chuckled beside her.

"So are like all of you going out or, what's the deal?" Molly asked as she eyed Mikey in Riley's lap and Felicia's body leaned up against Raphael's arm. Felicia quickly sat up straighter as Riley looked at Mikey on her lap and moved her hands to the arm of her chair.

"No, we're not going out." She said as Mikey laughed softly on her lap.

"They _should_ all be going out, if these girls know what's good for 'em." Maggie said, her words getting slightly slurred together. "I wouldn't want my baby girl with any other man… Well, ya know." Maggie said looking at Leo as Willow's eyes widened.

"I think it's time for bed mummy." Willow said getting off Leo's lap and grasping her mother's hands tightly.

"Probably." Maggie chuckled as Paul shook his head with a laugh and patted his lap.

"Set 'er down, I'll bring her in." He said as Willow placed Maggie's body on Paul's lap. She curled into her husband with a kiss on the cheek and he rolled them up to the house.

"It's cute that they're still in love after all these years. Does that give you and Leo some hope for your future?" Molly asked, holding Tyler's hand.

"You talk a lot." Riley grumbled out as Felicia smacked her arm. Willow snorted back a laugh as she nodded, taking her seat back on Leo's lap.

"They were always meant to be together. Even since they met in high school, it's just been like a fairy tale to them. Love at first sight and all that." Willow shrugged as Molly 'awed' giving Tyler a kiss. "What 'bout you two? You've been out of the questioning range pretty much all day. I know little about you, being as I'm the oldest I should know what you're intentions are for my little brother." Willow said, straightening her back and crossing her arms over her chest trying to clear some of the alcohol from her mind to look a little more intimidating and a little less drunk.

"Oh, well we've only been going out for a month or so." Molly shrugged as Tyler glared at Willow.

"A month, didn't you break up with Sarah a couple weeks ago?' Hayden asked, taking a swig of his beer as Tyler reached over and smacked the back of his head again.

"No dips hit, that was like years ago. I haven't been dating anyone. Excuse my brother," He said turning towards Molly who sat curled up beside him "the weed and multiple head injuries he gets from skateboarding have made him mildly retarded." Tyler said, turning a glare to his little brother.

"Dude, I gave up weed years ago."

"It was enough to make you sterol." Willow said shaking her head as Mikey laughed.

"Thank god for that." Raph piped in. "Bad enough that we got this one," He thumbed towards Mikey. "If either of 'em had kids the world would just give up."

"Dude, I'd make an awesome father." Mikey said looking genially hurt.

"They'd be obese by age five." Leo said as Willow chuckled. "With all the crap you eat, I'd have to take them before you killed them with saturated fats."

"See now _you_ would make a good daddy." Willow said nuzzling her face against Leo's neck as he smiled.

"You think so?"

"You basically raised these three, and they turned out…" Willow looked over her shoulder at Raph and then Mikey before grimacing and turning back towards Leo with a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I'd help." Leo narrowed his eyes on her and smacked her backside softly as she yelped and jumped off his lap. "Hey! They're the ones that have anger issues and are half retarded.

"Hey!" Raph and Mikey said in unison.

"At least you have Donnie!" She said in between bursts of laughter as Leo started to stalk towards her. She held her hands up in defenses as she backed away from him slowly. "Tiger, I'm still wearing my heals." She said in a pout as Leo stopped for a moment before a smile spread over his face.

"Which means it'll be easier for me to catch you. That and given the fact that you've been drinking since four in the afternoon." He said with a cocky smirk as Willow narrowed her eyes and opened her legs in horse stance.

"Bring it." She said as he threw his head back in a laugh.

"I don't want to hurt you baby." He mocked as she glared at him.

"You've been drinking too _Leonardo._" She shot back as he let out a laugh once, his smile turning crooked as he took three long, fast strides towards her. She yelped as his arm wrapped around her waist and one behind her knees. He tossed her over his shoulder as her arms and feet kicked out. "Put me down!" She cried, hitting his strong back as he kept her in place with one arm.

"Say it." He said turning back towards the fire.

"Say _what_?" She growled out as he chuckled.

"Say I'm going to be a good father."

"With tweedle dee and tweedle dumbass as proof? No, way."

"Ya know, we are _right here_." Mikey called to her as she smirked, lifted her head to look back at him and flipped him off. "Well, that was rude." He said in a pout, sitting back in his chair as Riley chuckled, rubbing Mikey's arms.

"Say it and I'll put you down." Leo shrugged nonchalantly as Willow growled louder, smacking Leo's back.

"Put me down Leonardo!" He only chuckled in response. "Fine! You're going to make a wonderful father."

"Thanks baby." He said placing her on her feet as she stumbled slightly. He caught her, trying to hold back his laughter as she smacked his arm.

"Dick." She grumbled going over and sitting in his chair. He followed after her, picking her up from the chair as she squirmed in his grasp.

"I think its time for bed." Leo chuckled and threw Willow back over his shoulder. He started for the porch steps as Izzy and Donnie came down them.

"Where have you two been?" Willow asked, lifting her head to try and make eye contact with Izzy, pushing herself up from Leo's stomach.

"In the kitchen." Izzy shrugged as Donnie smirked a little and walked with her back to the fire.

"You going to bed?' Don called to Leo as he nodded and jogging up the steps with Willow grasping tightly onto his belt.

"There's something wrong with you." She grumbled as Leo chuckled softly, not wanting to wake up her parents or grandparents. "Are you going to put me down?"

"Patients."

"Oh shut up, _sensei_." She hissed out as he walked up the stairs to her bedroom. He opened her door and threw her down on the bed. "This is my dojo bitch." She smirked pushing his body away from hers with her foot. He grabbed her by the ankle and started to slowly unclasp her sandal. He leaned down and kissed the top of her foot softly as she tried to wiggle it free. "That tickles." She whined, still trying to get her foot free as he grasped it tighter with an evil smirk.

"It tickles?"

"Leo, don't. My mom, she'll hear me." She said in a harsh whisper as Leo chuckled running the tips of his finger against the pad of her foot. She kicked it as he held tighter.

"You should really learn to be more quiet." He said lifting her foot and kissing her ankle.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She said through clenched teeth as he shrugged and kissed the inside of her cafe.

"No." She could feel his smile against her skin as she let her head fall back against her mattress.

* * *

Felicia and Raph sat outside on the bench, watching the embers start to slowly burn out. Everyone went to sleep hours ago and they sat in silence, their bodies barely touching in the dark glow of the red light.

"So," Felicia sighed out as she sipped the remainder of her beer. "You have fun today?" Her tone was a little more harsh than she would have liked, and grimaced as the words left her mouth.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked taking a swig of his beer and turning towards her. She shrugged and sipped her own.

"Just wondering."

"Really?" He asked arching a brow.

"Yeah." She shot back keeping her face forward.

"You mad at me or somethin'?"

"Now why on _earth_ would I be mad at you?" She asked sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you basically whored yourself out today." She shook her head and tossed her empty bottle into the overflowing recycling basket.

"Whored myself out?" Raph asked in amusement, turning to look at her again.

"Yeah, exactly what I said! You whored yourself around all those woman. 'Oh Raph let me feel your muscle' 'oh Raph you're so strong'." She said through glared eyes, using a high pitched mocking tone. "It was disgusting."

"Jealous?" He asked with a cocky smile as she turned her face away from him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're ridiculous."

"Am I, or do you just want me that much?" He asked as she opened her mouth in shock and looked back at him.

"You think very highly of yourself."

"You still didn't say it wasn't true." He shrugged, tossing his arm over the back of his chair and sipped his beer.

"You are…I can't even…Condescending. Arrogant! I just…ARG!" She stammered in anger, getting from her chair and storming towards the house. She felt her arm get tugged back as her body collided with his. She could smell the beer on his breath as he took fast, unsteady ones in. The darkness of Willow's backyard made it hard for her to adjust her eyes to see where he was, but she knew he was merely inches away. She felt his warm breath trickle across her cheek, as she licked her lips slowly in anticipation.

"Then tell me, it's not true." He said softly, his voice deeper than normal. Her body shuttered against his as he clasped his other, large, strong hand on her arm. Holding her steady against him, her body flush to his.

"Y-you wouldn't, believe me." She muttered softly, her head turning downwards as he stopped her by cupping her cheek.

"Try me." He said using the same deep tone, but with a humor to it.

"What is this?" She asked as he let out a slow breath.

"You want there to be somethin'?" He asked as she nodded her head and then answered a soft 'yes'. "I've done that, this doesn't last forever." He said taking her hand and running it down his hard stomach. Her knees buckled to the feet as he kept her against him, tightening his hold on her arm. "I ain't goin' through all that shit again."

"I'm not her." She sighed softly, letting her head fall against his chest.

"How do I know that?"

"You know me?" She said, almost asking it like a question as she lifted her head from his chest and pressed her lips against the corner of his, reaching whatever she could. He sighed and turned his head to caught her lips in his own, giving in as she opened her mouth.

He could taste the hard liquor mixed with the beer on her tongue and furrowed his brow. Something felt off as her hands ran up his muscles to the back of his neck. She ran her fingers through the hair there and back down to his shoulders, and across his back. None of it felt right.

He took a step back from her as she gasped for a breath from the cut off of his lips. She looked into the dark space between them, trying to plead with her eyes to adjust with the darkness.

"Raph…?" She called out unsure of what she did wrong as he shook his head.

"It's not, you're drunk." He said knowing she couldn't see him. "We can't," He sighed running a hand over his short hair to the back of his neck. He clasped both of his hands behind it stretching with an exasperated groan. "You're drunk."

"You made that clear already." She hissed out. "Whatever. You want me when you're drunk, you don't want me when I am. Fine. Whatever. You think just because Meredith fucked you over, every _human_ girl that passes your way is going to do the same. Fine! But, let me tell you something Raphael, I am _not_ that kind of girl and I _hate_ the fact that I like you. Not even like you, it's probably something more than that. I have no idea! And you think just because you have the _body_ of a man, you are one? No, I _always_ saw you as a man, a good man because of how you were brought up. I'm not Meredith!" She yelled towards the darkened space as Raph sighed and shook his head.

"Go to bed Licia." He said softly as she glared back at him.

"Fine. Good-night." She nearly growled out as she stomped her way up the steps.

Raphael walked back towards the fire, taking his seat on the benched. He could still feel the warmth of her body next to his on the cushion as he sighed, leaning back in the chair and running a hand over his stubbly face.

"God damnit." He sighed out, looking up at the stars.

A/N: yeah so the writer block fairy apparently withheld her tortuious will on me and let me finally get this god forsaken chapter done! Jesus H Christ! I was going insane! I've been working on this since I updated the last chapter! So, believe me I haven't forgotten or given up. I just apparently suck. So, I hope you all enjoyed it! haha. I hope, please God there is going to be more soon! Fingers crossed!


	21. At Long Last Home, Love

The ride back to the city seemed to take longer than excepted. Everyone said their good-byes and promised to make it to the wedding, which Willow still had hanging over her head. The date. The invitations. Braid's maid dresses, maid of honor. The dress, everything. It made her head spin. Her mother promised to help with everything once Willow was settled back at home. She really just wanted a break from it all, however Isabella wasn't seeing it that way.

"It's vital that you get all this information out now Willow. I mean, do you honestly want to just keep putting it off? You're never going to get the colors you want, or the cake, or the flowers, or the-"

"Alright, alright. Jesus. I give. Tell me what to do." She said with a sigh, running her hands through her hair. Izzy smiled as she bounced around Willow's small kitchenette, placing catalogues, magazines, and books on the table that Willow had to look over for "homework".

"Now, this is the best part." Izzy nearly squealed as she reached down into her nap sack and pulled out a large white binder with pink trim around the edges. The same Magenta that Willow had been hounding over for the past couple months. She placed it on the table with a thud, Willow tilted her head looking at the wide side of it placed with marked off pages in various colors.

"So," Izzy said in a breath, moving her perfectly straight hair over one shoulder. "I called that place that April gave us the number too, it is absolutely perfect. June 15th, 2010." Willow nodded, with a slight smile on her face. She had a date, finally. However, it was a bit closer than she would have planned. The seasons were already rounding towards Winter so that left her with eight months to get everything ready. That thought brought the anxious feeling in her stomach back, ten fold. "I already highlighted and labeled everything you like." She smiled opening to a page with a bright pink post-it marking its place.

"What are the green ones for?" Willow asked her head still tilted to the side as she poked at the binder, trying to flip the pages. Izzy let out an exasperated sigh and brushed her hand away.

"Focus, those are for things you kinda liked and things you fairly liked." Izzy shrugged as Willow arched a brow at her friend and leaned her elbows on the table. "Pink are for the ones you loved." She said opening to a page with a large, sparkling white three square tear cake, with stargazer lilies falling down the sides.

"I do like that." Will smiled as she ran her ringed finger down the page.

"I knew you would. We can bring the picture down at that bakery Leo likes off of Spring Street and tell them we need it by June. I'm sure they'll finagle something, either that or I'll make them." Izzy smiled as Willow took a deep breath. "Now this," Izzy said opening up to another marked off pink post-it page.

There is was, opened like a centerfold for a teenage boy's wet dreams, however of course the case being slightly different, Willow's perfect, dream wedding dress. She gasped, raising her hand to her mouth as she looked at the bell, Cinderella skirt, and tight like a corset top, that laced up with old fashion bedding in the back. The trim at the bottom, at the end of all the taffeta and tool was a thin line of black silk. Pink lilies, outlined in shinny beads fell down the side of the dress from the bust to the ground.

"I knew it." Izzy said with a satisfied smile on her face, leaning back in her chair. "I have a fitting set up." Willow's head snapped up and looked back down at the page.

"With this dress?"

"With this designer who can make you _this dress_." She said pointing her finger down on the page for emphasis.

"Wha-How-I mean it's probably so expensive I couldn't possibly-"

"Oh please, call it an early wedding present." She smiled as Willow leaped from her seat and threw her arms around her friend.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"So, this is the one?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes! This is definitely the one." Willow beamed, looking back down at her beautiful dress.

"Good, and don't just thank me thank your mother too, it was her idea." Izzy said taking the page out with her perfect dress and folding it into a square and shoving it into her purse.

"What are you doing?" Will asked as her face fell, watching her beautiful dress be treated in such a horrific way. It was only paper but still, it needed some respect.

"This is the dress and I am keeping this here." She said pointing to the large binder. "Leo is not to see this dress until it is on your body and you are walking down the isle in that beautiful garden."

"What sizes does she usually do?" Willow asked after a moments thought as Izzy went back to skimming through the binder.

"Huh? Why does that matter?" She asked looking at Willow over her shoulder as she started to pace behind her.

"Well, I mean, I should probably start working out again. I've gained a little and Thanksgiving is in a couple weeks and Christmas is coming, I always gain during that, and I mean I want that to fit. She probably has like size twos walking in and out of her shop every wedding season. She'll look at me and scream for the beast to get out of her shop. I could never be a size two, I mean looket this!" She hissed, grabbing a handful of her backside. "No way I will fit _this_ into _that dress_."

"You're crazy. Do you even _know_ how many woman would kill to have curves like yours?"

"What curves? It's called a fat ass."

"You're ridiculous. You should just tell Leo you want to start working out, he'll get a kick out of it I'm sure."

"He'll kill me by waking me up at four AM every morning before he trains his brothers and then I'll yell and bitch and moan and he'll get sick of it and say he gives up and for me to go to a gym like everyone else. We'll get into a huge fight and-"

"Alright! Jesus. Then just join the gym. Or run with me in Central Park? I go in the mornings."

"Since when?"

"Since forever!" Izzy snapped with a glare as she turned back towards the table sipping her coffee. "Well, there's this new Vet at the office and he's really, um, he works out on occasion and-"

"Oh lord." Willow groaned taking a seat beside Izzy. "What's his name?"

"Zachary." She smiled.

"Zachary? It's not Zack?"

"No, Zachary." Izzy said with a firm tone and a scowl but, it turned softer after a moment as her eyes looked glazed over. "He has the most beautiful green eyes and this hair that, ah and a smile, oh my God."

"You're smitten." Willow smirked arching a brow. "But, what 'bout Donnie?"

"What 'bout him?" Izzy said without looking up from her skimming through the pages or Simple Weddings magazine.

"I thought you two were getting close?"

"We're friends." She shrugged looking up and over at Willow as they eyed each other for a moment.

"Oh." Willow sighed as Izzy rolled her eyes back down at the magazine.

"C'mon Willow, I mean when he's in human form there is no doubt that he is gorgeous, however I cannot just ignore the fact that he's, well, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Willow said waving her hand as if it were nothing. "It's not something you get used to, as something in terms of a relationship, I get it."

"Not that I'm trying to put down your and Leo's-"

"No, no. Iz, we're been through this. I get it, I'll stop trying to play match maker." Willow smiled as she leaned over across the binder and books for her mug of coffee and got up for a refill.

* * *

"So, you had a long day then?" Leo called from the living room as Willow was finishing up diner. Riley had let them alone for the night saying she was going out with some friends from work. Willow took advantage of the quiet apartment the instant she left.

She went around taking out old candles and lighting them. Chilled a bottle of wine and got to cooking. She took a shower as the chicken cooked on a low heat and made herself prettied up. Spending time straightening her hair and putting on makeup. She even put on heals.

Leo came over, after explaining that Splinter has made him have the night off while his brother's surveyed the city. He apparently had been working himself to death day in and day out for the near month they've been home from the pre-wedding party at her mother's. Willow waited for him, leaving the window opened a bit as she tried to ready everything around the apartment. She jumped a bit when she heard the buzz of her number being called from down in the lobby. About five minuets later she heard the soft rap of his knuckles against her door and he looked her up and down once as a smile went across his beautiful, tanned face. His brown eyes rose to hers as a blush worked itself onto her cheeks.

"Don't you look- Why'd you get all dressed up?" He asked motioning towards her dark wash jeans and black blouse with lace over the bust.

"I'm not." She smiled as she let him inside. She licked her lips as he walked in, his back towards her showing off his perfect V-shape covered in a tight white shirt that showed every movement of muscle underneath it. "So, why are you so…I mean, I thought you'd be using the window?"

"I went to look at the Dojo before coming here." He smiled walking into the living room, shutting the window and locking it from the cold draft that was seeping in.

"And, what's the verdict?" She called, from the kitchen to check on dinner. She smiled at the bottle of wine and grabbed two glasses.

"Still inhabitable." He chuckled with a shake of his head, taking a seat on the couch. "It's coming along though. The contractor I talked to yesterday with Raph said he'd have plumbing up and running by next month. Casey of course argued the fact, saying he could get it running faster. However, we'll just see how it plays out."

"That's good." Willow smiled, handing him his glass and taking a seat beside him on the couch. She curled her feet under her, kicking off her heels, running her fingers up and down his forearm as he took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Where's Rye?" He asked, craning his neck to look down the small hallway to Riley's bedroom with the door closed.

"Out. She had some thing tonight with work buddies." Willow shrugged, moving her hand from his arm to his chest. She traced the outlines of his chest with her index finger, down inbetween his the curve of his pectoral muscles and up again. He watched her finger for a moment before looking up at her face. Her soft lips were parted, and her eyes danced with the movements of her finger, back and forth, up and down. He felt his stomach tighten at the sight as her brown, honey eyes looked up to meet his. A small graced her beautiful face, making his hand felex to curve his palm around the apple of her cheek. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and taking in a slow steadied breath.

"So," He said softly once her eyes opened again. He put down his wine glass on one of the end tables, taking hers from her free hand and doing the same.

"So," Willow repeated, trying to make her voice as low and seductive as possible. Leo leaned his body over, pressing his lips to hers as she whimpered at the contact. He smiled against them, moving closer so that his hard body pressed tightly against her. She fell back as he got onto his knees on the couch, and laid her back against the cushoins.

Her hands wove themselves into his golden hair and clenched it tightly with her fists making him groan softly in response. She bucked her hips against his green-khaki covered waist and he ground his back in response, grasping a handful of her jean covered thigh and pulling it up against his side. He moved her hands from his hair and pinned them against the arm of the couch as he moved his lips from hers, down to her neck. She gasped for air feeling the tingling, numbing trickle across her lips from the loss of pressue he applied to them. She arched her back when his lips found purchase on her favorite spot right below her ear on the side of her neck.

"Leo," She gasped softly, turning into a moan from his full lips parting so his teeth could graze against her pulse point. "Oh, God. Wait, the chicken, di-dinner. It's, it's gonna- Oh sweet Jesus…" She groaned against as he rolled his hips into hers and licked with the pad of his tongue against the sensitized skin he played with.

"Chicken can wait." He said against the softness of her neck taking in a small breathfull of her scent. "I haven't had time alone with you in weeks." His lips dragging across her skin as he spoke and down to her collarbone. He slid his hand up her blouse, moving along the silky flesh of her stomach till he reached the lace of her bra. He groaned against her chest, giving himself a moment to calm down by resting his forehead against it at the contact of the fabric. He lifted his head and moved her blouse up over her breast exposing her flushed pink, ivory skin seat in a blue lacy bra. "Is this new?" He asked, his voice thick, and husky with lust as she smirked. Her eyes were hooded and dark as they met his, she licked her bottom lip tilting her head to look down his body and back up into his eyes.

"Maybe." She smirked. He growled, leaning off of her and she narrowed her eyes at his movement reaching out towards him and yelping as he grabbed her by her backside, flinging her up and over his shoulder. "Wait! Leo! My chicken!" She screamed and giggled as he walked into her bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot and tossing her body on the bed.

"We'll order out." He said before tugging his shirt up and over his head and started to unbuckle his pants. Willow watched, her eyes wide and her legs rubbing together to cause some kind of friction as she completely forgot about the chicken.

* * *

"So we finally have a date." Leo smiled as he hand his fingers slowly up and down Willow's arm as they encircled around her body in the dark of her room. She cuddled up against his naked side, tugging the covers higher up their bodies from the nights getting colder and colder as the crisp autumn season moved into winter. She traced her fingers in lazy circles on his hard chest, lifting her head to lay on his shoulder, giving him a smile.

"Yeah. June 15th." She sighed happily as Leo smiled back, leaning down and kissing the tip of her nose. "You don't think that's too soon?"

"Like I said, you're mine now anyways." He said with a shrug, moving his eyes to her hand and lifting the ring finger to his lips and giving the diamond a kiss before placing it back on his chest. "What's a few months to make it 'official'." He said using his fingers as quotes as Willow giggled and kissed his neck.

"You're right."

"That never happens." He sighed, leaning back from her to lay on his back and putting his arms behind his head. Willow rolled her eyes and smacked him in the chest. She rolled out of the bed and pulled Leo's shirt that was tossed at the foot of her bed on grabbing a new pair of panties from her drawer.

"You want to order pizza?" She asked over her shoulder as he still laid in bed, the dark pink sheets resting dangerously low on his abdomen showing off the dip, V-form of his hips as Willow did all that she could to avert her eyes. He was still a sight to see even after all these months.

"Sure but, I thought we were cuddling?" Leo asked, pouting out his fuller bottom lip as Willow's knees nearly buckled.

"Stop that." She said shaking her head as he chuckled, tossing his long, lean legs over the side of her bed and tugging on his boxers. "I'll call it in." She said opening her bedroom door as Leo rushed to her side stopping her by grasping her wrist. He pushed her to the side, moving his legs in between hers to guide her body where he wanted it. He pushed up against her, his body tight to her own until it was pinned against her bedroom wall. She watched it with wide eyes as he smirked, just one corner of his perfect, pouty lips turning upwards in a smile. He leaned his head down to her ear, licking the shell of it as a shudder rolled through her body.

"I'll do that. _You _get back. In. Bed. I'm not finished with you yet." He growled out, skimming the tip of his nose across her smooth neck before giving her a firm slap on the backside. She yelped softly as he chuckled down the hallway. Willow smirked to herself, throwing the his and panties back on the floor and snuggling in between her sheets. He never needs to tell her anything twice.

* * *

"Cordially invited doesn't sound anything like me." Willow groaned with her head in her hands as she, Izzy and her mother sat around her small kitchen table, with various paper invitations around them.

Leonardo had left early that same morning for practice and to see how his brother's made out from their rounds of the city. Since they had been gone they heard little of the Foot or Karai, making all the brother's a little anxious. However, now a days Leo couldn't decipher if it was the nights patrolling and coming up empty handed or all this wedding business that has got his stomach floating.

"Well what about 'We Welcome you to Join in Our Special Occasion.'?" Maggie offered as she picked up a card with the saying in beautiful script writing.

"That's better, but it's a bit long isn't it?" Will grimaced, while looking up for a moment at the card Maggie held up. "Nice printing though." She said with a nod as Maggie pursed her lips while flipping the card back to read it before adding it to the 'maybe' pile.

"Yeah, that would be pricey if we're going with the embossed lettering." Izzy added without looking up from her pile of cards that she quickly went through, adding them to three different piles.

"What about just that simple sheer sliver lettering? That was classy." Maggie asked as Willow looked back up at her mother and smiled at the card that Maggie slid across the table. Willow tilted her head in examination as Maggie smirked and Izzy leaned over her shoulder to look.

"I thought we agreed on that-" Izzy started as Willow interrupted.

'But this one is cheaper and simple."

"It wouldn't have pink on it." Izzy said, dismissing the card altogether as Willow sighed with a shrug.

"We could get faux satin ribbon from a craft store and tie little bows onto it." Maggie said with a smile as Willow's face lit up.

"That would work!"

"Who's going to do that?" Izzy said tossing the card on the table in disgust as Maggie rolled her eyes.

"We are, and…" Maggie turned her head and called out. "Felicia!" She smiled as the brunette came running in from Willow's bedroom, where she had been looking through old photos to put together for a surprise Wedding present.

"What?" She asked adjusting her glasses and pulling on the sleeves of her heather gray sweater.

"As Maid of Honor you have to discuss this with us." Maggie said pointing to the empty chair beside Izzy as Felicia smiled and took a seat.

"Who says she's Maid of Honor? I've been planning this since day one!" Izzy said glaring at Felicia as she sunk a little in her seat.

"I'm just as surprised as you." She said in a soft voice and a shrug as Izzy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, I suppose you'll have better stories since you _grew up_ together." She said waving her hands around dramatically as Maggie smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I can make a collective video of all our past ones from high school and the band and-"

"NO! I look like a punk in those." Willow said shaking her head. "Absolutely not."

"You are a punk." Maggie laughed as Willow rolled her eyes.

"Well, not anymore mother."

"Same difference." She shrugged as Felicia chuckled.

"I suppose I should give you this then." Izzy said lifting the binder and dropping it on the table with a loud thud. Having half of the invitations land on the floor. Maggie tsk-ed at Izzy's behavior picking up the cards.

"Must you be sucha drama queen?" Willow asked as Felicia poked at the large binder.

"What is that?" Felicia asked in a small voice as Izzy smirked.

"The wedding _I've_ been planning for months now. However, since you're the Maid of Honor I suppose this should be _your_ job now."

"You can still help." Willow said helping her mother with the invitations, spreading them back across the small table and placing them in piles of 'yes' and 'maybes' and 'definitely nots'.

"Y-yeah, I mean this seems like a lot. We're all helping." Felicia shrugged as Izzy arched a brow towards her mousey friend.

"And what exactly is it that you've done?"

"I'm doing the place settings." She said looking down at the table and straightening a pile of cards in front of her.

"Do you even know what place settings she wants? Or whom it was that picked them out?"

"You?" Felicia sighed looking back at Izzy as she nodded her head.

"Oh would'ya stop. You're making her pee herself. It's fine Licia, once the wedding comes around you'll be in charge or more things. And it is only fair that she is my Maid of Honor," Willow said pointing to Felicia as she glared at Izzy. "because we've known each other longer and her mother is going to be in the wedding too. She's going to be doing a reading."

"What 'bout Rye?" Maggie asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh uh, I don't know. She can probably be in charge of my crazy bachelorette party." Willow shrugged as Felicia giggled.

"I wonder what the guys are gonna do?" She asked as Izzy snorted and Maggie rolled her eyes, getting from the table and grabbing a box of pastries she brought with her.

"Strip club. Something generic and boring probably." Willow shrugged.

"Isn't that what they did for Casey?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, exactly." Willow laughed, shaking her head. "They're a real buncha original thinkers those boys. I don't really think they have anything scheming?" She shrugged.


	22. Druken Mistakes with Wedding Dresses

A/N:

Ok SORRY for the long overdue wait on this. The little writer block fairy took away my head for a moment. and there are probably spelling mistakes and errors in this, but just ignore them for my sake.

ANYWAYS so to recap everything.

Willow and Leo have a date for their Wedding.

They just got back from their Engagement party at Willow's parents house in Massachusetts where the brother's met all of Willow's family.

Karai is still in the picture, however they have no idea what she's plotting or why she's even back.

Felicia is the Maid of Honor and Izzy is pissed.

On with the story!

* * *

Riley walked down the noisy New York City streets as night clubs thumped with loud music. She had seemed to forgotten in the mist of letting Willow and Leo have a night to themselves that her friends from work were boring. They talked about new students and their problems, almost as if they were all back in high school themselves. After about a totally of an hour and thirty four minuets Riley had enough and said her good-nights, with an excuse of an early morning.

It was a Friday night at ten o'clock and she was dressed and wanted to get some form of alcohol in her, but her real friends were busy either getting laid, being insanely boring with technical crap or searching the streets for crime and mayhem.

Turning onto a block corner she heard a low thud from behind her. She grasped her pepper spray in her hand and turned quickly only to have the pepper spray taken from her hands and body pushed against a wall.

"Whoa there killa." Mikey's voice said in her ear, his warm breath fanned across her exposed neck. "What the hell was that for?"

"I didn't know it was you ass hat!" She said pushing him back as he chuckled and took a step from her. He shoved his hands into his baggy blue jeans and shuffled his sandaled covered feet. "It's cold out, what the hell are you wearing?" She took in his short sleeved gray shirt. He ran a hand through his moppy blonde hair and shrugged.

"Warm blooded remember?" He chuckled pointing to his chest. Riley let her eyes stare a little too long at his well defined chest that the soft jersey of the shirt clung to so perfectly. "Besides," Her eyes snapped back to his. "Shoes and sneakers and everything really fuck with my balance." He smirked. "So, what the hell are you doin' roamin' the streets at night?"

"Actually I was gonna go to the twenty-four hour drug store and walk around for a bit. At least long enough she Leo and Willow can have enough time together."

"Why do they need time together?" He asked as he started to walk down the block, Riley followed after trying to caught up.

"Oh well, they haven't had enough time alone lately and uh… Ya know…"

"Ah gross! Man, that's like tellin' me my little sister is gettin' laid!" He said covering his ears.

"Well, she is." Riley chuckled. Mikey stopped short beside her, in front of a smaller pub with sports playing on the inside.

"Hey, you wanna get a drink?" He asked pointing inside the bar as Riley arched a brow.

"You don't have ID?" She said as Mikey smirked and pulled out a wallet, pulling out a plastic card.

"No?" He asked showing her his new fake ID. "Donnie made us some when Raph and Leo had to check out the Dojo, just to be safe."

"Twenty four huh?"

"Shut it, they don't know the difference." He grumbled as he headed inside.

The pub was warm and smelt like hot sauce and fried food. The décor was a usual sports pub. Tacky lights hanging above the bar that was set in the middle of the room. High bar stools with black leather seats and high, wide backs to them with a copper metal rung around the bottom. Riley unwrapped her arms from around her body, pulling off her long zebra stripped jacket.

"Where's good?" He asked looking at the tables along the floor as Riley smirked and headed towards the back where a curve of leather booths lined the outside of the restaurant.

"I like booths." She shrugged sliding in as Mikey slid in beside her. She placed her jacket beside her and turned back to the feeling of Mikey's warm skin brushing against hers. She looked up to him and his eyes were focused on the menu before him. She moved her shoulder up and down, brushing against him again, getting his attention. The corner of his mouth rose to a smirk before he turned to look at her.

"What's your damage squirmy?" He chuckled, lifting the arm that brushed hers and placed it along the back of the booth. She looked over her shoulder at his long, lean muscle and swallow hard.

"Nothing, I need a drink." She sighed as the waitress came over in a short skirted, referee uniform.

"Hey guys, how we doin' tonight?" She asked leaning on the side of the booth Mikey was occupying. Riley watched carefully as the waitress leaned forward to show off her clearly fake, push-up bra cleavage. "I'm Missy I'll be your server this evening." She smiled, her voice dropping lower, her eyes scanning Mikey's hard body slowly.

"Pfft…Missy." Riley mumbled to herself as Mikey chuckled out loud.

"We're doing great Missy." Mikey smiled his perfect dimpled smile at her as Missy leaned up from her cleavage throwing, flirting stance.

"Good to hear." She smirked.

"Can I have a Grateful Dead please. A big one?" Riley said snapping Missy out of her Mikey trance.

"A Grateful Dead sure, and for you Sir?" She asked reaching out and grazing Mikey's arm with her hand.

"Oh well, what do ya got on tap?" He smirked again as Riley shifted in her seat with a sigh.

"Bud, Coors Light, Bud Light, Sam Adams, and Killians Irish Red."

"I'll have a Coors Light please, and how about an order of those Buffalo wings?" He said with another beautiful, perfect, face lighting smile, again. Riley glared down at her wallet in her hands, twirling it aimlessly.

"Sure thing." Missy said before prancing away like an idiot, thinking she was shaking her ass to entice him more but, just looking like she was having a seizer.

"What a douche." Riley sighed as Mikey chuckled and put his arm back around the booth, across Riley's shoulders.

"What's that now?" His smile still intact.

"You couldn't have possible _not_ been aware of how she was shamelessly flirting with you?"

"No I was. It was fun." He shrugged as Riley huffed and shook her head.

"Fun, sure."

"What's up kid?" He asked turning towards her as she shook her head.

"Nothing." She grumbled as Missy came back with their drinks placing them on the table.

"Anything else I can get for you?" She murmur to Mikey as he just shook his head and turned back to Riley.

"What's wrong?" He asked again as Riley sighed and looked up to him. His eyes made the breath she was about to let out, catch in her throat. They actually looked concerned and sad, heartfelt, like he really meant it. The icy blue of them sparkling against the lights along the bar.

"N-Noth"

"Don't say nothin' you're never all quiet and downtrodden. What's up? Something happen at the bar earlier with your friends from work?"

"N-no it's nothing like that…" She shrugged.

"Is it her?" He ask pointing towards the bar where Missy was getting another set of drinks prepared.

"Maybe." Riley shrugged.

"Oh… Holy shit…" Mikey chuckled. "You're jealous!"

"What? No!"

"Oh man! You totally are! Looket you! That's awesome! Can you two like break out some jell-o in a pool and fight over me? That would be so- Ow!" Riley retracted her hand from the back of his head as he rubbed the spot she hit with a chuckle.

"You're an idiot!" She hissed as Missy came back over with a large plate of wings.

"There ya go guys, anything else I can do for you?"

"Nope." Mikey said moving his arm and wrapping it tightly around Riley's shoulder tugging her body into his side." I think I have everything I need, don't I babe?" He asked looking down at Riley as she tried to squirm free.

"Well, good." Missy said, her lips in a thin line as she stalked away, slamming the door to the kitchen closed.

"Haha! Oh man! I gotta get Raph to come and see this, he'll never believe me!"

"I'm so happy that you are having fun!" Riley hissed, trying to move Mikey's arm from around her shoulder.

"Oh will ya quit it, I'm just messin' around. You know I like blondes way more." He winked at her as Riley's face became too hot.

She leaned forward for a swig of her drink as Mikey took a wing. She was already half way through her drink by the time he put the bone down on the plate.

"Hey, you wanna slow down there fishy. I don't wanna carry you outta here."

Another Grateful Dead, two Malibu and Diet cokes and a Coors Light later Riley was fuming in her booth seat. Little miss stuffs her bra-hot pants came over another five times to check on them, not accounting for the times she brought them their refills and Mikey's second order of wings. Each time leaning over the table to give Mikey an ample view of her disgusting, freckle covered cleavage. Riley figured out that her left was bigger than her right and her bra was apparently a cheaply made wal-mar brand with stupid lacy hearts along the edge. She had to be at least in her mid-twenties and her bra has hearts on them? Really?

Riley snorted into her straw at the thought as Missy once again pranced away, leaving the leather check casing on the edge of the table. Mikey picked it up and whistled at the price and took out his wallet. Riley watched for a moment before he pulled out another plastic card.

"What the hell is that?" She said after clearing her throat thinking it would help with the slurs. It didn't. Mikey just smiled and patted her head.

"This my lovely is a credit card. People use it to pay for things, like their dates many, many drinks."

_Dates…?_

"Dates…?" Riley asked out loud before covering her mouth with a giggle. "This was a date?"

"I'm paying, so yeah. That's edict isn't it? In the human world?" Mikey snorted throwing down the card and leaning back in his seat, once against place his arm around Riley's shoulder, completely avoiding the back of the booth now. Riley shivered under his warm hard as Mikey sat up a little. "You cold?" He asked, those blue eyes again filling with concern, and meaning it. Riley sighed and looked down at her empty beer glass, watching the foam move along the edges.

"No… Not cold. Mikey, um… Ok, this is gonna sound dumb and stupid and completely inappropriate and I know that, and I want you to know that too, like um… Just that I'm an idiot and this isn't really me, me talking it's more the inner me and the vodka, and rum and um… I think tequila, beer can't talk, I only had one of those, anyways it's just…"

"Rye." Mikey chuckled putting that warm hand over her lips. She couldn't help but take a breath through her nose smelling the spicy smell of his hand. It was musky too, with a hint of rust. Most likely from all those years hanging onto metal poles and ladder rungs all over the city roof tops. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them to Mikey's smiling, beautiful face. His human face, but for a moment before she opened her eyes she expected to see Mikey's _real_ face. Green and round, with those adorable cheeks and still sparkling, beautiful blue eyes set in the emerald green of his skin.

_You think Mikey's attractive._

_No I do not… He is as a human and I mean when he's him, as a uh…_

_Turtle._

_Shut up, I know. He's still cute, adorable. Kinda like a puppy._

_A hot puppy with long muscle arms and tight thigh muscles that you can see whenever and aren't always covered up by bothersome pants._

_The pants are nice though._

_Not as nice as the muscularly legs. And arms, and shoulders… _

_Is 'muscularly' even a word?_

_Who cares, he totally is! Oh shit, what did he just say?_

"…To drink."

"What?" She mumbled under his hand

"I said…" He sighed, removing it and pushing Riley's empty glass away from her. "You've had a lot to drink tonight and I need to take you home soon, it's nearly two and Leo will bust my skull if he thinks I'm out any later, and for the conversation we're going to have, I don't want you to be like this. I want you level headed and clear minded, not when you've had too much to drink."

"What conversation?" She asked trying to get her head to clear now so she doesn't have to wait.

"You'll see." He smiled, opening his hand for her and she took it. Warmth engulfed her again and she hummed to the feeling, letting him slide her body from the booth.

She stumbled forward, catching herself on his hard chest. He leaned over her, grabbing her jacket as his abdominal muscle flexed and relaxed and flexed again with his movements. She watched her hands in fascination only imaging what was happening beneath them.

"Here." He smiled, again, perfect and dimples and sparkling eyes down at her as her jacket was wrapped around her shoulders.

Carefully, like she was the most fragile thing in the world he took her arms and slid them through the arms of her jacket pulling it up and around her shoulders. He reached down to her middle and she sucked in a breath as his hands buttoned the middle button, smoothing out the faux velvety material. Warmth blossomed throughout her, starting where his hands touched and coursing through every limb in her body.

"Ready?" He asked as she let out a slow, shaky breath nodding her head. He chuckled to himself and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Just lean on me, alright girly. I'll get ya home without a stumble, I promise." She hummed happily again leaning to his side, feeling his chuckle vibrate through her jacket.

Mikey laughed, trying to keep it in as Riley stumbled before him as the evaluator doors opened, reaching in her pockets for her keys. She patted herself as she turned to Mikey still laughing at her.

"Sh…" She said pressing her finger to her lips and then to his. He grasped her hand and pulled her to his body, putting his hand over her mouth.

"You're gonna wake up the whole floor." He whispered chuckled, taking her keys from her pocket and opening her apartment door. She stumbled in covering her eyes with her hand.

"I'm ho-oo-me." She sang out with a giggled, swinging her arm out in front of her and falling into the kitchen table. Mikey laughed grasping Riley around the stomach and pulling her to his body, shushing her again.

"Mikey…" Willow asked from the hallway, her voice groggy with sleep as Leo followed, pushing her behind him. He looked around the corner as Mikey sighed covering his own eyes at his brother's naked torso.

"Dude, please tell me, you're wearing pants." Willow giggled smacking Leo in the back.

"Told you it was them." She said as Riley fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"She drank too much." Mikey shrugged.

"You let her drink? Were you drinking too?" Leo asked narrowing his eyes at his little brother and Mikey rolled them.

"Relax fearless, I only had three beers with two plates or Buffalo wings. I'm pretty sure that means I am right as rain." He smirked as Willow slapped Leo in the leg, trying to get Riley to stand up.

"You're overprotective of him. You wouldn't be this upset if Raph went out."

"Raph's been drinking for years."

"So hasn't Mikey." Willow said pointing to him as Mikey sighed and ran a hair through his hair.

"Hey, mom and pop if you're done this little tiff. I'd like to get drunky here to bed." Mikey said taking Riley from Willow and leading her down the hall.

"I am not too overprotective. He just doesn't know his limits yet." Leo shrugged, leaning against the kitchen table.

"Mhm… Willow said running her hands up Leo's chest to around his shoulders pulling her body to his. "And I am sure at one time or another neither did Raph and yet he leaned his own way didn't he?"

"Mikey's different."

"Because he's your little brother maybe?" Willow asked in a pout as Leo rolled his eyes.

"Possibly." He said with a shrug as Willow kissed his chest, over his heart.

"You're a good brother. Now, come back to bed and be a good _lover_ to me as I recall, you said something about not being finished with me yet?" She smirked as Leo looked down at her, his eyes growing slightly darker as he lifted Willow up and over his shoulder.

"You are absolutely right."

* * *

Riley groaned as sunlight came through her window trying to shield her eyes from it. Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry. She tried to sit up and look around her room for something to drink when she leaned over to her nightstand, brushing up against a hard body in her way. She furrowed her brow, lifting the covers to a blonde, mussed up head peeking underneath them.

"Mikey?" He shot up in her bed, falling to the ground in a loud thud.

"Ow, Jesus…" He groaned, laying on his back and placing his hands behind his head. Riley looked over the edge of the bed at him, laying on the floor, his arms tucked behind his head, his face calm and eyes closed and his torso uncovered and beautiful. She gasped softly, covering her mouth as Mikey opened on eye to look up at her.

"A warning next time, or maybe a soft nudge would be great." He grumbled before sitting up. She watched as the muscle in his back moved and flex as he got to his feet and went to grab his shirt from her chair in the corner. "Sorry I fell asleep. You kept asking me to stay and I um, I didn't wanna leave ya, and then I just kinda, zonked out I guess." He shrugged and he tugged his gray shirt from last night over his head.

"Uh, yeah, no, that's uh… Fine." She said clearing her throat and licking her lips trying to get some kind of moister in there.

"I'll go get ya some water." He smirked as she just nodded dumbly at him, watching him leave the room. It took him a couple of minuets to come back with water and two pills in his hand. "I tried to get you to take these last night but you kept pushin' my hand away." He said with a slight chuckle as Riley smirked and took the pills.

"Sorry, I get pushy when I'm drunk."

"Ha, yeah. That's a good word for it." He smiled sitting on the edge of her bed just as she nudge his shoulder.

"So, what's with the…" The trailed off, motioning towards his body as he smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I took the shot a little before I saw you last night, I actually gotta get goin' before it wears off. I hafta make it underground before then." He chuckled as Riley nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment more before Mikey shifted his body towards hers and placed his hand over hers.

"Rye, um… I wanted to ask you somethin' and you were sayin' somethin' last night 'bout a talk? And, well… Do you remember?" He asked, his face turning a slight shade of pink as Riley smiled, her hands twitching around the water glass to reach out and stroke his heated skin.

"Yeah, I remember. But, I'd rather talk 'bout it later with you. Ya know, you, you. Not, _this_ you." She said motioning towards his body again. Mikey smiled with a nod and got from the bed.

"Come over tonight, eight o'clock. Bring pizza." He said pointing a finger towards her as he opened her bedroom window.

"Mike, ya know ya could use the front door."

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked with his dimpled smile and slipped out the fire escape.

* * *

"This is the place!" Izzy said with a clap of her hands as she opened the double stained glass doors to a wedding boutique. The bustling block of fifth avenue roared around Willow, April, Felicia and Izzy as they stood outside the doors. Willow looked over nervously at April as she smirked and shook her head.

"It's fine, they know Izzy." She said pushing Willow toward to follow Izzy as she floated around the store.

It was large and filled with lace and taffeta. Diamonds and silver flecks hung over head in chandlers as Willow looked around, keeping her hands clasped tightly around her purse.

"Oh God, willya relax?" Izzy asked, rolling her eyes at Willow before taking her hand and dragging her to the counter. "This is Willow Giordano and she is here to take a look at the dress Tiffany set up for us." She said, practically bouncing in her spot.

"Of course, you're a size 10 right?" She girl asked, eyeing Willow up and down slowly as she shifted in her spot.

"Yes, she is. The alterations were made right?"

"Of course they were. It _should_ fit." The skinny blonde said as Willow narrowed her eyes at her.

"It _will_ fit. Or we _won't _buy it." Izzy hissed out as Willow nudged her hand softly. "Can I please talk to Tiffany. The girl who _will_ be getting commission for this dress, and not you." The skinny blonde stuck up her nose and walked the other direction as another dark red head came from behind a curtain, carrying out a long white dry cleaning bag.

"Izzy love, how are you?" The darker red head asked in her British accent. She smiled, moving the large white bag aside as she kissed Izzy on the cheeks, twice. "You must be Willow, I've heard loads 'bout you." She smiled moving to kiss Willow on the cheek next. Willow followed suit as best she could without feeling like an ass and blushed scarlet when Tiffany pulled away.

"All good things I hope?" Willow asked, looking down at her feet before meeting Tiffany who snorted at the comment.

"Please, the stories this one told me." She hooted, nodding towards Izzy as she smiled and pulled Willow and the others along to follow Tiffany to the dressing room.

"So, you made some alterations?" Willow swallowed nervously as April placed a hand on her shoulder before taking a seat with Felicia on plush white leather chairs. Another skinny blonde came out from the back with flutes of champagne on a gold gilded platter to hand out to all the girls. Willow swallowed hers back quickly, placing the flute back on the girl's platter as she passed.

"Don't worry, they were minor ones." Tiffany said as she hung the dress up in the open room. "Go on then, your braids maids don't have all day." She chuckled as Willow sighed and made her way into the white room.

"How's it look?" Izzy asked excitedly as Willow was just managing to get her bra off.

"Uh good, I guess? It's still on the hanger."

"God, how long does it take you to undress! If Leo was here, it would have been a whole lot quicker."

"If Leo was here he'd be smart enough to get me another glass of that champagne." Willow shot back as she slipped out of her jeans, kicking her pink ballet flats to the side. Just as she reached for the dress a hand, with plum colored nail polish and stubby fingers hung over the top of the door, holding a flute of bubbly. Willow smiled and took the glass eagerly. "Thanks Licia."

"Anytime, but hurry. I think Izzy's face is turning the shade of her hair." April snorted at that as Izzy sighed exasperated at the mousey friend.

Another several minuets of pulling and breathing deeply, Willow managed the dress up her body. She held it to her bust, the back lacing wide open as she turned to examine herself in the mirrored walls.

"Someone needs to help me." Willow whined out as a knock came on the door shortly after. "Not Izzy, I don't wanna play the scene from Titanic on here and give her a nose bleed."

"It's April." She chuckled as Willow cracked open the door. "I've been through this all before so I thought maybe some experience would help." She smiled kindly as Willow let out a slow breath.

"Thank you."

April worked quickly as Willow sucked in a held her breath to cause a corset like appearance in her bust. She let out the breath slowly, frightened the fabric would give. When she sat still for a moment and nothing happened she smiled to herself, meeting April's watery eyes in the mirror.

"You look like a princess." She gushed as Willow's face lit slowly, watching herself in the mirror.

"I do, huh?" She said, laughing at herself as she felt a lump catch in her throat. "This is so silly. It's just a dress." She said wiping her eyes as April shook her head.

"No, it's not just a dress. This is _the_ dress. You look beautiful. Leo is going to be beside himself when he sees you. It's just… Willow, looket you!" She said gesturing towards the woman in white in the mirror. Her frame was the same but different. She said a waist and hips, a womanly curve in the middle and at the top.

Willow let her hair down, sweeping it to the side of her neck and then holding it above her head, leaving loose tendrils of hair to frame her face. She giggled softly, clasping a hand over her mouth, turning towards April.

"I love it."

"Let me see it!" Izzy nearly screamed from behind the closed white wood door as April laughed and stepped out. "Oh, my god." Izzy gasped, covering her mouth. Felicia stood from her seat as tears started to pool into her eyes.

"Jesus…" Riley breathed out as she placed her messenger bag on the chair Felicia stood from. Her hair wind-blown from the streets, and the icy chill of winter air still clinging to her jacket as she took it off. "You look fuckin' awesome." She chuckled as Felicia nodded her head, both hands covering her mouth as tears spilled out over them.

"I knew it." Izzy sighed, walking around Willow as she stood on a little platform surrounded by everyone.


End file.
